Valkyrie Homecoming
by Kanius
Summary: A group of Valkyrie Maidens, their friends, and foes gather at Asgard. There's a party to be had to celebrate the homecoming of Brunhilde and her Valkyries. You're cordially invited to join the party. There will also be guest cameos. Also, the cast will watch an author's fic, titled Valkyrie Advent, play out as they commentate the fic's progression. Co-written with Ford1114.
1. The Asgardian Party

**Disclaimer** : _Kanius Production Abridged_ and _Shinnen:New Year_ belongs to Kanius and Ford1114. _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ belongs to Kanius. The rest of anime, OCs, and other popular culture belong to their respectful owners.

 **Kanius' A/N** : Yo, readers! No, this is _not_ the _Valkyrie Advent_ story! Sorry for getting your hopes up. That story will drop somewhere around the later part of July.

So, what is this _Valkyrie Homecoming_? It's the follow-up to the latest Character Corner segments from _Apophis Rising_ and _Resurrection B,_ if you've been paying attention to them. Yes, the Corner segments will continue past the _Shinnen: New Year_ , but Ford1114 isn't writing them fully and won't be posting anymore on his page. I'll be continuing the Cornerverse stuff on my page.

Why is this not included in _Valkyrie Advent_ and is a separate story entry? For starters, this Cornerverse event will expand beyond just cute little comical skits and evolve into an actual story. Yes, the comedy is still intact, but there will be a plot-related conflict and some battles to be had. Secondly, the characters will be watching _Valkyrie Advents_ as the events play out like a movie and they will give their commentary. Not quite MST3K at all, but certain characters will be comparing and contrasting with their YYGDM counterparts.

This fic will simultaneously follow every corresponding _Valkyrie Advent_ chapter. So, after this segment, VA Chapter 1 will follow. Then after that, VH Segment 2. And so forth in rotation. Got it?

Good. Now onto some Cornerverse shenanigans!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Hey readers, since you're fresh from finish reading _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Apophis Rising_ and posting this as a double feature, these character corners are to tie-in the coming _YYGDM_ movie fic in July entitled, _Valkyrie Advent_. This fanfic entitled _Valkyrie Homecoming_ takes place a year after _Shinnen:New Year_. While the YYGDM fic will show the other Valkyries' awakenings, this Corner story takes place after it with a different take and these versions are observing the YYGDM-01 events. Expect some interesting scenes and of course surprising ideas.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Dimension: Character Corner/Real-Life: 2016**_

From nightfall to the morning in a time lapse, the sun begins to rise in the mythical realm of Asgard, home of the Aesir already been rebuild since Ragnarok. The rainbow bridge of the Bifrost is seen in distance, and the city is as marvelous as ever. The three roosters: Gullinkambi, Vidofnir (known as Vedrfolnir), and Fjalar perch at a rooftop of a marble building, they crow out from their beaks to give a morning signal for a new day.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Fever Ray –** _ **If I Had A Heart**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Valkyrie Advent Segments: Valkyrie Homecoming**_

 _ **Arc I: Valkyrie Invitations**_

 _ **Segment I: The Asgardian Party**_

xxxxx

 _ **Co-written by: Ford1114 and Kanius**_

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

 **(Cue Smite -** _ **Norse Lobby Theme**_ **)**

Hours have pass, it is now close to noon. There is a huge gathering in a courtyard that a festival is held. Many background people/civilians/warriors with the likes of Asgardians, Elves of Alfheim, and Einherjar are seen.

A large outdoor movie screen is set up by the folks, this has something to do that the party is going to oversee what's going to happen in the YYGDM-01 dimension.

There are food/drinks serve in a banquet/buffet in tables like water, milks, hotdogs, smoked salmon, Norwegian strawberries, meatballs/fishballs, Welsh rarebit, lutefisk, krumkake, Smalahove, pinnekjott, Akevitt, Mulled wine, fruit soups, pea soups, Turkish delight, ice cream/ice cream cake, ringcake, smorrebrod, Grandiosa (pizza), and other types of Norwegian cuisine.

Four Asgardian warriors are dress up as Sif and the Warriors Three (MCU). Four female Asgardian shieldmaidens dress up as Valkyries Brunhilde, Dritte, Erste, and Zweite (Yugioh). Teenage-young adult twin sister/brother Asgardians dress as Reynn (sister) /Lann (brother) (World of Final Fantasy). Two Einherjar dress up as Odin (MCU) and the Dragon Born (Skyrim), while three more Einherjar dress as Aesir Odin/Thor/Loki (Yugioh). A female elf dresses up as Janna (League of Legends). A mother elf dresses up as Bianca with her son and daughter as the Hero's son and daughter (Dragon Quest V).

Near the doorsteps of the Valhalla hall, there are Norse figures seen watching over the party and in costumes: Odin (as Odin (Smite)), Hela (as Hel (Smite)), Thor (YYGDM) (as Thor (Smite)), Sif (as Irelia (League of Legends)), Freya (as Freya (Smite)), Frey (as Shulk (Xenoblade)), Frigg (as Frigga (MCU)), Heimdall (as Dewgong) vigilantly observes, Vidarr (as Sirius Black), Vali (as Remus Lupin), Tyr (as Tyr (Smite)) crossing his arms, Baldur (as Jareth (Labyrinth)), and Skuld's Father (as The Chariot Master (Kid Icarus)).

Freya smiles with pride, "This is a job well done for us Aesir to see this happen."

Frey ponders, "Thou are always feel giddy, sister?"

Freya feels quipped, "Who said I am, you seem to be gullible of _their_ reunion with us."

"I am sure my husband has prepared this well, which I'll be happy to see my adopted daughter, Brunhilde." Frigg stated.

Thor (YYGDM) is drinking water and bites into salmon, "Mmm. Allfather, isn't _she_ supposed to come?"

"Aye, my son. Brunhilde and her friends should be here at anytime." Odin answered.

"I look forward to seeing Brunhilde and her Valkyrie team." Sif said.

Hela then states, "My daughter, Skuld, should be accompanying them, too."

Skuld's Father adds along, "Yes, I can't wait to see our daughter, Hela."

Thor (YYGDM) then senses, "Father, I think I see them!"

"Aye, that's them." Odin nodded.

 **(End theme)**

Everyone present turns and watches the gates open.

 **(Cue Machinimasound -** _ **Queen of the Night**_ **)**

The first guests to appear are Brunhilde/Kotori Ayami the Fire+Ice Valkyrie riding on her steed Grani. Seadramon is seen floating beside the Valkyrie and her steed. Brunhilde comes out dressed as Marvel's Valkyrie complete with long braided pigtails. Seadramon is dressed up as Leviathan from _Final Fantasy_. Grani comes out funnily enough dressed as Grani from _Digimon Tamers_.

Brunhilde looks around in awe, "Holy crap, this is really Valhalla?!"

"My, aren't we popular?" Grani remarked.

"Well, you are the star of tonight's event Kotori." Seadramon added to his Tamer.

Brunhilde blushes "Man, I don't know how to feel." She then fakes a smile and waves to the Asgardians.

Odin, Thor, Freya, Sif, Hela, and the others stand greeting Brunhilde's presence.

"Looks like she received our letter, Allfather." Thor (YYGDM) said about Asgard sending that invitation.

"Indeed, it's good she did." Odin stated.

Sif smiles and waves to Brunhilde, "Good to see you again, my former student."

Skuld's Father then wonders, "Isn't she now known as Ayami Kotori in her reincarnated life?"

"Aye, she's reincarnated into a young Japanese woman." Thor (YYGDM) answered.

"Look at this, Odin. Slepinir is coming." Hela pointed at Odin's former horse.

Thor (YYGDM) then adds, "And look who's riding him."

"Aye, it's Queen Serenity's daughter." Odin witnessed.

Sailor Moon, dressed as Lenneth from _Valkyrie Profile_ , comes out riding on Sleipnir. The legendary eight-legged stallion comes out dressed MCU's Sleipnir.

Moon greets the Asgardians and guests, "Wow, they really like us."

Sleipnir sees Odin, "Lord Odin, it's good to see you again."

Moon looks up at Odin, "That's Odin? Wow, he almost looks like Santa Claus with that white beard!"

Sleipnir sweatdrops, "Oh c'mon really, Usagi?"

"You must be happy to be home, Sleipnir." Moon smiled.

Sleipnir nods, "Aye, it's good to be home."

Next, the Digimon Tamers (Tsubasa Himura, Sagara Phillipe, Matsuda Takato, Nonaka Rika, Wong Henry, Katou Jeri, & Shioda Kazu) arrive dressed in a _Seraph of the End_ group cosplay. Himura comes out dressed as Yuichiro Hyakuya. Phillipe cosplays as Mikaela Hyakuya. Takato is dressed as Yoichi Saotome. Rika comes out dressed as Shinoa Hiragi. Henry is dressed Guren Ichinose. Jeri cosplays as Mitsuba Sangu. Kazu comes out dressed as Shiho Kimizuki. Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Inumon, Jaguarmon, Felinismon, Leomon, and Guardromon are also seen with their Tamers.

"Man, are we really in the halls of Valhalla?" Takato grinned.

Jeri said in awe, "This place is beautiful."

Renamon senses with her scent, "I can definitely feel divine power emanating from this place."

"Indeed, we're in the presence of gods and goddesses." Inumon commented.

Guilmon cries out, "Hey, Takato! Who are all these people?"

Takato chuckles, "Would you believe it if I told you they're gods?"

"Like the Sovereigns?" Guilmon looks up at Odin, Thor, and the other Asgardians, "Hey, it's Santa Claus and the Hammer Guy!"

The Tamers nearly facefault over Guilmon's reaction to the Norse gods.

"That ain't Santa, that's Odin!" Kazu corrected the red dinosaur.

"Yeah, he's the divine ruler of Asgard!" Takato exclaimed.

Guilmon surely comments, "But, he looks like Santa."

"Oh, Guilmon!" Takato laughs.

Rika then said to Himura, "Hey, since you're the reincarnation of Siegfried, do you feel any connection to this place like Kotori?"

Himura nods, "Kinda. This place feels so familiar to me."

Phillipe smiles to Himura, "It must be nostalgic for you and my cousin Kotori."

"It certainly is." Himura said to his best friend.

Terriermon gazes around the majestic halls, "Man, this place is huge!"

"To even think we're walking down the same halls that Odin, Thor, and the Norse deities use." Henry stated.

Brunhilde overhears them, I know. It feels great, don't it?!" She then gets off Grani.

Tsubasa Yui & DarkGabumon, Inuki Aoshi, Kimura Kouichi, and Sinon (Sword Art Online) arrive after the Tamers. Yui comes dressed as Ahri from _League of Legends_. Aoshi cosplays as Ame from _Wolf Children_. Kouichi cosplays as Prince Caspian from _Narnia_. Sinon cosplays as Judy Hopps from _Zootopia_.

"Wow, this place is so gorgeous!" Yui cried out.

Aoshi then said, "My father wasn't kidding when he said Valhalla is one of a kind."

"I'm surprised your sister, Hina, isn't here." Yui stated to her boyfriend.

Aoshi then answers, "She might be here later."

Kouichi and Sinon approach Brunhilde

"This is your night, Brunhilde. We'll all celebrate for you." Kouichi gives his compliment.

Brunhilde grins, "No way, this is our party." She pinches and kisses Kouichi's cheek, "And I know I'll have my dance with you."

"Sure thing." Kouichi replied at the Valkyrie.

Brunhilde turns to Sinon, "And I'm glad you came, too, Sinon."

Sinon smiles and nods, "Me, too, Kotori. I appreciate the invite."

 **(Cue** _ **Celtic Music - A Celtic Tale**_ **– Adrian von Ziegler)**

As soon as Brunhilde and her group arrive, they have gathered to the area where the big theater screen is shown alongside the food table. The background civilians cheer in joy at the sight of the Valkyrie maiden's homecoming to Asgard, just like a certain web slinger coming back home. The four Valkyrie (Yugioh) cosplayers run to approach Brunhilde.

Brunhilde shieldmaiden cosplayer questions the Valkyrie, "Hey, you're the real deal coming back?"

"We've heard so much about you." Erste shieldmaiden cosplayer gives her response.

Brunhilde smirks, "Yep I'm sure am. Your costumes based on the Yugioh versions of me and her team looks nice!"

"Why thank you!" Zweite shieldmaiden cosplayer smiled.

Dritte shieldmaiden cosplayer remarks, "Besides, we four have honor your presence."

Seadramon speaks to Brunhilde, "Guess you have some admirers in this realm."

"It's all in a day's work of being a hero. Hell, we even kick ass of these two hybrid dinos back in Shinjuku park!" Brunhilde grinned and recalled a minor past event.

Guilmon points at the food table, "Look Takato, there's food!"

"No kidding, Guilmon, there's even pizza!" Takato added.

"Hey guys, there's some kind of outdoor movie screen!" Kazu shows his friends of that much to their amazement.

Takato's eyes widened, "Whoa."

"What are they setting up for?" Sinon questioned.

Rika then begins to ponder, "Wait a minute, I think their showing the party of something big."

"Of what?" Phillipe asked.

Himura answers the question, "Maybe it has something to do with what's happening in dimension YYGDM-01, our and Kotori's counterparts are about to begin their search of the other Valkyrie maidens."

Brunhilde overhears them and responds, "Really?! Guess it's somethin' of a tie-in to my past."

"I heard that, this really takes us back two years ago when we had our search for your team and you know." Takato recalled.

Rika then asked her boyfriend, "Don't you remember about Jotunheim using you, Henry, and Himura?"

Takato sweatdrop and scratches the back of his head, "Oh right."

"Man, how can I forget that?!" Terriermon cried out.

"Alongside my first encounter with Mist. I bet my YYGDM-01 counterpart is going to have my story experiences." Brunhilde realized.

Grani corrected Brunhilde, "Only with major changes and differences in that dimension."

Himura then said, "Yeah, now that you mentioned it, I wonder what the author is going to show us?"

Yes, no wonder why Brunhilde is going to be the star of this event, the premiere of the author's movie fic.

Switching back to the Valhalla hall, the Aesir and Vanir gods are ready to approach their guests.

"It's time, Allfather." Frey stated.

"Wait till my ancestral daughter, Gondul, comes." Tyr said about his family relation with one of the Valkyries.

"Yes you two, let's make a formal greeting to them." Odin said to the two Norse gods.

Heimdall is walking away, "I'll be on watch of the Bifrost."

"It will be a toast to begin the movie! Ho!" Freya gives her valiant battle cry.

Standing beside Freya are her two cats, Bygul and Trjegul, who they both meow.

Frey ponders of his sibling's behavior, "Aren't you happy, sister?"

"Indeed I am." Freya nodded at her brother.

With that said, chapter one of _YuYuGiDigiMoon the Movie: Valkyrie Advent_ is about to start on the movie screen.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Avicii –** _ **Levels**_ **)**

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : We are off to a good start. Basically, Asgard has set up a party for Kotori and her friends to get invited and learning about Norse backgrounds. The main event goes to an outdoor movie screen that shows the audience of _Valkyrie Advent_ in YYGDM-01, showing that both stories coincide each other simultaneously.

2016 is the 15th anniversaries of LOTR/Harry Potter movie franchises (including the coming Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them movie, the Cursed Child book/play, and paying respects to Alan Rickman), the 5th anniversaries of Thor/Game of Thrones, and hearing that the Narnia movies will continue.

This year is also the 15th anniversary of _Digimon Tamers_. I remember first seeing it in third grade at Foxkids and it was one of the most memorable and imaginative moments in my childhood. It inspired me to look at fanworks and one of the reasons how I first got into K's D-Fusion series (this is inspired from Tamers when he saw a clip of Gallantmon) with the original D-Reaper saga in middle school (and then YYGDM). Back in the original D-Fusion fics (DF-616 Prime), Takato first appeared as a major/main (and AU) character representing a next generation, he's also the one that killed the D-Reaper with the Cosmic Terra Force to signify it. This transitioned to YuYuGiDigiMoon where Takato (and the other Tamers) are now actual main characters since their canon stories ended (alongside Sailor Moon/YYH/Yu-Gi-Oh since they first made cameos in original D-Fusion before their transition), having more exclusive power-ups unlike the original anime/original D-Fusion, Takato being the main perspective character of experiencing different relationships (such as with Sailor Mars) and hardships, and having much more adventures/crossovers throughout such as the Season Trilogy, D-Reaper's Fury, Cornerverse (even though it's a different Takato), a shocking moment in Apophis Rising, their major roles in VA, and wonder what their roles will be in Defiants (going from five years (2011 – 2016) not counting epilogue years since they first appeared in original D-Fusion, to nine years (2003 – 2012)).

That above, can relate the West Coasters and Valkyries (except Kotori) appear late in YYGDM is similar to Tamers/Legendary Warriors' moments in original D-Fusion. Me and K can hope that the Metas and Valkyries will have main roles in K's novels all the way throughout, one can wonder.

And look at that, Freya gives the first and last lines of this first chapter.

 **Kanius' A/N** : There you go. Segment 1 kicks VH off and VA chapter 1 is about toe start in their universe. Let's see how the Valkyrie Maidens react to their YYGDM counterparts.

I have nothing else to offer since Ford said it all. Let this be a nice appetizer before _Valkyrie Advent_ is released this month!

See you in _Valkyrie Advent_ and the next _Valkyrie Homecoming_ segment!


	2. (Un)expected Visitors I

**Kanius' A/N** : Here's our second segment to follow-up the official release of _Valkyrie Advent_. From now on, this and VA will be simul-updated (is that even a word?); I recommend reading Advent first before viewing this. Ok? Hope that clarifies the reading order.

Enjoy this segment!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Hope you enjoyed the first segment. The second one is a warm-up before the arrival of other Valkyries.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Fever Ray –** _ **If I Had A Heart**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Valkyrie Advent Segments: Valkyrie Homecoming**_

 _ **Arc I: Valkyrie Invitations**_

 _ **Segment II: (Un)expected Visitors I**_

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Big Sky**_ **)**

Part 2 of the Asgardian party begins, Kotori and her friends have been invited to Asgard as the Valkyrie leader feels immerse of coming back to her ancestral realm. Civilians are seen randomly, but of course, comes the first set of unexpected visitors. An Asgardian is spotted dressing up as Thor (MCU). There are Asgardian teenagers dresses as Rick Riordan's characters from his books: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, and Magnus Chase.

There are five characters seen that come from _Final Fantasy_ , a franchise which use a lot of Norse elements to their works: Lightning (FFXIII), and Noctis' group of FFXV (Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto). Noctis' group just parked their car named the Regalia outside of the Norse kingdom since they fly all the way there with a GPS.

"My word. We are indeed in Asgard, your highness." Ignis said in amazement to Noctis.

Noctis remind his young advisor, "It wouldn't have happen had Lightning invited us while we're on road trip."

"This sound like a good idea to see what's up since our game finally has a release date." Gladiolus said about the game.

"September 30th all the way to roll in the party! Not to mention our anime prequel spin-off and that Kingsglaive movie! Bet we can have some fun here." Prompto happily cheered.

"Let's stay clear, me and Noctis are looking forward to meet Brunhilde and her comrades again." Lightning reminded the young men.

"Yeah, she's starting to learn about her past." Noctis stated.

Just then, the same young adult siblings as Reynn & Lann approach the _Final Fantasy_ group.

Lann cosplayer is amazed, "Whoa! You guys are the real deal!"

"We're dressing up as these characters from that upcoming spin-off that's kid friendly. Plus, Lightning and Cloud will appear." Reynn cosplayer said about the game.

Lightning smiles, "Sounds that I have more fans outside of Earth."

"Care to follow us?" Lann cosplayer offered.

Reynn cosplayer adds, "We'll show you the courtyard that there's a movie theater to see."

"Sounds interesting, you two." Noctis remarked.

Gladiolus orders, "Well then, let's go people."

With that said, the FF group are following the Asgardian siblings to the party.

xxxxx

At the movie area, Brunhilde and her group have watched the first chapter of _Valkyrie Advent_ in YYGDM-01 on the movie screen in what to first expect. The Norse gods are with them as they begin their interactions with them.

"So far, what a promising start!" Takato grinned, "You'll do great carrying this story with the Valkyries."

"Thanks, Takato, but my YYGDM self won't be alone. She has a big supporting cast to keep the story going." Brunhilde responded.

"We not only get a glimpse at you, but Sasha, too." Himura added.

"Yeah, Sasha..." Phillipe blushes, "She's a great dancer and singer. Can you also believe my sister, Saya, was able to see the past when she touched that vase?"

"And touching her boyfriend Tsukimaru, too. This Norn power of hers is crazy." Rika reminded in amazement.

"Speaking of Norns, man Kazu had a good amount of screen time in this!" Takato cheered.

Terriermon smirks, "The most screen time he's had in a long time. That lucky dog!"

Kazu stands up from his chair and takes a bow. He then brags, "You're looking at the man of the hour right here!"

Rika sighs, "Yeah, yeah, sit down. Just know we'll be getting more screen time sooner than later."

"And his friend, Kiyoko, has seen her Norn powers activate." Renamon stated.

Inumon nods, "Yes, and she's shown she's useful in finding lost objects."

"I wasn't expecting Sasha to know Seto Kaiba." Moon commented of their relationship.

"Why? Aren't Sasha's family rich?" Sleipnir questioned.

Phillipe answers to the mystic horse, "Yeah, the Kaiba and D'Anjou have certain connections. Business-related I imagine."

Yui turns to Brunhilde, "And let's not forget the first look at this story's baddies."

Brunhilde grunts, "Yeah, how can I forget _them_? Especially the YYGDM version of that whore."

Grani frowns, "Yes, Mist..."

"Mist and Loki are already plotting." Odin said.

"Aye, but Loki can't do anything now." Thor stated.

Hela then reminds, "Well, not as long as he doesn't find a host body. No doubt that's what he's sent Mist to do."

"And taking on a human guise. Doesn't this bring you back memories, Rika?" Takato reminded his girlfriend.

Rika grits her teeth, "How can I ever forget? Our Mist played you and tried to break us up. I hate to relive deja-vu with the YYGDM me."

"Look on the bright side, our Mist and Loki haven't shown up here to spoil our party." Brunhilde reassured.

 **(End theme)**

All of a sudden, sounds of Heimdall's horns are blowing in garnering the people's attention. The civilians are feeling worried per say.

Vidarr said to Odin in concern, "Father, I think I feel some intruders heading by!"

Vali realizes, "Really, can it be?"

"It is him." Odin sensed him.

Thor states, "So, brother hath shown."

Hela sighs, "So, my troublesome father has arrived."

"And he's brought the Lokar with him." Freya said.

Himura remarks to Brunhilde, "Spoke too soon, Kotori."

Brunhilde groans, "I should've kept my mouth shut."

"This doesn't sound good." Moon worried.

"Indeed not, Princess Serenity." Odin said to her.

Moon turns to Odin, "You called me by my princess title. Then, you know...?"

Odin nods, "I do, but we shall speak of this later."

Rika begins to senses with Seiryuu's assistance, "It's not really _them_ isn't it?"

Brunhilde can only be silent for a moment. She frowns that although she is invited to recollect her ancestral background with past folks, it is not without her past enemies.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Audiomachine -** _ **Shadow King**_ **)**

Marching from the Bifrost to the entrance of Asgard are The Lokar group of Jotunheim lead by none other than Loki Laufeyson (YYGDM) dress up as Loki (Smite). Behind him are Mist the Blood Erinye (dress as Amora the Enchantress (Marvel)) & Gullinbursti, Fenrir (as Fenrir (Smite)), Jormungand (as Midgard Serpent (Marvel)), Fafnir (as Predaking (Transformers Prime)), Brokk & Eitri (as Ginarrbrik (Brokk) & Nikabrik (Eitri) (Narnia)), Skoll & Hati(as Maugrim (Skoll) & Vardan (Hati) (Narnia)), and a bunch of Frost Giants and Duergar. Two frost giant dress as Loki (MCU) and Laufey (MCU), a female frost giant dress as the White Witch (Narnia), while seven duergar dresses up as the Seven Dwarves (Disney's Snow White).

Loki throws his hands up and invites the jeers from Asgard's people, "Yes, let thy hear it! You all love thee!"

Mist rolls her eyes, "Oh yes, they adore you."

"We're really not popular with these Asgardians, but like I care." Fafnir said.

"Oh don't mind them. They're just jealous." Loki then turns to Heimdall, "Ah, Heimdall, it's been a while, hasn't it? You're looking well."

Heimdall snarls and curls his lips a Loki, "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you've done to me, trickster!"

"No, sorry I don't recollect any wrong I might've done to thee." Loki shrugs, "But, good to see you."

"You shall not pass!" Heimdall yelled.

Jormungand, Fenrir, Fafnir, the Frost Giants, and Duergar quickly block Heimdall from Loki.

"Come, Loki. Don't you want to see some old faces?" Mist offered.

"Yes, I do believe father, brother, and dear Brunhilde are here. A wonderful time for a family _reunion_." Loki answered.

On their way, Gullinbursti notices Frey, the Norse fertility deity.

"What is wrong, my friend?" Mist said to Gullinbursti and notices Frey, "Oh, I see."

"You took my boar from me, witch." Frey glared.

Mist corrected him, "No, if I recall Gullinbursti came to me of his own accord. Also if I recall he came to me shortly after my father, Surtur, killed you during Ragnarok."

"I serve only Lady Mist. Our time together was well spent, but Lady Mist has made better use of my services than you ever hoped!" Gullinbursti growls and snorts.

"Now if you'll excuse us. Come, Gullinbursti! There's some old faces I want to see." Mist said.

"I'm coming, Lady Mist!" Gullinbursti walks beside her.

Frey dropped to his knees and wept like a baby.

"But, but... we were so good together, Gullinbursti. Why... why thy witch?!" Freya yells out overly dramatically.

"Oh yes, I do believe those Midgardians, Takato and Rika, are here. I believe I should give them a reminder of their old 'friend'." Mist chortled and uses her magic to transform herself into her civilian identity, Adora Frost.

In place of her Amora cosplay, she now wears a wardrobe consisting of a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt, a green coat overlapping the shirt, a long pleated brown skirt, and leather skin brown boots. She has a pair of tiny glasses, giving her a more sophisticated look.

"Oh yes, won't they be surprised to see their dear old friend 'Adora'." Adora/Mist winks and giggles darkly, "I know Takato will be surprised to see this."

"Mist, is this necessary?" Loki questioned.

"I just want Takato and Rika to remember their old 'friend'." Adora/Mist gives a cute and innocent look.

Loki shrugs, "Just don't cry to me if Brunhilde gets her hands on you."

"Won't happen as long as we have our truce." Adora/Mist recalled.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **Celtic Music - A Celtic Lore (with Celtic Poems)**_ **– Adrian von Ziegler)**

As Lightning, Noctis and his group, and the Reynn & Lann cosplayers have arrived to the theater area, they sense that the Lokar has arrived to the place. The movie is about to begin Chapter II of _YuYuGiDigiMoon the Movie: Valkyrie Advent_.

"Oh great, the party crashers have arrive." Prompto said as he sees Skoll and Hati sniffing around the place, while Brokk & Eitri are butting in civilians to get some food.

"We will assist the Aesir if they cause any disruption." Ignis said to him.

"But hey, there's food to serve like we eat those hamburgers!" Prompto recalled of eating lunch back in their world.

Gladiolus glares at Prompto, "And you messing up with ketchup."

"Hehehe, my bad." Prompto chuckled.

"I see Brunhilde alongside the gods like Allfather who my Summon is named after. There's Sif, the one we teamed up to defeat Fafnir." Lightning sees the people she knew.

"I even see Tyr, the god that assisted me against Fenrir last year." Noctis added.

"You two do recognize them after all." Lann stated.

Reynn smiles, "Just help yourselves, then."

xxxxx

Freya then has the unexpected reunion with four Duergar: Alfrigg, Dvalinn (while the deer is a separate being), Berling, and Grerr.

"We meet again, lovely." Berling give a perverted smile.

"Remember us?" Alfrigg helped refresh the goddess' memory.

Freya gives them a coy smile, "How can I forget about that necklace I selfishly wanted."

"Yes, that you're also remembered as the whore of Asgard." Dvalinn muttered.

Freya can only give a chuckle of her past experiences.

xxxxx

The Lokar enter the movie area to confront Brunhilde and her group. To say the good guys were not happy to see them is a huge understatement. Brunhilde, Takato, Rika, and the Norse gods quickly got up from their chairs. The Digimon growl toward the Lokar. The spirits of Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko flare furiously inside Takato, Rika, Henry, and Himura. Sleipnir and Grani both snort loudly, conveying their disdain for the Lokar.

Sinon sees the Lokar, and mutters herself, "So that Mist person and Kotori have a long history."

Standing beside her are Freya's cats, Bygul and Trjegul. Both hiss and arching their backs at the sight of Adora/Mist approaching the theater area. Trjegul snarls and lunges at Adora/Mist, but she easily dodges Trjegul.

"Good evening to ye all! I see we missed the beginning of thy movie, but that's ok you can recap us." Loki waved and gives his greeting to Odin, Thor, and Hela respectively, "Hello to you father, brother, and dearest daughter."

"Thou up to no good, brother." Thor muttered.

"Thou be on your best behavior." Odin warned.

"Don't address me such as, you cur." Hela glared.

"Loki? But, I remember he was with Da'ath and then he joined us." Moon recalled.

"You'd be correct." Sleipnir said to the moon princess.

Loki then asks Sleipnir, "How are thou, my son?"

"Good before thou arrived with my brothers." Sleipnir snorts and eyes on Jormungand and Fenrir.

"Let's not get hostile, brother." Fenrir said.

"We're not here to start a war." Jormungand hissed and shifts to Hela, "Isn't that right, sister?"

Hela cheers up Sleipnir, "Don't let them get to thou."

Adora/Mist adjusts her glasses and fakes a cute innocent face. She waves over to the Tamers.

"Takato, Rika, how's it going? Remember your old friend? It's me Adora Frost!"

Rika glares at her, "You can cut the bullshit facade. How can we forget what you did to me and Takato?"

"Trying to string me along and use me to further Loki's goals!" Takato angrily yelled.

Adora/Mist removes her glasses and pouts, "Oh, how can you be so mean to me?!" She tears up, "I thought we were friends?!"

"Cut the bullshit act, Mist. We just saw your YYGDM self plotting with Loki. I thought we had a truce after the party?" Brunhilde threatened.

Adora/Mist stops 'crying' and giggles devilishly, "Ok, that was fun while it lasted, but seriously you should be nicer to 'Adora'. She only followed my command."

"She is _you,_ dipshit." Himura reminded with hostility.

"She's just an extension of me." Mist said as she changes back to normal, "Anyway, how are you doing, Brunhilde, Takato, Rika, and colleagues? Ye all looking well."

"How about come over here so I can mess up that face of yours?" Rika threatened a knuckle sandwich.

"Oof, thou still a brutish barbarian woman, Miss Nonaka. So sorry if I took advantage of your man." Mist gave a fake apology and winks to Takato.

"Your spells won't work on me anymore, Mist." Takato said.

Brunhilde said to Mist, "And our truce?"

"It's still in effect. I didn't come to start a fight." Mist answered.

"We just happened to drop by and watch the rest of the movie with thee." Loki sits down next to Thor, "May I?"

Thor sighs, "Go ahead."

Mist smiles and sits in a seat behind Takato, Rika, and Brunhilde, "We're going to have so much fun watching this together. I'm curious how vile my YYGDM will be."

"Well, enjoy." Kazu sarcastically said.

"So far, she's not much different from you." Takato said to Mist.

" _Yet_." Rika said of some hint within Mist's YYGDM-01 counterpart.

Brunhilde points to the screen, "Hey, it's about to start up again!"

Loki grins, "This should be good!"

"You try anything to these two." Brunhilde points to Mist of protecting Takato and Rika.

Mist backs away, "Hey, don't care. I'm just here for the movie."

Brunhilde scoffs. Kouichi puts a hand on her lap.

"Don't let her get to you, Kotori." Kouichi reassured.

"Trying my damned hardest." Brunhilde scoffs as she smiles to Kouichi, "Thanks."

"She does anything and I'll pop her one." Sinon helped out.

"Thanks, Sinon." Brunhilde nodded.

"Movie time!" Terriermon exclaimed.

5...4...3...2...1. The movie resumes.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Avicii –** _ **Levels**_ **)**

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Yep, the characters have watch the first chapter of VA and discuss some of the events. Things go south when Loki's group arrives to the scene. That, with Mist playing around her disguise makes me chuckle with her bad acting and reminds me of some PS2 games' lip synching.

There are cosplayers referencing Rick Riordan's _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ , _Kane Chronicles_ , and _Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard_. Back in 2015 is meta (and why Shinnen had that Deity Party in Chapter 6 as another of these books' coincidence) that 2005 was Percy Jackson's 10th anniversary, 2010 was Kane Chronicle and the Percy Jackson movie's 5th anniversaries (the two movie adaptations were okay, but sadly no new sequels have been announced), and 2015 was when Magnus Chase book is out. I should have mentioned these back then. 2016 is when the second Magnus Chase book will be out. Annabeth and Magnus being cousins (alongside the cosplayers) remind you of Kotori/Phillipe.

In fact, both Kanius and Riordan grew up in Texas and graduated from college with both degrees of English and History and have teaching experiences. Riordan wrote his books about mythology mainly for young and older children. Kanius has done myths as well for his fanfics, and he obviously will have plans for using them for his books that are aimed for older audiences (T-rated and above) instead of children.

Oh, that Avicii song use in the first two segments references the band's retirement of performing live tours.

 **Kanius' A/N** : Ok, that's it for segment 2. Segment 3 shall be released when VA Chapter 2 is ready. Until then, review and comment! See you soon!


	3. (Un)expected Visitors II

**Kanius' A/N** : The homecoming continues and coincides with _Valkyrie Advent_ 's Chapter 2 release. In this segment, Valkyrie Sigrun/Kara Summers appears alongside her Erinye rival Reginleif and Wyrm the Beowulf Dragon.

Anyway, enjoy this segment!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Next segment begins with the search of the maidens in YYGDM.

( **Update (08/26/17):** Rock Giants have been changed to Mountain Giants. To reflect this and the last minute changes to _Valkyrie Advent_ , Utgard-Loki is now a Mountain Giant instead.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Sun Gazer**_ **)**

It begins; with the coming coincide of the Valkyrie search in YYGDM-01 since Chapter II of Valkyrie Advent is shown. Sometimes with Brunhilde is use in a lot of works, fans recall when they were children that they saw _What's Opera Doc?_ of _Looney Tunes_. At the town road leading to the theater courtyard comes a parade of more guests.

The group seen with their costumes are Reginleif the Drought Erinye _(Katarina (League of Legends))_ & Duneyrr of the Summer, Surtur _(Demise (Legend of Zelda))_ , the Beowulf Dragon (known as Wyrm as a nickname) _(Transmetal II Megatron (Beast Wars/Machines))_ , and the Mountain Giant, Utgard-Loki _(Beta Ray Bill (Marvel))_. Behind them are a bunch of Fire and Mountain Giants. Two Mountain giants dress up as Skurge the Executioner and Ulik (Marvel).

"Time to appear with teeth and claws, yesss…" Wyrm expressed.

Surtur speaks to Utgard-Loki, "You are only here just to have fun since your no longer sided with us, correct?"

"Hey, if there's another party from these Asgardians, then I'll take it! I was part of that Deity party last year and even helped Thor defeat Loki, by drilling to the trickster's mind." Utgard-Loki smirks at the last part of the sentence.

"It's great that I'm coming back to this place, me and my cousin's time here of wanting to become Valkyries, but we didn't." Reginleif spoke about it. "Granted, my YYGDM-01 self doesn't have the experience and memories."

Surtur talks to Reginleif, "I can view you as my adopted niece besides Mist as the adopted daughter. With that honor, I bestowed by Laveteinn sword to you."

Reginleif is showing Surtur's sword that's armed behind her back

"Thanks for that, I really want to be more strong willed. Plus, between last year and this, me as Elle and Adora were shopping at Midgard of wondering which costumes we want to wear. I would have been Gwen Tennyson while my cousin could be Charmcaster, but we totally scrapped these ideas and went where we got now. Kara will arrive at any moment."

She sees that their getting close to the theater area, "And we're here!"

"We sure are, Elle." Duneyrr stated.

Of course of _Ben 10_ characters, that reboot is going to be release this year, but honestly it is too soon and mix feelings. Oh, the _Sun Gazer_ theme just played, it feels like Reginleif's theme to Asgard.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Fever Ray –** _ **If I Had A Heart**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Valkyrie Advent Segments: Valkyrie Homecoming**_

 _ **Arc I: Valkyrie Invitations**_

 _ **Segment III: (Un)expected Visitors II**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Northern Pastures**_ **)**

At the theater courtyard, Noctis' friends interact with a Duergar who is named Gandalf.

"It seems that the quest for Brunhilde of YYGDM-01 has just begun." Gandalf the elder Duergar speaks out.

Prompto wonders, "You named after that wizard from _Lord of the Rings_?"

Gandalf denies and said, "No, I was the one originator of the name before that."

"So according to the knowledge, Tolkien originally named the lead dwarf as you in The Hobbit book before changed to Thorin Oakenshield?" Ignis recalled a 'what could have been'.

"Indeed." Gandalf then shows his magical wand, "And 'you shall not pass'!"

The group feels awkward of the catchphrase use many times.

Brunhilde's group then sees Reginleif's group arriving. Brunhilde remembered that Reginleif was the first Erinye she encountered during her search and took note of how strong the Erinyes were. Like Mist, Reginleif was also a former Valkyrie, making it a total of a complete seven (fitting better of the 'number theme') instead of six in YYGDM-01.

Brunhilde sees Reginleif, "You're here?!"

"Of course, she is. Why wouldn't my cousin be here?" Mist said to Brunhilde.

"Did you invite her?" Takato cautiously questioned Mist.

"No, she came on her own accord." Mist answered and turns to Reginleif, "We're thrilled you can join us, Elle."

Reginleif smiles to Mist, "Same to you, Adora."

Fafnir sees Malefor, "Well, look who decided to show, _Megatron_."

Wyrm growls, "Mind yourself, _Predaking_."

"You best be on your behavior, you witless worm, or I'll do you what Predaking did to the screamer." Fafnir threatened.

"Hey, since Reginleif is here, that means Kara should be here, too." Rika realized.

Philippe has it figured, "Oh that's right! The other Valkyries will be showing up, Kotori!"

Brunhilde nods, "I know, Philippe. My whole team's expected to show up."

"I think Jupiter is supposed to be coming, too." Moon said about her friend.

"Along with Hercules." Odin added.

"Wait, thou mean _the_ Hercules, father?" Thor recalled about the Greek hero.

Loki sighs, "But, of course, brother. Do keep up."

Utgard-Loki sits next to Loki, "Hey, Loki! Bet thy haven't forgotten about me!"

Loki growls, "Oh boy, how could I forget thee?"

"I can't wait to see the Valkyries all here again!" Jeri happily said about the coming team.

"They should be here any moment by now." Himura responded to his girlfriend.

Right on cue, Valkyrie Sigrun/Kara Summers the Storm Valkyrie ( _Lux (League of Legends)_ ) & Tanngrisnir/Tanngnjostr ( _Tanngrisnir/Tanngnjostr of Nordic Beasts (Yu-Gi-Oh!)_ ), Sailor Jupiter ( _Female Thor (Marvel)_ ), and Hercules ( _Hercules (Marvel)_ ) arrive and walk down the hall toward the theater courtyard. They stop to pose together for photos.

Hercules looks around and comments, "I must say this gathering is starting to remind me of the Mount Olympus party during that New Year event."

"Hey, thanks for helping me whip up some tasty meals and snacks for the guests." Jupiter said to the Valkyrie.

"No problem. I'm thrilled to show off my culinary skills." Sigrun replied.

Jupiter feels similarities, "We both have much in common. You love the cook and you almost look identical to me. Except you're a natural blonde in civilian form, an Australian, and more athletic than me."

Sigrun smiles, "Well, I am an Olympic class swimmer."

"And you two ladies have Herculean strength like me." Hercules sees the trace connection.

"That, too." Jupiter said to her long lost sibling.

"Yep! Say, Jupiter, I've been meaning to ask about Mjolnir." Sigrun wondered.

Jupiter looks at the hammer in her hand, "Yeah? Oh, right."

"That can wait until we get to the theater courtyard. I want to see Kotori, Reginleif, and the others first." Sigrun added.

"Well, we're not too far." Jupiter points Mjolnir to the theater's direction, "We're getting closer. I think I see Usagi over there with the Tamers!"

 **(End theme)**

They finally arrive in the theater courtyard. They are greeted by their friends. Sigrun approaches both Brunhilde and Reginleif.

"Hello, Kara. We're happy you can make it." Reginleif greeted.

Sigrun and Reginleif both hug.

"Same to you." Sigrun said to Reginleif before turning to Brunhilde, "Kotori, sorry we're late."

Brunhilde chuckles, "Nah, it's cool! I expect the others will show up one at a time."

Henry remarks to Sigrun, "By the way, I heard you cook really good, Kara."

"You can make meals?!" Guilmon cried out.

Terriermon licks his chops, "Now this I gotta see!"

"Yeah, she's a cook as me and Sailor Eris." Jupiter said and provides to Sigrun, "You wanna show your culinary magic?"

Sigrun nods with a grin, "I'd love to! Tanngrisnir, Tanngnjostr, would you like to summon my cooking utensils?"

 **(Cue Men At Work -** _ **Down Under**_ **)**

The Norse goats comply and use summoning magic to produce a table complete with cooking utensils.

"Nice! So, what are you planning to make?" Inumon wondered.

Grani exclaims, "Hopefully something good! I've got a bit of a sweet tooth."

Sigrun answers to Siegfried's horse, "Well, it's a good thing you say that. I'll be making cookies."

Most of the Digimon and Tamers are happy to hear this. Sigrun begins to show her excellent cooking skills on par with Jupiter and Eris'.

Sigrun winks, "Spoiler alert: My cookies are gonna melt your mouths, mates."

Thor notices his two goats, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr, helping Sigrun. He has a downbeat look seeing his two former goats no longer in his company.

Loki chuckles over his brother's depression, "What troubles my brother?"

Thor sighs, "Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr have changed their allegiance to Sigrun. They've become her steeds. But, why? I miss them."

"Well, brother, perhaps they grew tired of thou killing them and reviving them after them just to eat their meat. Why want to move on and find a companion who won't kill them. Can't say I blame them."

The Thunder God cries, "I lose Mjolnir and now I lose my goats! Father, why must everything be taken away?!"

Loki relocates to another seat and away from his whining brother, "Oh get over it, big child."

Odin groans, "Odinson, they made their choice. They feel safer with Sigrun than with thee. I honored their request."

Thor cries, "No I want them back!"

Loki covers ears, "Oh do be quiet!"

Hela covers ears as well, "Agreed, father. This is sad."

Utgard-Loki pokes fun at Thor, "Oh, thou can make fun of Thor now?"

Loki replies, "Be my guest."

Fafnir adds, blowing fire, "Odinson is truly sad and pathetic!"

Zmey's middle head, "He's a big crybaby! Hahaha!"

All three Zmey heads taunt Thor, "Crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby!"

After a few minutes, Sigrun takes out cookies from the oven and sets them on a table. Everyone gets their share and sample her home baked cookies.

The Reynn & Lann cosplayers are seen munching down the cookies, reminding themselves like children loving sweet tooth food with their hands. Noctis' group are trying out as well. Sinon smiles of eating a cookie and gives a piece to Bygul and pets Freya's cat.

Gladiolus bites a cookie, "She does a fine job baking these."

"Sigrun is the daughter of Magni and a female Viking. That makes her Thor's granddaughter." Ignis informs his comrades.

Prompto whistles, "No wonder she has some muscle."

Surtur is seen trying to bite a cookie only it burns from his mouth. Grumbling, he cools down his powers and succeeds the second time.

Wyrm sees Surtur, "So that's what she literally meant of melting mouths."

Brunhilde, the Tamers, Digimon, Moon, Jupiter, Mist, and company munch down on the cookies. All are impressed with Sigrun's homemade cookies.

"These cookies are so delicious, Takato!" Guilmon said in joy.

Terriermon presses his hands against cheeks, "Mmm, I gotta have more!"

"Jeri, aren't they good?" Felinismon asked and turns to Leomon, "Well, what'ca think?"

"I've never have much of a sweet tooth, but these are very good." Leomon answered.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind having another." Renamon said.

Inumon speaks to his wife, "Let's make sure to get some for our pups, Renamon."

"Agreed, you're a very good cook, Kara!" Takato complimented to her.

Henry suggests, "I speak for all of us I think you should come and make dinner for us."

"Now, c'mon, she's great, but let's not take advantage of her kindness." Brunhilde said to her friends.

Philippe nods, "Kara's just one person. Let's not overwork her for our own satisfaction."

"Then, me and Eris can help with Kara." Jupiter speaks in agreement.

"Are you sure, Jupiter?" Sigrun asked her.

Jupiter nods to the Valkyrie, "Sure, it's no problem."

Moon munches on cookies, "Yes, please make some more!"

"I'd gladly have more." Sleipnir accepted the kind of food.

Brunhilde said to Sinon, "They're good, aren't they?"

"They are, but I think I've had enough." Sinon said of eating one already.

Fenrir and Jormungand watch Moon feeding Sleipnir.

"I wish the future Moon Queen would feed me. Lucky Sleipnir." Jormungand hissed.

Fenrir jokes, "Oh, you would, wouldn't you?"

Hela scoffs, "I don't need anyone feeding me. I'm glad I was born with hands."

"I can feed you, dear daugh..." Loki interjected.

"No." Hela said with a deadpan tone.

Fafnir swallows a bunch of Sigrun's cookies, "They're not bad. I would've preferred human on the side, but this will do."

"Glad you're satisfied, Fafnir. Sigrun is a decent cook." Loki complimented.

"I'll say. She's certainly better than I in culinary arts." Reginleif commented.

Mist speaks, "Yes, I can safely say she can produce edible meals. But, I want to see her produce dinner plates."

Thor and Hercules are stories while eating Sigrun's cookies.

"I can see how Sigrun is your granddaughter, mighty Thor." Hercules stated.

"Yes, and she is certainly worthy of wielding the mighty Mjolnir." Thor nodded.

Hercules points out, "Speaking of which, look."

 **(Cue Eddie Money -** _ **Take Me Home Tonight**_ **)**

Chapter III of Valkyrie Advent is about to be shown of the awakening of Sigrun (YYGDM-01).

Jupiter approaches Sigrun and holds out the Mjolnir.

"Jupiter?" Sigrun pondered.

"Remember I said I'd hand Mjolnir to you? I'm staying true to my word." Jupiter firmly stated, "Granddaughter of Thor, daughter of Magni, will you accept?"

As Jupiter hands Mjolnir over, Sigrun gladly accepts. The hammer becomes light as a feather in Sigrun's hands, verifying her worthiness. Thor watches proudly.

Sigrun tears up in happiness, "Thank you, Jupiter."

The Storm Valkyrie and the Senshi of Jupiter embrace. Brunhilde, Moon, the Tamers, Reginleif, and others associated with the two clap for them. Reginleif approaches Sigrun and speaks.

"Isn't it feel nice that it reminds you of our real home. I remember when me and Mist first came to Asgard, we first befriended.." Reginleif reminded her old friend.

Sigrun sits with Reginleif and holding Mjolnir, "Yes, being here is bringing back those memories of my past life. It's mind-boggling. Even though I've been reincarnated like Kotori and the others, I still have a deep connection to this place."

"And to further validate your past life, the Mjolnir has accepted you. It must feel good to wield your grandfather's weapon." Reginleif stated.

Sigrun holds up the legendary hammer, smiling, "Yes. Sailor Jupiter honored my grandfather's will and now she has passed it over to me. I will take good care of Mjolnir."

"The movie's about to start. Kara, this chapter is all about you!" Brunhilde openly speaks.

Mist said to Reginleif, "Sorry, cousin, but your on-screen debut has to wait."

Reginleif sighs, "It's fine. Kara's the bigger star than me in this story."

Sigrun grins at the screen and exclaims, "I'm looking forward to this. Let's see how my YYGDM self shines in her debut!"

xxxxx

 **(Eddie Money -** _ **Take Me Home Tonight**_ **continues)**

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Segment 3 has Sigrun's appearance by sharing cookies with everyone. Haha, like the Transformers quote from Fafnir and Wyrn written by K. Enjoy the hospitality with her connections to Thor and receiving his hammer.

 **Kanius' A/N** : Hope you enjoyed Sigrun's interactions with her fellow Maidens, Sailor Jupiter, Mist and Reginleif. We learn Hercules and Sailor Jupiter were siblings ages ago (and we'll see if that plays out in VA), which explains Makoto's Herculean strength. And we learn why Thor's goats divorced themselves from him and became Sigrun's partners. The big guy kept killing, eating, and reviving them. No wonder they got sick of him, lol.

The next VA chapter will see Sigrun/Kara's proper canon debut. Stay tuned for that!


	4. (Un)expected Visitors III

**Kanius' A/N** : Sorry the delay with this and VA, but been busy with life and recovering from seasonal allergies. Setbacks aside, here you go. Enjoy!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Segment 4 starts.

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **Safety Dance**_ **\- Men Without Hats)**

At the theatre courtyard, the audience is taking a breather by watching a dance contest between the light elves of Alfheim and the dark elves of Svartalfheim with an old and catchy song is played. One of the dark elves dresses up as Malekith (MCU).

Spotting some more faces sitting in chairs are Geiravor the Spectre Erinye (who now has long black curly hair, her skin color is fair like a human, and lips are white) (dresses up as Caitlyn (League of Legends)) & Dvalinn of the Spring, Zmey Gorynych (dresses up as Hewdraw (Kid Icarus)), Aerialvern (Mortiford Wyvern)(costume: Mega Aerodactyl), and the spider lady ruler of the dark elves originated from Greek Myths named Arachne (costume: Other Mother (Coraline)).

Arachne speaks to Geiravor, "Enjoying this, Marisa?"

"It is not bad for the elves to compete like this. Between the past and this, I recently gotten acquainted with this man named Tunnel." Geiravor answered.

Arachne then reminds, "And you recall your time of the Valkyrie search?"

Geiravor scoffs, "As if, when I failed to stop Gondul's awakening, me and Rota are about to fight at our headquarters when the latter teased me, till Mist stopped us and slapped me for failure."

Meanwhile with Wyrm, Aerialvern, and Zmey.

Aerialvern is teasing Wyrm, "You finally gotten a proper name, Beowulf Dragon."

"I recall that he used to have a Spyro-like name." Zmey/Left Head laughs.

"Very funny, moron. My new nickname shows how ancient we dragons are! Not like Fafnir himself!" Wyrm exclaimed.

Zmey/Middle Head speaks, "Be best to be on your behavior."

"Whatever you say, I could feast upon a female elf of Alfheim upon now or held her hostage, but I put myself aside." Wyrm muttered.

Afterwards, the dance contest ends, having most of the audience give applause at the elves' performances.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Fever Ray –** _ **If I Had A Heart**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Valkyrie Advent Segments: Valkyrie Homecoming**_

 _ **Arc I: Valkyrie Invitations**_

 _ **Segment IV: (Un)expected Visitors III**_

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **Gratia Mundi**_ **)**

During the usual while waiting for the movie screen to show Chapter IV, Noctis and Lightning are seen talking to Brunhilde.

"That was a great performance of your other self recruiting Sigrun." Lightning gives her word.

Noctis crosses his arms, "You did a good job."

Brunhilde smiles, "Don't sweat it you two."

Indeed, Noctis' main goal is to become the eventual king of his kingdom. This relates to Thor's past words of Brunhilde saying "And one day, the throne of Asgard might be in her future."

Noctis then questions to Brunhilde, "Did you and your friends see that let's play video by Teamfourstar of my game's demo titled _Renegade For Life_?"

Brunhilde answers to Noctis, "Yeah, I did. I'd have to agree with Vegeta, how can something 'final' have 15 finals?"

Noctis shrugs, "I... I don't know? Ask Square Enix."

"More like using the name to sell their brands." Lightning shrugged.

"Oh yeah, makes sense. That video just exposed Veggie many daddy issues. Just like you, Noctis?" Brunhilde sees some connection here.

"..." Noctis remains silent.

Brunhilde smirks, "You got turned into a croc."

"..."

"And I'm sorry, but when I look at you, you remind me of Sasuke." Brunhilde let's out the obvious.

"..."

"Hello?" Brunhilde waved her hand.

Noctis sinks head.

"I think you might've broke him." Lightning sighed.

Brunhilde regretfully said, "Oh, whoops! My bad, Noctis! At least you had a cute little sidekick as a kid!"

"You mean the adorable fluffy little shitbag?!" Noctis referred to Carbuncle while exclaiming.

"Yep! I might be tomboy and badass Valkyrie, but I can't resist cute little things." Brunhilde smiled.

Lightning sees this to Kotori, "Seems even you have your feminine qualities."

"Well yeah, I'm not always into guy things." Brunhilde speaks out about her routine.

Sigrun interjects, "Same. When I'm not training hard, I'm either cooking or shopping for furnishings for my place."

"Yeah, shopping, too... it's a good stress reliever. But, I can't cook." Brunhilde admitted.

"Well, you can come by my place anytime and I can teach you." Sigrun offered.

"Sure that's an idea." Brunhilde sees Mist and Reginleif together, "What are they talking about?"

"Who knows? It's why I came over here." Sigrun said.

Next, Reginleif is seen talking to Mist. "Okay, we both figure out something, our team, or at least our other counterparts, hasn't even appear early in this movie. Something is really not right here, especially whether your YYGDM-01 self is not really an Erinye.."

"Now you're starting to notice the differences?" Mist said to Reginleif, "As you can see, my YYGDM counterpart's already scheming and playing the Tamers, especially Takato. And yeah, she's not an Erinye. As for why you and the others' counterparts' absence so far, I don't know why. Seems your roles are lesser in this movie compared to real life. Cause we are real life."

"Well, I hope we don't have to wait too long!" Reginleif cried out.

"Relax, cousin. I'm sure you'll come before the final battles." Mist reassured.

Reginleif scoffs, "Well, isn't that a buzzkill? Thanks a lot."

"Just be glad you and the other Erinye will even have a place in this story." Mist stated.

Next, Tyr, Vidarr, and Vali are seen chatting.

"Still waiting for someone?" Vali asked.

Tyr responds, "Yes to remind my senses that my daughter Gondul Tyrdottir is coming in a few moments."

Then, Noctis arrives to greet Tyr.

"And I can thank you for helping me defeat Fenrir back then." Noctis concurred.

"It seems thou appreciate my thanks. You did briefly saw my daughter, so today you might get a chance in getting acquainted with her more?" Tyr asked.

"I guess so." Noctis answered.

"Then, I will give her a special weapon I made." The Norse God shows Noctis a weapon called the Tiwaz Javelin.

"That's impressive craftsmanship here!" Vidarr cried out.

Sigrun then ask something to Brunhilde, "By the way, Kotori, what do you think of the recent casting of Valkyrie for the upcoming _Thor: Ragnarok_?"

"Who's playing her?" Brunhilde asked.

Sigrun answers, "Tessa Thompson."

Brunhilde cries out in surprise, "Whoa, an African American woman playing MCU Valkyrie?! That's a curveball!"

"Well, what do you think?" Sigrun wondered.

Brunhilde admits, "I haven't seen any of her films, but a black Valkyrie is an interesting choice."

"Still, I wonder if our friend, Gondul, had a hand in this or if this is just a mere coincidence?" Sigrun asked.

"I find it a coincidence. I mean, Gondul is black and now Marvel just announces a black Valkyrie... yeah just chalk it up as a mere coincidence." Brunhilde answers, "But, our friend Gondul will show the readers she's no token black character."

"Wonder how this will affect our Valkyrie?" Sigrun wondered.

"Maybe when we meet again, she'll have a 'makeover' to reflect this news." Brunhilde shrugged.

"Guess we'll hear from Gondul soon. She should be here any moment." Sigrun said.

 **(Cue** _ **Celtic Music – Legend**_ **– Adrian von Ziegler)**

Making their entrance in their full cosplay are Valkyrie Gondul ( _Nidalee (League of Legends)_ ) & Geri/Freki ( _Grey Wind/Ghost (Game of Thrones)_ ). They walk toward the theater courtyard with a purpose.

Gondul smirks coolly, "It's showtime."

Tyr sees his daughter and smiles, "Welcome home, proud daughter."

Geiravor sneers, "Well look who showed up."

"You haven't forgotten that she did killed you in victory." Dvalinn reminded.

Geiravor rolls her eyes, "I get it, Dvalinn."

Gondul and her two wolf partners stop to greet Tyr and company. The Light Valkyrie acknowledges her past ancestral father.

"My father, Tyr. You're looking well." Gondul greeted before looking at Geiravor, "Well, look who it is. Still salty over New Years?" She smirks coldly, "Of course, dying must suck. You're lucky to be revived."

"You arrogant..." Geiravor stops and calms down.

Tyr walk towards Gondul, "Daughter, I have something to give you."

Tyr shows her the Tiwaz Javelin. Gondul examines the spear and takes it.

"It's yours to have. Use it in times of another battle." Tyr stated.

"Thank you, father." Gondul bowed.

Geiravor warns, "Just don't use it on me."

"Don't attack me and I won't need to kill you again." Gondul threatened.

"Say, shouldn't you have like a gorilla partner instead of wolves?" Geiravor asks.

"No, and if you even say an annoying Harambe meme I _really_ will kill you," Gondul hisses between her teeth, causing Geiravor to back away.

"Ok, I wasn't?" Geiravor lifts her hands.

Prompto points out in surprise, "That's Gondul?! Man we gotta be on her good side."

"And she has her partners dress up as these direwolves." Gladiolus comments of Geri/Freki.

Ignis speaks to Prompto, "Well, Gondul is sane. Skuld on the other hand…"

"Look man, Noct is gonna greet her." Gladiolus interjected to watch.

Noctis walk towards Gondul and speaks. Geri and Freki greet Tyr and Noctis' friends.

"Good thing that you come here. The party has just started with Brunhilde and Sigrun here. Not to mention your ancestral father." Noctis conversed.

"I know." Gondul replied before turn to see her two comrades, "I can see you Brunhilde and Sigrun!"

Brunhilde and Sigrun turn around. They walk toward Gondul and greet her.

"Ayanna! We're glad to see you!" Brunhilde greeted and notices Gondul's spear, "Wow, now that's a badass-looking spear!"

Gondul smiles, "Same to you, Kotori. And thanks, my ancestral father gave it to me." She turns to Sigrun, "Kara."

Sigrun smiles and nods, "Ayanna, my love."

Sigrun and Gondul embrace each other.

"I know Uranus & Neptune and Varuna & Quaoar would be happy to see this." Brunhilde smiled at this.

"Oh, I understand my counterpart's chapter is about to start?" Gondul questioned.

"Yeah, my counterpart had a kick-butt debut! Now YYGDM!Gondul's turn is next." Sigrun answered to her lover.

"And I'll look forward to watching it with you." Gondul said as she and Sigrun lovingly take each other's hands.

"So, Ayanna, can you confirm or deny if you had influence in Marvel casting Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie?" Brunhilde asked her.

Gondul firmly answers, "I had nothing to do with it. I'm shocked as you are all."

"Ah, it was just a mere coincidence!" Sigrun grinned.

"Just what I thought, but how do you feel about it?" Brunhilde asked another question.

Gondul answers that concern, "I'm curious. I don't have complaints, but she might be Thor's new love interest?"

"Supposedly, and there's a chance the next time I see Valkyrie again she might have a makeover." Brunhilde repeated what she said.

"Isn't Valkyrie based on the legendary Brunhilde?" Sigrun pondered.

Brunhilde boasts, "Well, I am the legendary Brunhilde! I'm the original one! Valkyrie is based off me. So she'd be the Marvel me. But, in the MCU, she's be a race swapped me..." She then stops and does a double take, "Oh boy. Tessa Thompson is technically playing me!"

"I know our Thor was like a bigger brother to you." Gondul remind a fact to Brunhilde.

"Yeah. Also, I'm a main character in our story." Brunhilde monologue, "I'm one of the main leads of the YYGDM. I'm the top-billing star for _Valkyrie Advent_! I'm the one who's gonna fight the Big Bad, save the world, and later be destined to rule Asgard! Valkyrie is a secondary/tertiary character at best compared to me!"

"Well, all of that is true." Sigrun points out the facts.

"Anyway, we'll see how _Thor: Ragnarok_ turns out next year." Gondul stated.

"Yeah, race swapping doesn't bother me at all. Besides, I ended up being reincarnated as a Japanese girl with a French family." Brunhilde reminded herself.

"Hey, the movie's about to start again, Kotori, Kara, and Ayanna!" Sinon cried out.

Brunhilde speaks to Ayanna, "So, you dying to see your YYGDM counterpart's debut?"

"You bet." Gondul sits down with Sigrun as the movie resumes.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxxx

 _ **Hours later**_

xxxxxx

 **(Cue Celtic Music –** _ **Wolf Blood**_ **– Adrian von Ziegler)**

The audience is impressed of Gondul's awakening, just like she is influence by the savannah's survival and hardship.

"Now that's a debut." Brunhilde smirked.

Sigrun pats Gondul's hand, "That's our Ayanna." 

"My counterpart sure didn't disappoint. I made that annoying Drake my bitch." Gondul smirks proudly and hears Aerialvern's whimpering.

Phillipe sees in relief, "The Valkyrie's search is going well, Kotori, just like how our search went!"

"Yeah, except we had to deal with both the Drakes and Erinyes." Brunhilde said about the comparison and difficulty level being spiked unlike YYGDM-01.

"And this Takato is just as gullible than the one I manipulated." Mist scoffed and eyes Takato.

"You cheated by using magic to charm me and my friends." Takato glared.

Rika glares darkly at Mist, "So far, your counterpart's isn't much different from you."

"So far..." Mist quietly muttered.

Loki snickers, "Oh yes and my counterpart has taken your body just like I did you!"

"Do I need to be reminded of this? Seeing the other me get body-jacked like that was deja-vu," Takato groaned. "And not what I wanted to be reminded of!"

Himura whistled, "It really is gonna suck to relive this through your counterpart's POV, Takato."

Vidarr comments, "That's intense to see since I knew Gondul for a while."

Brunhilde turns to Sigrun, "Say, that mystery guy came again."

Sigrun nods, "Yes, and I still wonder who he is. He took Gram from Himura's place and saved my counterpart. Then, he shows up again. I do want to know more about him."

Gondul adds, "Well, a big difference between us and our counterparts, we didn't get help from this mystery guy whoever he is. Hope he doesn't get between our counterparts."

Sigrun sighs, "I think it's better we stop here and avoid spoilers about this guy. Let the readers warm up to him."

"That is my steadfast daughter for you, Vidarr." Tyr spoke highly of Gondul.

Heimdall mutters eyeing Gondul and Sigrun, "Two maidens are found, two more to go."

Aerialvern screeches, "Gah! I've been sent to prevent this, only that she kick my flying beak off my tail!"

"Serves you right, vulture." Wyrm sneered at Aerialvern.

Aerialvern cries out, "I am not, I fly around that she swats me for harassing the animals!"

"Aerialvern, your counterpart's performance is even more pathetic." Fafnir scorned.

"Yeah, because my counterpart wasn't there yet to save your ass." Geiravor mocked the wyvern.

Zmey/Right Head grunts, "Well, we and Fafnir have yet to appear in the movie."

"I called it that we and Fafnir go after that green valkyrie's awakening like we, ditto Fafnir, and Geirskogul did two years ago!" Zmey/Left Head cackled.

Zmey/Middle Head states, "This oughta see, but Mist states that there are changes."

"I agree here. Again, my counterpart is not around of that search." Geiravor commented.

Jeri speaks to Brunhilde, "So, two more Valkyrie left to go, right?"

Brunhilde nods at her, "Yeah, next is Skogul, the Space & Time Valkyrie."

"Ah, that would be Jessica!" Seadramon cried out.

"I wonder if she'll bring that Thai young man... I believe his name is Ford?" Grani wondered of his name.

"Most likely, yeah. And they should be here right now." Brunhilde stated to them. 

xxxxx

 **(Cue Romantic native american.-** _ **piekna melodia**_ **)**

A native essence of a song is heard that the audience turns to the presence of another group with costumes arriving: Jessica Nightwind/Skogul the Time+Space Valkyrie _(Leona (League of Legends))_ & Chilali/Huginn & Muninn _(Chilali – Hedwig (Harry Potter), Huginn/Muninn – Hugin/Munin (MCU))_ , Geirskogul the Antimatter Erinye _(Diana (League of Legends))_ & Durathror/Dark Chilali, a Thai-American young man who is Skogul's husband named Ford Nightwind _(Yato (Noragami))_ , Sailor Gao Pluto _(Yuki (Wolf Children))_ & Ratatoskr _(Ratatoskr (Smite))_ , and Carmen Santiago _(costume: Carmen from Carmen novella by Prosper Mérimée)_.

Ford is in the middle with Skogul and Geirskogul on each side (Skogul is on the right, and Geirskogul is at the left) holding each other's hands. Chilali, Huginn & Muninn, Gao Pluto & Ratatoskr, and Huey the _Ornithomimus_ (Ford's partner) are at Skogul's side. Durathror, Dark Chilali, and Carmen are at Geirskogul's side.

Skogul is wearing a wooden ring with a small emerald, while Geirskogul is wearing a wooden ring with a small peridot. Geirskogul now has bronze skin like Skogul's and light purple lips.

Since Sailor Pluto is now in vacation, Skogul became a time guardian substitute early than her YYGDM-01 counterpart, married to Ford, and also became a co-guardian of Memoria. Working two job positions feels sure makes one special, or perhaps overworked.

Months after Ford and Jessica's marriage in an evergreen passion, Jessica's grandmother sadly passed away of natural causes that Jessica once had chin-length hair as a past sign of grief. Ford and Jessica went to Brussels, Belgium for a vacation and for Jessica to relax her mind. Afterwards, Skogul's hair grows back long again before returning to the US. While returning to Arizona, Ford, Skogul and Geirskogul then had an erotic threesome at the nightfall of Havasu Falls, AZ before coming to the party. At some point, Skogul used her magic to restore Carmen's voice (that Carmen is seen without her speaker watch).

"We're finally here, Ford, and look at these crowds." Skogul said while observing.

"I know and what a welcoming reception we're getting." Ford commented.

"I can sense the other Erinyes are here." Geirskogul felt her teammates' presences.

"Yeah, Kotori and the others are over at the theater." Skogul replied and turns to her husband, "Ford, would you like to go now?"

Ford smiles warmly, "Yes, let's go meet our friends."

"Are you ready, Carmen?" Skogul asked.

Carmen nods as Sailor Gao Pluto runs by between Ford and Skogul.

Gao Pluto smells with her wolf-like sense of smell, "I can smell my brother Aoshi is here! I can also smell Yui, too!"

"Then, would you like to see them now?" Ratatoskr asked the Neo Senshi.

Gao Pluto nods at the squirrel, "Yeah! Let's go!"

"Ok, let's get going everyone!" Skogul smiled and are about to meet the people soon.

xxxxx

 **(** **Romantic native american.-** _ **piekna melodia**_ **continues)**

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Well that's an interesting case that since MCU has the Valkyrie appearing with a black actress, it's a future coincidence of Gondul to serve this segment.

Next up will be Skogul's, because originally Segment 4 would have focus on Skogul before Gondul's, but it's swapped because Lazer suggested K to have the maiden search before Skuld (since Sasha remains in Japan) in travelling from east to west (instead of west to east) and of course remind him to work on time zones.

Also originally, Skogul would have kept her hair short for a while since her grandmother's death, but is changed to grow back long after sometime.

For Segment 5, this will be uploaded after VA Ch. 5 is release around November.

 **Kanius' A/N** : Hope you enjoyed this segment. Yeah, I know this segment combines the beginning and aftermath of Gondul's chapter, but since VA is being paced faster than originally planned I figured we move forward. And partially since the Maiden search happens before Skuld's awakening. Next segment will highlight Skogul.

Yeah, a Harambe reference was added. You should've spotted it.

I know, Ford, it's a coincidence Brunhilde's MCU actress is an African American actress while one of the Maidens in this is African herself.

Ok, next month segment 5 shall be next month along with VA Ch 5! See you then after my Italy trip!


	5. (Un)expected Visitors IV

**Kanius' A/N** : Here's the next segment. This one may contain potential spoilers for VA's upcoming 5th chapter. You've been warned. But also look at it as a preview of what to expect. Anyway enjoy this segment!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Segment 5 is here. Okay, I know this was originally going to be posted after VA Ch. 5 (because this was originally going to be posted in November before move to December), but it's put for Ch. 4's release in order to move forward.

( **Update (12/27/2016)** : With VA Ch. 5 release, I update this with some changes.)

xxxxx

 **(Cue Fever Ray –** _ **If I Had A Heart**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Valkyrie Advent Segments: Valkyrie Homecoming**_

 _ **Arc I: Valkyrie Invitations**_

 _ **Segment V: (Un)expected Visitors IV**_

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

 **(Cue Time Machine –** _ **Eloi**_ **– Klaus Badelt)**

Hours have pass since the audience saw Chapter V of Skogul's awakening at YYGDM-01. The audiences clap the usual with both the Gemini maidens: Skogul Cassieldottir and Geirskogul Stolasdottir holding hands are politely bowing to people, especially to their sole husband.

Of course there are once again subtle differences in YYGDM-01: Carmen (alongside the other West Coasters) is involved in reuniting with Jessica (unlike in Corner whey they both reunited back in the Apophis (Apep) event last year), Geirskogul is not around (much to the Corner version of the clone's perturbation), and YYGDM!Jessica/Skogul's tone is shown to be a bit younger despite being the oldest of the five maidens (showing that her time feels like a 'prequel' to some sort that Corner!Skogul notice about her counterpart). Corner!Skogul recalled that she first awoke months after college. She also sees that Sailor Eris was involved just like her Corner self does, but unlike VA/Corner where Eris is before marrying Larry, YYGDM-01 showed Eris as already a married woman (Granted, Corner!Jessica witnessed their proposal in Shinnen Ch. 34, while YYGDM!Jessica did not). Corner!Jess attended and graduated in the University of Arizona (after she and her family moved back from Oregon upon finishing high school), while sadly, YYGDM!Jess did not attend college after finishing high school. YYGDM!Chilali is just a normal animal, while Corner!Chilali is actually a familiar send by Cassiel and being Corner!Skogul's third partner besides Odin's ravens. Corner!Skogul remembered seeing _Doctor Strange_ of seeing her YYGDM self doing inspired techniques, something she recalled years back upon her awakening.

Like her YYGDM self, Corner!Skogul remembered her implied love with Carmen of being bisexual even though their good friends despite she likes boys, and especially her husband. Now, Skogul and Geirskogul then stare at each other deeply as they hold both of their hands, before sharing a passionate, erotic kiss to the lips while embracing. No longer rivals, especially back in Shinnen, but lovers of being one to their Thai man (though they still share an odd relationship) with Geirskogul being her own person instead of a clone. The audience claps again of this heartwarming moment, Sigrun and Gondul are proud of their sister, Ford is happy that he feels that he's in heaven of reminded of his first honeymoon with Skogul, alongside the threesome with her and Geirskogul at Havasu Falls. The Gemini maidens let go of their lips smiling as they walk to meet their acquaintances.

"Marvelous I do say." Ignis pats Ford's shoulder to snap him out of it with impressed feeling.

"I know, her destiny feels different." Lightning commented.

Vali smirks, "I remember what it's like to be a big brother figure to Skogul."

"That's my wife for you, Iggy." Ford smiled back, "I remember that day when she invited me for a Time Gate tour while Pluto joined with the Senshi of that Amazon/Rajita event last year. We settle down at our normal house somewhere in Massachusetts, I remember having Jess to meet my parents just like she introduce hers to me before, and not to mention my part-time 'dimensional powers' have been stripped away since Shinnen."

Noctis talks to Ford, "And you mention us that you just bring a PS4 to this realm?"

Ford answers while holding his backpack, "Yeah and also my laptop. Whenever the time comes with FFXV's release and showing you guys' story, I am definitely going to show it to my friends and Asgard."

"But wait, Asgard doesn't even have some kind of cable wires to plug in besides that sole screen." Prompto said.

Ford sheepishly chuckles, "Ehehe, we just have to find another way. At early nightfall, I'll show the game."

"Back to the subject matter, Skogul, the one in this dimension instead of YYGDM-01, is different and unique from the other Valkyries." Ignis explained, "She's the only one that has no Norse bloodline connections since her ancestral father is an archangel named Cassiel. Geirskogul's 'father' is Stolas created by Mist when she used his magic."

"That makes her a half-angel, and that clone of hers is half-fallen angel." Gladiolus further stated.

Ford gives a big monologue, "No wonder Jess is that special to become both guardian of time and memory. For the latter as co-guardian of Memoria, when I was chosen to be Mnemosyne's successor, I immediately have Skogul to become Memoria's guardian. Unlike the long-term training to be time guardian (learn before apply); becoming a memory guardian won't take long. Skogul and I immediately gain these abilities from Mnemosyne in seconds, meaning no formal training (apply in instant), though we still have to follow the intensive rules. In fact as a sort of twist, if Samantha, my other wife who is Geirskogul, killed Skogul instead of me, and that Skogul's soul would have been transported to Memoria, Skogul's real career position is indeed becoming that successor besides the fact that being Time Guardian of Sailor Moon is in fact a substitute, knowing that the Time Guardian's true successor will be Gao Pluto. Get that for my wife, time guardian is part-time for her, while memory guardian with my help will be full-time slash future career, as a way to not 'totally' be restricted by fanfic canon rules. By the way, Mnemosyne has the title of Moneta before it passes to Skogul."

"That is some mind-boggling stuff." Gladiolus said.

Ignis then said, "Interesting to say. I have to admit one thing that memories at times feel akin to reality than time."

"Yeah, time keeps moving forward of a person's growing memories to experience in real-life. Time is the worldly perspective, yet memory is a personal one." Ford smiles before he begins to briefly have a solemn expression, "But… it's also due to conflicted beliefs between Sailor Pluto and Mnemosyne."

"What do you mean by that?" Noctis asked.

"You'll see." Ford answered.

Gao Pluto watches Skogul and thinks about her future self, who appeared in a recent YYGDM gaiden entry which she remembered that event years back. Skogul looks back at Gao Pluto smiling, with both remembered how Gao Pluto descend from a White Lycan that is the Natives' guardian. Then, Skogul wonders if she can do something similar by guiding her own YYGDM counterpart.

Nearby, a few Einherjar are presenting Skogul a special gift.

One Einherjar speaks, "Lady Skogul, we like to offer a sword originated from Haakon the Good, your Einherjar back in the past."

The Einherjar have bestowed Haakon's sword called the Quern-biter, sharp enough to cut through quern-stone. Haakon of the Harald Fairhair bloodline has already been reincarnated as a normal civilian named Herbert Fairhair, who Skogul once rescued from Geirskogul back in the Second Ragnarok. Some interesting information, the skaldic poem called Hrafnsmal mentions a conversation between Skogul and Odin's ravens about the martial deeds of Harald Fairhair. Anyway back to the present, Herbert is already married to his fiancé named Rachel, that both reunite with Jessica to thank her back in the New Year. The Fairhair couple once again briefly meets Ford/Jessica back at Brussels, Belgium during their honeymoon.

Skogul examines Quern-biter, "Oh, wow. This is so cool!"

"I take it's to your liking." The Einherjar stated.

"Yes, this is the sword once used by Haakon the Good. I remember him, and I have come to know his reincarnated self. I will honor Herbert's past incarnation by wielding his sword." Skogul nodded to the Einherjar, "Thank you."

Geirskogul gazes over Quern-biter, "This is Haakon's last will to you, isn't it?"

"It is and I shall honor my Einherjar's loyalty." Skogul answered her clone.

Heimdall addresses Skogul, "As your mentor, I say this: Cassiel would be proud of you."

Skogul nods, "Thank you, Heimdall. You make a great father figure even if you aren't my real father. Though, my YYGDM self will learn much differently."

In another area, the Reynn and Lann cosplayers have seen the action of YYGDM!Carmen, and since her Corner self is around, the brother decides to introduce to her.

Reynn cosplayer smiles at the coming introduction, "Oh, brother."

Lann cosplayer introduces to Carmen, "Hey there, you're Carmen right? You're pretty great out there in helping that Valkyrie."

Carmen greets the Reynn and Lann cosplayers. She modestly replies to Lann cosplayer with her own voice, "Oh, why thank you. That Valkyrie is my friend."

Just then, Chilali, Skogul's owl, lands on Carmen's shoulder and makes funny faces. One funny face has him closing both eyes with his beak gaping wide open. The Lann cosplayer is befuddled by Chilali's silly face.

"Um, what are you...?" Lann cosplayer makes a confused face.

Reynn cosplayer laughs, "That's so cute! Do another one!"

Chilali keeps his left eye closed and opens his right one. Then, he closes them and squints both eyes while keeping his beak agape, forming a smile. While this creeps the Lann cosplayer, the Reynn cosplayer laughs.

"C'mon, bro! Laugh it up!" Reynn cosplayer slaps his back.

Lann cosplayer fakes a laugh, but is truthfully creeped out. While Chilali distracts them, Skogul pulls Carmen aside.

"Thanks, Jessica." Carmen stated.

Skogul chuckles, "Thank Chilali. He even had a bit of a presence in the story as my YYDGM self's family pet."

Just then, a spiritual essence of a coyote appeared snickering beside Skogul.

"Don't forget your YYGDM self has regular conversations with my counterpart," the coyote smirked a sneaky grin.

"Yes, but I've had regular conversations with a lot of spirit animals. You even know Anansi," Skogul acknowledged. "Right, Coyote?" She winked to him.

"Not only that, but my counterpart was able to recognize Anansi's work done on Gondul. Plus, I warned you about Loki!" Coyote confirmed. He watched Chilali making faces. "Oooh, what'ca doing, Chilali? Mind if I join in?" He makes funny faces with the owl.

"Anyway, you're late, Coyote. Why the delay?"

"Traffic on the astral plane is a bitch."

"I see," Skogul sighed.

 **(End theme)**

At the theater seats, Reginleif is petting Bygul and Trjegul that both of Freya's cats warmly purr.

"Aww, these cats like me!" Reginleif said to Mist in a teasing playful tone, "I hope you play nice!"

Trjegul angrily stares at Mist and hisses at the 'conniving witch' of still wanting to scratch her face by raising her right claw. Freya, Frey, Sinon and Rika see this that both snickered.

Mist hisses back at Bygul and Trjegul, "Back to you, you disrespectful fuzzballs!" To Reginleif, "Yeah, I know animals can sense evil, but I'm not that bad anymore." She then turns looking at Freya, Frey, Sinon and Rika, "And you're all laughing at me?"

"Not at you." Sinon said.

"We're laughing with you." Rika answered.

"Yes, with you." Freya added.

Frey finishes, "Don't take it personally."

Mist sneers, "As I'm to believe you."

Reginleif then speaks up, "So, has anyone been catching up on _Game of Thrones_?"

"Oh you're on fire on being a huge fan. Yeah I am, Season 6 is great that there's going to be two more seasons to this baby." Ford responded, "Well Season 7 is gonna be delayed due to 'winter is coming' you know."

"Well, that Kingsglaive movie has GoT actors such as Luna sounding older with a different voice and my dad is Ned Stark." Noctis commented.

Ford continues with a comparison, "I bet George RR Martin's laziness is similar to Togashi's indefinite hiatus x hiatuses. If he still hasn't finished the final two books, then the show will instead end on its own terms."

"We can imagine if the Lokar takes the Iron Throne." Reginleif pondered.

Ford jokes, "Not if Brunhilde claims it first."

 **(Cue** _ **Celtic Music – Where I Belong**_ **– Adrian von Ziegler)**

Brunhilde chuckles at the activities going on. Then, she thinks about the progression of YYGDM-01 counterpart in the movie so far. Himura, Philippe, Kouichi, and Seadramon notice her absorbed in deep thought.

"Seeing your counterpart and her Valkyrie Maidens has you thinking? You're seeing the differences and similarities of her Valkyrie search and yours." Himura witnessed.

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm thinking about." Brunhilde replied.

Philippe asks his cousin, "Oh? Then, what are you thinking?"

"Is it anything serious?" Seadramon asked.

Kouichi pats Brunhilde's hand, "You can tell us."

Brunhilde answers to the three, "Sometimes I wonder where I truly belong. And who I am."

"But, you're Kotori and Brunhilde." Seadramon stated.

Brunhilde replies to her partner, "Yeah, and nowadays I feel like my soul is torn between two identities. I ask myself if I'm really Kotori Ayami or the legendary Valkyrie Brunhilde. When I'm not fighting evil as a Valkyrie, I'm a police officer. So, either way I'm fighting someone."

"Did coming here to Asgard jog something in your memories?" Philippe asked.

"Maybe that triggered you contemplating over your identity." Himura sees this, "But, no matter who you are, you're still that tomboy I met in the Digital Underworld when we were both comatose. You were my first love interest."

Brunhilde replies to Himura, "Yeah, and you're Siegfried's reincarnation. My past self's love interest. But, fate decided we're not meant to be together in the modern times. Which I've already accepted. I won't ever get between you and Jeri."

"And then we ended up together. At first it was friendly chats, but then our relationship went further past that." Kouichi added.

Brunhilde nods, "Yeah, and somehow I was able to get over Himura's decision to be with Jeri. You helped me get over my funk. Then, my life changed again when I found the other Maidens. Sometimes I wonder if they think the same thing. Whether they can tell apart between their civilian selves and their Maiden identities. Out of all of us, Jessica is the only one with the fully recovered memories."

"Kotori. You're always Kotori to us no matter if you chose to return to live in Asgard one day." Philippe reassured.

Brunhilde smirks, "Well, I've got plenty of time to decide that. I'm pretty much a half-god if I recall."

Himura cheers her up, "Take your time to decide what direction you want to take in your life, my friend."

"Thanks. Who knows? By the time this movie is over, I'll figure out who I really am." Brunhilde sits up, "Though, funny enough I've realized I'm based on the stereotype that 'most fanfic writers are girls'."

"What do you mean?" Seadramon pondered.

Brunhilde answers to her Digimon partner, "Think about it. A lot of female fanfic writers back then, and even to this day, like to self-insert their imaginative selves meeting their favorite characters like a fan! I'm like an inversion of that. I was originally created by a female fanfic writer, but I am in no way a self-insert of that writer. I've been my own character. Nowadays I've been in the hands of a capable male writer and he's evolved me with a female creative mind in a direction I never imagined would be possible!"

"And that female creative mind is behind our characters, too, Himura." Philippe reminded him.

Himura nods at his best friend, "Indeed, and I bet she's reading this right now as we speak."

"Ooook, I think we're getting too meta here, guys." Seadramon honestly remarked.

"I think my case is more unique. I'm pretty much an amalgamation of four anime characters. I'm a Tamer with my own Digimon." Brunhilde turns to Seadramon.

"Aww, shucks." Seadramon smiled.

"And I have a crossover love interest." Brunhilde turns to Kouichi.

Kouichi chuckles, "Heh, well. Who would've thought?"

Brunhilde continues, "Like the Sailor Senshi, I'm someone who had a similar ancestry being a Valkyrie Maiden and now here I am now a reawakened Valkyrie. I don't collect the cards, but I have admiration for the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ card game. Heck, the monster I admire is the one Himura and his sister Yui uses. Guardian Eatos, I think?"

Yui shows off Guardian Eatos for all to see. "Yep! And I still have her!"

"Exactly right, Yui! That's my girl! And like the Spirit Detectives in YYH, me, Himura, and Yui have a connection to the spiritual underworlds. And I once had a reputation of being a 'bully killer' like Yusuke and Kuwabara." Brunhilde explains more, "Add bonus points in me being a fan for interacting with some form of DBZ characters. Case in point: meeting the D3s and the Ascendants! So, you can say I'm the living embodiment of one of those female fans that love their anime. And there, I now have connection to five different anime? I'm damn popular around here."

"Also add in interacting with Ryuko, Satsuki, and Sinon representing the new generation." Philippe added.

Brunhilde finishes, "Despite that though, I'm not one of those crazy Mary Sue types. I do have my flaws and get my ass kicked. I've taken my licks and paid my dues."

"Yep, getting your butt kicked by me." Mist interjected.

Brunhilde tauntingly replies, "And I've kicked your ass right back during New Years and during our take on the Valkyrie hunt before that. So, there, bleh!"

Mist grumbles, "Your rudeness knows no bounds, vulgar one."

"Though, I think our Skogul might be a borderline Mary Sue," Brunhilde said. "I mean, compare her to the YYGDM!Skogul. YYGDM!Skogul is not even close to being one. Our Skogul has all she ever wants. She has power, next in line to rule Memoria with Ford, and has Ford all to herself."

"Maybe she should call herself 'Mary Skogul'?" Gondul wonders.

"Hey, don't say that!" Sigrun scoffs.

Mist whispered. "Don't tell her that."

Kouichi asserted. "I don't think she's one to be honest. I've seen much worse Sues than her."

"You know, you're right about that, Kouichi," Brunhilde said, kissing his cheek. "You're right as always."

Skogul overhears them talk and nods, "Mary Skogul? Hah, how cute."

Ford asks his wife, "Does that not bother you?"

"Not at all. I know they don't mean what they say. Besides, Mary Skogul sounds very cute."

"Haha, if you say so."

Skogul suddenly starts to remember something. Brunhilde mentioned Skogul being the only Valkyrie with her full memories. This reminded her of a sad occurrence that happened in the ancient past.

"Yes, Pluto and Mnemosyne were once friends and held full-time positions." Skogul speaks out.

"Yeah, we know that." Ford said.

Skogul explains more, "I also remember Mnemosyne comforted Pluto when her sister, Charon, turned traitor. Then, when my existence came forth during the Norse era, this caused friction to stir between Pluto and Mnemosyne to determine which role I'm to fulfill. I ultimately became Pluto's first student as she wanted me to become a time guardian. She wanted to take it slow of course so I'm better able to comprehend the rules and taboos I must abide by."

"Mnemosyne so desperately wanted you to become her successor as memory guardian." Ford backed up.

"Yeah, and I would've been given the position after taking the time to learn all the information and rules needed." Skogul responded.

The friction between Pluto and Mnemosyne represented the conflict between fanfic fantasy and official reality for Skogul to choose from.

"Both sides had a point, but their personalities often clashed." Skogul continues remembering, "Then when I died during Ragnarok, Mnemosyne partly blamed Pluto for the situation. A fall out occurred and she never spoke with Pluto for the longest time. I often think it's my fault."

"It's not, Jessica, and you know it. It was a friction between those two." Ford cheered his wife up, "Besides when Geirskogul killed me and my soul went into Memoria during New Years, I was able to learn more about Mnemosyne. Pluto now realizes and understands Mnemosyne's words especially once Hina became Gao Pluto. I was able to help convince you to become Memoria's co-guardian, finally helping fulfill Mnemosyne's long-term goal. She does regret her argument with Pluto."

"I'm just glad they were able to come to terms and allow me to take on both positions. Though, it is tough shifting between the roles." Skogul feels the stressful experience.

Ford pats Skogul's hand lovingly, "Yes, but you've been doing superbly, Jessica."

Skogul kisses him, "Thank you, Ford."

 **(End theme)**

Yui quickly grabbed Skogul and Carmen aside. The three chat as everyone notices the SSS Charlie's Angels reunion.

"Hey, Himura. isn't your sister part of a three girl team now?" Takato asked.

"Yeah they formed a union back in New York," Himura added, watching Yui chat with Skogul and Carmen. "That reminds me the YYGDM!Yui and Carmen were in this past chapter sharing screen time. Coincidence much?"

Brunhilde concurred, "Yeah, and even better they fought alongside each other! How awesome was that?"

Rika chimed in, "Too bad it was short-lived with so much going in that chapter."

Henry smirked, "If Skogul been awakened earlier, the SSS Charlie's Angels would've been fulfilled."

Yui chatted with her SSS Charlie Angel colleagues, "Yeah, Geirskogul was a tough one to fight. She reminded me of Nemesis."

"I think you told us of her before," Skogul recalled Yui's dark counterpart.

"Don't remind me."

"Even still, the chapter had all three of us in it," Carmen stated. "I think we should be proud of that fact."

Gao Pluto interjected into the conversation, "I heard Geirskogul. I remember fighting her, too!"

"Yeah, she's a very persistent one," Skogul said as Geirskogul approached them.

"Talking about me?" Geirskogul asked them.

"Maybe," Skogul sardonically said.

"HEY!" Moon exclaimed as everyone turned to her. "You forgot the other biggest things that happened this chapter!"

"What?" Takato asked.

"Duh! The mystery guy with Gram revealed his identity to us! Oh, and Eris and Larry's genderswap fiasco!" Brunhilde remembered. "How could we forget that?!"

Skogul sweatdropped, "I almost wanted to forget that."

Gondul points out, "Yep, our resident 'Tuxedo Norse' showed up. Or, should we call him Alec Bainard, Sigrun?"

"That's his name, but we still don't know much about him. He did help Jessica, Carmen, and Andrea against Zmey before Brunhilde and the gang showed up," Sigrun stated. "All we know he can slip through trees. Oooh, I can't wait for my YYGDM self to get his hands on him and get him to talk! 'Tuxedo Norse' can't run away forever!"

"Yep, he's bound to get caught," Brunhilde said.

"He better give YYGDM me his Gram back!" Himura yelled.

"Hey, shouldn't you go check and see if Gram is still locked in your place?" Philippe asked Himura.

Himura realized this, "Oh crap, you're right!"

"We also can't forget the genderswap incident," Jupiter said. "When Taylor got genderbent into a guy, she became the first ever male Sailor Senshi, Tyler West-Stonebagel. So, if you look at it this way, Taylor is the first ever Senshi to be both magical girl and magical boy."

"Don't forget Larry became Lauren," snickered Brunhilde.

"Now that you mention it, you're right," Sigrun pointed out. "This is an historical moment we can't forget."

"Male!Eris was even dressed almost like a sailor man but with her Senshi uniform colors," Gondul said.

"You think this could open the possibility of male Senshi in Corner?" Moon speculated.

Jupiter shrugged, "Anything's possible. Heck, Daiki and Ryuuhi could've inherited Senshi powers from their mothers, but that never happened."

"Maybe it's too late for those two?" Himura wondered.

"Possibly, but there's always the new generation," Brunhilde hinted to the Kuipers and Neo Senshi possibly conceiving boys who could potentially become male Sailor Senshi.

"Say, didn't Taylor and Larry get genderswapped by accident back home once?" Moon tried to recall any similar incidents.

"Sorta," Jupiter added. "And in fact, it was Zmey… or should I call you three, Medium, Dexter, and Sinister?" She turned to the three-headed Drake.

Zmey's three heads sweatdropped. Medium, the middle head, spoke up, "You can address our individual heads by their respective name. I'm Medium."

The right head snickered in a zany manner, "Hehehe, I'm Sinister!"

The left head addressed in a calm manner, "And I'm Dexter."

"Well, now we know your heads have their own names!" Brunhilde said.

"Anyway, you attempted an attack on our city after the Shinnen incident," Jupiter said.

"I was drunk!" Sinister laughed like a looney.

"We were all drunk," Medium clarified.

"Well, whatever the case, we couldn't let you wreck Legend HQs when you almost crashed into it," Jupiter said. "Me, Eris, Larry, and some others fought to remove you. You wouldn't cooperate. Then, Sinister used his hypnosis on me, made me his puppet, and turned me loose on the others!"

"Yeah, and then Dexter hit Sailor Eris and Larry causing them to genderswap," Sigrun said. "I gotta admit it was amusing."

"And then what happened?" Himura asked.

"Eris emerged as a male Sailor Senshi named Tyler and Larry became a female named Lauren," Jupiter went on. "I was still under Zmey's control. Thanks to Mjolnir, Thor's spirit reached me and he helped break the spell. It happened no differently than what happened to my YYGDM self. We chased Zmey through the city. Then, Fafnir showed up to get Zmey. We asked Zmey if to change Eris and Larry back to normal. Well, he did just that, but then something happened…"

"What?" Ford asked.

Jupiter grinned, "Heh, well…"

xxxxx

Back on Earth, but specifically the Stonebagel household.

Taylor and Larry sat together at their dining table. Since they couldn't attend the Asgard event, they decided to celebrate their wedding anniversary. This year, they dressed up for a Disney-themed celebration.

Taylor dressed as Ariel (Princess theme) while Larry dressed as Prince Eric.

Sitting opposite from the couple: a tall, ginger-haired young man dressed as Hercules (Disney). This is Tyler West-Stonebagel, the now genderbent clone of Taylor/Sailor Eris. Next to him is a smaller, green-haired girl dressed as Megara. This is Lauren Stonebagel, the genderbent clone of Larry.

This is the result of Zmey's last accident. Fortunately, Taylor and Larry were returned to normal. On the other hand, they now have new roommates.

"So, today's your wedding anniversary?" Lauren asked their originals.

"Well, not really we just lost track," Taylor chuckled.

"Yeah, with all the hero stuff and all, we had to put it off for a while," Larry said, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Uh huh," Tyler grunted, crossing his arms and sitting awkwardly.

"Oh, did you know Tyler tried out to join that magical boy group in _Cute High Earth Defense Club_?" Lauren asked.

"And how did that go?" Taylor asked.

"I failed," Tyler sighed. "They said I was overqualified being a male Sailor Senshi."

Taylor chuckled, "Oh, don't feel bad! You didn't need to join those magical boys! You're _our_ magical boy!" She awkwardly sipped her tea.

"I am you, Taylor."

"And you are me, Tyler."

"Or, maybe 'cause they're jealous of my buff and manly body?" He flexed his arms and posed his muscles.

Taylor facepalmed. "Ugh, was I really this narcissistic when I turned into him?" She then mused and grinned internally. _But there's no denying I turned into a hot guy with a hot bod!_

Larry nodded. "You were for a bit, but thankfully our genderbent selves lasted a mere few hours."

"We were turned to normal. Then one morning, for some reason Zmey's magic went wonky again turning us back to our genderbent selves! I woke up with a morning boner through my panties! And you, Larry, woke up a woman barely fitting in your man clothes. Then, for the next few days, I literally switched between being Taylor and Tyler at random times. The other girls couldn't help but tease me. You can just imagine the headaches we had to go through wearing and praying we didn't tear each other's clothes!"

"I have to admit it was fun dressing like a cowgirl," Larry smiled.

"Finally, we begged that stupid dragon to use his magic on us again. Luckily, third time's the charm, but guess what? That only split us from our genderbent selves."

"Pretty much, sweetie."

"So, for a few hours I was this narcissistic guy and I had a dick. Great, just how are we going to tell our future kids about this?"

Lauren chuckled. "Easy, don't tell them. Just say we're relatives or something."

"Say, Lauren," Taylor beckoned Lauren over. "Do you wanna go shopping later?"

"Yeah! I'd love to!"

Tyler and Larry both stared at each other silently.

"Maybe while we shop, you two can hang and do what dudes do best," Lauren said.

"Yeah, like watch sports, drink beer, and do all the cool bro things!" Taylor patted both Larry and Tyler's backs. "Go on!"

"I would, but…" Larry coughed. "He's technically you, my wife if you were a dude."

"So? I'm going out shopping with my genderbent husband. Loosen up you two, cause me and Lauren are besties now!" Taylor said, hugging Lauren.

Larry and Tyler exchanged glances. There was a bit of awkwardness between the two, but ultimately Larry and Tyler shook hands in a manly manner.

"Aww, see? That wasn't so hard, Tyler," Lauren giggled.

"See? Step one complete. Now go and be bros!" Taylor encouraged her husband and male clone.

xxxxx

"Ok, that was weird," Brunhilde gawked at this.

"Really? This has sitcom material all over it!" Takato laughed.

"It'd probably be like that webcomic, _El Goonish Slave_ , cause I heard the main character has a genderbent clone," Moon said. "And for the record, that's a shameless plug from LazerWulf! Read it if you like funny webcomics!"

"Ok, so I hear we have guests coming," Philippe said.

"Who are they?" Yui asked.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Himura said.

"Oh, here they come!" A guest yelled out.

 **(Cue Dubstar –** _ **Anywhere**_ **)**

Out of the blue, the audience sees the commotion that more guests are coming. The first of the bunch are Team RWBY from the late Monty Oum's personal creation: Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long (with a prosthetic metal arm), Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee.

"Whoa, check it out guys! This place looks so cool!" Ruby grinned.

Weiss sarcastically respond to Ruby, "Duh, this is the place of Asgard, home of both the Aesir and Vanir."

Yang smirks, "Not to mention our friend Nora Valkyrie's name actually came from Norse."

"Sounds like my style to meet some folks." Blake coolly stated.

"I got my eye on meeting Sigrun since both of us have similar personalities." Yang said.

Ruby grins, "If both us and these Valkyries are girl teams, then count me in to meet Brunhilde!"

Another group with their costumes are the people Kotori, her cousin, and their friends know: Sasha D'Anjou in her Norn appearance _(Skuld (Oh My Goddess!)_ & Garm _(Garmr of the Nordic Beasts (Yugioh))_ , Urd _(Urd (Oh My Goddess!))_ , Verdandi _(Belldandy (Oh My Goddess!))_ , and Tsukimaru _(Ferid Bathory (Seraph of the End))_. Needless to say that Lady Hela and her husband finally meet their daughter in person, though 'Skuld' has yet to truly show up.

Sasha is intrigued by Valhalla's halls, "Incredible, the hall of Valhalla is as elaborate and beautiful as I heard!"

"Lady Hela and sir." Garm bows, "I present to you, your daughter."

Hela examines Sasha closely, "So, you're my daughter? The reincarnation of my Skuld?"

Sasha nods and responds meekly, "Yes, I am. You're my mother, Lady Hela?"

Hela evilly smirks, "Yes, and this is your father."

"Hello, my Skuld." Hela's husband greeted.

Sasha replies with a shy tone, "Um, but I'm Sasha D'Anjou now. Skuld is not here now."

"And hopefully she doesn't come out." Urd said in slight worry.

Verdandi nods, "Yes, for everyone's sakes."

"So, I see you've chosen to be in your Norn form to suppress your true self, my daughter." Hela smirks, "We'll see how long that lasts."

"Yes, we will." Sasha nodded.

"Sasha! You, sis, Tsukimaru!" Philippe waves to Sasha, Urd, and Tsukimaru, "You're here!"

"Kiyoko!" Kazu calls to Verdandi.

Philippe hugs Sasha and Kazu embraces Verdandi.

Tsukimaru greets his brother-in-law, "Good to see you again, Philippe."

"Salutations, Philippe!" Sasha smiled.

Philippe smiles back in return, "Likewise to you, Sasha."

Hela chortles, "Ah, so this is the boy you've chosen to be your mate, my daughter."

"And this is?" Philippe wondered who that Norse deity is.

Hela answers, "Skuld's mother."

"Sku...ld..." Philippe shudders as he's reminded of the painful one night stand with Skuld, "Oh please tell me you've kept _her_ in check, Sasha."

Sasha kisses his cheek, "I've asked your sister and Verdandi to form a suppression seal that keeps Skuld and her hell powers in check. This lets me go about using my Norn form."

"Granted, she's much less powerful and exclusively has access to her Norn abilities." Urd stated, "She's more in control as 'Norn' Skuld than as 'Valkyrie' Skuld."

Philippe sighs with relief, "Oh good."

"She's much more ladylike when she's a Norn." Garm added.

Verdandi nods and explains, "Yes, recently we did this when we encountered Krul Trepes and her vampires. They attacked us. Seeing that Norn Skuld wouldn't be enough to defeat them, we undid her seal and allowed her Valkyrie side to come out to play."

Urd shudders, "And her way of playing was killing off those vampire mooks. As remaining vampires retreated, Krul was deeply impressed with Skuld's cruelty."

"And so I reverted back to my Norn self before coming to the party." Sasha said.

Philippe then states, "Well, why don't we go see Kotori and the others? They're waiting for us. Oh, and get this? The RWBY girls just arrived!"

Sasha smiles and takes his hand, "Yes, I think I saw them. Why don't we go see to them all?"

And so, Team RWBY has the chance to meet the Valkyries and other characters. Things are interesting to say.

Ruby squeals to Brunhilde, "Oh man, you look great in that costume!"

"Thanks Ruby, I'd say you keep it up for Season 4 in your show." Brunhilde replied.

Ruby happily nods, "Rooster Teeth is so gonna intensify the story and themes."

Blake is seen chatting with Gondul.

"We both seem to have a fair share of our bond with animals." Gondul calmly said.

Blake agrees, "Yes, I have bond with them considering my background as a half breed."

Next, Weiss is seen talking to Sasha and Philippe.

"Hey, I once dressed up as you two years back in last Halloween!" Sasha recalled about it.

Philippe adds, "And that's from the House of Madoka we both remember."

Weiss smiles, "Hey, not bad for tributing me since we both come from rich families. I'm sharp tongued, but honestly not as bloodthirsty as your 'true self'."

The Final Fantasy group watches the brief chats going on.

"I remember that one guy from RWBY reminds me of Zidane from FFIX." Prompto stated.

Noctis turns to him, "Coincidence, much?"

"Monty Oum is a huge Final Fantasy fan and themes of rock carried over. I remember _Dead Fantasy_ with Yuna, Kairi, and Namine, it got cancelled, but I wonder if I was involved." Lightning stated.

Finally, Yang and Sigrun are seen talking to one another.

Sigrun said, "Oh wow, we both share similar personalities and strengths the way we get to know each other."

"You bet we are." Yang shows off her muscles, "I even beat Tifa in _Death Battle_ through all my limits."

"Then, you wonder if we like to briefly spare another?" Sigrun asked.

Yang answers, "I was wondering the same thing. Sure, I don't mind about that."

Sigrun states, "Just sure we can find somewhere less crowded. I'm going to try using the Mjolnir the first time."

 **(End theme)**

Most of the people and the rest of Team RWBY hear this about the brief fight and give their comments.

"My goodness, are they going at it?" Frey pondered in concern.

"Yeah, wouldn't you expect both women to place their bets." Vali remarked.

Frigg said, "I am commenting they should clean up the mess after this."

Vali respond to that, "Or cleaning up from the food fight as another translation."

 **(Cue RWBY –** _ **I Burn**_ **)**

And so, both Sigrun and Yang charge for their brief sparring match to test their abilities. Yang delivers the first punch on Sigrun's face with a smirk, but Sigrun delivers a punch in return before kicking Yang flying. Sigrun then flies and charges by wielding the Mjolnir in about to smack down the blond-haired female monk, but Yang evades that both fighters take the offensive and evasive with attempts to hit one another.

"Whoa! My sister is going at it!" Ruby cheered on.

Weiss commented, "That Valkyrie wielding Thor's hammer I'd rather root for her to be honest."

"I'll say." Blake muttered.

During the match, Freya talks to the Norns as her daughters: Hnoss/Gersemi and Urd/Verdandi.

"It's good to see you, my daughters." Freya formally smiled.

Hnoss and Gersemi respond to their familiar parentage, "Mother."

Urd sits next to Freya, "So, we meet our ancestral mother."

Verdandi hugs Freya, "We've longed to see you."

"Of course, you all are." Freya said to the two.

Yang unleashes a flurry of punches, all which Sigrun counters with one hand. Yang spins around and throws a punch at Sigrun. Sigrun quickly lifts Mjolnir, which blocks Yang's earth-shattering punch. A spark ignites from their clash, resulting in a shockwave that pushes them away. Yang and Sigrun share excited grins. Jupiter approaches them both.

 **(End theme)**

Jupiter cries out, "Whoa, that was intense!"

"And that was a warm-up." Sigrun stated.

Yang casually grins, "You aren't half-bad, Sigrun."

Sigrun takes note, "You might be worthy of wielding Mjolnir."

Jupiter gives her word, "Dang, you've got a better grip on the hammer faster than I ever did, Sigrun."

"I'm surprised myself, Jupiter." Sigrun responded.

Sigrun and Yang both shake hands out of respect. The Valkyries and RWBY ladies are pleased to see two of their own form a friendship.

"Now that's cool." Brunhilde commented.

Ruby smiles, "Yeah, I'll say. We're all friends now!"

Blake states, "I guess we can hang with you, Valkyries."

Gondul respond to Blake, "We'd like that."

Weiss drinks tea with Sasha, "Your friends aren't half-bad."

Sasha sips her tea, "Thanks, they're the best friends I could ever wish for." Suddenly, she stops and recalls a past vision of her (well Skuld) blushing at Sigrun, but she couldn't figure out why. She then stared at Sigrun and eyed the Valkyrie's well-defined and hot abs. She blushed at the sight of the Aussie woman's chiseled warrior abs. "Oh wow… I never paid much attention before, but Sigrun has such a hot… hot…" She felt blood leak from her nostrils. "Oh my god!"

"Ah, your nose is bleeding!" Weiss freaked out.

As Sasha wiped her nose, she couldn't get Sigrun's abs out of her mind. "That's not me, I swear it's Skuld fantasizing about Sigrun's abs!"

"Um, ok?" Weiss blinked.

Sigrun overhears Sasha, "What? You called?"

"Oh nothing, just cleaning up my mess!"

"Ok?" Sigrun replied in confusion.

The Erinyes witness a new bond established between the Valkyries and RWBY.

"Well, isn't this touching?" Geiravor gave her sardonic feedback.

Mist rolls her eyes, "Gag me with a spoon."

"Oh, Mist! Rota is supposed to be here soon!" Reginleif recalled of one more member.

"Indeed and the Erinye sisterhood will be reunited once again!" Mist announced.

 **(Cue Time Machine –** _ **Godspeed**_ **– Klaus Badelt)**

Heimdall then speaks up, "In just a few minutes, the theater screen will show Chapter VI with the last Valkyrie's awakening."

"That's Skuld since she and the Norns came here." Baldur answered the last one.

Noctis gives an announcement, "Something tells me that someone will die in that chapter."

"I feel similar things, young prince." Baldur stated.

"You have some premonition of that, Noct?" Gladiolus asked.

Noctis shrugs, "Beats me."

Ford explains something, "Now that I think of something, do you people remind that all these myths and religion are categorized in two groups as Inner and Outer. The Inner examples are Greek/Roman, Norse, Egyptian, and Japanese. Outer examples are Christianity, Lovecraft, Houou, Mesopotamian and Zoroastrianism."

"The latter two: Mesopotamian and Zoroastrianism, we deities hear that the mythological figures don't exist in YYGDM-01, even though stories made by Midgardians appear, but they exist in our universe." Freya mentioned about them.

Ford responds, "Hina, Setsuna, and John told us that they and Sharon/Jeremiah's group received help last year from these two dual deities: Angra Mainyu (Ahriman) and Ahura Mazda (Ormazd)."

Vali joked and smirks, "I bet Ahriman's evil is greater than Apep's, even if that serpent used these jewels or something."

Vidarr turns to Vali, "You're just being sarcastic about it?"

"Depends, half of my response is true." Vali shrugged.

Takato gasps, "Oh noes, who would die in the next chapter?"

"I don't even want to guess." Rika scoffed.

Henry calmly states, "Only one way to find out."

"Hope it's not me." Brunhilde said, but not true.

Himura then said, "Hopefully none of our counterparts."

"Can you believe your counterpart is just 19 in this movie?" Philippe said to his cousin.

Brunhilde responds to him, "I know. I was 21 two years back in our VA event (now 23). Just a two year difference."

"Same here (she's also 23). I'm shocked my other self is 19." Mist stated.

"I'm 23 (now 25) compared to my YYGDM-01 counterpart's 21." Skogul speak up, "She's the same age as you two. And our Geirskogul is 23 (now 25), too."

"I'm also the same age as our Brunhilde and Mist." Ford said the connection.

Gondul then said, "Me, Sigrun, and Geiravor are 22 (now their 24)."

"I know, Ayanna. Our counterparts are 20." Sigrun said to her lover.

Reginleif takes note, "Ah, they're the same age as me (she's now 22)."

"We still don't know the ages of Geiravor, Rota, Geirskogul, and Reginleif in this story." Gondul wondered.

"We don't even know if y'all will be in this story, Erinyes." Kazu said.

Reginleif then answers, "Oh believe us, our counterparts will show. Give them time."

Sasha finally answers her age, "I was 19 two years back, the same age as the Rota of this world (both are now 21). Funny we're both the same age as YYGDM's Brunhilde and Mist. Yet, my counterpart is just 17? Still an underage child."

"You're still the child of the group either way, Sasha." Brunhilde remarked.

Some fliers are being passed around for the newest entry of a certain god-killing franchise.

"Remind us Aesir that these Midgardians are making something taking place in the Nordic lands." Tyr muttered.

"Oh, by the way, Kotori, did you hear the next _God of War_ game will pit him against Norse gods?" Kouichi asked.

Brunhilde answers, "Yeah, you can say Allfather Odin, Thor, Loki and others aren't too pleased."

Thor proudly boasts, "That god-killing heathen wishes to fight thee? He'll meet my majestic hammer."

Loki sighs, "But thy not have the hammer anymore. Thy gave it to the Senshi of Jupiter and she gave it to Sigrun."

"Then I may have to fight Kratos?" Sigrun wondered.

Odin explains, "We have heard of Kratos' reputation. Brunhilde, thou ready to face him?"

"If Kratos wants a piece of me, I'm ready for him." Brunhilde is eagered, "I've beaten Loki and Mist already. And I helped stopped Da'ath, Kratos doesn't know who he's up against."

"I remember Saturn fought alongside him and she used him as an Einherjar during the final war with Zeed X." Moon recalled.

"Yeah, they both killed Kronos." Jupiter said.

"You're biting more than you can chew, Brunhilde." Mist interjected.

"I've beaten gods, too. And I'm doing this to protect Asgard from that maniac." Brunhilde adamantly said.

"And if you need help, you've got us." Sasha politely offered.

"We're with you!" Sigrun cried out.

Gondul and Skogul nod to show their support.

"And us as well." Reginleif stepped in.

Mist suspiciously raises an eyebrow, "Us...?"

Reginleif elbows Mist's side, "Yes, us."

"Oh fine." Mist muttered.

"As long as thou doesn't need to soil thy hands." Loki stated.

Thor speaks out, "Of course thy let others fight your battles, brother."

"We're all behind you, Kotori!" Jeri cheered.

"You've got that right." Philippe assisted.

Rika envies and comments, "I wish I had your crazy, Kotori."

"Believe me, you don't. Crazy is my middle name." Brunhilde honestly said.

 **(End theme)**

The movie is set to start again. Everyone starts taking their seats as Chapter VI is underway.

Kazu gulps, "Welp, the time is at hand, guys."

"Gonna find out who gets it." Terriermon said.

Takato states, "For all we know, somebody just made it up to troll us."

Himura rolls his eyes, "That's a cruel troll."

"I don't even think Deadpool would be that cruel." Rika wondered.

xxxxx

Down on Earth in Deadpool's crib.

"Or, would I?" I smirked.

Nah, not my style.

At least, not for this story cause I've been banned from tweaking this story.

"Oh, maybe it's my fellow troll Hazama! I better get to the bottom of this.

Ok, back to your regular scheduled segment, kiddies."

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

"What the shit? Wade!" Brunhilde exasperatingly cried out.

"Who are you talking to?" Seadramon wondered.

Brunhilde answers, "Nothing, just talking to myself."

Kouichi warns to his OC girlfriend, "You shouldn't do that. People will think you're crazy talking to imaginary friends."

"But crazy is my middle name!" Brunhilde say that again.

Mist hushes, "Quiet! The movie's about to start!"

Brunhilde sits, "All right, let's see if the character death thing holds weight."

"And please get Loki out of my body." Takato whimpered.

Loki grins over Takato, "Oh, this will be good."

xxxxx

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Open Your Heart**_ **(Imagica 2016))**

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Well, one history with Skogul involve is the conflict between Sailor Pluto and Mnemosyne of who the Valkyrie wants to be. Least its been solve with her taking both positions. Skogul is also the only Valkyrie who's greeting to her friends and others happened offscreen between Segments 4 and 5.

Yes K, you should catch up on _Game of Thrones_ since there's two more seasons left and it'll end in 2018. It is going to be intense.

We add Team RWBY and I have recommend K to watch this awesome series (he's already catching up). The sparring match between Yang and Sigrun is interesting. As of now, RWBY is currently streaming Volume 4 since what started off as an okay (but still awesome) series becomes darker and complex starting in Volume 3.

Yeah, a background tidbit that Mesopotamian and Zoroastrianism myths don't exist in YYGDM-01 due to their own complexity. I might wonder if K plans to use them in his books.

I did not expect K adding a Deadpool scene at the end.

 **Here's fun information, let's compare the main music use in VA/YYGDM and 'main music used' back in VA/Corner.**

 **VA/YYGDM**

-Valkyrie Profile (prominent)

-Final Fantasy XII (to celebrate its 10th anniversary this year, and the HD remastered for 2017)

-Sailor Moon Crystal

-God of War 3

-Odin Sphere (Celebrate its 10th anniversary by 2017 and the remastered is release this year)

-The Hobbit

-Durarara!

-Hunter x Hunter (2011)

-Thor

 **VA/Corner**

-Valkyrie Profile (downplayed)

-God of War 3

-The Hobbit

-Elder Scrolls Skyrim (Most of the songs, especially the dragon fight songs, were used)

-Game of Thrones

-Two Steps From Hell (The song, Riders, was used for the final battle against Dragon Loki)

-Durarara!

-Hunter x Hunter (2011)

-Thor

See the similarities and differences of eight soundtracks each? SMCrystal is not use in VA/Corner since the soundtracks were not yet release, and even it is use, they'll be downplayed. Skyrim, Game of Thrones and Two Steps From Hell used in Corner showed realistic aspects. Whereas Valkyrie Profile (prominent), SMCrystal, FFXII, and Odin Sphere shows fantasy aspects. Another difference is the main themes. VA has **Witch of the Holy Knight –** _ **Main Theme**_ , while VH (for the first five chapters) and even VA/Corner has **Fever Ray –** _ **If I Had A Heart**_ (that song is also used for _Vikings_ ).

Well, time for us to find out who will die in VA Chapter VI.

 **Kanius' A/N** : This was a long segment. Some last minute additions made it longer than originally intended: the SSS Charlie Angels, the 'Tuxedo Norse' banter, the revelation that Taylor & Larry got genderbent in VA (and for Corner/VH, 'Tyler' and 'Lauren' became clone characters to interact with Taylor and Larry), and the 'Mary Skogul' thing.

That's a lot of infodump on Skogul and Ford's roles in Memoria and the whole Pluto vs. Mnemosyne conflict. Yeah, there's already going to be notable differences between YYGDM!Skogul and Corner!Skogul. In fact, I think Jessica has the most revisions between her two counterparts. But some aspects of YYGDM!Jessica carry over to Corner!Jessica: including Coyote (the Native American trickster god) and some form of Chilali the owl. You'll see more differences between the two Jessicas as both VA and VH progress.

The Tyler and Lauren was an idea conceived by yours truly. It was entirely intended to be a gag as the genderswap trope hasn't really been used in YYGDM to my knowledge (not counting the one Rajita character who can genderswap since he/she can do so willingly). You'll see Taylor and Larry become Tyler and Lauren in VA Ch 5 (don't worry the genderswap thing is temporary). But, in the meantime, Tyler and Lauren effectively have become separate clone characters in Corner. And yes, that would make for a fun sitcom spin-off, Takato. Hahah.

Furthermore, Zmey's three heads have names: Medium, Dexter, and Sinister. And our mystery guy's name has been revealed, but his backstory shall be unveiled in VA sooner than later.

And for the first time ever, the RWBY cast have appeared in Corner! Anyone notice the parallels between the Valkyries (minus Skogul) and Team RWBY?

And hi Deadpool.

Next time, more shenanigans from the cast and the last Erinye shall appear. And yes, we will find out who dies in VA Ch 6 once that gets posted.

Send your review and comment. Until next time, stay cool.


	6. (Un)expected Visitors V

**Kanius' A/N** : Hey all! Merry Christmas and in just a few days of this writing will be 2017.

Sad to say, this year has taken a hit with the loss of well-regarded entertainers and talented individuals. This is in light of the recent passings of George Michael and Carrie Fisher. RIP to these immensely talented people and others who've left us.

This segment has spoilers for Skuld's chapter, so you've been warned.

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Segment 6 is up, and seeing how badly it went from VA Ch. 6 (which will be uploaded soon), well just look at the segment. Then again, fanfic spoilers are no longer special by this point.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

Silence.

There is dead silence for what the audience of the movie theater saw. A wham episode of the three groups with Brunhilde and the three awakened Valkyries returning back to the Kaiba Manor in Japan to protect Sasha, such as the first fated encounter between YYGDM!Brunhilde and Mist, alongside the enchantress shows the possessed Tamers, specifically Lokato. Two years back in Corner/VA was the similar setting in Kaiba Manor with Corner!Brunhilde first met Mist and all the Erinyes with Rota joining appeared besides the possessed Tamers and Lokar. Corner!Skuld is awoken in order to save Philippe and her new allies.

Not this time.

Chapter VI of Valkyrie Advent ended with a cliffhanger in which YYGDM-01!Mist _**killed Philippe**_ in order to awaken Skuld in an extreme and frightening manner, it is also a sad moment. And yes, Garman = Garm.

Pretty much that most people are nearly speechless and are shocked. Sasha is affected the most, she is stunned and doesn't say a word and move a muscle.

Only one person speaks out.

"What the fuck did I just watch?" Ford clearly spoke.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Adrian von Ziegler –** _ **Emotional Music – Nevermore**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Valkyrie Advent Segments: Valkyrie Homecoming**_

 _ **Arc I: Valkyrie Invitations**_

 _ **Segment VI: (Un)expected Visitors V**_

xxxxx

Those closest to Sasha console the mentally distressed Sasha. Philippe, while still reeling over the shock of seeing his YYGDM self killed, shakes Sasha.

"Hey, Sasha. Sasha!" Philippe pleaded.

Jaguarmon exclaims, "Oh gosh, she's completely out of it!"

"Well after seeing what went down, how can I blame her? Or, you for that matter, Philippe." Himura said to his friend.

Brunhilde tries to help, "Sasha, c'mon snap out of it!"

"Geez, Skuld's awakening in this movie is as scary as real life here." Takato said.

"Right, because this is real life." Henry said.

"Hate to say it, but that almost made me piss myself scared." Rika lets it out.

Brunhilde glares to Mist, "Thanks a lot. Now Philippe can't look at you the same again!"

"Whoa, hey! That was my counterpart who did that!" Mist exclaimed to her rival, "Besides I never killed your pretty boy cousin!"

"Your counterpart's one callous bitch, Mist." Reginleif said about YYGDM!Mist.

"I know! I'm bad, but not this heinous!" Mist cried out.

Sigrun corrects at one point, "Yes, and if I recall our Skuld awoke before you let Rota had a chance to kill Philippe."

"Unlike your YYGDM counterpart who succeeded." Skogul lectured.

Geirskogul speaks out, "Oh, speaking of heinous, we're short of our most heinous and sadistic member."

"You mean...?" Skogul said to her literal counterpart.

"Rota's supposed to be coming anytime now." Geiravor dreadfully announced.

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen –** _ **Dragonland**_ **)**

Just then, Asgard is hearing a bunch of draconic roars. Roars of dragons are coming closer as the civilians scream in fear watching above. In the skies, a lot of dragons are seen flying such as standard drakes, wyverns, Slavic dragons, and Lindworms. Their reptilian wings (most of them since there are some drakes that are wingless) eclipse the clouds of the sky.

The heroes and Aesir are alarmed about this. Fafnir, Wyrm, Aerialvern and Zmey are pleased to see the dragon clan joining the party, to which the four hear an eldritch roar coming from the mother of dragons, the Nidhogg (dress as Bewilderbeast (How to Train Your Dragon)).

"Welcome Nidhogg! And yes, welcome our dragon clan!" Fafnir greeted to his species.

"Yes, the family has now been reunited after so long!" Wyrm roared.

"Yay!" Zmey's three heads (Medium, Sinister, and Dexter) cheered.

"We're delighted to have you here!" Aerialvern screeched.

A two-headed Slavic dragon named Smok the Wawel Dragon (dresses as Schizo from Final Fantasy VII) speaks out.

Smok's right head said voice like Jan Rabson, "We're here and I smell food!

Smok's left head respond whose voice is like Carlos Alazraqui, "The Lokar waits for us you know."

Smok/Right Head said, "This is a big moment to arrive and shine for them."

The Nidhogg's gargantuan size dwarfing all drakes descends down to the ground, stomp effects from her are loudly heard that gives a slight earthquake, but nothing too destructive. Someone is seen above the Nidhogg's head that 'she' leaps down to the courtyard. It is Rota the Carcass Erinye (dress as Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw)) & Dainn of the Autumn. The pigtailed-blond haired Erinye with the same height as Rota twitches her eyes briefly and gives a loud laugh signifying her welcome before she stops.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dance in the Vampire Bund –** _ **Himitsu**_ **)**

Rota looks around the guests with a smirk, "Did I miss the fun fuck? Sorry I'm really late Misty (Mist), I need to bring these pretties to the party. But wait, I bring someone to come along. My 'dude'!"

Then, Rota brings out flayed ropes that ties up a terrified young Polynesian surfer dude who can waterbend, it is one of the West Coasters, Nick Banks (dress up as Nick Carlyle from Lollipop Chainsaw). The heroes and Carmen are surprised to see him.

How do both meet? It started when after the West Coasters and Chimeras as one united team, alongside some friends, saw X-Men: Apocalypse, which is mediocre in repeating the same themes seen in previous X-Men movies, even though Apocalypse reminded them of Apophis. After leaving the theater, they are heading to a nightclub. While they enjoy the fun, Nick stumbled upon a drunken perky girl with blond pigtails named Vika as they get acquainted. Few days later, as Nick/Vika had their first date, as they are alone in a lone park area, Nick senses something is not right that he smells and feels Vika's pheromones from her lips after they share their first kiss. Vika reveals to the frightened Nick as Rota cackling in making him her 'love slave'. In Rota's words, rearrange 'dude' by removing the 'u' and add an 'a' becomes 'dead'. This means that somewhere in Midgard, Penny is worried about his whereabouts.

Nick squeaks fearfully, "Dudes, help! She tricked me into being her boyfriend!"

Rota evilly smirks at Carmen, "He's mine, caramel."

Carmen shouts to Rota, "Don't call me that! Let Nick go!"

"Great, so she's got Nick? Wonder how his sis Penny is taking this." Brunhilde said in an upset manner.

Mist greets to Rota, "It's good to have you join us, Rota, but um... you brought that Midgard boy along?"

"But, you just couldn't resist." Reginleif stated.

Rota smirks to Mist and the Erinyes, "I'll be right with you, my wonderful sissies!"

Carmen confronts Rota, "I mean it, let him go."

Rota taunts her, "Or, what? You'll fight me for Nicky?"

"If that's what you want." Carmen answered.

Rota smirks and rolls her eyes, "Please, I'd slit your throat and kill you without a second thought."

Brunhilde warns the WC member, "She means it, Carmen!"

"Don't worry me and Ford can back you up, Carmen." Skogul defended.

Rota scoffs, "I'm not here to fight. I wanna watch the rest of the movie with Nicky here!"

Loki witnesses her presence, "Well, look who showed up."

"Aye, that despicable Rota along with the Nidhogg." Thor replied.

Sif frowns at Rota, "She better not think about antagonizing Skuld now."

"She tries and she will be sorry... that is if my daughter can snap out of her distress." Hela remarked.

Sasha seemingly comes to and blinks. It took a few minutes, but she's now come to the realization that YYGDM!Mist killed YYGDM!Phillippe. Needless to say, deep down she's not pleased with seeing the grisly murder of her boyfriend's counterpart.

"Sasha, are you back with us?" Philippe asked.

Sasha sits still and doesn't respond.

"She blinked, but she's still not completely snapped out of it." Himura stated.

Jeri said, "Gosh, I hope she doesn't know Rota's here."

"Crap, too late, that psycho just noticed Sasha!" Felinismon pointed out in fear.

 **(End theme)**

Rota gives a sly smirk as she is walking towards the stunned and speechless Sasha.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Philippe angrily yelled.

Rota respond, "As if, Philly cheesesteak!"

"Hey, I could go for a Philly cheese-!" Terriermon cried out before bonked by Henry.

"Ixnay food puns." Henry muttered in an emotionless tone.

Takato said in worry, "Crap, I don't like where this is going."

Needless to say, Philippe and his friends are kinda irked of the 'name insult'. Rota then ignores the long blond-haired pretty boy (recalling that she threatened to murder him two years ago under Mist's orders before it's prevented by Skuld's awakening) and approaches Sasha's side.

Rota bonks Sasha's forehead with her fist, but the Norn didn't move, "Hey Skully, can you hear me inside that cagey ass mind of yours?" There is silence, "Nope?" Rota starts to poke Sasha's cheeks repeatedly like touching jello.

Kazu freaks out, "Whoa, hey! Are you flipping nuts?!"

"Please don't do that!" Moon pleaded.

Guilmon whimpers, "Yeah, bad stuff gonna happen!"

Inumon gulps and holds onto Renamon, "It was nice knowing you, my love!"

Renamon sighs, "Don't be over dramatic."

Suddenly, a faint heartbeat is heard coming from Sasha. Certain people such as Skuld's parents can hear it, giving a bad sign.

"Don't touch her, bitch!" Brunhilde warned.

"Leave her alone please!" Philippe cried out.

"Why not? It's so much fun teasing her." Rota kept poking Sasha with a mocking tone similar to what the Underworld Valkyrie said in Shinnen Ch. 11, "C'mon, hear me singing in the blood of your victims, pour them like raindrops filled with ecstasy!"

Rota cackles. Sasha's mouth begins to form a low growl. The heartbeat pulsates loudly as a dark red aura bathes over Sasha.

"Rota, get outta there!" Reginleif yelled.

Now it shows Sasha gritting her teeth and creates a furious expression with eyes becoming bestial. The Norn's seal is fading away as the aura is getting bigger about to explode in a second. Ford sees this and he types an emoticon expression on his phone saying ':O :O :O'.

Rota keeps poking and said, "No way! I wanna go on and on until-!"

 **(Cue Owari no Seraph OST –** _ **OneZeroEight**_ **)**

Sasha immediately screams out in rage as the dark red aura erupts and emits a wave of energy that blows away guests, chairs and tables. Some of the parts destroy the movie screen. Rota stands there unafraid, smiling evilly of going to fight her rival. The civilians are running away from the coming rampage of 'her' awakening, such as the mother Alfheim elf and her two children, Gondul arrives in time to help the Alfheim elf family.

"Everyone, run for safety!" Ignis yells to civilians for crowd control, the rest of Noctis' crew and Lightning assisted.

"My god, I wouldn't want to be that psycho messing with Skuld." Weiss witness it and gives a shocked expression.

"Oh, Jesus! My emoticons typing out are true!" Ford cried out and speaks unimportant things to this horror event, "I remember back then, I use to write these two amateurish fanfics called 'Across Fantasmic' and 'Dawn of Ghidorah' like my creator. Granted the mentions are not important to the current situation, but just letting a recent changes or a good retcon that dimensions based on these don't exist in the nexus, only on my computer screen. Though I recalled Across Fantasmic did inspired an attraction for Takeru Cage's amusement park back then."

"The one time Skuld was truly mad was when that fairy killed Garm." Dainn remembered since he was there.

Durathror said, "That fairy's voice actor is the same as her Philippe lover, so it's a literal coincidence."

Zmey is retreating while Dexter head said, "We don't wanna get killed again!"

Smok is following Zmey while the right head said, "Good for you, captain Zmey! Skuld smiling is normal, but getting angry is worse!"

The aura clears in revealing Skuld's awakening. Skuld gives a very angry expression, her blood red eyes are glowing in anger, to which chains equipped with blades surround the Underworld Valkyrie. Garm and Skuld's parents become much concerned upon seeing her.

Philippe is horrified at Skuld, "Oh god... not her... not _her_ again! Not now!"

"Shit, now I'm scared." Himura blankly stated.

"Skuld's not smiling for once?" Brunhilde sees the expression from her.

"Oh god, that's ever scarier." Rika muttered.

Guilmon whimpers, "I think I wanna wet myself, Takato."

"Not on me!" Takato cried out.

"Rota, you've doomed us!" Mist chastised.

Verdandi is terrified, "Our seals weren't strong enough!"

"Yes, I wasn't expecting them to completely suppress Skuld's fury!" Urd exclaimed.

Rota taunts by stretching her neck left and right, and wields the Dainsleif, "Hi Skully, you wanna play again?"

Skuld faces the unafraid Rota, who was grinning from ear to ear. Skuld's face contorted as her eyes burned with unbridled anger. Asgard shakes like an erupting volcano thanks to the Underworld Valkyrie's wrath.

" _ **ROTA! YOU CONNIVING BITCH!**_ "Skuld screams in pure berserk rage, " _ **I'M GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE A FISH, SPILL YOUR ENTRAILS, AND BATH IN YOUR DISGUSTING BLOOD! AND WHEN I'M DONE I WILL FEED ON YOUR FLESH! AND THEN SAVE YOU FOR LATER!**_ " She breaths in and out hyperventilating before shouting, " _ **NO BETTER YET, I'LL TEAR YOU INTO PIECES, AND THEN SLICE YOU UP UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF YOU!**_ "

Everyone, but Rota, is in fear of Skuld's unpredictable nature. And now that she's conveying anger instead of an evil smile, there's no telling what she will do once she and Rota duel. What's worse, Skuld's hellish power if left uncheck will threaten and destroy realms.

"She's gone beyond her usual nature!" Garm exclaimed.

Geiravor yells to Gondul, "Your one of those that can counter Skuld's rampage, do something!"

"STOP HER!" Brunhilde shouted.

Without second thoughts, Brunhilde, Philippe, Skuld's parents, and others like Gondul get the jump on Skuld. They quickly subdue and calm Skuld down before she could turn into her Obsidian Valkyrie form.

"Sasha, I know you can hear me! Stop her!" Brunhilde pleaded.

Philippe hugs Skuld, "Please, Sasha, I know you can hear me! I beg of you, stop now!"

Gondul drives her light energy into Skuld, "Man, you're making me have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Someone's gotta calm your ass down."

"My daughter, cease this at once!" Hela ordered.

 **(End theme)**

As her fury is subdued, Skuld's hellfire aura subsides. Her eyes turn to normal by Skuld's twisted standards. As she looks at Philippe, she's reminded of YYGDM!Philippe's death. Again and again. She then shows an emotion she rarely, or ever, exhibits: sadness. Skuld begins to cry against Philippe.

 **(Cue PLATINUM DEMO: FINAL FANTASY XV OST -** _ **Farewell**_ **)**

"Philippe! I'm sorry!" Skuld cries more, "Seeing you die... I mean, your counterpart die like that just broke me! That could've been you if I didn't wake up in time..."

Philippe pats her back, "Sshhh, I know, Sasha. Let it all out."

"I didn't get so angry! But, she... she pushed me too far!" Skuld cried out.

"I'll say." Brunhilde added.

Rota snickers, "Aww, lookie at Skully huggy her wittle Philly cheesesteak! Barf! Just give me some fries and a drink, thank you very much!"

"You butt out!" Sigrun angrily said to Rota.

"Yeah, this is going too far even for me." Mist agreed.

Rota ignores them and continues to taunt Skuld, "Wittle Skully crying like a wittle baby! Crybaby Skully!"

"SHUT UP, ROTA!" Skuld screamed while still crying.

"Oh, I can't. I've got new material to work with." Rota said and turns to Nick, "Say, Nicky, you wanna sing the Skully is a Crybaby song with me?"

"He's not interested!" Carmen shouted.

Nick fearfully exclaims, "Dudes, someone untie me now!"

As Rota taunts Skuld, Skuld yells at her to shut up and refrains from attacking her Erinye nemesis.

Brunhilde sighs, "Well, that was a close one."

"Yeah thank goodness we came when we did." Gondul said in relief.

"My daughter's true fury scares me sometimes." Hela honestly admitted.

Philippe hugs Skuld, "I'm glad you've calmed down, Sasha. C'mon, let's just ignore Rota."

Skuld nods, "I'll do my best for you, Philippe."

 **(End theme)**

"Hey, I was just thinking this," Brunhilde wonders.

"What, Kotori?" Kouichi asks her.

"I wonder if we'll hear anything about Dragon Ball Super and the Buu saga for Kai?"

" _That's_ what you're thinking about?"

Mist rolls her eyes, "Thought it was something important."

"It is to me! Besides, I can't help wonder about the Buu arc for Kai? They've been silent about it for so long," Brunhilde speculates. "Maybe we'll finally hear something about them both?"

"Don't get your hopes up about Buu," Philippe adds. "Seems Super is the new in-thing."

"We'll see," mutters Brunhilde. "But I bet near the end of the year. Maybe December. That'll make my morning. If not those, then give me freaking _Samurai Jack_ season 5 already!"

xxxxx

 _ **Fast Forward to December 7, 2016 (For some reason…)**_

Kotori wakes up to get herself some hot chocolate. As she prepares, she gets on her desktop and turns on her web browser. She checks emails and browses to google to look up Toonami for some reason.

"Haven't watched Toonami in a while. Wonder what's up with them?" Kotori mutters. She grabs her hot chocolate and sits down to read the latest headline on IGN's website.

 _ **Dragon Ball Super English Dub to Premiere on Adult Swim's Toonami in January**_

Kotori spits out her hot cocoa all over her screen and gaps, "No fucking way…!" She scrolls down and reads a sub-headline of _Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters_ airing on the same night as Super. "KYA!"

Kouichi runs out hearing the wails of his girlfriend.

"What's wrong, Kotori?!"

Betamon hops behind Kouichi, "Don't tell me she's having her monthly period."

"No way, I'm freaking hype!" Kotori screams.

"Why because…" Kouichi reads the IGN headline. "Oh? That's why?"

"Not 'cause it's Super and Buu Kai, that's not why I'm hype. I'm hyped because… I _freaking_ called it!" Kotori puts on sunglasses and dances to a classic rock theme.

 **(Cue The Who -** _ **Won't Get Fooled Again**_ **)**

 _ **YEEEAAAAAAAHHH!**_

Betamon chuckles, "Well at least they didn't rate it 7.8."

Kouichi adds, "Touche, not enough water."

"Now the wait for _Samurai Jack_ 's last season continues," mutters Betamon.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Rewind to Present Time**_

 **(Cue Dubstar -** _ **Just a Girl She Said**_ **)**

Minutes later, the situation feels lighthearted again. Some of the Aesir and other Nine Realms civilians are working together to repair any damages from Skuld, including the theater screen, which is having an intermission before segue to the Underworld arc, something exclusive from YYGDM-01 that didn't happen in Corner (which led to Second Ragnarok straight away and the possessed Tamers were freed from the Lokar (while their YYGDM selves are still currently controlled). Skuld is now wearing a Krul Tepes cosplay, thus completing the _Seraph of the End_ group.

Baldur speaks, "I just have to say that the Philippe of YYGDM-01's death reminds me of my fate back then of led to Ragnarok, that Midgardian will give some foreshadowing. Perhaps I will talk to Skuld."

"You should do so, Baldur." Heimdall encouraged.

"All the Valkyrie maidens are gathered at last." Lightning said of the checkpoint, "There is some talk and comparison to the Powerpuff Girls, especially that reboot is a mix bag. Both Brunhilde and Blossom are leaders."

"Bubbles is like Skuld and Skogul, I meant more for Skuld since Bubbles can be really angry when pushed too far, you know what I mean." Prompto speak out.

Gladiolus states, "Buttercup can relate to Sigrun and Gondul of having physical attributes."

"Professor Utonium equals Odin. Loki and Mojo Jojo are similar as the main Big Bads." Ignis explained, "But, there's a better connection of Mist and Princess since both instill jealousy on their respective hero groups of wanting to be like them, yet both were denied."

Prompto then said, "Let's not forget the Erinyes (Corner!Mist included) as those Rowdyruff Boys."

Ford interjects, "The Rowdyruff Boys? Oh boy, I remember there was once a fan website I used to visit often of tributing them and all those old fanart before being shut down. These were some of my fav characters back then. Least it's been saved by Wayback Machine."

Freya then said to Lightning, "Do you know that the first generation of Valkyries are myself, Hela, Estsanatlehi, Pele, and Oshun?"

"That, I didn't know much." Lightning answered.

Freya explains, "Well I just mention my past experiences, these times are wondrous to help the Nine Realms, especially when my team fought the immoral goddess named Grimhilde."

Skogul asks, "Don't you mean _immortal_?"

"No, I mean _immoral_. She lacks any morals and conscience. Anyway, she leads her group of witches named Loviatar (Louhi), Skadegamutc, Soucouyant, and Kalku. In YYGDM-01 however, Grimhilde's group are complete familiars with code names instead of real names, and different appearances based on herself in such a narcissistic matter instead of individual beings, showing that even though our Grimhilde is pure evil, the YYGDM one is _much worse_ like the Norse version of Caligula."

Then, Baldur walks to Skuld, "Are you feeling okay, daughter of Hela?"

Skuld replies to Baldur, "I am recovering, thank you. I still can't forgive that whore Rota for taunting and making me cry. Next time, she will die!"

Inner Skuld telepathically speaks to Skuld, " _Oh, I bet you'd wanna do more than kill the bitch. We can skin her alive and throw her in a boiling pot of water. Or, maybe pool of mixed venoms from various serpents; from rattlesnakes to pit vipers to cobras to black mambas... or my personal favorite, the deadliest snakes of Australia. I bet Sigrun can help us gather venom from those tiger snakes..._ "

Skuld sighs, "No."

Baldur wonders, "Pardon?"

"No, not you, I mean the other me." Skuld apologized.

Inner Skuld continues speaking, " _Well, ok. Just a pool of acid it is then. It'll kill that whore quicker. But, then I'd lose the pleasure of listening to her bloodcurdling screams!_ "

Skuld ignores Inner Skuld and said to Baldur, "Anyway, I'm glad to have someone to talk to. I have to say seeing that Philippe die on screen like that, that could've been my Philippe."

"Yes, to think my death and his would be the catalyst that segues way for Ragnarok." Baldur recalled, "My death leading to the first and YYGDM!Phillippe's now setting the stage for the second one."

"It just couldn't be prevented." Skuld stated, "If YYGDM!Philippe didn't die, my counterpart wouldn't have completed her awakening. I can't call it bittersweet."

"Your counterpart can still save her Philippe." Baldur encouraged.

Skuld nods, "I hope that is the case."

Inner Skuld speaks in her mind, " _More like no chance if she don't kill those fuckers! She needs to take charge and demand pretty boy's soul back!_ "

Skuld is still ignoring the other her and speaks, "Although, I did almost lost my Philippe thanks to Apep last year. If I hadn't intervened the way I did, that monster would've drained him to a husk."

Brunhilde interjects, "That's still fresh on my mind! Thanks for saving my cousin, Skuld. I know when you're not a sadist, I can count on you to protect Philippe."

"Yeah, when he dared to threaten Philippe, I got so mad I used my chains to force Apep to drop him and then I said, 'this will cost you a head!'" Skuld recalled that memory.

Takato interjects, "Yeah, and I didn't lose Suzaku the way my YYGDM counterpart did."

"Thank goodness for that!" Guilmon cried out.

Rika adds up, "And you didn't fall into an emo state for nearly a year."

"I also can't forget when Apep attempted to send us through time portals. I remember one portal leading to the Cretaceous period!" Skogul cried out.

"But, thank goodness that didn't happen." Ford said.

"Yes, indeed." Skuld agreed.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Touch By Her Hand**_ **)**

Philippe greets Baldur, "Hey, I'm Ph-."

"I know I was talking to Lady Skuld here." Baldur finished.

"Oh, you were?" Philippe asked.

Skuld gently grabs Philippe's arm, "We were just getting acquainted, Philippe."

Philippe greets to Baldur, "Nice to meet you then."

Just then, Himura came to a realization.

"Oh god, hey Kotori..." Himura speaks up.

"What?" Brunhilde asked.

Himura answers, "I just thought, if Loki and Mist ever got married, since Skuld is Loki's ancestral granddaughter, when Skuld and Philippe are ever married while you're Philippe's cousin..."

"That'd make me and Skuld sisters-in-law. So what?" Brunhilde answered.

Seadramon then adds, "Trying putting those pieces together and figure it out, Kotori."

Brunhilde has a grossed out look, "That'd make my family relationship with Loki and Mist... and Reginleif... oh my god! Barf!"

Mist hears this and smirks, "Oh yes, wouldn't that be splendid? I'd love nothing more than rub it in your place for every family reunion!"

"Gross. You and family member are the last words I want to see in the same sentence." Brunhilde's face feels disgusted.

Philippe groan, "That would be unpleasant."

"I wouldn't like that." Skuld calmly said.

"Ehehehe, but I would, Skully! Oh, wait, sorry, Skully the Crybaby!" Rota keeps taunting.

Skuld fists Rota's face, "Quiet."

Loki speaks to Brunhilde, "What's the matter, wouldn't you want us to be a family?"

"Not unless you change your ways completely, but I don't see that happening." Brunhilde glared.

"Oooh, give us a chance!" Mist cheered.

Brunhilde covers ears, "I'd rather swallow a thousand needles!"

"Or, I can make them swallow millions of needles instead." Skuld helped out.

"Well, this is going downhill fast." Sailor Moon sees this.

"I don't blame them. I wouldn't want Loki as part of my family either." Sailor Jupiter admitted.

"My brother isn't bad when you get to know him." Thor admitted the past history.

"See? My brother has seen my good side." Loki makes a point.

Thor bluntly said, "Doesn't happen so happen."

"But, I am trying to make amends." Loki said.

Brunhilde palms and rubs face, "Oh, this is going downhill."

"But, look on the bright side, there's no fighting now and Skuld's calmed down." Skogul sees it.

Skuld sighs, "Yeah, I'm better now."

"That's my Sasha." Philippe smiled.

Rota slowly gets up, "Cheapshot, Skully. Just wait until our counterparts fight."

"Oh we should be getting back to the movie soon, I think." Takato stated.

"In a few more minutes, Takato." Rika added.

Brunhilde responds, "Good, the suspense is killing me here!"

Suddenly, a small spider appeared on Gondul's right shoulder. The spider chortled into Gondul's ear, startling the Valkyrie.

"Ah, Anansi?!" Gondul shouts at the trickster spider.

"Ah, spider!" A few visitors scream and flee.

"Relax, he's with me!" Gondul reassures them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Anansi, the African trickster deity," Geiravor addresses the spider.

"I'm glad I came just when Skuld started calming down," Anansi said.

Philippe gawks at Anansi, "That's the spider who bit you, Gondul?"

"Yeah, but he's not radioactive. He just unlocked some of my powers," Gondul states. "Then, I unlocked the bulk of my powers when Kotori and the others found me."

"Exactly. but that's not why I came here," Anansi states. "Gondul, need I remind you of your conflict with Skuld?"

"What else is there to explain?"

"Well, I'm sure the others would like to know," Anansi turns and faces Brunhilde and the others. "If you should know, Gondul and Skuld had conflict in the past."

"Well, that we already know," Brunhilde replies.

"Yes, but they had moral differences. Gondul was distrustful of Skuld due to her brutality. In response, Skuld has chastised Gondul of her arrogant and stubborn behavior," Anansi said.

Skuld scoffs, "And you still need to work over that brash behavior. it's only going to get you killed, Gondul."

"I'm a lot more reserved than I used to be. You're the one who needs to be tamed," Gondul rebukes. "And I trust Sasha to do that."

Skuld smirks. "Need I remind you Garm killed Tyr during Ragnarok in the original source material?"

"Yes, and you don't need to tell me that!" Growls Gondul.

Philippe takes Skuld's hand. "That's enough, Skuld. Sasha, please don't let her cause anymore trouble."

As Skuld's presence fades, Sasha resurfaces in her own body. "I won't let her cause another scene. And I'm sorry, Gondul."

"No problem. Just keep that psycho in check," Gondul said.

Anansi looks around. "Ah, I hear Coyote is around! I better check up with him!" He hops off Gondul's shoulder and searches for Coyote. "Hey, are you here, Coyote!" His presence causes some guests to freak out. "No need to fear I don't bite anyone… not unless you step on me!"

Geiravor whispers to Gondul. "You've got yourself a funny friend there."

Gondul sighs. "Yeah, but I didn't lose my eye to him like my YYGDM counterpart. Geez, did I need to remind myself of the other me getting bit in the eye? Ow!"

 **(Cue Star Wars: The Force Awakens – John Williams –** _ **Rey's Theme**_ **)**

Just then, Heimdall notices an Asgardian Messenger (the one similar to GCLK Ch. 3) reporting something. After hearing some urgent news, Heimdall announces to the Aesir.

"Everyone, there is some disturbance in the Underworld that the rulers are imprisoned by that. Lady Hela, you need to get involve in this one quick."

As such, most of the guests are somewhat alert about the news. To think this news connects to what is going to happen in YYGDM-01.

"The Underworld huh?" Noctis raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. The main one connects with Niflheim (combined with Helheim), Greek Myth's Underworld and Tartarus, and Duat of Egyptian Myths ruled by the trio: Lady Hela, Hades (thinks: also know as some kufufu creep), and Anubis." Frey explained to the Lucis prince, "Izanami that rules Yomi visits them and connects as well. There have been independent underworlds such as Christianity's Nine Circles of the Inferno ruled by Lucifer."

Odin questions to Hela, "What will you do?"

Baldur speaks to Hela, "If you go, then can you please take Skuld? She is going to learn more in following your footsteps."

"Surely my lovely daughter can conduct her business." Loki stated.

Hela stands up, "You don't have to tell me twice. The Underworld is part of my domain after all." Turns to Freya, "I will take care of this, but I will need a group to accompany me." Turns to Skuld, "Come, my daughter. Let us investigate this disturbance that plagues the Underworld."

Skuld stands, "As you wish."

Suddenly, Brunhilde stands and calls to Hela.

"We shall accompany you. If Skuld is going, we're going, too!" Brunhilde cried out.

"And if Kotori is going, I shall accompany her, too." Seadramon added.

Hela agrees with both, "I was going to ask you to come anyway. I advise vigilance since you never know what may lurk there."

"We'll be pulling for you, Brunhilde and Skuld." Skogul encouraged.

Sigun cheers on, "Stay alert and kick butt if you need to."

"Make sure Skuld's scary ass behaves, Brunhilde." Gondul warned.

Surtur speaks to Reginleif, "Have you been thinking on going there?"

"I might go if there's something legit, Mist can come with me. I'm going to use your sword the first time if possible." Reginleif responded to the fire jotunn.

Mist stands with Reginleif. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's investigate this matter."

Lightning then said to Brunhilde, "I guess that you should back up the group. Can Rika join your side as well?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Brunhilde nods and turns to Rika, "You ready for whatever might be waiting for us?"

"Are you kidding? I'm down for any challenge. Renamon!" Rika stated.

Renamon phases next to Rika, "I'm ready."

Rika speaks to Takato, Henry, and Himura, "By the way, I might need to borrow something from y'all if you don't mind."

"If you mean what I think you mean..." Takato muttered.

"Sure since you're the only one of us going." Henry answered.

Himura declares to Rika, "Let our Spirit Beasts protect you and Seiryuu."

Takato kisses Rika, "Be careful down there."

"Of course." Rika smiled.

Kouichi kisses Brunhilde, "And you be careful down there, too, Kotori."

Brunhilde kisses him, "Hey, who do you think I am?"

Hela gathers Skuld, Brunhilde & Seadramon, Mist, Reginleif, and Rika & Renamon.

"It's time." Hela said.

"Good luck, Lady Hela and Skuld." Garm stays here on guard.

"Kotori, Sasha, come back safe." Philippe said to both Valkyries.

Skuld smiles, "Of course, Philippe."

"Now, let's raise some _hell_ in _hell_!" Brunhilde grinned.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Adrian von Ziegler –** _ **Emotional Music – Mea Requies**_ **)**

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : :O :O Do not piss the fuck out of Skuld. Skully will destroy everything in her path, and Rota pretty much is responsible. Thankfully, her friends manage to calm Sasha down and a tearful scene.

Since Corner!Carmen recovers her voice, her personality is shown to be slightly more assertive when standing up to Rota. Another deviation from her YYGDM self.

So yeah, it's a good retcon that I made my old two fanfics: Across Fantasmic and Dawn of Ghidorah as just 'amateurish stories' made by my OC since dimensions based on these don't exist in the nexus. Even though the former is one of the inspirations for Across Conventions Theme Park. Of course to remind some 'good retcons' happen all the time like Pokemon originally has just only 150+1 species (with real animal/locations references in the anime), now 802 exist (and the real animal/locations refs became downplayed and are gone).

I also learn that the 'calm Skuld' is actually and _truly_ Sasha herself and in control (though still has some traits of Skuld like Matt has from Yamato), while the 'Inner Skuld' is Skuld in sadism mode (we've usually seen back in House of Madoka and Shinnen's battles). Plus, I suggest K to add Anansi to interact with Gondul since VA Ch 4. And what's this, some disturbance in the Underworld, this we got to see.

Word of God for fun (and Rika borrowing the Beast Spirits): Between Shinnen and this, the Beast Tamers have trained these Duel Monster groups called the Empower (alongside their Summoner counterparts).

 **Kanius' A/N** : Well that went well. Thank goodness they stopped Skuld from tearing down Asgard. Rota, you should never troll with Hela's daughter and the Underworld Valkyrie.

Yeah, Corner!Carmen's starting to show more personality, but not to say YYGDM!Carmen doesn't. This just means her handicap is being removed. Way to go standing up to Rota and defending Nick. Poor Nick, he's Rota's slave.

Yeah, you can tell the difference between the Skulds? The calm one is mostly Sasha in control. 'Inner Skuld' is the real sadist. Philippe is the one force (outside maybe the Valkyries) who can tame the sadist from taking firm control of Sasha.

Anansi makes his first appearance here and interacts with Gondul. Geiravor seems to like the little spider unlike Gondul.

Yep, it's true. Kotori called it (at least in Corner). Buu Kai is finally airing after 4 years of talk and speculation. It's not airing on Nicktoons. Nope, it's coming to where Kai currently airs: Toonami. Oh, and Super's dub premiere will air the same night, too. Double Dragon Ball in 2017 (mirroring DB and DBZ's B2B airing in 2001-2002)! Buuut, it's kinda sad I finish and release my Buu Kai before Funimation/Toei releases theirs. Oh well. At least the wait is over… except for SJ Season 5. Right, Ford?

Ok, you can expect Segment 7 to be released since it's short and that should be the last update for 2016. Next year, more VH segments along with VA chapter. Expect a commentary and year in review from yours truly in Segment 8.


	7. Journey to the Circles of the Earth

**Kanius' A/N** : If you're reading this, it will already be New Years Eve. Yeah, 2016 was a rocky year, with the lowest of lows but some enormous highs (personally speaking). Take a moment to reflect this past year. I am saving my reflections for VH Segment 8 that'll be out sometime in January. This gives me time to think it over.

This chapter transitions over into the Underworld. It's just a preview of what Segment 8 will deliver. Enjoy nonetheless and let's ring in for the New Year!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : This segment switches the Underworld, but let's shows something different first since I fully write this one before switching back to Brunhilde's group. This is will be the final upload. VH Segment 8 will be out in January to give our overall reflections on 2016.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Jigoku Shoujo –** _ **Ending 1**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Valkyrie Advent Segments: Valkyrie Homecoming**_

 _ **Arc II: Underworld**_

 _ **Segment VII: Journey to the Circles of the Earth**_

xxxxx

 _ **Hell/Limbo**_

 **(Cue Adrian von Ziegler –** _ **Emotional Music – Unique**_ **)**

The Inferno, known as the Nine Circles of Hell in Christianity/Divine Comedy. This is the Limbo area, a place where sinners are judged and sent in the eight circles below.

Wandering around are two travelers: one is a young man named Gai Tsutsugami (Guilty Crown (canon)) and the other is a young raven-haired girl named Ai Enma (Hell Girl). Gai is now serving as a guardian since his third death in Shinnen by Canon!Shu's hands to free him. Both decide to pay a visit by travelling to the Nine Circles, just like Dante (for Gai) and Virgil (for Enma).

"You decided?" Enma Ai asked the mortal.

Canon!Gai answers to the young entity, "Getting the chest out of my back, I need to wander."

Enma Ai responds with information, "I can see that. We know of other underworlds such as the Diyu (Chinese/Buddhist Myth) and Yomi (Japanese Myth), both have connect to Spirit World/Makai/Meikai. I remember me and my company work with their underworld. Not to mention Makoto Shishio once attempted to conquer the realm since his death."

Canon!Gai crosses his arms, "I see of recalling these."

Just then, a raven demon named Malphas is presenting the travelling duo a magical screen of showing the YYGDM-01 dimension, this shows the YYGDM!Valkyries and their allies are venturing to the underworld thanks to Skuld's awakening in going after the Lokar, to which their contingency plan is to find Ymir's armor while freeing Hell's prisoners to occupy the heroes that are lead by Kuiiza.

"Is this?" Canon!Gai.

Malphas simply nodded of what his concerns are before the demon screeched.

"Yes, here it shows this dimension that they are going to the Underworld in some purpose. I hear some of their counterparts in our own home have arrived as well." Enma Ai then pauses, "Shall we go then?"

Canon!Gai then nods at the black-haired girl, as both are beginning to leave the area.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Hell/Lust Circle**_

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **A Current Obsession**_ **)**

Both Canon!Gai and Enma Ai first descend down to the Lust realm. Large gusts of wind and tornados are seen, to which both hear the sounds of thrusting, erotic moaning, and things that these sinners have carnal desires to each other.

The travelers walk down the rocky stairs as they stumble onto a prison cell holding one sinner: Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill).

"Isn't it marvelous, hearing the sounds of these mites?" Ragyo smiled.

Canon!Gai faces Ragyo's cell, "I didn't expect you to be here caring about their worth."

Ragyo turns to Canon!Gai and Enma, "I didn't expect you to arrive, knowing last year, Yuu Grand revived you and the original Mana for his attempted endgame. I'm already aware and don't care whether the world is overrun by the Eve."

"Don't gloat, least you care that Mana returns back to her resting place where she belongs without the virus." Canon!Gai retorted.

Ragyo then changes the subject, "By the way, I notice something about my former apprentice, Mist."

Sounds of erotic moaning are continuously heard in the background.

"And that is?" Enma Ai asked.

Ragyo answers, "She's with the Lokar, as I hear of having some party in Asgard. But, something tells me in that YYGDM dimension, her own counterpart exist there has potential to be truly evil as myself. Fascinating, I can't wait to see the result next."

"Doesn't matter if I care, we'll take our leave then." Canon!Gai responded.

Ragyo evilly smirks, "Good luck meeting that whore of yours."

Canon!Gai simply ignores her as he and Ai are leaving the realm, knowing who the 'whore' is as Canon!Mana that ruined his and Canon!Shu's childhood life…

xxxxx

 _ **Hell/Gluttony Circle**_

Canon!Gai and Ai are walking in the Gluttony realm, foul rain is pouring down upon them both as the ground is made out of disgusting intestines. A bull dog demon with griffin wings named Glasya-Labolas is leading them the way. Both travelers ignore the smell that feels like vomit and move on.

xxxxx

 _ **Hell/Greed Circle**_

The travelers guided by another demon who is a humanoid archer named Leraje wander to the Greed realm of feeling like a twisted mine caverns filled with pale yellow molten lava, literally made out of gold. Coins are scattered everywhere. Soul prisoners that have greed inside their hearts are encased in golden statues, one of which is Joffrey Baratheon (Game of Thrones).

xxxxx

 _ **Hell/Anger Circle**_

In the Anger circle, the travelers take a look around of the City of Dis, to which the walls are guarded by fallen angels. They pass by a prisoner, who is the fallen angel named Raynare (High School DxD) that once manipulated Chaos Magician Girl into freeing Apep back then.

xxxxx

 _ **Hell/Heresy Circle**_

The two travelers are now at the sixth circle of Heresy, a realm containing souls of heretics. Both pass through a statue shaped like Baphomet in symbolizing the theme.

Then, they stumble upon another prison cell holding someone, Shogo Makishima (Psycho Pass). It turns out back in Shinnen, the Makishima Anime SHIELD fought was a clone, but since he was destroyed and nonexistent, the clone's memories are transferred to his real self. Makishima is reading his favorite book, _1984_ , by George Orwell as he turns to face the travelers.

"Makishima." Canon!Gai muttered.

Makishima grins, "Surprise that you remember me? Feeling that I was 'involved' in that New Years event."

"Yeah, and Tsunemori Akane alongside her comrades took you out for good." Canon!Gai declared.

Makishima respond to that, "So sad that it end well for her. I am that patient man to watch the living realm changing within society."

"I remember what is like wanting to make a change with Shu." Canon!Gai recalled his viewpoint of the world.

"And you succeeded in some way." Makishima taunted.

"Tch." Canon!Gai said as he and Enma Ai are walking away from the cell.

Makishima grins, "Be careful descending downward."

xxxxx

 _ **Hell/Violence Circle**_

In the Violence circle, Canon!Gai and Enma Ai wander in the Woods of Suicide, and they fight of a flock of Harpies along the way. Leraje once again guide the travelers and wards off the Harpies as well with his arrows.

At another area, they pass by prisoner cells that hang above the river of fire called Phlegethon. Some of these prisoners are Laughing Coffin members (Sword Art Online), Ronan the Accuser (MCU), and one heinous prisoner named Ramsay Bolton (Game of Thrones).

xxxxx

 _ **Hell/Fraud Circle**_

The eighth circle takes some time to pass through the ten Bolgia for different types of sinners committing fraud actions. One of the prisoners they encounter is Kilgrave (MCU).

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Hell/Treachery Circle**_

Finally, Canon!Gai and Enma Ai are at the Treachery Circle, the deepest of the Nine Circles that houses the worst sinners. It is a freezing place with icicles seen in the ceiling, and the temperature is colder than the likes of Jotunheim.

Both walk over a long icy bridge. Besides them are giant figures frozen like rough-hewn sculptures seen: Nimrod, Briareus, Typhon & Echidna (both are once revived twice back in the Second Ragnarok (before slain by Omega and Metalla Xs) and Shinnen's New Year event of assaulting Mount Olympus (before slain by Champa/Champamon & Vados/LadyWhismon)).

 **(Cue Emotional Music –** _ **Adrian von Ziegler – Eternal Snow**_ **)**

As they exit the bridge, passing through are a bunch of sinners encased in icy prisons. One of which is the most hated FMA character, Shou Tucker, no wonder why he's the only one in the manga omakes that is sent to hell. Another encased prisoner they both pass through is the Canon Shuichiro Keido. The madman responsible for kidnapping Canon!Gai as a child and used him as a candidate for the Adam, time passed that they fought one another before Canon!Gai's first revival sided with him for the Fourth Apocalypse up until the original GHQ's defeat when Canon!Keido committed suicide.

Canon!Gai could care less of interacting with his adopted father that ruined his childhood. Knowing that the original Keido's madness of helping the apocalypse just to selfishly beat Canon!Kurosu's competition shows his betrayal to the human race.

An hour later, they reach the center of the realm at the Lake of Cocytus with a fence of icy shards/crystals blocking the way. However, surrounding these fences shows the throne, which the Devil himself is sitting with a bored expression.

"Lucifer." Canon!Gai muttered.

Enma Ai states, "Yes, he has expected our arrival."

Lucifer glances as his eyes fixated on the two travelers.

"You come to my place, mortals. Expecting someone?"

Satan gives a curt nod to the travelers of showing an encased icy prison holding one certain inmate. A nude young woman with private parts covered with long pale pink hair.

"TRITON!" Canon!Mana's voice screamed.

That's right, this is the canon!Ouma Mana herself. The former mad queen, Eve, and ultimate yandere that attempted to cause total destruction to the Cornerverse, before defeated by Canon!Shu and Ayase. Within trepidation and powerless, Canon!Mana is tortured by Lucifer in so many ways that are sinful…and erotic.

"You could care less of seeing her?" Lucifer questioned.

"I can't, she has to stay where she belongs under your watch." Canon!Gai fearlessly respond, yet feels some remorse by turning to Canon!Mana, "If only she could have given another chance if it weren't for the virus.."

Indeed, once again without the virus and power insanity controlling Canon!Mana, it is too late of realizing the consequences of her destructive actions.

"How are you doing these days?" Enma Ai wondered.

Lucifer concludes, "Quite well, child. But there's a special event that intrigues me. I plan to visit this certain place…"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

With that said, the screen fades black.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **No Need to Explain**_ **)**

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Here is the overall guide of Gai and Enma Ai's journey of Hell up to the last circle. For readers that follow _Shinnen:New Year_ , the antagonists seen like Ragyo and Makishima once appeared that serve Da'ath of _Guilty Crown_ before they were killed off. Of course, Canon!Mana also appeared in my final fic, showing that she is punished by the Devil himself.

Next segment will show Brunhilde's group handling the Underworld's disturbance.

 **Kanius' A/N** : See? Not that long of a segment. Nothing too eventful, but our heroes enter the Underworld and we get a few guest appearances. Yep, it's been a whole year since Canon!Mana was sent to hell to be Lucifer's literal bitch.

And by now, it will be half a day before 2017. I hope you all had a safe time on New Years and let's start fresh with a better year, for those who didn't have such a good year. As for me, I'm looking at progress and moving forward (namely finding better work, taking charge of situation, and starting my novel). And hopefully visit another country (or even just another city in the US). Let's all look forward to 2017 and hope for the best despite the challenging road that lie ahead. I'd honestly wish we'd all have the easy road to take, but we know that'll never happen. Anyway, that's enough about me. Take care all and 2017 here we come.


	8. Beast Spirits Reborn

**Kanius' A/N** : Welcome to 2017 and this is the first VH segment update of the new year. I decided to release this earlier than planned and before _Valkyrie Advent_ chapter 6 since this one's been overdue. This segment might as well be a full-length chapter since that's how it's going to play out as. More importantly, I have a detailed A/N where I reflect and vent on 2016 to finally put it behind me.

Otherwise, enjoy the chapter!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Well, Segment 7 was like a prologue before this. Here we return to Brunhilde's group to find the source of the underworld disruption. Be advised there will be detailed A/Ns after this segment to reflect on 2016.

( **1** **/** **18** **/2018 update** : It has been updated once more since the Ragnarok Intermission in VA is released even though there are obvious differences.)

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dubstar –** _ **The Day I See You Again**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Valkyrie Advent Segments: Valkyrie Homecoming**_

 _ **Arc II: Underworld**_

 _ **Segment VIII: Beast Spirits Reborn**_

xxxxx

 _ **Underworld**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Hell's Gate**_ **)**

The underworld, composes of those such as Greek Myth's Underworld (alongside Tartarus for bad people (alongside sealing the Titans and Giants of Greek Myths), and the Elysian Fields for good people (Elysium) separated as heaven), Duat of Egyptian Myths, Niflheim of the Nine Realms (Another info: A primordial six-headed Frost Giant named Thrudgelmir, the son of Ymir, is sealed in his icy prison), and Yomi of Japanese Myths. The Greek Underworld Rivers have interconnected Christianity's Nine Circles.

As they arrive in the Underworld (or Hell, or even Hades), Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Seirika & Sakuyamon, Skuld, Mist, Reginleif, and Hela touch down near the entrance. There Cerberus greets them. The three-headed hellhound grants them access knowing full well of the situation.

"Well, isn't this place just rainbows and sunshines." Seirika sarcastically said.

Sakuyamon agrees in comparison, "Not even the Digital Underworld looks this dark and gloomy."

"I concur. This place is in desperate need of some redecorating." Hela stated.

Skuld wonders, "Maybe we can hang a bunch of butchered bodies?"

Brunhilde makes a disgusted look, "How about no, Skuld?"

Along the way, they pass through prison cells containing souls of Greek monsters. The prisoners contained are: Medusa, Euryale, Stheno, Minotaur, Polyphemus, Lernaean Hydra, Chimaera, Manticore, Nemean Lion, Sphinx, Ladon (Landon), Nessus the Centaur, Scylla, Charybdis, Kampe, Geryon, Orthrus, Lamia, and the Colchian dragon. Most of them were involved in the Second Ragnarok and also the assault on Mount Olympus back in New Years Eve.

A Night Dragolich (Yugioh) and Bird of Paradise Lost (Yugioh) are seen in their two cells that they were summoned by Apep back then. The Night Dragolich fought Skuld's group and Bird of Paradise Lost fought Skogul's group.

"See any familiar faces, Skuld?" Brunhilde asked.

Skuld eyes the Minotaur, "Yep, and I advise not looking at Medusa and her sisters."

Seirika averts eyes from Medusa and the other two Gorgons, "You don't need to tell me twice."

Reginleif speaks to Mist, "All these prisoners have been down here a long time?"

"Yeah, and they aren't getting out anytime soon." Mist answered.

Hela explains the realm's background, "The Underworld goes by many different names depending on the mythology. Of course, Christians and the Bible refer to this realm as Hell, which is commonly used during these contemporary times. But, did you know what this realm is referred to as in Mesopotamian myth?"

"What if I may ask?" Sakuyamon pondered.

Brunhilde answers, "Probably something weird."

Hela smirks, "Irkalla and it's ruled by its goddess named Ereshkigal."

"Aaaand I was right. What's with deities and these weird-ass names I can't pronounce?" Brunhilde remarked.

"Can you say that name again?" Seirika repeated.

Hela sighs, "Ereshkigal. It shouldn't be hard to pronounce."

"Maybe not for age old deities like you." Skuld has a point.

Hela replies to Brunhilde and Skuld, "Give it time and you'll be able to pronounce every deity's name."

"Great, and I hoped I'd never go back to school." Brunhilde rolled her eyes, comparing the fact that Ash Ketchum is going to school of _all_ people in the Sun  & Moon season. (…he's still 10 years old…)

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Through Devil's Eyes**_ **)**

Then, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Seirika & Sakuyamon, Skuld, Mist, Reginleif, and Hela stumble upon a huge secured cell made out of electrical energy containing the chaos serpent of Egyptian myths since his death last year: Apep, known as Apophis.

Brunhilde gasps, "Hey, that's Apophis!"

Apophis scoffs, "Apep, smart one. My YYGDM-01 counterpart is commonly referred to as Apophis."

"I should've figured we'd find him down here after we beat him." Seirika muttered.

Hela taps Apep's cell bars, "Enjoying your sentence, 'Lord' Apep?"

Apep grunts, "Very funny, I would've won..."

Brunhilde adds, "Talk from a sore loser."

Apep chuckles evilly, "I'd tread carefully the further you go. There's been some instability stirring in the Underworld."

Mist and The Lokar recall witnessing the event just like her YYGDM-01 self alone does, the difference is that the Corner version took place after Valkyrie Advent, while YYGDM took place before the current events.

Surrounding his cell are six similar secured prisons (though a little smaller than Apep's) containing New Order Duel Monsters that Apep also summoned back then. The 'new order' part symbolizes the Egyptian chaos serpent's power hungry dominance to his sole kingdom. Each of them fought six of the Founders (while they and Moon fought Apep JLU style): New Order 4: Etheric Anubis – Yusuke, New Order 6: Etheric Apophis – Guilkatomon, New Order 8: Etheric Sebek – KaiserGreymon, New Order 10: Etheric Horus – Brunhilde/Silver Valkyrie, New Order 12: Etheric Maahes – Sedna, and New Order 13: Etheric Amon – Yugi. Exclusively in Corner, Apep and the New Order are like the counterparts of the seven YYGDM founders.

"Lord Apep, I see there are some visitors you see as bugs." Etheric Maahes reported.

Etheric Apophis hissed, "Who are they to come by to mock us?!"

Etheric Horus sees Brunhilde, "Yes, I remember you that we fought."

"…." Etheric Anubis is silent like Anubis himself.

Brunhilde scoffs at Etheric Horus, "Sorry, but who are you?"

Etheric Horus is insulted, "What?! The nerve! You mean you don't remem-!"

Brunhilde sighs in annoyance, "It's called a joke. Of course, I remember you."

"Yes, I even remember I led a group to fight the Night Dragolich and Skogul's group engaged the Bird of Paradise Lost." Skuld recalled, the Night Dragolich reminded her (and Brunhilde) of Necromon/Lichdramon.

Just then, the Inner Skuld telepathically speaks to Skuld. " _Hey, Skully, don't forget you're destined to run the Underworld ruler when your mommy steps down._ "

Skuld speaks with her Inner Skuld, "Yes, how can I forget?"

"I've been down here for a whole Earth year and it's been boring." Apep stated, "I recall my YYGDM-01 counterpart was sent right back to his pocket dimension after the heroes defeated him. Strange though, I don't feel his presence, but I sense a terrible foreboding to come in the YYGDM realm."

"What? A terrible foreboding?" Brunhilde said in concern.

MetalSeadramon quickly replies, "He's just trying to scare us. Don't listen to him, Kotori."

"I've had no visitors... well, no, I've had two." Apep admitted, "My mother, Ma'at, whom you all know her better as Sailor Galaxia. And then there's my goody brother, Ra. They've been my only visitors until you lot arrived."

"By the way, what did ya think of _Gods of Egypt_ and _X-Men: Apocalypse_?" Reginleif asked.

Apep growls, "Abominations! Both of them! Makes me wish I can break out of here and punish humanity for such sacrileges!"

"Oook, never pegged Apep as an angry fanboy... I mean god-boy... err, just an angry god." Brunhilde rolled.

Following Apep's defeat, his Jewels of Eternity (or, JOEs) are now safeguarded by Galaxia on a far off planet called Imperium.

"Yes, narrator and with the JOEs, I could've overpowered Tiamat." Apep stated in such a sardonic manner to the omnipotent narrator, "Well besides the Houou doing it, but this is about me not the Houou. Of course, I'd need to use them wisely to beat Tiamat. In fact, that Inkarnierte Mana reminds me of that goddess. And she had the nerve to take away the pleasure of killing the Winged Dragon of Ra. Killing Ra should always be reserved for me!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're just a big sore loser. So someone else killed Ra instead of you. Get over it." Brunhilde chastised.

Hela remarks, "And what a shame you couldn't have defeated Tiamat."

"Just leave me alone." Apep grunted.

Brunhilde cries out, "Ok then! You heard him! Let's all move on."

"Wait, don't leave me! I was enjoying our time together!" Apep pleaded.

"And we have other concerns we must attend to." Mist stated.

"Ciao and smell ya later, Apophis!" Brunhilde said with Blue's catchphrase.

Apep grumbles, "It's Apep."

MetalSeadramon wonders to Brunhilde, "Smell ya later?"

"What? It just came to mind." Brunhilde answered.

 **(End theme)**

As the group walks through the prison, Hela scans the remaining cells.

Reginleif then talks to Mist, "Are you feeling alright, Gudrun?"

As soon as her cousin said that, her real name, Mist feel a bit surprise and turns to her.

"What did you just call me? You remember I renounced my real name when I changed it to Mist." Mist answered.

Reginleif said, "Sure you do, but that doesn't mean we have to look back."

"What's going on here?" Brunhilde felt confused.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **Wanderlust**_ **)**

Mist sighs and decides to tell a long history about his past. "You may not know this Brunhilde, but my real name back then was Gudrun Grimhildedottir (known as Kriemhilde (not Kriemhild Gretchen from Puella))."

Reginleif then speaks up, "My father is Gunther, which makes him your uncle Mist since your father Giuki is my uncle's brother. Whereas my mother is Svanhilde, your aunt Mist."

Mist's linage is link to witches (known in Norse as the Volva that practice seior), while Reginleif's parents are link to warriors.

"I knew and remember Grimhilde, the Volva that me and Freya's team fought and slain eons ago, I once tell stories to my daughter about it." Hela said and turns to Mist sarcastically, "How do I overlook that your Grimhilde's daughter."

"Besides the fact that my mother is Reginleif's aunt, I remember my detestable experiences with her. Grimhilde abused me and my brother to no end and papa did nothing to help. Added with severe harsh training of I was trained to kill as a child by my own will. Seeing that I have no use for Grimhilde, she banished me via portal to the realm of Muspelheim, and that's how Surtur adopted me alongside changing my name." Mist explained and turns to Reginleif, "Once I was grown in returning to Midgard, I reunited with you my long lost cousin, as we both desired in travel to Asgard as transition to be Asgardians and to be Valkyries." She then glares at Brunhilde, "And that is when I met _you_."

Brunhilde rolls eyes, "Great, its flashback time, isn't it? Roll it."

xxxxx

 _A flashback shows back in the Norse era in an open fields near a forest at morning, it shows a young child Mist have left Muspelheim on her journey to Asgard, where she stumbles upon a young child girl with auburn short-length hair and freckles._

 _The young auburn-haired girl gives a warm smile, "My name is Reginleif, I am on my own journey, starting by searching for my cousin named Gudrun out there."_

 _The young girl from Muspelheim greets her with a devilish grin. "Really? That's my name."_

 _Young Reginleif becomes shocked by this. "You are Gudrun? The long lost cousin I've been looking for?!"_

 _"I take it you're going to Asgard to train to become one of Odin's Valkyries?"_

 _"Yeah, I am really excited!"_

 _Mist offers a hand to Reginleif. "Shall we? We can catch up as we head that way."_

 _Reginleif takes her cousin's hand. "Yeah, let's!"_

xxxxx

 _And so, Mist and Reginleif arrive at Asgard following a long arduous journey. They arrive at the Valkyrie Orientation. The head of the Valkyrie Orientation, Lady Sif, worked to shave off the candidates, leaving only a handful. Among these remaining candidates: Brunhilde, Skuld, Sigrun, Skogul, Gondul, Mist, and Reginleif._

 _As hard as Mist trained, Brunhilde trained harder to impress Odin, Freya, Thor, Lady Sif, and his court. This fueled Mist's jealously. Even as a child, Mist trained hard to kill her enemies, including plans to kill her newest rival Brunhilde._

 _On the contrary, Reginleif became fast friends with one of the other Valkyries._

 _Reginleif approaches and greets Sigrun. "Hi, I'm Reginleif. And you?"_

 _Sigrun happily greets her. "Sigrun, good to meet you."_

 _Reginleif chuckles. "At least we're going to be fast friends unlike my cousin and Brunhilde."_

 _Sigrun giggles. "I know, right."_

 _On Reginleif and Sigrun's opposite, Mist scowls at Brunhilde, who simply ignores her new rival and continues her training with Lady Sif._

 _Reginleif pats Sigrun's shoulder. "Forget them. Say, you wanna race?"_

 _Sigrun nods. "Ok!" She races Reginleif toward the Bifrost._

xxxxx

 _It shows a coronation of the rising Valkyrie Maidens ready to do their duties in reaping warriors that died in battlefields to Valhalla and the next line of heroines to fight for justice._

 _Odin is seen sitting of his throne, Hlidskjalf, with Huginn & Muninn and Geri & Freki on his sides._

 _The seven Valkyrie Maidens bow down to Allfather in swearing their oaths and duties: Brunhilde the Fire+Ice Valkyrie (in the middle), Skuld the Underworld Valkyrie (next to Brunhilde on the right), Skogul the Time+Space Valkyrie (next to Brunhilde on the left), Sigrun the Storm Valkyrie (next to Skogul on the left), Gondul the Light Valkyrie (next to Skuld on the right), Mist the Blood Valkyrie (next to Gondul on the right), and Reginleif the Drought Valkyrie (next to Sigrun on the left)._

 _Audiences seen cheering and clapping with some exceptions: Thor and his goats, Loki, Hela and her husband, Sif, Freya, Frigg, Frey, Baldur, Heimdall, Tyr, Vidarr, Vali, Njord, Skadi, Magni, and Cassiel (as their guest from Paradiso to see Skogul). Asgardians, Einherjar, Light Elves (also known as the Liosalfar, the Seelie, and Fairies), and green-eyed Frost Giants are seen._

 _Odin looks at the whole view to his audience seen as family and is giving a speech._

" _Today comes the commencement of the Valkyries that will do their duties with honor and prosperity, for Asgard and the rest of the Nine Realms."_

 _Allfather then turns his attention on the next generation of Valkyrie maidens._

 _Odin speaks to Brunhilde, "Thou swear to lead the maidens to victory, carrying specific duties, and do what is right for the realms?"_

" _I swear." Brunhilde respectfully answered._

 _Odin concludes and to the audience, "Then on this day, we welcome the maidens to bring their legacy in world history."_

 _And so, the audience cheered loudly of the Valkyries becoming Asgard's new heroines and succeeding Freya's legacy, not to mention Queen Serenity as the Silver Valkyrie that fought Ghidorah years back._

 _With a celebration going, there are moments such as Brunhilde being proud by talking to Odin (with Sleipnir appearing on his side) and Sif, Skuld meets her parents, Skogul embracing Cassiel, Sigrun/Reginleif/Thor chat, Gondul greets Tyr, and Mist secretly hides her jealousy by crossing her arms leaning in a wall with Loki observing her._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Back to the present for the moment.

"These were glorious days." Mist then shows Brunhilde and the others her featherless Valkyrie helmet and glares at her, "Glorious days that you stole for me."

"Hey, at least I lead my team nicely." Brunhilde remarked.

"And I don't wear helmets in life." Reginleif commented.

"Then, what about the first meeting with Siegfried?" Mist questioned while her Valkyrie helmet disappears.

Brunhilde quietly tries to reach that lost memory in her mind. Knowing that Himura is his reincarnation, she wonders.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Odin's Throne Room**_

 **(Cue Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV OST –** _ **01 Prologue**_ **)**

 _Sitting in his throne, the King of Asgard watched his subjects leave his presence. Only few individuals stayed. Valkyrie Brunhilde, Thor, and Sif were among them. They watched as Odin watched a visual displaying two warring kings._

" _Hast thou decided who to side with, father?" Thor inquired of the Allfather._

 _Stroking his bread, Odin responded. "I've decided on the older king, Hjalmgunnar."_

" _I see. Hast thou decided who shall oversee the fight between these kings?" Sif asked._

 _Odin pivoted to his subjects and pointed to Brunhilde. Taken aback, Brunhilde pointed to herself and stepped forward. She dropped to a knee and bowed._

" _Allfather,_ _thou hast_ _chosen me?"_

" _Yes, Brunhilde. I trust_ _thou will_ _make the right choice."_

" _Of course," Brunhilde nodded._

" _Lord Odin, perhaps thou should let me officiate the kings' fight?" Sif suggested._

" _No, this must be Brunhilde's test," Odin replied calmly. "If she's to show her loyalty, she will side with the king whom I've backed."_

" _Thou sure about this, father?" Thor asked. "Maybe I should go in her place."_

" _I shall do as my heart tells me. And it's already told me which king I should aid," Brunhilde stated, standing as she bowed to Odin._

 _Odin furrowed his thick brows and nodded. "Then I'll leave this in thy hands."_

" _I won't let thee down."_

 _Thor turned to Sif. "Shouldn't thou go?"_

" _No, father has given this responsibility to Brunhilde. She must carry out my father's will."_

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard**_

 _Just as Kings Hjalmgunnar and Agnar prepared to end their duel, Brunhilde appeared before them. The kings turned, awestruck by the Valkyrie's presence._

" _Who are thou?" Hjalmgunnar asked Brunhilde. "Is she thine, Agnar?"_

" _No," Agnar replied incredulously. He watched Brunhilde walk by him._

" _King, thou art here to turn the tide of the conflict," the Valkyrie stated adamantly._

 _Then, Brunhilde took out her sword and imbued it with blue flames. Agnar watched in shock as Brunhilde raised her flaming sword to…_

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Odin's Throne Room**_

 _Later, Odin's genuine mood shifted into confusion and anger. He witnessed Brunhilde disobey his orders. Brunhilde's intervention ultimately secured victory for Agnar. To say this angered Odin was an understatement._

 _Once summoned back to his throne room, Odin confronted Brunhilde. When Brunhilde tried to plead her case, the Asgardian king wouldn't have any of her excuses._

" _Why didst thou disobey me? I asked thee to help Hjalmgunnar!"_

 _Brunhilde retorted. "Thou left it in my hands. I simply prefer Agnar and share his views! Why condemn for making my own choice?! Thou also knew the old king's days were numbered!"_

 _As he grew perturbed by Brunhilde's rebellious outburst, he raised his staff and blasted Brunhilde with it. He sent Brunhilde crashing into a wall._

" _Father!" Thor called out him._

" _Lord Odin!" Sif pleaded._

" _Thou shall not be disobedient to me, Brunhilde! For not carrying out my will and siding with Agnar_ _, thou will receive thy punishment_ _!" Odin growled, clenching his fist, which burned with golden light._

" _Father! Don't do this!" Thor pleaded as he tried reasoning with the Asgard king, but Odin stopped him with a glare._

 _Struggle as she could, Brunhilde couldn't break loose from Odin's restraints. She looked into Odin's eyes, which conveyed anger but also disappointment. As his eyes glowed, Odin unleashed an immense blast that struck Brunhilde. Brunhilde's screams filled the chamber as she felt Odin's powers seeming tear into her._

" _Lord Odin… why?! I have always been loyal!" Brunhilde screamed. "Just because I didn't follow an order?! Just one?!"_

 _Odin clenched his hand as Brunhilde's Valkyrie armor shattered into pieces. Brunhilde fell on the ground in a heap, stripped completely of her battle armor but now wearing full-bodied chainmail. She looked over herself._

" _Wh-What hast thou done, Lord Odin?!" Sif demanded._

 _Brunhilde gazed over herself. "I...I feel different. What's happened to me?"_

" _Father, hast thou turned her into a mortal?!" Thor asked angrily._

" _Brunhilde, I gave thee a simple task and an important one. Thou disobeyed my command. For that, I've stripped thee of thy Valkyrie title and powers. Thou shalt be condemned to a life as a mortal and imprisoned on a castle on Mount Hindarfjall!"_

" _Please, Lord Odin… Allfather…!" Brunhilde pleaded to the Asgard king. "Don't punish me this way! I only did what was right and necessary! The old king wouldn't have lived much longer and he has no heir!"_

 _However, her pleas fell on deaf ears as Odin blasted Brunhilde again. This time, he tightened the chain mail around Brunhilde, which not only restrained but weakened her. She fell unconscious. Then, the other Valkyrie Maidens entered the chamber and watched their leader being shot through a portal in the wall.  
_

 _"What the hell?!" Reginleif shouted._

" _Brunhilde!" Skogul called to her._

" _Allfather, what's the meaning of this?!" Gondul asked him._

 _As the portal closed, Brunhilde was gone from Asgard. Odin grunted angrily and sat down on his throne. His subjects were in utter disbelief over Odin's actions._

" _Thou could have handled this without condemning her, father," Thor asked._

" _Condemn her for what?!" Sigrun exclaimed._

" _What order did she disobey?" Skuld inquired._

 _Opting not to answer his subjects' inquiries, Odin settled on his throne._

" _May thou reflect on thy choices, Brunhilde. I did not want to do this, but thou needed to be made of example of those who go against my will," Odin stated under breath._

" _Father, I hope this is wise," Thor overheard Odin._

 _Sif appeared crossed. "I'm not pleased with this."_

" _Neither are we," the Maidens (except Mist) protested. On the other hand, Mist secretly feels satisfied that Brunhilde is out of the picture._

" _Thou will all learn with time_. _Also with time,_ s _o will Brunhilde, Maidens," Odin stated._

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Mount Hindarfjall/Castle**_

 **(Cue Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **14 Luna**_ **)**

 _Having been transported inside a castle, Brunhilde struggled under the weight of the chainmail armor Odin placed on her._

" _Father, whatever I did wrong… I am sorry… Please, I only did what was right…" Brunhilde's will weaken and her breaths became shallow. She instantly fell asleep in a bed._

 _Once the Maiden fell deep asleep, a ring of flames formed over her. Flames also covered the entire mountain, making it impossible for anyone to climb it. Although the flames burned around her, Brunhilde's body_ _stay_ _preserved thanks to Odin's magic. Brunhilde would remain in this state until a man can rescue and marry her. However, that would be no guarantee Brunhilde's powers would return and if she'd ever be given reentry into Asgard._

 _That would depend on the man who'd ultimately find and marry her._

 _For years, many men who've heard countless stories of a woman trapped in a ring of fire inside a castle have attempted to break through. All of them have failed. It seemed Brunhilde's hopes for freedom were dashed completely._

 _Then, one day, Siegfried, an heir of the clan of Volsung, heard of the woman in the castle near Mount Hindarfjall. Having recently slain the dragon Fafnir, the legendary hero opted to tackle this challenge to build his prestigious warrior status._

xxxxx

 _With that said, Siegfried is joined by Grani and tamed him much earlier (but without Gudrun and Gunnar involve) thanks to Allfather's spiritual guidance than his YYGDM self does. This happened after Siegfried killed Fafnir alongside Brunhilde became a mortal due to a dispute from Allfather. After overcoming the flames thanks to Fafnir's blood, Siegfried rescued Brunhilde as both star-crossed lovers are properly acquainted at the outskirts of Midgard._

" _That was incredible, Siegfried. Thou slew Fafnir?" Brunhilde asked._

" _Yes. Not just that I slew him with Gram." Siegfried shows Gram to Brunhilde._

 _Brunhilde's eyes widens, "Whoa, that is Gram!"_

" _Yes, but I couldn't hast done it without Odin guiding me." Siegfried nodded, "Since a certain somebody, my foster father (coughs)Regin(/coughs) fled in terror leaving me to seek and slay Fafnir."_

" _Still, I'm impressed and if father sees something great in thee." Brunhilde stated._

 _Grani approaches Brunhilde and snorts like a horse. Grani is taken to Brunhilde's friendly presence and leans over. Brunhilde smiles and pats Grani_.

" _I am Siegfried's steed." Grani introduced. Siegfried remembered well when he's first surprised that Grani speak in human language._

 _Brunhilde respond, "Grani, right? Yes, thou were based from Allfather's own steed Sleipnir. I am taking a liking to thee, Siegfried."_

" _Same here, I hope we get to know each other more. Oh, I almost forgot." Siegfried gives a golden ring, Andvaranaut, to Brunhilde, "Here._ "

" _A ring?" Brunhilde pondered._

" _Yes, I was meant to give this to thee." Siegfried said._

 **(End theme)**

 _Watching them from afar, Mist is none the pleased to see Siegfried conversing with her rival._

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **ARDYN**_ **)**

" _That no good bitch. Odin makes her mortal and she still manages to land a man before me?!" Mist grits, "Oh, that tears it. I guess I can call Gunnar."_

 _She then calls Gunnar via Norse Mobile. Gunnar is Mist's long lost brother that he escaped from Grimhilde's abuse._

 _Gunnar speaks, "'Ello, this is Gunnar. Whom is this?"_

" _Thou dear loving and twisted Mist."_ _The corrupted Valkyrie answered._

 _Gunnar said surprisingly of reuniting with his long lost sister, "Oh, Gudrun! It's been a long while! Congrats on becoming a Valkyrie!"_

" _Blah blah, yeah good for me. Listen, can thou do me a solid?" Mist requested._

" _What do thou have in mind, Gudrun?" Gunnar asked._

 _Mist orders, "Disguise yourself as a certain man and trick Brunhilde."_

" _That's it?" Gunnar wondered._

 _Mist answers, "Take the golden ring she has on."_

" _Wait, is this guy named Siegfried by any chance?" Gunnar realized._

" _Yes!" Mist cried out._

 _Gunnar figures, "He's put down an appointment with me for some potion."_

 _Mist evilly grins, "Is that right? Well, here is an idea..."_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **The Aggressors**_ **)**

 _Later, Siegfried does go see Gunnar as scheduled. He receives the potion, but what he ended up with was not the bargain he expected. He drank a potion that made him forget about Brunhilde. When Gunnar sees Brunhilde, he disguises himself as Siegfried and confronts her. He takes the ring from her by force._

 _In other events, Reginleif, who like her cousin Mist, was expelled from her ongoing time as Odin's Valkyries. Unlike Mist, she didn't take as hard and even congratulated her friend Sigrun's ongoing career (Unlike her YYGDM self, S_ _igrun (Corner) does not retire and gave up her powers)_ _. Although as she may not want to admit, Reginleif bore a secret envy for Sigrun, especially when she finds out Sigrun is married to Helgi Hundingsbane (Of course Sigrun and Gondul have ship teases, it's not yet official until reincarnated in modern times). Before that, Reginleif ended up involved with Huns, and came in shock of her father's death by Attila, which led her to murder Attila in secrecy and only Attila himself being aware._ _This was what causes Reginleif to be expelled without Asgard's permission._

 _Mist was able to find Reginleif as she joined forces with her cousin to help Loki (Afte_ _r freeing the trickster since Baldur's death)_ _and the Lokar. Before leaving with the Lokar, Mist and Reginleif returned to Mist's old homeworld to kill her abusive parents (Grimhilde and Giuki). Mist then recruited Rota, another Asgardian who was once Hildr involved from Hjadningavig to end the civil war between King Hogni (Hildr's father) and Hedin (Hildr's husband) and was corrupted to become Rota with the ability of necromancy, which she was later discharged for disorderly conduct. Geiravor is recruited_ _in an isolated forest. Lastly,_ _Mist_ _used_ _Stolas'_ _magic to create_ _the_ _artificial Erinye based on Skogul_ _'s image_ _:_ _Geirskogul_. _Siegfried, who had no recollections of Brunhilde, was duped into dating Mist, who converted from Valkyrie to an Erinye (not happening for YYGDM!Mist). Brunhilde denounces 'Siegfried' for his betrayal._

 **(Cue Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **33 Battle for the Crown City**_ **(1:15 - 7:28))**

 _This eventually instigates the series of events that spark Ragnarok. Mist, now in Brunhilde's position, uses her power to grant Loki and the Lokar's entry to attack Asgard. Brunhilde, with Gunnar's help after some hand to balls persuasion (yes she grabbed a erm... 'handful' of his crotch and made him squeal but I digress), returns to Asgard, only to find Odin and others overwhelmed by the Lokar forces._

 _Throughout the city_ _, the Bifrost,_ _and the outside vast field called Vigrid. Asgardians, Midgardians such as Vikings and Berserkers, Einherjar, Light Elves, and green-eyed Frost Giants are fighting off Lokar Soldiers, Drake Knights, red-eyed Frost Giants, Trolls, Mountain Giants, Fire Giants, Fire Demons, Black Skeletons, Svartalf Wargs, Dwarves (also known as Duergar, Kobolds, Goblins, and Brownies), Dark Elves (also known as the Dokkalfar, Svartalfar, the Unseelie, and Dark Fairies), Rock Golems, Draugr, and the Drakar (Standard Dragons (both winged and flightless), Lindworms, Wyverns, and Slavic Dragons). Casualties are mounted on both sides. A large flying ship made out of fingernails and toenails of the dead called the Naglfar, is floating above Asgard, and carrying more Lokar hordes with Loki himself is seen alongside a Frost Giant named Hrym (He is the Cornerverse's counterpart of Utgard-Loki (YYGDM-01) as leader of the red-eyed Frost Giants)._

 _Hagen is a high Lokar general besides Gunnar's half brother, whose armor/helmet appearance looks like a pangolin and Glauca (Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV), he is seen brutally killing Asgardians, Berserkers, and Elves with his great sword and lightning speed. A female Lokar general named Sanngrior is seen (who is exclusive to Corner and doesn't exist in YYGDM), whose armor appearance (and lacking a helmet) looks like a cassowary and Aranea (Final Fantasy XV) is a former mentor of Siegfried. Utgard-Loki is seen leading his Mountain Giants (one of which is Thrym), though he is being jovial in such a serious atmosphere. Elven swordsmen and archers (alongside mages and cavalry that ride Unicorns and Fairy Dragons (some look like Draco lizards, Sharovipteryx, and Longisquama)) that are lead by King Oberon (yes, the real one and not the SAO character) and Titania alongside Oberon's trickster Puck, are fighting off Brokk & Eitri (who are riding on Skoll & Hati), Dark Elves, and Dwarves. Surtur kills Frey. Loki is wearing Ymir's armor by declaring as the Lord of Realms killed Heimdall, this shocks Skogul of seeing one of her mentors killed, though she gives tranquil fury such as fighting Geirskogul. Thor and Jormungand kill each other. Hela and her husband, alongside Garm, assist the Asgardians and Einherjar against Zmey and the King of Draugr named Thrain (who also briefly change to a large bipedal cat-like zombie troll (Kattakyn)) leading his Draugr army. In distance, Skuld kills a lot of Draugr and Lokar soldiers with her chains and scythe (as like referencing "Blood soaked the land. Bodies of slain warriors were laying about." in Valkyrie Advent Chapter IV), alongside Smok (in using her scythe in slicing his body in half). As Skuld stands above their corpses, Rota arrives cackling in dueling with Skuld. Skuld revives the Lokar soldier corpses as her undead army alongside the half bodies of Smok and corpses of Elves (Draugr don't count of being revive since their already dead), while Rota revives corpses of Lokar soldiers, Dwarves, some wyverns, and a red-eyed Frost Giant as flayed zombies. Both undead forces converge to tear each other apart as Skuld and Rota fight with wielding their __scythe_ _and Dainsleif respectively. Skuld is then killed by Rota (In a brutal offscreen, yet shadows are shown, Rota manipulates Skuld's chains to ensnare the Valkyrie and tears Skuld apart with her own chains and blood splatters). Freya and Sif and their army are fighting off Fafnir and Frost Giants._

 _Gondul killed a brutal wingless drake that looks like a Diabloceratops, before confronting Geiravor and surprisingly Hagen_ _._ _Gondul and Hagen once had an affair, and Hagen once trained Helgi before Hagen betrays them both in siding with the Lokar (Gondul and Hagen's relationship doesn't exist in YYGDM). Tyr attempts to reach out to his daughter, only that he's confronted by Aerialvern. Gondul turned into an Iguanodon while Geiravor became a_ _Carnotaurus as they fight._ _After a fierce battle as they turned back to n_ _ormal_ _, Geiravor injures Gondul and throws the Valkyrie upward, then Hagen rushes to stab Gondul in the back with his sword, pushing his weapon more in killing her before throwing her to the ground with pool of blood pouring out of Gondul's dead body._

 _Skogul and her Einherjar (with Haakon the Good included) are fighting off Geirskogul, Nidhogg (something that her YYGDM-01 counterpart did not face), and Fenrir. While the Einherjar are fending off the Fenris wolf, Nidhogg manipulates Yggdrasil's roots to burst out in causing destruction like an earthquake at the background with the two Nephilim dueling (besides magic, they use physical combat that their YYGDM selves never do) and flying around. Nidhogg fires a devastating mega beam called_ _ **Nastrond Beam**_ _at Skogul, but the Valkyrie evades and lands on the dragon queen's back, evading root tendrils along the way. Geirskogul follows and swoops down that she and Skogul fire their antimatter and temporal spheres respectively. Wanting completeness with cold blood and gaining the upper hand, Geirskogul overpowers Skogul by tackling her (alongside biting her neck) in falling down from Nidhogg's back to the ground and pierces Skogul's body with her bare hand in crushing her heart to instantly kill her as Skogul's eyes become lifeless. Geirskogul let go of Skogul's neck and releases her hand from her dead body and then callously licks the Valkyrie's blood from her fingers before leaving elsewhere. Skogul's Einherjar disappears since the Valkyrie's death. Cassiel did not arrive to save his daughter since he is sadly occupied by the Book of Revelations of the war between God and Lucifer's forces on the other side._

 _Sigrun and Helgi are seen killing Lokar soldiers and Trolls, including a Lokar soldier that looks like a light blue-skinned Iguana. Both also briefly fought Sanngrior, who then sends her retreating. Sigrun quickly turned in shocked to be betrayed by Reginleif as they both fight, Reginleif's envy evolves to jealous rage as she kills Helgi to get him out of the way. Sigrun's storm powers and Reginleif's drought powers erupt and clash one another as the former friends fight. Reginleif then beats Sigrun before grabbing her former friend's neck, forcing Sigrun to look at the sky, and breaks her throat as her nails pierce through the skin, burning Sigrun from the inside as the Valkyrie screams, killing the Valkyrie mercilessly before dropping her burnt body to the ground, but secretly felt remorse to her and Helgi._

 **(Cue Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **36 At Struggle's End**_ **(0:00 – 1:20)**

 _The climax shows Odin & Sleipnir with the reunion of his two brothers: Vili & a female goat named Heidrun and Ve & a hawk named Habrok are about to fight LoR Loki. The three Aesir brothers recounted their glory times together of defeating Ymir and were involved in the war against Tiamat. Here they are making one last stand, once more into the fray. The battle is intense with weapons clashing, LoR Loki harnessing the powers of the Nine Realms such as casting a huge blizzard, and also showing Loki becoming his dragon form, roaring and breathing green flames. Many buildings are destroyed. Vili and Ve are killed. Drago_ _n-_ _Loki blasts away Sleipnir, sending him flying away. Sleipnir lands somewhere far from Odin, but is surprisingly not killed. Odin uses all his strength to remove Ymir's armor from Loki, leading to the trickster god's defeated. The weakened Odin is killed by Fenrir, but Vidar kills Fenrir._

 **(1:21 – 3:41)**

 _With no chances of helping her maidens and allies, Brunhilde races to find Siegfried fighting for his life against the Lokar forces._

" _Siegfried!"_ _Brunhilde yelled._

 _Siegfried shouts while turning to his lover, "Get back, Brunhilde!"_

 _A sword is drive through Siegfried's_ _the spot where the leaf had stuck to his back and prevented that section from absorbing Fafnir's blood_ _. To Brunhilde's horror, the warrior is felled by a Lokar general. It is Gunnar's half brother, Hagen, who just appear fresh after killing Gondul and is removing his helmet in revealing his face._

" _Brother?!" Gunnar said in shocked._

 _Hagen responds, "What? I only did what was planned."_

 _Gunnar questions, "By whose orders?"_

 _Mist interjects, "Mine!_ "

" _Oh, ok." Gunnar unsurprisingly said._

" _He refused to comply with Loki's orders. So, I killed him for his insubordination."_ _Mist explained her cruel commitment to Siegfried._

 _Brunhilde cries, "_ _Y_ _ou..._ _y_ _ou.. bitch!"_

 _As Brunhilde charges, she grabs a sword and stabs Gunnar with it._

 _"Ugh! Darn, looks like I won't live to see the end..." Gunnar collapses._

 _Then, the sword-wielding Brunhilde tackles Mist. Gunnar (having remaining strength left getting up) and Hagen are in argument over Andvaranaut. As Gunnar refuses to relinquish it, Hagen kills him and takes the ring. Mist overpowers the mortal Brunhilde and tosses her near a pyre. Hagen quickly throws Siegfried into the pyre._

" _No!" Brunhilde screamed._

 _Mist sneers, "Consider that our 'divorce', Siegfried."_

" _Siegfried!" Brunhilde cried out._

 _To the surprise of many, Brunhilde tosses herself on Siegfried and burns with him in the pyre._

" _Siegfried… my love… I will be joining thee. Nothing will keep us apart," Brunhilde grasped Siegfried's burned fingers and kissed him._

 _The inferno engulfed and reduced Brunhilde and Siegfried both into charred skeletal remains. And then after, their remains dissolved into ashes. As their physical bodies vanished, their souls joined together and forever from Ragnarok's end._

" _Oh wow, Mist. Your plan worked." Reginleif muttered while she arrives to see this._

 _Mist said to herself, "Well, that was anti-climatic..."_

 _Before long, Odin's will creates a white flash of light that tears through Asgard and engulfs everything in its path, including friend and foe. The entire Lokar are seemingly wiped and vanquished. Allfather's will have the souls of the Valkyrie maidens and Norns, especially the ones of Brunhilde and Siegfried to eventually be reincarnated in the modern world over a thousand years later._

 _The pyre of Brunhilde became the signal by which Valhalla and all gods perish in flames._

 _There are survivors though, but all of them fled past the Bifrost in time. Survivors included Vali, Vidar, Idun, and Ullr. Thousands of Asgard's civilians were able to escape before the war started, but countless others died getting caught in the crossfires._

 _Another sole_ _survivor remained: Sleipnir, who encased himself in an orb and crashed into Earth to one day be uncovered by Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Returning to present time.

"Hmph. And that's that." Mist snorted.

Brunhilde interjects, "Hold on! Isn't the flashback back in my dreams with the Underworld Saga and Chapter 28 of Shinnen of me and Siegfried reaching to each other's hands and you stabbed me behind still happened?!"

"I don't know, sounds to me that it's retconning a big change here. This is actually the real deal." Reginleif figured of remembering the real origins here.

"Quiet." Hela warns, "We're here."

As the group reaches the central part of the Underworld, they found the source of the problems and by seeing Hades, Anubis, and Izanami encased in glass jelly bean-like seals. The source stands in the middle who by means that Brunhilde knows who he is. Seirika merges with Sakuyamon.

 **(CueFinal Fantasy XV OST –** _ **Horrors of the Night**_ **)**

A humanoid-size demon with red skin, elf ears, lilac light armor on his chest and legs, prehensile tail, and lilac horned helmet. He is carrying a blood red sword on his right hand. He is Janemba, a demon made out of pure evil energy that was extinguished by Gogeta. Some say that due to Dumplin's existence, Janemba may have also spawned from the hell portal in Dumplin's butt.

Janemba is seen laughing and turns to see intruders approaching him.

Standing behind him are surprisingly, the Crystal versions of Kaiser Ghidorah, Kuiiza, Nagah, Morpheous, and Kujiko. What's more, Crystal!Ghidorah has called forth Crystal versions of Gamera and Gyaos.

Between Shinnen and this, the Senshi (and Pluto/Volodramon joined temporary) assisted their Crystal selves to fight the Crystal Rajita, and besidesCrystal!Moon becomes a Valkyrie again, all the rest of the Crystal!Senshi become Valkyries as well.

Crystal Gamera breaths through his Shredder helmet, "What do we have here?"

"Intruders. Interference of our takeover." Crystal Gyaos stated.

"Wait, isn't the Rajita Warlords? But, what are they doing here? They're not dead!" Brunhilde said in surprise.

Sakuyamon answers in Rika's voice, "Afraid this is a different version of him. Notice the context calling him 'Crystal Gamera', 'Crystal Gyaos', 'Crystal Ghidorah' and so forth?"

"Uh, right. I just picked up. So, these Rajita freaks are the _Sailor Moon Crystal_ versions!" Brunhilde exclaimed and turns to Janemba, "And I know you, of course! You've come back looking for a rematch with Gogeta? Well, sorry to disappoint!"

"I don't know these foul creatures, but I don't like them already." Mist muttered.

Reginleif sees the sealed Underworld gods, "Look! Hades, Anubis, and Izanami are sealed!"

"Yes, and I shall free them." Hela stated.

Crystal Ghidorah brandishes claws and laughs, "I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Hell is now our domain! Generals, come forth!"

With that, the Crystal Rajita Generals (Kuiiza, Nagah, Kujiko, and Morpheous) assemble beside Crystal Ghidorah and confront the group.

"Well, no choice but to fight!" Sakuyamon cried out.

Janemba raises a hand and grunts, drawing the hell energy from his surroundings. He forged his long red sword and brandished it, facing down Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon and Sakuyamon. Skuld prepares to fight alongside Brunhilde, but is stopped by the Crystal Rajita Warlords. Mist joins in with Brunhilde and Sakuyamon instead.

Sakuyamon turns to Mist in a sarcastic matter, "Looks like we're teaming up. Oh, this is gonna be fun."

"Oh, I know how much you _like_ me." Mist playfully taunted.

Sakuyamon in Rika's voice, "Like as in _hate_? Totally agree."

"Not now, guys! Time to fight!" Brunhilde interrupted.

With his sword ready, Janemba rushes Brunhilde, MetalSeadramon, Sakuyamon, and Mist.

Hades bangs on his seal, "Heeeeelp us!"

"..." Anubis stays quiet.

"Please just break us out so we're spared of Hades' constant crying." Izanami groaned.

Hades whines, "I'll never see my Persephone again!"

As the fighting spreads out, Hela takes advantage of the situation and breaks the other Underworld lords' prisons. All are free and Hades is crying with joy.

"Thank you, Hela! How can I rep-?" Hades said.

Hela scowls over Hades' behavior "Zip it and help us send these invaders out of our domain."

Then, Sakuyamon becomes Renrukimon as she and Brunhilde (who fuses with MetalSeadramon to form Mizuchi Mode) form a plan.

"Think you can use the Moon Force Crystal?" Renrukimon asked.

Brunhilde MM holds the crystal in her necklace, "Heh, I think I got an idea."

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **My Spirit**_ **)**

Both women uses their powers for creating familiars. Renrukimon uses the power of the four beast spirits to summon familiars of exclusive forms back in VA/Corner beside her.

One is a Golden Kirin Gijinka version of Rika.

A sky blue armored Sakuyamon with maroon gloves, Chinese dragon mask with a few fox-like features, two long blue ponytails, a dragon's tail, and carries a long trident. The name is StormSakuyamon.

A vermillion/gold/white armored Sakuyamon with yellow orange gloves, wearing a phoenix mask with a few fox-like features, two long red ponytails, vermillion wings, and carries a bow armed with arrows. The name is BlazeSakuyamon.

An olive armored Sakuyamon with brown gloves, a turtle mask with a few fox-like features, two long green ponytails, and carries a turtle shield. The name is QuakeSakuyamon.

A white/silver armored Sakuyamon with white gloves, white tiger mask with a few fox-like features, two long yellow ponytails, a tiger's tail, and carries a spear. The name is AuroraSakuyamon.

Brunhilde MM also summons familiars of Digimon Modes from Tamers' Digimon merging them each, that were used back in VA/Corner beside her.

One is her wearing Gallantmon's armor with a crimson color like Crimson Mode and white wings named Brunhilde Exalted Mode.

Another is her wearing Sakuyamon Priestess Mode's kimono attire named Brunhilde Priestess Mode.

Another is her wearing MegaGargomon's heavy armor and weaponry named Brunhilde Assault Mode.

Finally is her wearing YoukaiInumon's appearance named Brunhilde Inugami Mode.

"Whoa! Those are my exclusive Digimon Modes I once used back in the Valkyrie search!" Brunhilde MM cried out.

"Not to mention the borrowed forms I used besides StormSakuyamon, including the gijinka Golden Kirin one. Too bad in YYGDM that Jeri is using Byakko and Sara is using Genbu." Renrukimon sigh, "The gijinka Golden Kirin is not going to happen in VA I guess."

Brunhilde MM smirks, "Don't sweat it, we'll show off these forms at Janemba and the baddies!"

Mist miffed while holding off Janemba, "Less chatting about your armies and focus!"

Both Brunhilde MM and Renrukimon nod each other and help out Mist while their familiars help out the others. Renrukimon, Brunhilde LNM and Mist are ganging upon Janemba, but the demon teleports by dimensional cubes and shifts behind them in about to deliver a sword strike. Brunhilde LNM and Mist uses their swords to block Janemba's, while Renrukimon leaps in delivering swift blows at Janemba with water element to deal damage. Janemba backs off to fly above and deliver a _**Lightning Shower Rain**_ at the three female warriors, only that they evade the raining sharp projectiles.

xxxxx

Golden Kirin Gijinka and Crystal Ghidorah are seen delivering blows to one another with neither receives a direct hit, Crystal Ghidorah shoots blasts at the gijinka, but she evades and delivers a kick at Crystal Ghidorah before sending a golden beam at the warlord. Crystal Ghidorah shields himself.

Crystal Ghidorah roars, "You think yourself with all that mystic power can defeat me?! Like those two Moon scourges, I'll show you DOOM!"

Crystal Ghidorah transforms into a Kaijuu-sized three-headed dragon complete with two tails, four legs akin to Desghidorah, and wings shaped like Grand King Ghidorah. His Shredder-like helmet and armor became meshed with his golden skin. Crystal Ghidorah fires energy beams at the Golden Kirin Gijinka, but she keeps evading while flying.

Skuld tries to use her chains to ensnare Crystal Gyaos, but he easily destroys them with an aura bursts from his body as he glares at the Valkyrie.

"Watch and learn, child!" Crystal Gyaos yelled.

Crystal Gyaos becomes his Kaijuu form that looks like Garu Garu with his Shredder helmet/armor meshed with his skin as he soars and delivers energy blasts at Skuld. Skuld quickly evades and unleashes chains equipped with blades and arrows to deliver damage at Crystal Gyaos.

Crystal Gamera is seen bashing through Reginleif's defenses as she keeps deflecting Crystal Gamera's fists with Surtur's sword.

"Are you done yet?!" Crystal Gamera growled.

Reginleif growls, "No way!"

Reginleif unleashes a blazing shockwave from the Laveteinn to damage Crystal Gamera and make him back off. Crystal Gamera then transforms in to his Kaijuu form that looks like Dagahra with his Shredder helmet/armor meshed with his skin alongside wearing a Mata mata turtle shell. Crystal Gamera delivers an earthquake with forces Reginleif to fly up, then Crystal Gamera fires starfish-like projectiles (shaped like Barem) in order to drain the Erinyes energy, but Reginleif keeps slicing them through with her sword. One of the starfish attaches Reginleif's left leg, but she kicks it out and burns it with an ember.

xxxxx

AuroraSakuyamon, Brunhilde IM, and Hades are holding off Crystal Kuiiza.

Crystal Kuiiza smirks, "I'll make sure to use random souls for future inventions."

Hades tries to attack with his scythe only that Crystal Kuiiza leaps away, "You will do no such thing! I remember fighting your YYGDM self using these hideous things with innocent souls fuel them. I won't allow it!"

"Then can you face my monstrous form?!" Crystal Kuiiza exclaimed.

Crystal Kuiiza then transforms into a Kaijuu-sized white leopard gecko with black spots. Crystal Kuiiza unleashes air slashes in thin air at his oppositions.

BlazeSakuyamon, Brunhilde EM, and Hela are fending against Crystal Nagah.

Crystal Nagah evades and smirks, "You three are looking good to fight me alone."

Hela states, "Lest you surrender since you'll face my judgment."

"Ha! I'm flattered!" Crystal Nagah said.

Crystal Nagah then transforms into a Kaijuu-sized red Indian cobra as she breathes fire at her foes.

QuakeSakuyamon, Brunhilde AM, and Anubis are fighting Crystal Kujiko.

Crystal Kujiko roars, "Puny ants I crush!"

"….." Anubis is silent.

Crystal Kujiko bellows, "Refuse to speak while I crush you?! Well this will show you!"

Crystal Kujiko transforms into a black Kaijuu-sized Alligator snapping turtle as he delivers an earthquake, but Anubis and the two familars dodge as Brunhilde AM fires missiles at Crystal Kujiko's shell while QuakeSakuyamon casts boulders to throw at the turtle.

StormSakuyamon, Brunhilde PM, and Izanami are about to face Crystal Morpheous.

"I could go easy since I sense your heart is not as black as the others." Izanami warned.

Crystal Morpheous struggles to control himself, "I'm sorry..but the power forces me to fight and destroy you. Please forgive me!"

The corrupted power forces Crystal Morpheous to become a Kaijuu-sized blue Draco lizard as he screeches. Izanami summons shrieking hag women called Shikome to try to engulf Crystal Morpheous, but the Kaijuu Rajita blasts them all away with a blue energy beam from his mouth. Then, Izanami summons a Japanese succubus called the Hino-enma (also spelled as Hinoenma) with her side.

Hino-enma seductively smiles, "How may I serve you, lady Izanami?"

Izanami order, "Just assist me in wearing him down."

"As you wish." Hino-enma uses her swift speed to fly around and confuse Morpheous, then unleashes a gust of dark wind, but Morpheous glides his wings to attempt to withstand it.

 **(End theme)**

After a while, Janemba backs off and calls forth the Crystal Rajita Warlords and Generals to his side in regrouping.

"What are they doing?" Reginleif pondered.

"We have a bad situation." Hela said.

Crystal Ghidorah exclaims, "You thought that this is over?! Think again!"

 **(Cue** _ **01\. Persecution of the Masses**_ **\- Shin Godzilla OST.)**

With that said, Janemba screams for the Crystal Rajitas to power up in combining.

Crystal!Kuiiza, Nagah, Kujiko, and Morpheous merge to become an alien reptilian version of the mythical Kirin. It has white scales and black spots' like Kuiiza's, Kujiko's turtle shell, Morpheous' _Draco_ lizard gliders on the body sides, and a cobra tail that's Nagah's like a Chimaera.

Crystal!Ghidorah, Gamera and Gyaos merge to become a three-headed dragon with four legs like Ghidorah's Kaijuu form, Gyaos' Kaijuu traits and Gamera's aquatic traits and wings.

Brunhilde MM scoff, "Oh great, so they combine."

Renrukimon feels miffed, "They even rip off our Golden Kirin."

Crystal Ghyaomerah laughs with his three heads, "Let's see if you scourges can feel the wrath of Ghyaomerah!"

Crystal Ghyaomerah fires powerful gravity beams from his mouths, only that Hela and Izanami form a barrier in protecting themselves and their allies.

"The barrier won't hold much longer." Hela muttered.

Izanami is sardonic, "Not surprising isn't it."

"We're not giving up, the beast spirits are helping for an upper hand." Renrukimon reminded.

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen -** _ **Femme Fatale**_ **)**

Harnessing the power of all the four beast spirits, Renrukimon screams out as she powers up with a blue aura engulfing her. Her allies, Janemba, and the Crystal Rajita witness it.

As the aura clears, Renrukimon's appearance is the same except her hair is cyan, and her blue jacket has all the four symbols of Seiryuu/Suzaku/Genbu/Byakko. The combined warrior has become SuperRenrukimon.

Brunhilde while switching to Leviathan Mode yells, "W-What the shit biscuit?!"

Mist feels jealousy, "No! Why does SHE take all the glory?!"

Crystal Ghyaomerah growls, "That repugnant light reminded the time when YYGDM!Ghidorah fought those Beast Spirits with these children, and one of them has to be you!"

SuperRenrukimon does a fighting stance, "Your right, now we're going to finish you jerks off for good."

The battles resume in the last phase.

SuperRenrukimon, Brunhilde Leviathan Mode, and Mist fight on against Janemba. Brunhilde LM and Janemba sword clash, till Brunhilde destroys Janemba's sword with her blue flames. Mist appears behind to kick Janemba, but Janemba punches and kicks Brunhile and Mist off before he's about to do a _**Lightning Shower Rain**_ , only that SuperRenrukimon unleashes a storm-like ray beams to destroy them and also hit Janemba. SuperRenrukimon charges and knee strikes Janemba to the chest as the demon gasp in pain, then keeps punching him relentlessly.

Brunhilde IM, Hades, Brunhilde EM, Hela, Brunhilde AM, Anubis, Brunhilde PM, Izanami, and the Hino-enma are seen fighting off Rajita Kirin. The Kirin charges in bashing through Brunhilde IM and PM, but Brunhilde AM fires missiles at the Kirin only that the Kirin uses its turtle shell to defend. The Rajita Kirin's cobra tail breathes fire at its enemies, but they evade as Brunhilde EM uses her crimson speed in cutting the tail with her swords. Hino-enma delivers another swift dark wind attack. Hela then uses dark chains to ensnare the Kirin's body as it struggles to break free.

"Take this!" Hades uses his scythe to decapitate the Rajita Kirin's head.

Then, Anubis and Izanami combine their powers to fire a blast in defeating the Rajita Kirin. Upon the Rajita Kirin's defeat, it splits back to the Crystal Rajita Generals unconscious except Morpheous. Hela then sends Crystal Kuiiza, Crystal Nagah, and Crystal Kujiko back to their secured prisons.

Crystal Morpheous feels satisfied, "I don't know what to say, but thanks for sparing me."

Needless to say, the deities have better plans for Morpheous of whether he can be either be sent to heaven or as underworld's guardian is up to decide.

Golden Kirin Gijinka, Skuld, Reginleif, AuroraSakuyamon, BlazeSakuyamon, QuakeSakuyamon, StormSakuyamon are resuming the fight against Crystal Ghyaomerah. Ghyaomerah fires gravity beams from his mouths and hurricane wings at his foes, but the female warriors dodge the attacks. Reginleif summons a fiery wooly mammoth for it to bash at Ghyaomerah's chest to loose his balance before the familiar disappears, Ghyaomerah flies up, only that Skuld uses her chains to constrict Crystal Ghyaomerah's wings.

"Release me!" Crystal Ghyaomerah struggles and fires more energy beams.

Then, the four Sakuyamon familiars channel their element energies to Skuld's chains in assisting to further injure and weakened the Kaijuu.

Crystal Ghyaomerah roars, "This isn't happening! I WILL NOT FALL LIKE THE MOON PRINCESSES!"

Only that the Golden Kirin Gijinka powers up with golden energy and charges through Ghyaomerah's body in making a gaping hole of his chest, defeating him. As the three-headed mystical Kaijuu falls down to the ground, he splits back to Crystal Ghidorah, Crystal Gamera, and Crystal Gyaos unconscious. Skuld uses her chains that ensnared the Crystal Warlords in sending them back to their secured cells.

Afterwards, the familiars of SuperRenrukimon and Brunhilde's forms disappear with the end of their battles.

Finally as the last remaining adversary, SuperRenrukimon delivers the finishing blow to the weakened Janemba by throwing an energy blast similar to a _ **Stardust Breaker**_ at the demon's body. Janemba screams as his body crumbles apart due to the familiar attack purify/exorcise the evil energy. SuperRenrukimon and Brunhilde LM turns back to Sakuyamon and Brunhilde.

Brunhilde cheers, "Yeah, Rika!"

Mist can only scoff in jealousy.

"Now I can see the Beast spirits are in good hands with these humans." Izanami commented.

 **(End theme)**

As Janemba's body disappears, all that is left is the host the evil energies possessed cause by unknown. The host reveals to be the evil fairy king of Alfheim Online, Oberon (SAO), who was killed by Skuld back in Shinnen and is sent to Niflheim to be constantly tortured by Hela.

Oberon (SAO) opens his eyes and is frightened, "What?! No!" He sees Hela and Skuld, "Not you two!"

Skuld smiles evilly with 'Inner Skuld' taking over, "Well well, it's the piece of shit."

Oberon (SAO) cowers from Skuld and Hela, "Anything but you!"

"Is this not the human excess you said tried to humble you?" Hela reminded.

"Yes, he's the piece of shit I told you about." Skuld summons her chains and sends them for Oberon (SAO), "And it's my pleasure to punish this disgusting pig some more!"

"No, anything but that! No... No... NOOOOO!" Oberon (SAO) screams like a cowardly bitch and gets ensnared by Skuld's chains.

Everyone else shivers with fright and cringes as Skuld punishes Oberon (SAO) offscreen. Skuld makes short work of the former Fairy King and sends him back to his Niflheim prison.

"And stay in there." Skuld said.

Hela gives her congrats, "Well done, my daughter."

Hades cheers, "Yay! Order's been restored to the Underworld!"

"Good." Izanami said one word.

Brunhilde honestly said, "Skuld, sometimes you scare me."

Mist scoffs, "Not me..."

"What?!" Skuld turns and shoots a menacing glare at the Erinye.

Mist flinches, "Ah!"

"Hah, she had you so scared!" Reginleif laughed.

Mist mumbles, "Oh shut up."

Sakuyamon questions, "Any idea what might've caused this chaos down here?"

"We're still trying to figure out the source." Hela answered.

Izanami gives a thought. "The evil energies I felt from that Janemba creature felt familiar."

"Yeah, but I can't put my finger on it." Hades said.

"We'll figure it out, guys." Brunhilde said.

Hela concludes, "We're done here, so let us show you the exit out of here."

"Good, the sooner we're out of here the better." Sakuyamon stated.

xxxxx

Minutes later. As the group is walking towards the exit of the underworld, they stumble near a specific prison.

Reginleif seriously mutters, "It can't be."

Indeed, unlike the visit from Apep, there is little comedy from that prisoner.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Lament For The Lonely**_ **)**

It is a lone high secured cell made of large pentagon glass and filled with electricity, with a sole prisoner that Mist see and detests: her ancestral mother, the evil volva and goddess of immorality, Grimhilde. She looks like a witch who resembles an older Mist with elements of Ragyo except having longer white hair and negative rainbow traits at the end of the hair tips, purple lipstick, a violet devilish crown, clothes similar to Ultimecia, red long nails like claws, and blood eagle rib-like wings sprouting from her back alongside her back spine is seen mesh with her clothes.

Four other electrical high secured cells encased Grimhilde's minions: Loviatar (Louhi), Skadegamutc, Soucouyant, and Kalku. Even though they are aware of their leader view them as mere pawns, they don't care so long as they spread despair whenever they were alive. Skadegamutc and Soucouyant give sinister giggles to intimidate the visitors.

"Well well, we have guests." Skadegamutc calmly chortled.

Loviatar glares at Hela, "And my archnemesis arrives to see my wretched state."

"Look at this, your daughter has arrive to see you, Grimhilde." Soucouyant smirked.

"She must not be so please." Kalku sarcastically scoffed.

Grimhilde gives a low chuckle to Mist, "You come to see me after so much millennia, dolorous daughter." Turns to Hela, "Come to see me again, Hela? You knew I'm one of the few that don't receive the usual torture from your hands due to my such immoral heart." She smirks, "Then I'd be honest, I abhor my YYGDM-01 counterpart." Turns to Brunhilde and Skuld, "So you two must be Freya and Hela's woeful successors."

"Tch, so what? I'd call you GILFhilde." Brunhilde said.

Skuld could care less, "Like that's any business of yours."

Mist angrily shouts to Grimhilde, "As if I'd come to see a detestable woman like you! As you can see, I've been taking care of myself just fine without you for millennia!"

Sakuyamon mumbles, "Whoa, and here I thought Mist would be kissing up to her mom."

"You can call me a bitch however you like, but I'm nothing like this immoral woman. I don't even regard her as my mother. She's dead to me." Mist expressed.

Hela replies to Grimhilde and the evil Volva, "Then, continuing enjoying spending eternity down here, alongside your lapdogs."

Grimhilde smirks and watches them pass by, "I so enjoy the hate you're showing me. Do realize you're giving me attention. That's all that matters to me." Turns to Brunhilde, "Right, Brunhilde."

Brunhilde retorts, "Smell you later, GILFhide. Actually, scratch that. You're probably all musky and shit."

Grimhilde speaks to Mist, "Don't lie to yourself, Mist. You're just like me and will become like me one day."

Mist sneers, "I'm forging my own path as an Erinye. Enjoy eternity in this pit hole. It suits you."

"Ok, back to Asgard we go!" Brunhilde exclaimed.

 **(End theme)**

Afterward, Brunhilde's group and Lady Hela walk through the doorway taking them back to Asgard.

xxxxx

" _I've had a long day. I'm tired, but not tired enough."_

Luke Cage (2016)

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech - Decipher Vol. 2 -** _ **The Race to Recovery**_ **)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV -** _ **Somnus**_ **)**

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Well, here's the underworld of Brunhilde's group finding the source and its Janemba and the Crystal Rajita (from CG Ch. 6, alongside additions of Crystals Gamera and Gyaos).

Before that, we see Apep (Apophis)'s cameo (like how he refers the narrator) and the inclusion of Mist's past (with the scene of her/Brunhilde/Siegfried that'll be seen in VA). After the battles, we also see Grimhilde and her sorceresses at the end.

There are some references use from the book _Norse Myths_ by general editor: Jake Jackson. LazerWulf bought the book for the author as a birthday gift to read during his vacation in getting some ideas, so I bought the book as well. We can see that Elves and Fairies are one in same, and Dwarves/Duergar and Goblins are the same (while Trolls and Huldra folks should always be separate beings (I can see Trolls live in both Jotunheim and Nidavellir) instead of being the same as Dwarves mentioned in the book), unlike usual popular fantasy works as separate races. Originally Mist's father is named Gjuki, but thanks to reading the book as a reminder, I change it to Giuki. Yes, another idea reference is Oberon and Titania (alongside Puck) from _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ existed as rulers in Alfheim that after Ragnarok, it's when Shakespeare's poem took place centuries later. Honestly, I like the real Oberon (imagine being voiced by Lee Pace like Thranduil) more than the hateful SAO character that Skuld took care off. :P

Kanius wrote the Norse flashbacks leading up to Ragnarok, yet there will be differences in YYGDM (such as no Reginleif). I help expanded the Ragnarok battles in detail with pure intensity. Notes that FFXV related music will not be use in YYGDM/VA to show a difference (except for the GCLK group in their guest involvement at the Second Ragnarok). Plus, the Valkyries deaths in Corner are made slightly more brutal (except Brunhilde), which will be tone down in YYGDM/VA.

Okay, time for reflection time of 2016. It is been five years since I first join Kanius' team when I first graduated from high school. It'll be ten years since I officially join ff dot net and DeviantArt since 2007. Can't believe I look back that I'm now a college graduate, and while I'm still waiting and looking for work relating to my major alongside some volunteers, I briefly worked with the USPS to get similar work experiences before ended on the first week of January. I understand the toughness as a recent college graduate, especially being lectured by my parents once-twice a month such as to be active (which I already do so). One of the best things was finally playing and completing _Final Fantasy XV_ , the video game I've look forward too for a long time since 2006, and it's a great experience (I even enjoyed watching the _Kingsglaive_ movie). Though another good thing is I have my first high school reunion back in November 25th and it was great meeting old friends and classmates, I even have the DJ to play Neurotech – _Atlas_ to show uniqueness, one of my classmates is doing a third draft of a debut novel with someone helping out, it feels that me and Kanius are in a similar situation only he hasn't start yet and is still brainstorming outlines/ideas.

Note for production, originally we were suppose to co-author this last August after Resurrection B and CG Ch. 7 are completed, but there's schedule slip till its finished on October 3rd. Luckily since I expect this, I did various scenes of this segment to help. I feel that after the underworld arc that we wanted a 2 month break before resuming at the start of 2017 (There will be 13 segments in total for VH.) on January. Valkyrie Homecoming will be the last time that me and K co-authored a corner story since House of Madoka and Shinnen. That way, K can still have full control of the Corner segments afterwards (and even before such as Ress B since it felt easier than VH). Not to mention I wonder how Chaos and K co-author the Champamon fic can work this time (because originally, I mentioned it could have been summarized to save time, but Chaos brought up some ideas, despite I then thought of Corner segments (which they'll connect to CG's final arc)) unlike Across Dimensions and Siege of GranDracmon (even though Champamon is the 5th anniversary of the First Party Corner back in GranDracmon and what started the Abridged series in the first place). On 9/25/16 though, Chaos respond to me said: _I'm available at any time to do co-author stuff, just cause it's hard to write my own stuff (Then again this is the endgame for my digimon oc) doesn't mean I can't write stuff for others._ Besides my job/career schedule, I hope whether I have some free time to do scenes for Cross Gen since it is at times important to get out of the way.

See the _Luke Cage_ quote above. I can understand that ever since the author's personal schedule changes in 2016 for me to get use too, there's the upload of chapters that it's no longer as every week all the time (such as one chap release, then wait for one week till another chap is release the other week. In rare cases, there's a 2-3 week delay in October before VA Ch. 3 was release.). As a result, it becomes harder to invest of co-authoring a corner story above and I understand why I was frustrated (At least we are lucky/more time to get through Madoka/Shinnen alongside DoC and DFKai in the past 5 years). And fanfics in general since they are not paid jobs (I should mention last April (including the Champamon idea from Chaos), there was some disagreements when I made that point before we work this out, honestly this was where I got the idea of Pluto/Mnemosyne's conflict from (and is also inspired of various creator differences/disagreements such as Kanius' issues with LazerWulf which see below for detail.). Another reason is that K mention his debut novel, he's working on it during VA/VH's progress added his schedule this year, this contribute what he's said that his fanfic activity begins to wane and remind we'll eventually move on after completing few more final fics. Honestly, we really want to _get out_ of fanfics to start over, to start our careers for real in making us feel relevant again and popular culture/general public to finally take Kanius seriously. A change to obviously make a difference. That's why I don't want him to suffer the same 'fanfic pitfalls' from specific authors like UltraSonic007 (sure he planned on a novel, but I don't know what's the title and where is an official website of himself as a starting author), Darius Almighty (the author of a Kingdom Hearts AU pre-2010 called Trials of the Keyblade), and even the author of Bringer of Death even though they (except Darius) inspired him (at least the co-authors of Bringer of Death are more understanding (and even referenced for Return of Cooler Abridged) that mentioned in Ch. 97 if they no longer have time for their fanfic with longer wait/suspension lasted too long, especially since Super's canon overshadows their fanon, then they will post a comprehensive spoiler chapter full summaries/outline of remaining plans and series finale to be done with.).

Knowing I keep changing and mature overtime (and being the youngest contributor/beta), and unlike some insightful former reviewers that are no longer around in fanfics without warning/a word, I remain around with K for him to feel and witness the self-growth process from me to relate (the first time in fanfic history). It's like he sees me as a younger brother or perhaps imagine if I am his son (it can relate Rick Riordan's son inspiring him to do Percy Jackson and beyond, so my presence inspires a lot of ideas for K's books), or better, seeing me as a reminder of his past young self.

Not only that, but I have to let out of my views of Chaosblazer lately (especially what actually started in April). Sorry Chaos, but I still have to let this out. His mails, especially he sends a lot around late September – October, begin to become annoying to the point it's spamming. At times, it delays my mails (and others like Lazer and Belle), especially a mail talking to K about his forthcoming official works which has been on overdue hold since April for 9 months (To the point I have to create a 'part II' so we can continue discussing). I think now I understand why I remind that while me, K, and others focus on our real futures to mature, Chaos bluntly admits on email that he has no real long-term goals and don't know what he's doing. I can't blame him, because I did enjoy our Pokemon and Yugioh discussions outside of fanfics. We remember his ideas of the Triad did helped K's fics such as Across Dimensions, alongside me inspired for GCLK and to expand the Cornerverse with House of Madoka/Shinnen. That was the first half of the 2010s (2010 – 2015). This year onward shows the deconstruction/reconstruction of why we want to move on since official projects will be much expanded freedom than fanfics while seeing Chaos still hasn't change (And we have to admit and be honest, Chaos' ideas will not work in official works, I told him that on mail and he said he's okay with it. So yeah, Chaos is not going to take part of K's official works, and we're permanently glad.). This gives hints to what K said in his Apophis Rising last chapter's A/Ns that Kensuke (XLR-8) will have unresolved businesses with issues starting later in Cross Gen, and it's going to be _big_.

On the other hand, Chaos remains social and nice to us compared to LazerWulf. Okay, hold it, don't get me wrong, I'm surprise about it as well. He's a great contributor to YYGDM, a good sci-fi fan, helping the author to have critical thinking more, and such of maturity. I thank him for things such as making a Tumblr page of YYGDM and Jake Jackson's _Norse Myths_ (I preordered the _Chinese Myths_ one for February). But, there are times that his critical personality goes too far (Yeah, we all know that like most works, there are ideas that work and there are ideas that don't work) (Some people will see it as arrogant, selfish, _and_ callous), to the point of pure intimidation, that me and the author discuss that Lazer is too fixated on YYGDM and not other stories (And doesn't know much about the author's official books since K hasn't told him yet. Though we can see potential that Lazer can contribute his books such as how K adapts TWC and myths.), alongside being a proxy representative in mainly talking to the author instead of other people (though I did have his conversations lately about the Tumblr page). I ultimately realize one thing of recalling the 'pride of fanfics', sorry to say this, but Lazer is actually what Kanius (and others like me) could have been had he is focus on fanfics for life instead of real personal growth as a person and try other things. Like I remember back in YYGDM: TWC, both K and Lazer co-authored/beta this back in 2015, but there are times when K felt annoyed and frustrated (In other words, slightly pissed) of Lazer was not around at times and required lots of beta/edits from him, hence the delays of this fic, which is why when K will have more freedom when he uses TWC for his books (even though it's just as hard, at least it'll be balance compare to fanfics), so he can have better time in building up these characters (hence I can see Corner serves as practice besides being a 'parody verse'). All those disagreements at times feel like me watching the author and Lazer acting like parents arguing. Even so, Lazer did allow the author to debate his views and final decisions to remind maturity. Well, I would have thought that YYGDM/TWC is the last time it's been beta'ed and hoping the author can have some freedom…only to be still be beta'ed for VA and Defiants. No wonder why it's further fanfic restrictions, like at least Resurrection B feels lenient (even though it's a fanfic adaptation, it has its own spin, like I help out ideas, and I'm surprise when I read Chapter 7 that the author utilizes _his own idea_ of using Taichi Prime/Turtles Forever tribute) than Valkyrie Advent in comparing the two (alongside Cross Gen feels lenient compared to the eventual Defiants). I feel that unlike Cross Gen's climax for Chaos which feels fast of culminating Triad dimensions, Lazer is more of Defiants as a _slower edge_ of being the true final fanfic for the author (Who would have thought that one of the main betas of YYGDM is ironically the true final boss, yet shows to be human in making him understand his reflections and enlightened hardwork that both people accomplish). This is one of the reasons of looking back, that when I'm going to be one of the main contributors for K's books (And this makes the author more prepared since talking on email), I don't want to be like LazerWulf all the way, but be lenient and be myself to be open minded (Yes, open minded, remember there are times that specific companies like _Toei Animation_ and _Nintendo_ have traditional-Japanese mindsets instead of being open minded to changes, well I sometimes compare it to Lazer even though he's not like that). Like TWC, if Kanius plans to adapt Valkyrie Advent, I have high hopes that it'll be _much better_ than YYGDM's of being official canon instead of restricted fanmade.

To Kanius and LazerWulf: I recommend you two to watch _Gravity Falls_ , especially the second (and final) season dealing with conflicting themes and 'growing up' similar to your disagreements at times. 2017 is the cartoon's fifth anniversary. I know you have yet to see it K, but I don't know if you already finished watching the show Lazer. It's another reason to prepare for YYGDM's culminating series finale, something of one of these things that your partnership is put to the test.

To LazerWulf personally: _Okay, I might thought you might expect to see this commentary, or if Kanius likes to translate this for you. I hope you really understand this since 2017 will be five years since we first chat. I know you apologize to Kanius since he told me on mail, but what about personally on me properly in understanding my perspective? Instead of being a proxy representative still, you can feel free to at least send a PM to me of this reflection since this is a turning point. I would have calm down like before, but I can't overlook this anymore (such as I remember you didn't even give your congrats of my college graduation). To be honest, it nearly makes me cry. Yeah, you still have a lot of work to do in personality. Think about it, what if someone criticized you such as in the workforce in your shoes? Even you made the YYGDM tumblr page, we haven't seen any likes and shares, the only one is that Kai Yan commission of Houou Mars. You have to at least wonder if it's a waste of time of a fandom that gets nowhere in the long run instead of pursuing actual future goals that are beneficial (I recall you did graduated from college and already have paid jobs). Of course by the time Defiants comes, we might expect some old reviewers to return one more time since the original Wrath of Pharaohmon in coming full circle before moving on. Again, we can still see potential that you can sometimes help out Kanius' novels besides me and new contributors if you're interested (Like I wonder if you like to be famous like most official contributors such as my goal.) once Kanius told you about it? You can also give a review in first impressions when you read his debut novel when published. Upon realizing these issues and resolvement lately, let's try to show more respect and be nicer. I remember you named Ford the Thunderbird for Battle Jupiter and still thank you for that. We are still thankful for adding each other on LinkedIn and FB. In other words,_ _ **don't be an asshole**_ _._

We are all lucky we don't want any internet drama, since I've witnessed specific people in DeviantArt back in the late 2000s whose arguments are worse and ugly. Because I should mention the presidential election, especially with the inauguration this month, normally we ignore politics, but this, THIS is one of the most controversial events in America history to the point I cannot trust the country we grew up with. I am beyond scared. Of these coming four years, this will affect everything else such as the economy and things. Let's stand united and be safe. A friend of mine even said on his FaceBook post, and to remind my reflections above: _We're all in this together for the next 4 years. And the more divided we are, the harder it is going to be to get through it. Again, It's okay to be scared and angry. Just don't let that control you. Don't let this mess repeat itself after the next 4 years pass. Make more friends. Don't make more enemies._ By the end of this decade, the 2020s will come to end that president's term. And that 'Race to Recovery – Neurotech' song symbolizes to recover mistakes for self-growth and the world, get these out of our chests is a start.

2016 is one of the worst years in human history. I'm not honestly saying 2017 will be better like what typical people would say, but we should be realistic yet optimistic about the world. I enjoy and love talking to the author and his friends. By the end of this decade, we can expect hope for another new beginning for his first books to be published. Well, we feel better, take it away Kanius (SSJ4Takeru). And Happy New Dragon Ball Super Year to everyone!

 **Kanius' A/N** : Ok, looks like it's my turn. But first things first, this chapter was originally going to be co-written by Ford and I, but a slew of events beyond my control got in the way. The Italy trip, real life stuff, work, and catching up on my fanfic updates. Those prevented me from wanting to write this in full. That's not to say I didn't add anything to this lengthy chapter. I helped write the scenes with the group meeting the Underworld prisoners, especially Apep/Apophis (Corner). And yes, I wrote the Norse flashbacks segueing way to Ragnarok.

I have to say I was happy to have freedom with this segment, especially letting Seirika/StormSakuyamon merge with all the Beast Spirits to form a Gijinka Kirin. Just so you know, that is a Cornerverse exclusive. You will _not_ see Seirika merge all four Spirits or the Gijinka in _Valkyrie Advent_. The Cornerverse doesn't have limitations in its narrative since it's not to be taken seriously. While Corner has its share of drama and serious tones, it's still written and intended as a parody in vein of TeamFourStar's _DBZ Abridged_ and LittleKuriboh's _Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged_. Likewise, there will be forms the Valkyries will acquire in VH that will not happen in VA.

Yes, and I enjoyed seeing Janemba in this. Since my schedule couldn't allow me to produce more DBZ movie adaptation fics, this sorta makes up for a lack of a _Digital Fusion Reborn_ (although, _Resurrection B_ has BebiMephistomon to make up for the lack of Janemba, too). But here you get the genuine Janemba, who's really that Fairy King asshole Oberon. I hope he enjoyed seeing Skuld again (/snickers).

And guess what? This isn't even the final battle. We're just entering the halfway point in this ongoing story. There's a big battle awaiting Brunhilde and her Valkyries. :P

Ok, it's about that time to reflect and somewhat vent on this past year. Don't worry, it won't be a full-on rant. I'll give my positive remarks and praise for certain individuals, but there's things I really need to get off my chest. And perhaps those Ford acknowledge will listen to me, too.

I'll start off with the positives of 2016. For starters, I'm still alive and writing for you, guys. I still have family and friend connections I can depend on. My physical health hasn't deteriorated. I've gotten back into exercising through gym classes and lost some weight, which has helped make me feel healthier and energetic. I still have my substitute teaching gig and museum volunteer job. Although, I'm in the process of looking at new work to expand my career horizons and who knows? I may ultimately move away from substitute teaching, but it's a keeper until another opportunity comes knocking i.e. like some type of museum (perhaps also do some blog/freelance writing work on the side). Grad school may be a possibility this year, but that'll depend on cost and if any future overseas trips don't come up. Planning in advance will be something I'll strive for better than last year.

While 2016 saw the loss of many known celebrities and inspirational people, entertainment in 2016 wasn't too bad. We've had bad movies ( _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_ , _Independence Day: Resurgence_ ) and uneventful ones ( _X-Men: Apocalypse_ , _Gods of Egypt_ ). There were surprisingly many great and entertaining movies, such as _Zootopia_ , _Captain America: Civil War_ , _Deadpool_ , _Hardcore Henry_ , _Finding Dory_ , _Doctor Strange_ , and the _Rurouni Kenshin_ live action trilogy. I didn't list _Ghostbusters_ (2016) because I haven't seen it yet. And I had no interest in _TMNT: Out of the Shadows_.

Anime-wise in 2016, _Sailor Moon Crystal: Infinity_ (Season 3) was my anime of the year, and helped turn the _Crystal_ season around for the better, especially after a rough first season production. _ERASED_ was a nice surprise. Though I haven't watched that many newer anime, because I've been watching and catching up on other shows. This year alone I finished _Hunter x Hunter_ (2011), which has become one of my favorites in the last 5 years. It's definitely up there in my top 15 favorite anime (haven't read the manga yet). Don't know if I like it as much as _Yu Yu Hakusho_ but it's getting there; I do like it way more than _One Piece_ and _Naruto_ , the latter of which I've fallen out of love with and the former I only have passing interest, but think it's too long for me to keep with anymore (ironic considering how long I've written YYGDM!). The pacing in those anime/manga are huge turn-offs to me, and thankfully HxH avoided those pitfalls (minus the Chimera Ant arc, which admittedly did get too long). Other pre-2016 anime I've watched from last year: _One Punch Man_ on Toonami, _Durarara X2_ , _Magi_ , _Fate/Zero_ , _Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works_ , _RWBY_ (I know it's not technically anime but it's Japanimation inspired) and the _Little Witch Academia_ movies. I've been catching up and following _Dragon Ball Super_. As we speak, Super's still going strong in Japan. The Future Trunks arc is behind us and the series will enter the Universal Survival arc. Super is now on Crunchyroll (at long last and I waited to jump on this) and Super's dub is airing on Toonami. In regards to Toonami, even if I'm not fond of 3/4s being Shonen Jump long-runners, it had a great 2016. 2017 should be even better when _Samurai Jack_ Season 5 gets out.

In regards to the anime communities, I don't particularly enjoy getting too involved in the anime fandom due to how immature most of the communities are. Hype is mostly all they go by, and granted that can be with anything in media, but I've seen the ugly side of the community and I'm better off not getting involved with immaturity. This is not a 2016 problem, but just felt the need to voice my views on this issue.

Other entertainment positives/negatives: I watched more Netflix, Crunchyroll, and Hulu than TV period. Outside Toonami and some primetime TV shows, I've cut down on cable. Streaming is taking over. Just over the summer alone, I binged shows I grew up on and picked up on a few new series. New series: _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ just became my favorite of animated TV show of 2016 (and as of this writing am in the middle of Season 2). I was never big into Voltron. Never grew up on the original and thought _Voltron Force_ was medicore. V: LD became a favorite series I can go back and rewatch. It's a perfect example to revamp an older franchise and present it to a new generation. Other news shows I've watched: _Luke Cage_ and _Stranger Things_. Over the summer, I rewatched all of _Animaniacs_ and revisited one of my favorite Sci-Fi series _The X-Files_ (and as of this post, I'm in Season 8).

Other positives in 2016: Despite a crumby year, 2016 had bright spots. Convention-wise, I attended the _PAX South_ , _San Japan 2016_ and _Alamo City Comic-Con_ events. They were fun experiences. Lots of cosplays to take pics of and panels to visit. At ACC alone, I attended Sean Schemmel and Chris Sabat's _Dragon Ball Z_ panel, and they were just chill and funny guys to listen to. At San Japan, I got Stephanie Sheh's autograph on a Sailor Moon POP figure and a Blu-ray set. All in all, convention scenes were nice. But they don't compare to the first overseas trip to Italy in November!

Italy was the best experience in the whole year for me. I was in Florence for nine days and Rome for two. Being a history major, this was like a dream come true. I visited the many historical locations. Just in Rome alone: the Colosseum, the Trevi Fountain, Spanish Steps, the Vatican Museum, the St. Peter's Basilica, the Sistine Chapel, and just the overall city. Though, to be honest, the Romans can be pretty rude. They're the Italian equivalent of rude New Yorkers. Florence also had its points of interest I visited like Palazzo Pitti, the Galleria dell'Academia, and the Florence Cathedral. The food there was what I expected: fantastic. I've been very picky when it comes to Italian food since coming back. And yes, I took a ton of pictures. I haven't posted them anywhere, but hopefully soon. There's a lot to show. Yes, there were even comic/manga shops in Florence, so I naturally splurged and spent it on a lot of crap. The stuff I bought: the entire _Yu Yu Hakusho_ manga in Italian, a couple of _Shaman King_ tankobon, and a few figures (including a Sailor V one). I talked to one of those comic owners and they told me they have conventions there. Isn't that neat? Additionally, I bought a couple of Italian history books. Overall, the trip was great and the plane trips going in/coming back from were fine. My advice: find the cheapest round trip you can find months in advance. Though, what also helped with the costs of this trip: I had a neighbor who rented a place for us to stay in Florence. So no need to pay for a hotel. Yeah, having connections does help with costs, too.

With the Italy trip being a great experience, other places I'd like to visit: New York City, any state along the west coast, Japan, Australia, Spain, Germany, and Portugal. And now with connections, it may be possible to go to Spain sometime this year or the next!

2016 was an unfortunate year with the loss of famous people. A lot of great talents and inspiring individuals we looked up to. I mean, David Bowie, Muhammad Ali, Prince, Carrie Fisher, George Michael, Harper Lee, Nancy Reagan, Frank Sinatra Jr., Gene Wilder, Kenny Baker (R2D2's actor), and just many I wish to list, but you can google it up. Half of them passed away young and way before their time. I'm not saying deaths are avoidable and not to expect more this year, but 2016 was just strange. We haven't had this many celebrity passings since 2009, I believe? May their works and inspirations continue to live on. I'm not not too hopeful the current generation of talent will live up to their legacies, but they have their work cut out of them.

My partner already expressed his views on politics. Personally, I don't wish to delve too far since I've had other personal issues. All I can say, we're entering the era of protests if the violence on Inauguration Day and the Women's March were any indications what to expect during this presidential term. IMO, violence shouldn't be the answer. The Women's March, which I'm in support of, is how you protest with peaceful results. Now whether 'the President' listens remains to be seen. 2016 was a pretty crappy year in politics. The campaigns were laughable. The choices weren't great. For a lot, it was a no-win situation. To be honest, I wasn't even in the country when Election Day happened. So, to say that he won did surprise me. I was not pleased. I come from a family of Republicans, so they of course voted for him. I didn't. So we'll leave it at that. I'm not going to judge who voted for whom. I will say though, health insurance better not be negatively affected for me and especially for my mother, who is a breast cancer survivor. She's in good health and spirits these days, but I hope nothing goes wrong that her health insurance doesn't get too costly for her. If she needs the help, I'll be there for her. For these next four years, simply put: hope for the best but prepare for the worst. I refuse to allow myself to dwell in the negatives. I'll be realistic but hopeful.

Ok, on with the writing side of my life. Yes, I'm still an active writer. As you can tell, my update activity has reduced from previous years. While I did finish many projects in 2016, there's still a few more: _Cross Generations_ , _Valkyrie Advent_ , and _Valkyrie Homecoming_. YYGDM is still on-going, but starting to wind down. After VA, it's just _Wrath of the Defiants_ (the series finale) and _Gaiden_. The planned series epilogue, _The Crystal Age_ , will be released in an 'OVA' format and will be released every few months, but that's for the future (Ford1114's response: We discuss that in case there's no time for TCA, then Defiants is _really_ going to be the final fanfic, and that TCA OVAs will be heavily summarize in the final chapter's A/N at the end). Currently, while I'm still finishing up my fanfic projects (and with help from my great collaborators), I'm preparing for the first stages of transitioning into being an official author. Writing is not only the second-part of my double major, but it's become my passion. I feel I've gained sound advice from my collabs/beta-writers and experience to begin writing my first novel. As we speak, I've already started to outline and create my characters, but not without help. Granted, most of these characters are just simple rehashes of my OCs and others are based on my collaborators' OC characters. There will be original characters that'll draw inspiration from real life people I know and even historical figures. My untitled novel may end up a 3-4 book series with a spin-off book or two (Ford1114's response: Indeed, me and K talk about this a lot on mail that I'm excited. Of course there is going to be future ideas after the first book series, but we'll save this for another time. Like, we know Rick Riordan makes more myth book series set in the same shared universe, and that MCU has their Phases/Sagas to the point I wonder will they make a film to celebrate Marvel's 100th anniversary by 2039 (1939 - 2039).). _ **This year, I will begin writing that novel without fail**_ (Ford1114's response: Wow, one of the best dialouges from your mouth). This may decrease my fanfic writing, but it's a small price to pay. I mean, Max Acorn's already started writing his novel, so I figure why not? And I do thank Ford1114 for inspiring me to push forth with this goal.

I also would like to thank my team of collaborators/beta-writers for helping work with me. Belletiger, you continue to send me the positive spirits and wonderful fanart to keep me going. Despite having moved to a new country, we still have our connections and let our friendship continue on. I also thank Ford1114 and Chaosblazer for their contributions for my stories and just being cool guys in general. Chaosblazer, thanks for helping me crossover YYGDM and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ through your Accel Stream series. Without the Trinity crossovers, it probably wouldn't have been possible. Same with you Ford, you helped to make the Trinity possible, we made progress on _Cross Generations_ , and created the carefree and wonderfully ridiculous _Cornerverse_ series. LazerWulf, I thank him for his editorial/beta-writing work on my YYGDM stories, and for sending me that Jake Jackson's _Norse Myths_ book, which has given me new ideas for VA and my untitled novels. I also thank Lazer for creating the TV Tropes site and the tumblr page for YYGDM. Meanwhile, Ford, you, and me continue to update the YYGDM TV Tropes site. And others who haven't contributed in a long time: I want to thank you all.

Ok, now to get things off my best in regards to individuals. I'll start with Chaosblazer. This won't take long. We've already discussed and vented our thoughts through emails, so this just bears repeating. As much great ideas you've shared with me, that's unfortunately resulted in you spamming my gmail. I know it was never your intention and you mean well. I'm just saying the frequent emails have prevented me from catching up on emails from Ford, Lazer, Belle, and others. Yes, I could've simply deleted your emails after I finish reading, but I didn't in case I needed to reference your emails for ideas of yours I might've missed. That's kinda partly my fault. But, for future reference, can you consolidate your emails instead of sending a ton at once? It'd help my patience and sanity. I just want you to understand I can be particularly busy and can't respond to every email. You aren't the only person I need/want to respond to. Also, I know you love using Kensuke a lot and he's an entertaining character, but sometimes it's ok to let him cool down and not get involved with every little conflict in my stories these days. We've already resolved/discussed his involvement in _Valkyrie Advent_ , but the only other stories left he has any stake in are Cross Gen, Defiants, and that Champamon/Universe 6 fic. I just feel he's had plenty of spotlight with his own series that scaling back his involvements shouldn't be an issue. That's all I have to say. Hope you don't take this the hard way. Just be mindful if I'm not able to respond as frequently as I want and maybe let your other characters get more shining moments. I personally would like to see Slade's backstory one day. That would interest me most.

Now for LazerWulf, my friend we've known each other for ages. More like 2004, huh? That's been that long. Where has all that time gone? We've had our ups and downs. We've had our agreements and disagreements. Most of which have been civil, but a few occasions we've gotten defensive towards each other. That's to be expected from a team of creative writers and editors. There will always be ideas we spitball on and decide what's best for the story. Thanks to you, I've gotten better as a writer and learned from mistakes (not all but the majority). And actually as harsh as you can be, you're likely more forgiving than paid and professional editors.

Anyway, to get to the point, things have gotten hectic in regards what we want best for _Valkyrie Advent_. This is a fic project I've been anticipating for the longest time. We outlined basic ideas back in 2011 and finally put it out last year. I have my ideas and you have yours. That's led to creative differences and 'executive meddling'. It's also come to the point where you only focus on just YYGDM through our chats and gmail messages. Now, look that's fine if you're just invested in YYGDM. However for me, I can't do that. I'd lose interest that way. That's why I have DFK and Cornerverse to fall back on. Those have allowed me more creative freedom that YYGDM hasn't allowed me to.

With the advent of West Coasters and now VA, readership with YYGDM has gotten low. Cross Gen has more reviews/views than TWC and VA. That's expected since OCs are main characters (the Kuipers at least have the benefit being Fanon Senshi), and they'd honestly be better suited in original novels where they have more freedom to develop as characters.

You've gone on record for not being bond of Cornerverse, but yet you have your own ideas for Cornerverse? I mean, how does that make sense? I know what you're written are just comical shorts, but that still boggles my mind. You being fixated on just YYGDM has almost made me lose interest in the series on several occasions. I mean, to be honest there hasn't been activity on our YYGDM page besides our little circle. No one outside our group and a few fans only know of YYGDM's existence. As long-running as it's been, it's small potatoes to even the smallest of webcomic series. Besides Houou Mars fanart submission, the other pictures you've posted haven't received a 'like' yet. If we wanted to expand YYGDM via social media, we should do more. Maybe a deviant page? A facebook page? Maybe connect with other fanartists who could draw fanart commissioners for us? I know Ford suggested someone called Kai-Yan, who drew the Houou Mars pic, but I don't think you responded back. Well, very soon I'm going to send her a message and thank her for the commission and am considering her to possibly draw covers for my novels.

Speaking of, you haven't even shown interest or asked about my novel plans when I mentioned them in my _West Coaster_ , _Apophis Rising_ and this story's author notes. One day, I'd like to tell you just a few things about it, if you're interested. I even have ideas to somehow fit the West Coasters (with your permission since you created most of them) into it since they can be free from fanfiction restrictions and see the light of day in an official series. Wouldn't it be cool if they were to appear in my novels as official characters? It'd be better than to be forever in the shadow of the YYGDM canon characters. Heck, you suggested books I could read and that can help me get back into reading, which will help with my eventual novel writing. Jake Jackson's _Norse Myths_ has certainly given me a few ideas.

You also don't seem to interact with others besides Belle and I. I do wish despite creative differences, you can talk to folks like Ford. _He means well_ (Ford1114's response: Thank you K, I actually immediately deeply cried when you write that and why I put FFXV - _Somnus_ song in our A/Ns). He like you wants what's best for the YYGDM series. Can we try and at least be cooperative and maybe respond to emails he sends you? I'm not suggesting you answer every little thing he sends, because even I don't do that. You're free to agree or disagree like you've done with me. I'm asking as one friend to another. The last thing we (or _I_ ) want is any Internet drama. There's enough of that crap online anyway, and another reason why I don't involve myself with online communities.

And as for me, I'll try not to get too stressed when we're having creative differences. Because the last time we had one I almost had a nervous breakdown. Mind you, it wasn't severe. I resolved it by next morning. Let's just try and approach each situation with care. Please don't take this too personal.

Lastly, thank you, Ford, for giving me this platform to speak. I gave me a chance to post my thoughts and vent out on the past year. Yeah, this has turned into a deviantart journal entry, hasn't it? I spent a couple of hours writing my full thoughts. Now, that said, just a few things I want to get out. Let's hope these long A/Ns don't become a routine. And maybe you could be a little more patience if and when I'm too busy to work on our projects together. Also you could afford to let me make my final choices, even if you disagree. I'll respond to your emails when I can afford time.

 **(End theme)**

And that's all she wrote. For those I mentioned, don't take this hard. I don't mean to get personal. I want you to know I'm imperfect and can only do/handle so much. Let's go into 2017 with a clean slate and be respectful of each other's time/space/ideas.

Later.


	9. Asgardian Nightlife

**(Cue Led Zeppelin -** _ **Immigrant Song**_ **)**

 **Kanius' A/N** : Hello and I apologize for the delay since January. These couple of months have been slightly hectic. My writing energy went straight to catching up writing _Cross Generations_. VA has only been updated twice and I've fallen behind that (due to Cross Gen, real world work, and some lack of interest), but I intend to pick up on VH and VA. After all, there's just a few segments left of VH to complete. We're so far up to the 11th Segment.

All right, not to keep you waiting any longer, here's the long awaited Segment 9!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Welcome back to another chapter of Valkyrie Homecoming. Brunhilde and her group return to Asgard to find more stuff happening. The first trailer of _Thor: Ragnarok_ has already been shown. This and _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ are the meaning to this fanfic.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

" _So, to become an Avenger, are there, like, trials, or an interview?"  
_

" _Just don't do anything I would do. And definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do. There's a little grey area in there, and that's where you operate."_

-Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **On Top of the World**_ **\- Imagine Dragons)**

xxxxx

 _ **Valkyrie Advent Segments: Valkyrie Homecoming**_

 _ **Arc III: Tiamat**_

 _ **Segment IX: Asgardian Nightlife**_

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Real-Life: 2017**_

 **(Cue Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **for Rain**_ **)**

A Croatian folk song is heard with clapping in the continuing celebrations. It is now close to nightfall in the realm of the Aesir/Vanir. The Asgardian Nightlife is here. A portal emerges with Brunhilde & Seadramon, Rika & Renamon, Skuld, Mist, Reginleif, and Hela arriving back to the party. Everyone is glad that they expect their return so well.

"Thank god we make it just in time!" Reginleif cried out.

Brunhilde lets out her thoughts, "Man, am I glad to be out of that place! I thought we'd be stuck down there!"

"We did take a few detours along the way." Seadramon concurred.

"We're going have a lot to tell Takato, Himura, and the others." Rika stated.

"Inumon and our kids will be happy to see me again." Renamon added.

Mist looks visibly upset.

Reginleif notices, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Just fine." Mist muttered.

Reginleif questions, "You're not rattled after seeing Grimhilde, are you?"

Mist scoffs, "Not at all. I've already severed my ties with her for good. Let's move forward."

Skuld turns to Hela, "Order should already be restored in the Underworld, right? No need for us to go down there?"

"No, those evil souls will be placed under maximum security. They won't be causing anymore trouble." Hela answered to her daughter.

"Good. I'm glad I could make that piece of shit piss himself again." Skuld stated.

Brunhilde rolls her eyes before moving on, "Oook, can we get back to the party?! I want to see what we've missed since then! Kouichi!"

Brunhilde runs off to find Kouichi Kimura.

Seadramon follows her, "Wait for me, Kotori!"

Renamon said to Rika, "Come, Rika. Let's go."

"Right." Rika nodded.

It wasn't long as Brunhilde & Seadramon and Rika & Renamon are reunited with their friends. Skuld reconvenes with Philippe. Hela returns to sit with her lover and the other Norse deities. Mist and Reginleif reunite with their Erinye sisters.

"Whoa, wait a minute? You mean all that happened at LA?!" Brunhilde said in surprise.

"Yeah, it was some movie premiere hosted by the Three Fiends." Kouichi answered about Resurrection B.

"Where have you been, Kotori?" Takato asked.

Seadramon answers for Brunhilde with a certain lampshade, "Behind the times, but hey certain writers got sidetracked."

"Sidetracked?" Guilmon blinked.

Renamon sighs, "They were distracted with real life situations, Guilmon."

"Oh, I see now!" Guilmon realized.

"Anyway, so it was some big bad guy party. Not surprised we weren't invited." Rika said.

Himura then explains, "No, but some of our friends were, including Tai (DF-616) and his crew, Yugi's group, and some others."

"Don't worry you didn't miss much except bad guy ego stroking." Inumon commented.

"Thankfully after that movie premiere finished, our friends left before the bad guys nearly tore down the place." Henry said.

Terriermon groans, "Aw man, we should've had the party down there! I mean, you can't top Hollywood!"

Brunhilde sticks out tongue and drops a thumb down, "Pffft, Hollywood, Hollyweed! We have a much more kick-ass party than those losers! Check it out!"

The Tamers, the Valkyries, the Erinyes, and the Norse deities scan the Asgard party gathering. Many of the same guests are still there, but new faces are now present.

"C'mon, let's go and meet the new guests!" Brunhilde beckoned.

Apparently, Noctis and his friends are not around due to heading back to their journey even before the Underworld events began, and with little time to say goodbye to Brunhilde. It would seem that by this point, Noctis' journey has been concluded with a cost. Indeed, Ford has already showed his friends FFXV on the PS4 much early. Lightning also left the party as well for unknown reasons, though it's likely tie-in Noctis' departure.

Of course, the audience told Brunhilde's group what has happened during YYGDM/VA's Nine Realms arc (Chapters 7 - 8) with Queen Beryl and Kuiiza leading the prisoners in Niflheim, Alec revealing himself as the reincarnation of Helgi Hundingsbane, the Lokar are getting Ymir's armor, the deities/associates unexpectedly help out the heroes, finding and turning the three Underworld rulers (Hela/Hades/Anubis) back to normal from animals, the Valkyries gain their connections to the sentient Yggdrasil, and Brunhilde revealing her ancestry as half-Frost Giant. Before that, the theater screen showed the _Intermission: Brunhilde and Siegfried_. Now, in the Nine Realm World Tour phase (Chapter 9 onward), the YYGDM!Lokar are recruiting evil warriors and gods for the coming Second Ragnarok, they have already recruited Nidhogg in Niflheim and Utgard-Loki of Jotunheim (Who the YYGDM-01 version is a ruthless Frost Giant).

Of course, there are more showing up to the party: Seto & Lyn(costumes respectively: Master with Eyes of Blue/Priestess with Eyes of Blue). Lyn already gave birth to Helio & Kisara and brings the two babies along. Baby Helio wears a shirt of Neo BEUD, and baby Kisara wears a shirt of both Blue Eyes Chaos MAX and Deep Eyes White. They are surprise to see Sasha/Skuld, recalling their meeting three years back when Sasha first awoken as a Norn.

There's Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars (costume: Hrist (Valkyrie Profile)), Sailor Venus (costume: Silmeria (Valkyrie Profile)), Sara Shinobu (costume: Tracer (Overwatch)), Scott Montgomery (costume: Montgomery Scott (Star Trek)), Penny Banks (costume: Princess Moana), and Yusuke/Kazuma (both cosplay as Keita Amano (Yokai Watch)) & ShineInumon (costume: Whisper (Yokai Watch))/BlackRenamon (costume: Jibanyan (Yokai Watch)).

And of course the other Tamers (Kenta & MarineAngemon, Suzie & Lopmon, Ryo & Cyberdramon, Alice & Rottweilermon, and Ai/Mako & Impmon in making it a complete Tamers reunion for the 15th anniversary (2001 – 2016) alongside its ending (2002 – 2017).

Most surprisingly are the Kozmo Duel Monsters group: Kozmo Farmgirl (cosplay as Ahsoka Tano) and her robotic dog, Kozmo Tincan (cosplay as R2-D2), Kozmo Strawman (cosplay as C3PO), and Kozmo Scaredy Lion (cosplay as Chewbacca). Yes, Kozmo Goodwitch sent them to this party in knowing about the wondrous Norse myths. Kozmo Farmgirl is seen as the Akane Tsunemori of YYGDM, even though the Kozmo Duel Monsters don't exist in the canon YYGDM-01 dimension.

Kozmo Farmgirl gives a fangirl expression, "Oh wow! Look at this place guys!"

Kozmo Tincan makes beeping noises. Farmgirl's dog is sniffing around the place.

"It's certainly a cordial invite with what you and Tincan said." Kozmo Strawman stated.

"I know, not only do we get to see Norse gods and people, but I gotta meet two of the Founders named Brunhilde and Takato to show my first impressions!" Kozmo Farmgirl cried out.

Kozmo Scaredy Lion simply grunts like Chewbacca.

Just then, Ruby Rose arrives and sees the Kozmo group.

"You guys look like Star Wars!" Ruby Rose squealed and turns to Kozmo Farmgirl, "And you look similar as me, such as we both have dogs!"

Kozmo Farmgirl grins, "Hey, we have in common in similarities, care to show us around the place?"

Ruby Rose nods, "Sure thing!"

The _real_ Oberon and Titania are spotted, Oberon dresses as Thranduil (The Hobbit). Puck is also seen that he dresses up as Puck (Gargoyles). The friendly Frost Giants from the Nine Realms arc in VA are spotted. People are seen playing instruments in tie-in the song playing. A group of Asgardians cosplay as the characters from the _Heroes of Olympus_ : Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel. An Irish dragon called the Oillipheist is seen breathing fire in cooking food for guests. A lesbian couple is seen making out passionately consists of a 'lipstick lesbian' light elf (costume: Alolan Ninetales) and a 'butch lesbian' dark elf (costume: Alolan Sandslash), the light elf wraps her arms around her lover's neck, while the dark elf holds her back with her right arm and fonds her butt with her left hand. The lipstick light elf's appearance has blond hair whose length is reached to her shoulders, and has heterochromia eyes (one green on the right and purple on the left). The butch dark elf's white hairstyle is tomboyish. A half Frost/Fire Giant (costume: Frosty the Snowman) is seen. A half Dwarf and Mountain Giant (costume: Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon)) is seen. A group of Asgardians are playing pin the tail of the donkey of a large drawing of none other than YYGDM-01!Mist. The picture shows a nickname for her: _**(M)**_ _otherfucker_ _ **(I)**_ _mmoral_ _ **(S)**_ _hi_ _ **(T)**_ , alongside four angry faces (one of them bears sharp teeth). Someone is showing people two drawings of Brunhilde sitting on her throne akin to _FFXV_ and _Game of Thrones_ , and a fight between YYGDM and Corner Mists. Carmen and the Lann cosplayer have gotten acquainted more in having a positive moment in beginning to accidentally hold each other's hands.

At a huge and long dinner table, besides the food and drinks serve back in past chapters, the Norns have also ordered French food delivery in preparations for dinner: Pissaladiere (French pizza), Steak frites (also originated from Belgium), Mille-feuille, various flavors of Macarons, Escargots, Ratatouille, and Frog Legs. Most of all, the Aesir preps the sole tradition that they eat in every generation: Saehrimnir, the delicious boar with limitless meat killed every night to be eaten by many guests and revived every next day.

Having suppressed Skuld, Sasha has a pleasant conversation with Seto and Lyn. She shakes both Kisara and Helio's hands.

"Their skirts are so cute!" Sasha cried out in happiness.

Philippe compliments, "Yeah, they wouldn't be Kaiba's kids if they weren't wearing Blue-Eye themed shirts."

"Aren't they? I named our son Helio and Seto named our daughter Kisara." Lyn explained.

"Hiii!" Sasha is playing with Kisara and Helio.

"They'll grow up to be good kids." Philippe smiled.

"Spoiled kids, but yeah they're _our_ spoiled kids." Seto replied.

Lyn nods, "Yep! But let's not spoil them too hard."

Seto talks to Sasha, "So, how is your family's business been doing?"

"Doing well. I'm still expected to help run it with them in hopes I'll take their place." Sasha answered.

"Have you decided if you will?" Seto asked.

Sasha turns her head in answering, "No, not yet I'm afraid."

Philippe then asks more questions, "Hey, where are your brothers, Lyn? Max and Sam? Aren't they supposed to be here with Amaya and Koori?"

Lyn nods, "They've moved into the future with Amaya and Koori. It was a hard goodbye, but they made their choice and as long as they're happy."

"I understand that." Philippe stated.

"They'll still drop by every now and then with the Neo Senshi, but their new home is in Crystal Tokyo's future." Lyn answered.

"They've decided their future. Let's now worry about ours, Lyn." Seto accepted.

"I know." Lyn agreed.

"Yes, we have a party still going on and we're glad you four can make it." Sasha smiled.

"Sure. This beats that lame villains party at Grauman's Egyptian Theatre." Seto thankfully said.

"Man, we did dodge a bullet with that one." Philippe chuckled.

Moon and Jupiter converse with Mercury, Mars, and Venus.

"Hold on, Mercury, so Daiki gave that cyborg girlfriend a name?" Moon asked.

Mercury nods, "Yes, he named her Psyche, which in Greek means 'soul'."

"I recall he used the Soul Jewel to give her life. So that makes sense." Mars said.

"And that's humanized her from being a doll." Jupiter remarked.

Venus smiles, "Good on your son, Mercury. I bet he and Psyche are rockin' it back in the future!"

Mercury sweatdrops, "Well yes, if you put it that way."

"Where's Vega?" Moon wondered.

"He couldn't make it, but he told me to tell y'all to celebrate in his place." Mercury answered.

Jupiter grins, "Oh, he doesn't have to tell us twice."

"We're getting fricking wasted tonight." Venus smirked.

Mars scolds Venus, "Ahem, let's not."

Just then, Kairyu the sea dragon appears next to Mercury.

"Psyche. Now that name beings back memories." Kairyu speaks out.

"Really? What do you mean?" Mercury asked him.

"I know that name during the Tiamat War." Kairyu answered.

"Tiamat War?" Moon wondered.

"Don't skimp out on details. Tell us." Jupiter persuaded.

Kairyu answers before shouting out, "Perhaps another time. Oh look, over there! Isn't that Odin?!"

The Senshi quickly turn around as Kairyu sneaks off. Mercury turns around and stops him.

"Awww." Kairyu groaned.

"You'll tell us, but how about a drink first?" Mercury asked.

Kairyu blinks, "You drink? You don't like alcohol, though."

Mercury offers water to Kairyu as they both drink together.

"That's our Mercury, as straight-edge as you can get." Jupiter grinned.

Venus deviously thinks, " _I gotta get Mercury piss drunk tonight._ "

Rota and Nick (who is already freed) are seen having meet up with Penny. Needless to say, Penny gives a ticked off look.

Rota (who is in her 'Vika' persona just like Sasha controls Skuld in her calmed state) gives a flirtatious, spunky smile as if she's trolling Penny, "Hi there! Your that sister of my boyfriend, how did you and Scotty get here?"

Just then, in Rota's mind, a voice speaks in her mind. This is 'Inner Rota', the persona seen back in VH Segment 6 just like 'Inner Skuld' is Skuld in her sadistic and angered states.

" _Oooh, that bitch likes to give a fight with me? She can give a fuck of all I fuckare_ (this word combines fuck and care) _!"_

Nick watches Mercury and the Senshi. He recalls teaming with Sailor Mercury and Cyber Mercury. Being a water elemental/bender, he aided the Mercury duo in battle much like their YYGDM counterparts.

Penny eyes Nick, "What'ca looking at, Nickel?"

"Hey eyes on me, Nickel." Rota turns his head to look her in the eyes.

Penny shouts to Rota, "Hey, don't treat my brother like that! I've heard from Carmen what you've been doing to him!"

Rota scoffs, "Yeah, what of it, bitch?"

Penny gets in Rota's face, "Look, I know all about your crazy other self, I ain't scared of you!"

Rota eye rolls, "Yeah, and I should be scared of someone dressed like Moana?"

Scott tries to hold Penny back, "Let's not start a fight, ok, Penny?"

Penny and Rota get in each other's faces.

"Bitch!" Rota shouted.

"Slut!" Penny shouted back.

Nick whimpers, "Gals, can we behave one evening?!"

After Scott and Nick pull apart Penny from Rota, cooler head prevails.

"So, Scott, I heard Playdate's got a name?" Nick asked.

Scott answers, "Yeah, her real name is Molly and she modified a SOUJA unit, calling him Rover."

"Cool, she has her obedient robot dog!" Nick cried out.

Penny gives her thought, "Well, that brat's not annoying like she used to be. She's cool with us."

"Yeah, though she's still hanging out with the Rogues, she's a friend and someone we can turn to if we need a techie for help." Scott stated.

Penny then knows, "My YYGDM self has to put up with her. I hear things are still kinda heated between my counterpart and Playdate's."

"Ow, that sucks for her." Nick felt bad.

Rota snickers devilishly, "Yeah, sucks to be you, Penny-weeny!"

Penny snaps at Rota, "Eff off! It sucks to be the other me!"

"Right." Rota said.

"Oh, and did you guys know Lee has a girlfriend?!" Nick shouted out.

"That guy has a girlfriend?" Penny wondered.

Scott then said, "Wonder who the lucky girl is."

"Or, rather _un_ lucky girl." Penny glanced at Rota if it's something similar.

Rota smirks, "Heh, maybe we should meet this Lee guy, Nicky?"

"Um, no, we don't. I think you'll give him nightmares." Nick answered.

Rota grins, "That's my intention."

Penny gives a grim look to Rota, "You're one demented sicko."

Rota glares at Penny, "You don't know even half of it."

Inner Rota internally laughing, " _Hehehehe, more like she don't even know the fraction of it!_ "

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **67\. Starlit Waltz**_ **)**

Oberon and Titania are seen talking to Gondul.

"Hmm, we have a chance to properly chat, Valkyrie of Light." Oberon greeted. "You once defended that village from those meddlesome humans with the guidance of Anansi. Perhaps a proposal for the future as I wonder if you like to be Alfheim's guardian?"

Titania smiles, "The Elven light brings grace to yours."

Gondul feels unsure and speechless about this and is given deep thought.

Back with the Inner Senshi.

"Hey, you notice we're not the only five-girl teams here?" Moon asked a question.

"Well yeah, there's Brunhilde and her Valkyries." Venus said.

Jupiter adds, "Team RWBY."

"And Mist and her Erinyes." Mars finished.

Mercury said, "Speaking of, I heard our old enemies and a few Monsters of the Week appeared in _Valkyrie Advent's_ Underworld part."

"And our YYGDM selves were there to see it happen." Moon saw it.

"The Valkyries even had the chance to fight the Shitennou. Jupiter then freed the Shitennou afterwards." Mars mentioned.

"The Witches 5 even returned." Venus remembered them.

"Not mention the slain Rajita generals. All the bad guys were led by Beryl and Kuiiza." Jupiter recalled the main cause.

"But not every type of Monster of the Week appeared. The Phages were conspicuous by their absence." Mercury remembered them.

"Ugh probably for the best." Mars groaned.

"Geez, by then, bad guys weren't even trying anymore. I mean, Phages? C'mon, how lame could you get?" Venus shook her head in disbelief.

"I mean Sailor Chef?" Jupiter mentioned one.

"Sailor Teacher?" Mercury mentioned another.

"Sailor Director?" Mars mentioned a third.

"Sailor Guts?" Venus shudders with disgust.

"Just shows how silly our '90s series was." Moon said about the past.

"Well thankfully, the need for monsters of the week plots have lessened since then." Mercury said in relief.

"But they do add some fun aspects. So, they're not always bad." Venus admitted.

"Maybe." Jupiter agreed.

Moon orders, "C'mon, girls! Let's liven up and greet the new guests!"

Mars sarcastically said, "Lead the way, boss."

xxxxx

The Tamers gather for a group photo to commemorate their series' 15 anniversary. Yes, they've even managed to get Kenta & MarineAngemon, Suzie & Lopmon, Ryo & Cyberdramon, Alice & Rottweilermon, Ai/Mako & Impmon.

"Say cheese, guys!" Takato smiled.

"Mozzarella!" Everyone else hollered.

The Tamers get in a few photos for their fans and friends.

Terriermon ask, "How were my ears?"

"Floppy as ever." Henry commented.

"Our picture looked great, Lopmon!" Suzie smiled.

Impmon scoffs, "I demand a retake! One pic had me with my eyes closed!"

"These came out better than I thought." Himura commented.

"No kidding. Big props to the camera guy." Kazu stated.

Kenta chuckles, "Heh, it was nothing guys. I made sure to buy the best quality camera for this occasion."

"Hey, Kenta, you know _she's_ here? And you know who I'm talking about." Rika warned.

Kenta notices Mist and frowns. "Oh yeah, how could I forget my counterpart finding out YYGDM!Mist kissed Takato and manipulated him."

"Well don't worry, our Mist seems to be on her best behavior and won't start trouble for us again." Rika reassured.

"You better be right." Kenta hoped so.

"What are you two chatting about?" Takato arrive to their commotion.

"Nothing." Rika and Kenta replied of not mentioning Mist.

xxxxx

Elsewhere in the party, Yusuke/Kazuma & ShineInumon/BlackRenamon are going to meet with Hina.

"Hey, remember the campsite thing we did?" Kazuma asked.

Yusuke answers, "Yeah and we talked about the _Thor_ movies!"

"Our other selves talked about being excited to see the first _Thor_ movie." Kazuma said in comparison.

"Yeah, because the first _Thor_ movie didn't come out for them yet." Yusuke said.

"Hey, you want to get something to eat, Yusuke?" ShineInumon interjected.

Yusuke nods, "Sure, let's go!"

BlackRenamon sighs, "Don't make pigs out of yourselves."

"I get sick seeing them eat so much. Man, where's Hina? She's missing out." Kazuma wondered.

xxxxx

A group of friendly green-eyed Frost Giants (unlike the malevolent ones seen in most Norse fiction, including the _Thor_ movies) sit at a table. They have a pleasant chat with Brunhilde before she leaves the area.

xxxxx

 **(Cue The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug –** _ **Thrice Welcome**_ **)**

An unexpected welcome arrives as Himura & Inumon talk to the Dwarf, Regin, who is Siegfried's adopted father and brother of Fafnir (making the dragon Siegfried's 'step uncle' he once slain).

Regin snickers, "Well, what do we have here? You must be the reincarnation of Sigurd, who's commonly named Siegfried." Turns to Inumon, "And you brought alongside a mutt of yours." Turns to Himura, "And looking for this?"

Regin then surprisingly shows Himura and Inumon the legendary sword none other than Gram (known as the Balmung)!

Himura is surprised, "T-That's the sword Hela gave me to use on Kotori! That's Gram!"

"Also known as Balmung. Here." Regin hands it to Himura.

Himura looks at and brandishes the sword.

"Wow, it's really Gram!" Inumon gazed and turns to Regin, "But what's your business with Himura?"

"I'm his past incarnation's adoptive father and brother to Fafnir." Regin introduced.

"WHAT?!" Himura and Inumon both yelled.

Himura blabbers, "You're my… I mean, Siegfried's stepfather and Fafnir's brother?!"

"Yes, and Fafnir would be your past self's 'step uncle'." Regin added.

Himura facepalms, "Oh geez, mythology can be so 'effed up."

Regin laughs, "I know it's messed it, isn't it?! By the way, I saw the Intermission: Brunhilde and Siegfried story take. It was ok. What did you think?"

Himura adds. "Well, it refreshed some memories, but thing is I prefer the way Siegfried was handled in Corner. I actually got aid from Odin finding Gram. And Siegfried actually got more to do in the final conflict. Sure Siegfried was turned into a Lokar soldier, but he got more to do. And Siegfried and Brunhilde's story in our universe did its own take and didn't fully adapt the story."

Inumon concurs. "Yeah, I mean the YYGDM version is fine. I just don't think origin stories are needed all the time."

Himura further adds. "Additionally, I liked the final confrontation happening in Ragnarok. To me, there was a more epic feel to that than in YYGDM where it happened outside a castle."

Regin shrugs. "Well, I have no preference myself. Though since we're all in this Cornerverse, I'll be biased and say the Corner version is better!"

Himura and Inumon concur with him. "Amen to that!"

A lone boar named Hildisvini is seen snorting while wandering around, he is Freya's boar. Just then, he surprisingly sees Gullinbursti.

Hildisvini squeals, "Brother, is that you?!"

Brokk and Eitri sees this reunion in distance.

"Well look what we have here, brother." Eitri said.

Brokk responds, "Aye, our creation meeting the other boar."

"I can't believe this! It's you, Hildi!" Gullinbursti squeals happily to see his brother again.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **The Niflheim Empire**_ **)**

Then, a Dwarf named Alberich (known as Andvari) (costume: Ardyn Izunia (Final Fantasy XV)), the creator of Andvaranaut is seen. Three Lokar generals, Gunnar (costume: Ravus (Final Fantasy XV)), Hagen (costume: Glauca (Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV)), and a female general named Sanngrior (costume: Aranea Highwind (Final Fantasy XV)) make their appearances. A group of Lokar Soldiers finally show up behind the Lokar trio and dress up as Magitek Infantry (FFXV). Mist recognizes Gunnar, and both Brunhilde and Himura begin to recall him. 

Sanngrior coolly smirks, "Looks like we're here, boys."

Gunnar greets to Mist, "It's been such a long time, Gudrun."

"Yes it has, Gunnar." Mist replied to her brother.

Brunhilde figures out, "Hold on, I think I recognize you."

"Oh look, it's Brunhilde's reincarnation." Alberich stated and turns to Gunnar, "Seeing you triggered more of her past memories."

"Ooh, this won't end well." Sanngrior sardonically remarked.

Himura interjects and confronts Gunnar, "You're the one who gave my past incarnation, Siegfried, that potion to make him forget about Brunhilde!"

Brunhilde retorts to Gunnar, "And you disguised yourself as Siegfried!"

Gunnar replies, "Oh yes, Mist and I remember our elaborate plan."

"And it worked to near perfection." Mist explained, "You disguise as Siegfried and win over Brunhilde while I take the real Siegfried for myself and take him to Asgard. And then I gave Loki's army free entry into Asgard. And you guys know the rest of the story."

"Then, my past self saw through Gunnar's BS and headed back." Brunhilde realized.

"Only to see Siegfried die and your past self stupidly threw herself on the pyre." Mist added the sentence.

Himura urged but resists, "A part of me wants to ring your neck, but that was the past. Tonight it's about celebrations."

"But I wanted to see some drama unfold." Sanngrior commented.

"I don't." Gunnar replied to the female Lokar general.

"But make no mistake we'll never forget this." Brunhilde warned.

"Gee, don't we sound pleasant." Gunnar backs off to Brunhilde, "And for the record, I enjoyed your past self's company. She was quite nice."

"She's not me. I'm hardly nice to bad guys." Brunhilde answered about her past identity.

"I'm not a bad guy now." Gunnar said.

"True, but I've got my eye on you." Brunhilde glared.

"Hey, lay off my, brother. He's too dorky these days to be a bad guy." Mist interjected.

Gunnar groans, "Oh, that's mean, sis."

"I'm just speaking the truth." Mist remarked.

Gondul sees Hagen and needless to say, she is _not happy_.

"YOU!" Gondul greatly shouted.

"Oh, someone doesn't sound happy." Alberich observed.

Hagen sees Gondul walking up to him. She grabs him by the scruff of his collar.

"Hey, nice to see you, too, Gondul!" Hagen grinned.

"You think I'll forget what you did to my past self?!" Gondul clenches her fist, "This is my way to avenge her!"

Hagen pleads, "It's in the past, Gondul! I'm sorry for conspiring with Loki and Mist!"

"You get no second chances." Gondul gave a death glare. 

Just then, Sigrun stops Gondul.

"That's enough. This is a celebration not a fight ring. Let it go." The Storm Valkyrie pleaded.

Gondul grits, "But…"

"Your friend's got a point. This is not a place to fight." Hagen agreed.

Sigrun manages to calm Gondul, who rears her fist away. Gondul sighs and turns away from Hagen. Hagen fixes his collar and watches her leave.

"I hope we can get along these days. I mean, if Mist and Brunhilde can start mending their differences, shouldn't we?" Hagen asked.

Gondul stops and sighs, "Maybe we'll take this slowly."

Sigrun kisses Gondul, "That's a start."

"Thank you, Gondul." Hagen stated.

Finally, a volcanic black wyvern Digimon named Volcanicdramon (costume: Meteor Black Comet Dragon (Yugioh)) makes his appearance. He is searching for a chosen Tamer taken to be his partner, by the looks of it, he gives his eyes to none other than Mist.

Volcanicdramon shouts, "You there! Are you the one I've been looking for?"

Mist sees the dragon Digimon and ask, "Who are you?"

Volcanicdramon introduces, "I'm your partner Digimon Volcanicdramon. Did you not get my messages?"

"Wait…" Mist takes out her Norse Phone and checks her messages, "Ah, you're the one called MeteorBlackC0met?!"

"Yeah, so you got my messages!" Volcanicdramon bellowed.

"Yeah, but I deleted most of the messages. I thought you were just some internet troll trying to ask me out on a date." Mist admitted.

Volcanicdramon gawks, "Oh, what I meant by 'partner', I didn't mean romance!"

Mist turns to Brunhilde for help, "You have more experience with Digimon. What do I do?"

"Take the Digivice he gives you. Treat it like a trial run. If it doesn't work out, it just doesn't." Brunhilde answered.

Mist shrugs, "Fine. So, Volcanicdramon, right?"

"Yes, correct, Lady Adora." Volcanicdramon replied.

Mist takes the Digivice from Volcanicdramon and examines it, "Consider this partnership a trial run."

Volcanicdramon bows, "You won't be disappointed."

"Geez, I never imagined she'd gain a Digimon. She better treat him well." Brunhilde sees a comparison between herself.

"I think it'll work out well for them." Seadramon reassured. 

**(End theme)**

Then, the Asgardian Messenger seen back in Segment 6 arrives.

"All Valkyries and Erinyes, please report to the dressing room for the party's surprise." The messenger announced.

Brunhilde gathers her Valkyrie Maidens. Mist summons her Erinyes.

"All right, girls! Let's get ready!" Brunhilde announced.

Mist orders, "Ladies, to the dressing room!" 

The Valkyries and Erinyes head for the dressing room. Every other guest await for the Valkyries and Erinyes' return.

 **(Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **67\. Starlit Waltz**_ **resumes)**

"Wonder how Sasha will look in her dress." Philippe can only imagine.

Himura answers, "It's going to be surreal seeing Kotori in a dress. She's only worn a dress once for the ball."

"We're about to find out soon enough." Kouichi said to the two Digimon boys.

xxxxx

Coming from the fictional town of Hawkins, Indiana, some kind of a time portal emerges that sends out four boys: Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, and Will Byers. They were just playing Dungeons & Dragons at Mike's house with Nancy watching over (well, at least she's busy with something else), when out of the blue, one of the items is a magical thing out of nowhere that sends the boys to this time period. So its 1983/84 - 2017, meaning they traverse to 34/35 years in the future.

"Where are we?" Mike curiosity looks around.

Dustin groans, "Aw man, what the hell just happened?!"

Lucas scans the area, "It looks like we transported to some kind of fantasy realm."

Will sees the Bifrost bridge in distance, "Wait a minute, I know where we are."

"What is it?" Mike asked his friend.

Will replies, "I think we're in Asgard, guys!"

"Asgard?! You mean the place with the Norse Gods?!" Lucas has it figured.

"Wow, and their hosting some kind of party! Not to mention we just traveled forward to this time." Mike cried out.

Dustin ponders, "What year is it, we gotta see a calendar."

The Stranger Things boys then see what Dustin said, the calendar posted on a wall with the year. They are in a cultural shock.

"WHAT?! 2017?!" The boys shouted in unison.

Then, Kozmo Farmgirl and Ruby Rose show up to see the boys.

"Hey, you boys are looking lost?" Ruby Rose asked them.

Mike answers to Team RWBY's leader, "We sure are."

Lucas talks to Kozmo Farmgirl, "And you're carrying some lightsaber, are you a Jedi like Luke Skywalker."

Kozmo Farmgirl chuckles, "Well, technically I'm based on one. I'm a padawan in-training." She then figures out, "Wait, aren't you four from that Netflix show called _Stranger Things_?!"

"Stranger-what?" Mike dumbfounding said.

Dustin exclaims, "Woah, we are so popular that they just made a show based around us!"

Kozmo Farmgirl sees these comments and respond, "I suppose you guys are from the past, here, we now have a lot of more _Star Wars_ movies and expanded stuff. There's a new movie coming this year called _The Last Jedi_."

"Now that is so cool! I never knew that'll happen!" Lucas smiled in joy.

Ruby Rose offers, "Care to join the party, kids?"

"Yeah sure!" Dustin answered and turns to his friends, "C'mon, I bet there's food and games!"

"Alright then." Will agreed.

Mike nods, "Count us in."

xxxxx

The Stranger Things boys, Kozmo Farmgirl and Ruby are heading back to the courtyard. Ruby is heading back to meet up with Team RWBY. The Indiana boys are bewildered and awed of what they see, they see fantasy races like Elves and Dwarves (Duergar), there's Dragons, alongside seeing actual Norse gods. They meet up with Farmgirl's dog, Kozmo Tincan, Kozmo Strawman, and Kozmo Scaredy Lion.

"Wow, you guys dress up as _Star Wars_ characters as well!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Why thank you for the compliment. I'm sure you are already aware of Master Yoda?" Kozmo Strawman informed.

Will is interacting with Tincan who the latter makes beeping sounds, while Scaredy Lion grunts at Dustin.

"Why yeah, that guy is awesome in being the master of the force." Lucas already knows.

Kozmo Farmgirl interjects, "Speaking of more _Star Wars_ movies back then, Yoda even fought the Emperor in one of these prequels."

"Holy cow!" Mike said in surprise of a future battle.

Lucas exclaims by agreeing, "Mike's right, this is future stuff for us! If that happens when we grow older, that'll be kick-ass!"

Kozmo Farmgirl then said, "Though I have to warn you kids about the prequel movies, you'll also see how Anakin becomes Darth Vader."

"Really?" Mike queried.

Kozmo Farmgirl honestly answers, "Well…back in the past, Anakin was kinda whiny if you ask me."

Lucas scoff, "Geez, if George Lucas is going to make him one."

" _Wow, I would have mention Ghostbusters, and especially the comparison of the new movie last year with an all-female cast, but rather not mention that."_ Kozmo Farmgirl thought of inside her mind and grins to resume speaking, "But you know what's better, I'm sure you kids like _The Hobbit_ and _Lord of the Rings_ , we now have live-action movies that are awesome to watch."

"Oh man, wait till my mom and my brother hears about this!" Will proclaimed.

Dustin proudly state, "We are so damn lucky. If we can all grow up and see these future movies, that'll make our day for all four of us as nerds."

"And if only Eleven is here right about now.." Mike muttered.

Lucas then speaks out, "Hold on a moment, weren't there any Valkyries around? It wouldn't be Norse Myths without them."

Kozmo Farmgirl answers, "I hear from some audiences that they'll arrive shortly. There's a dance coming up."

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Hold Me**_ **)**

Just then, an alluring feeling approaches to the audience as they saw the Valkyries and Erinyes reappearing. They are now wearing ball dresses with different colors and lining up in a single position almost like high school prom in ready to dance with their dates.

Brunhilde's dress is cyan. She's in the middle with Mist, who's wearing a dark red dress. The right side next to Brunhilde are the Valkyries. Skuld stands next to Brunhilde wearing a black dress. Skogul, next to Skuld, wears a dark green dress. Sigrun, next to Skogul, wears a purple dress. Gondul, next to Sigrun, wears a white dress. The left side next to Mist are the Erinyes. Rota stands next to Mist wearing a lilac dress (and she's barefooted). Geirskogul, next to Rota, wears a light green dress. Reginleif, next to Geirskogul, wears an amber dress. Geiravor, next to Reginleif, wears a pale blue dress.

All of the young women gave smiles to their audience.

Needless to say, everyone is amazed that the dance is about to commence. Without a word, they are about to select their partners.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Viennese Waltz -** _ **Winter Waltz**_ **)**

A nostalgic waltz plays, in reminiscence the time of the Moon Kingdom and gods' party many centuries ago, especially the time when Okami danced with Serenity.

The Dance partners are seen dancing: Brunhilde x Kouichi, Skuld x Philippe, Skogul x Ford x Geirskogul, Sigrun x Gondul, Mist x Loki (not a couple), Reginleif x Asgardian (not a couple), Geiravor x Dark Elf (not a couple), Sanngrior x Hagen, Rota x Nick, Takato x Rika, Himura x Jeri, Henry x Sara, Renamon x Inumon, Yui x Aoshi, Urd x Tsukimaru, Verdandi x Kazu, Odin x Frigg, Hela x Skuld's Father, Carmen x Lann cosplayer, Seto x Lyn, Scott x Penny, Ryo x Alice, and the lesbians light elf x dark elf.

Ford is holding Skogul and Geirskogul with both arms around their backs, the Valkyrie on left and Erinye on right, the Gemini maidens hold each other. As they dance, Samantha Nightwind leans towards Ford, she briefly gently nibbles his neck before whispers his right ear.

"Are you having fun? Remember we and Jessica made love that entices and delighted me?" Geirskogul asked, "You gave me a human name, and I peed on the ground while I licked you. Guess I should practice potty training."

The sybaritic Geirskogul softly giggles as she licks Ford's earlobe to tease and make Skogul pique.

Ford mutters, "Sam…"

Skogul grumbles at Geirskogul, "Will you knock that off? We're in public."

"So what?" Geirskogul could care less.

"Have some etiquette. There's a time and place for that." Skogul sternly lectured.

Ford calms the argument, "Ok that's enough, you two. And yes, Geirskogul, you'll need potty training."

Geirskogul grins seductively, "Yes, thank you so much."

Brunhilde dances with Kouichi alongside Himura and Jeri. Kouichi is enamored with Brunhilde wearing her ball dress she wore for the police inauguration ball.

Brunhilde smiles and stares at Kouichi, "What's wrong, Kouichi?"

"It's not often you wear dresses of any kind." Kouichi commented.

Brunhilde has another option, "I could wear a suit like my YYGDM self did."

"No, your dress is very pretty, Kotori." Jeri sincerely commented.

"Why thank you, Jeri." Brunhilde smiled.

Himura dances with Jeri, "At least we won't have any interruptions from any bad Metas."

"No kidding, that police ball could've been better had it not been for those bad guys." Kouichi recalled about The Elementalists.

"Luckily we have Venus there help us kick their sorry butts." Brunhilde remarked about the Senshi that endorses her career.

Brunhilde and Kouichi impress everyone with their dance moves. Brunhilde spins Kouichi around, tosses him into the air and catches him. She walks around carrying Kouichi. Mist scoffs at Brunhilde.

"She thinks she can do better than do?" Mist see it.

"Let's not turn this into a competition. We're not even a true couple." Loki reminded.

"Why not?" Mist replied.

Drum roll sound effects are heard, as Mist does the same and tosses Loki into the air. She closes her eyes and waits for the trickster to fall. She times his exact fall and catches him. The sound effects cease.

Mist opens her eyes, "See? I did with my eyes closed!"

Loki sighs, "Nice catch."

Brunhilde sees this and exclaims, "Oh you want to make this a dance off, you're on!"

As Brunhilde & Kouichi dance off with Mist & Loki, Urd and Tsukimaru watch the dance duel.

"Go Kotori!" Urd cheered.

"Hey, Saya, do you remember your counterpart calling Skogul the 'most beautiful of the three'?" Tsukimaru asked.

Urd answers and remembers as well, "Yeah, between her, Sigrun, and Gondul, she is, but truthfully I consider her the most 'spiritual beauty'. Sigrun and Gondul both present 'physical beauty'."

"That makes sense. Skogul is a more spiritual warrior. Sigrun and Gondul are like Valkyrie Amazons." Tsukimaru commented.

"And out of the Erinyes, Geirskogul would be the most 'spiritual beauty'." Urd stated.

"Well, that sounds about right." Tsukimaru agreed.

"This is a wonderful dance gathering, don't you think?" Urd asked.

Tsukimaru smiles, "It sure is, Saya."

Rota is seen holding the frightened Nick as she begins to use her bare foot to fond his scrotum.

"Tehehehe. You like me don't you Nicky?" She then unbuttons his shirt while holding him as she licks and swirls his left nipple like a mixed ice cream. "C'mon, say yes." Then, Inner Rota takes over, "Say YES!"

Rota uses her barefoot to squeezes Nicky's 'nickel balls' to put him under submission. Penny sees this while dancing with Scott and feels angered.

Nick whimpers painfully, "Please... someone help... sis..."

Penny darkly glares at Rota, "I've got my eye on you, bitch."

"Ooo, I'm sooo scared of Penny-weeny." Rota taunted.

"Say that in my face!" Penny yelled.

Rota dances with Nick over to Penny and Scott.

Rota snickers in Penny's face, "Penny-weeny!"

Penny growls, "Why you...!"

"C'mon, not here, ladies!" Scott stopped the conflict.

Carmen interjects, "Hey, quit fighting and dance."

"Yeah, this is a no fight area." Lann cosplayer agreed.

"Ok." Penny sighed and turns to Rota, "But you best knock it off with that creepy shit and treat my brother right! Got it?"

"Whateves." Rota rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, guys..." Nick gets pulled away to dance with Rota away from his sister and friends.

"Don't worry I'm taking good care of you, Nicky." Rota evilly smirked.

"Great..." Nick murmured.

Reginleif and the Asgardian are seen dancing.

"I feel lucky to dance with you." The Asgardian said.

Reginleif smiles, "Thanks, even though we're not official since I already have Helgi Harrison as my boyfriend."

For Geiravor and the Dark Elf.

"It's just not bad, since I already pair up with Tunnel back in Midgard." Geiravor said.

The Dark Elf responds, "That's fine, but we Dark Elves can offer you of whether you like to be our guardian?"

Geiravor thinks about it since knowing Gondul having the offer to be Alfheim's guardian.

Aoshi briefly converses with Yui.

"My father would tell me about his dance with Queen Serenity ages ago." Aoshi said about the event.

"Yeah?" Yui pondered.

"He said it was an elaborate with people from the Moon Kingdom and gods from other realms like Asgard. Well, now I'm starting to see it." Aoshi figured the family connection.

"You think we're living that experience like your dad did?" Yui asked.

Aoshi answers, "Yeah since we're in the presence of Norse gods. And most of all, I get to spend it with you."

Yui smiles, "I'm glad to hear that, Aoshi. I'm having a good time, too."

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **Send Me On My Way**_ **\- Rusted Root)**

Now the scene switches for the party has dinner by serving Saehrimnir and many food/drinks they served. This is like a belated Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner with everyone, whether their friends or foes come to sit down for the feast. The theater screen is still showing Valkyrie Advent at the same time for people to see while eating. Digimon partners (with a few exceptions) are seen wolfing down food. Zmey's heads are fighting over meat with Smok awkwardly stare at Zmey's manners. Ruby and Kozmo Farmgirl eat together like best buds. Skogul is seen eating politely with kitchen utensils, while Geirskogul is seen eating like an animal with only her mouth and not using any forks and spoons. Sigrun and Thor's goats are helping out the food before they join the table group to eat. Kozmo Farmgirl is seen talking to Takato, Brunhilde, and Sailor Moon in finally meeting with three of the YYGDM Founders.

During the feast, an Asgardian radio plays of Ignis' voice from _FFXV_ since he's no longer around cries out: _That's it! I've come up with a new recipe!_

"What the heck was that about?" confused Takato about the voice from the radio.

"Pay it no mind, goggles." Rika told her boyfriend to not worry.

"Whatever you say." Takato replied.

Kozmo Farmgirl then starts the conversation, "That was so weird. By the way, you three are part of the YYGDM Founders?"

"Yeah, us three. Yugi, Yusuke, Takuya, and Sedna also make up the other Founders." Moon answered.

"Hey, don't forget about our newest member, Marty Stonebagel." Brunhilde added.

"Oh yeah! The leader of the West Coasters is now with us." Moon said.

"He mostly handles the underground intel stuff for us." Takato informed.

Kozmo Farmgirl is admired, "My, your group is full of resourceful people."

Moon smiles, "We don't mean to brag, but we lead by example."

"We sure do!" Brunhilde notices the other Valkyries eating and having conversations, "Being a leader is hard, but I'm enjoying the perks of it."

Freya's cats are seen with Coyote and Anansi. Bygul is playing with Anansi with her hands by touching the spider, while Trjegul is sleeping on top of Coyote. Just then, a crow arrives to meet the two trickster gods, he is Crow from the Australian Aboriginal mythology and representing Sigrun's own 'trickster guide'.

"Hey you two, I made it to the party." Crow sees Freya's cats teasing, "Umm, what are they doing?"

"They're playing with us. What does it look like?" Anansi groaned.

"And where have you been?" Coyote questioned the bird.

Crow answers nervously, "Well, you see… I took a wrong turn…"

"That's what you always say!" Anansi retorted.

Coyote sighs, "You need to learn to be on time for these events."

"Oh c'mon, there's no rush. At least I showed up!" Crow made it up.

"Surprised you did. You're the anti-social one of the three." Anansi sarcastically compared.

"Things sure haven't changed." Coyote groaned.

Freya's cats turn their attention to Crow and start playing with him. Byugul bops Crow in the head while Trjegul lays on Crow's back. Crow collapses under their weight.

"Help!" Crow cawed.

"Nah, I think they like you more." Coyote stated.

"That should get them off our backs." Anansi said in relief.

"Sigrun! Help!" Crow cried out.

Sigrun notices Crow being 'gang attacked' by Freya's cats.

"Oh, hey, Crow! So nice you finally came!" Sigrun smiled.

"Yes, good to see you, too,... now help!" Crow pleaded.

"Why? Looks like you're having fun with your new friends." Sigrun could care less.

"Help!" Crow exclaimed.

 **(Cue** _ **75\. Broken Bonds**_ **\- FINAL FANTASY XV Original Soundtrack)**

Suddenly, Ford is eating little food and feels down.

Kozmo Farmgirl is munching food while speaking, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just not in the mood to eat for the moment." Ford muttered.

Sinon comes to figure, "Now that you mention it, it's about that Tuxedo Norse alongside the other Valkyries besides Brunhilde and Skuld."

"I'm pretty amazed in the YYGDM movie exclusively, Skuld is the one that ended Ragnarok in the first place. That is one of the best parts." Weiss said about that plot twist.

"Which I stopped it from happening here unlike YYGDM by killing the fucker to pieces!" Rota cackles.

Kozmo Farmgirl discusses about Alec/Tuxedo Norse, "This guy being imposed to this movie reminds me of Venom's last minute addition in _Spider-Man 3_ , and ironically it's that movie's 10th anniversary!"

"I really think so. I sometimes feel sorry for them." Freya said in pity.

"It's like the movie we're watching is ruined by 'too many cooks in the kitchen'." Frey added.

Ford first turns to Sigrun, "I remember when Kotori and Group A went to your family's animal shelter, that Tasmanian Devil you showed is a tribute to your late mother that passed away from a wildfire rescue mission alongside her Tasmanian Devil partner. Plus, you have relatives that live in Melbourne, one of them attended the University of Melbourne. While your YYGDM self's mother is alive and likely have no relatives."

"I remember." Reginleif recalled and turns to Sigrun, "Your real father was King Hogne, but your youthful mother who is that female Viking divorced her upon Helgi's involvement. Your mother was remarried to Magni, making you Thor's step-granddaughter."

"I know. That does make my past self part-Viking, doesn't it?" Sigrun replied to her, "And yeah now that you mention it that also makes me related to Thor. I guess that's why I'm worthy to hold Mjolnir?"

"And I remember I killed you and Helgi! And our conflicts three years back and that New Year-!" Reginleif gave a sad look on the verge of tears, knowing that Helgi Harrison is Helgi's reincarnation and now ironically Reginleif's boyfriend.

Sigrun pats Reginleif's shoulder, "Oh, it's ok. We had our differences and you did kill my past self, but I'm willing to forget and forgive."

"Really? And after all I did to you?" Reginleif asked.

Sigrun nods, "I'm not one to bear grudges. Let's just put our past histories behind us and look forward."

"Oh thank you, Sigrun." Reginleif smiled.

Ford then turns to Gondul, "Then I recall you had more history as an active professional fighter slash fighter champion besides being the village's guardian. Something I feel your YYGDM self felt more restricted and can't allow free time."

"I guess so." Gondul agreed, "I mean, my YYGDM self still looks like she's physically trained, but to protect her village and _not_ to compete as a professional fighter."

"Yeah. If there's anything you two have in common, you're both strong enough to defend your village." Ford commented.

"But, I may be willing to try out professional fighting if Sigrun's ok with it. Boxing, wrestling, MMA… I could dominate those realms." Gondul can only dream.

Sigrun informs, "I'd be fine with it, Ayanna. Just as long as you hold back your full strength. We wouldn't want you to injure too many people."

Gondul chuckles, "Yeah, you're right."

"Well the first two are neutral, yet YYGDM!Sigrun's concern is a little higher than Gondul." Ford stated.

Reginleif is saying with a destined foreshadow, "I wish I want to meet the YYGDM!Sigrun someday after this, more likely to protect her."

Ford finally turns to his wife, "But, the biggest change goes to Jessica. Don't mind about Chapter 5 since it's great, but I realize something. You graduated from university, heck you even showed Kotori and Group C your degree, while your YYGDM self _never_ went to college to begin with. Your YYGDM self mainly uses magic powers, while you expand more to wield physical weapons like a spear, that staff you used at Wyrm in House of Madoka, and recently Haakon's sword, not to mention using physical hand-to-hand combat. You'd even go head-to-toe with the mother of dragons (Nidhogg) unafraid unlike the YYGDM you."

Nidhogg is speaking with her gargantuan head lowering down behind Ford and Skogul, "I showed zero consternation from her time powers unlike one of my children (Zmey) and Fafnir."

"I mean, Kanius/Takeru and Ford1114 would have originally kept her as a half-angel like you alongside attended a college in Oregon and Chilali as a third partner of being seen as a potential special character." Ford said till he's irked, "Till YYGDM's influences forces them to change it which I can understand their _not happy_ and had mixed feelings due to LazerWulf and Kanius had disagreements of 'specific ideas'."

"What do you mean 'specific ideas'?" Skogul asked.

"Yeah, tell us." Geirskogul urged.

"Maybe sometimes we don't always get what we want?" Mist sips her wine.

Ford starts to show anger at Mist, "You don't think I know that?! This end result of YYGDM VA has become a mixed bag and not showing its full potential that the author originally wanted! It's like YYGDM-01 is literally, figuratively, _and_ subjectively mistreating Skogul like _**jack shit!**_ Out of all the YYGDM-01 OCs post-Dawn of Chaos, Jessica is the most _highly_ mistreated! I just want my story counterpart to save these three!"

"Whoa, easy, Ford!" Brunhilde pleaded.

Vali approaches and aggressively grabs Ford's Yato scarf, "Hey, you need to calm the hell down!"

Ford quickly frees himself and snaps, "I GET IT, ALRIGHT?! _**I GET IT!**_ "

Silence. Everybody is shocked at Ford's outburst; it's a reminder of Shinnen Ch. 34. But for one thing, letting out anger is healthier and positive than staying depressed for long.

Ford calms down, "Sorry."

Vali nods, "It's okay, man."

"We all need to get something out of our systems." Brunhilde stated.

"You can't keep it all bottled up if you don't wanna go nuts." Takato said to Ford.

"Exactly, there's no reason to hold it all in." Moon added.

Skogul pats Ford's hand, "Thanks for sticking up for my YYGDM self."

"Yeah, what you did takes courage." Geirskogul nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I won't keep it bottled up. Thanks for listening, everyone." Ford felt glad to them.

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil –** _ **Honeymoon Suite**_ **)**

Heimdall brings forth another topic, "We also can't forget about Kensuke Rainer, known as Dramon X."

"I remember Allfather mention Storm Caller before he became Griel, alongside he and King Sedna made the Star Breaker that our Kensuke already has the weapon." Frey informed.

"But, this is more of the XLR-8 counterpart we're discussing." Heimdall said to Freya's brother.

Ford is eating some food and after swallowing it, he chuckles, "You know, I kinda compare the XLR-8 version of Kensuke to some broker of seeing the rise and potential downfall, sometimes I gotta wonder if Ken makes some more F-words."

During Ford's dialogue, the Asgardian radio plays of Jorden Belfort of _The Wolf of Wall Street_ that his voice cries out: _Benihana? Beni-fucking-hana?! BENI-FUCKING-HANA?! WHY?! WHY, WHY GOD?! Why would you be so cruel as to choose a chain of fucking hibachi restaurants to take me down?!_

Puck whistles, "I can see how that contributor creates a Digimon version of me!"

"Have you all remembered the incident that our dimension is felt when Ken (XLR-8) fought a Mira look-a-like that claims himself to be Zeed X?" Frey reminded everyone, "Not only this dimension, but others like DF-616, YYGDM-01 and XLR-8 felt it as well."

"That 'Zeed X' guy could do that Unicron Orson Welles voice-a-like like saying-." Puck remarked by mimicking Orson Welles with the full out complete voice to make audiences laugh, _**"Let go, kill them all, they will all fear you."**_

"I remember two years ago, our Kensuke fought me while I was under Apep's control. I was converted into a Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon and took on Ken's Dragon mode." Seto remembered.

Lyn then adds, "And our Kuipers were there to witness our Ken's transformation into his Dragon mode. The YYGDM-01 Kuipers didn't see him become a Dragon until that Weekend at Kenny's story."

"Then, my YYGDM-01 self didn't become a Malefic? Interesting." Seto sees a comparison knowing YYGDM is an AU universe with Bonds Beyond Time doesn't exist.

Brunhilde said and wonder, "And our Ken isn't as intrusive as the one in the YYGDM-01 stories. Isn't he supposed to have started living fresh in the YYGDM-01 dimension?"

"Yeah, he was, but looks like he's got unfinished business." Kouichi answered.

"But with who? All of his main rogues gallery are either dead or wandering about with no direction." Takato wondered.

"Well, I did mention 'Zeed X'." Puck speaks up.

"But we beat him…" Moon said in recalling her group defeated Zeed X in Shinnen as he already ceased to exist.

"That could be just some poser taking over after him." Puck truthfully said that it's an aspect.

"Well that's self-assuring. We don't want to deal with the real one again." Brunhilde take it a grain of salt.

Ford comments, "But still, I'm not sure Ken needs to involved with every conflict, but that's just my opinion. Our Ken knows when to stand down."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Skogul asked her husband to stop.

"You're right. I should just drop it." Ford agreed to his wife.

"Yes, let's bring back a festive mood to these celebrations!" Thor cheered.

"You're right! Let's continue digging in!" Takato grinned.

"More food to go around!" Guilmon scarfs down a plate.

"I think I lost my appetite." Renamon muttered.

"Yeah, had my fill. Hey, here's our pups! My, how they've grown!" Inumon exclaimed to his children.

 **(Cue** _ **78\. Relax and Reflect - Pensive -**_ **FINAL FANTASY XV Original Soundtrack)**

BlackRenamon and YellowKouInumon approach Renamon and Inumon's side.

"Hi, mom and dad." BlackRenamon smiled.

"Mom! Dad!" YellowKouInumon hugs them both.

"Your Tamers have been treating you well, I see." Renamon smiled.

Inumon smirks to Yusuke and Kazuma, "Good job making our pups grow, you two."

"Sure." Kazuma nodded.

"It was nothing to it." Yusuke stated.

Brunhilde and Mist notice their Digimon, Seadramon and Volcanicdramon, chatting.

"Our partners sure are getting along ok." Brunhilde sees the two.

"Only because we're on a truce tonight, but make no mistake our Digimon will duel." Mist reminded her rival.

"And we'll be ready whatever your new partner can bring!" Brunhilde states to her.

"And it shall be brought." Mist agreed.

"What are they talking about?" Volcanicdramon sees their debate.

"Who cares? Let's keep talking and eating." Seadramon stated.

With the discussions begin to cool off, Kozmo Scaredy Lion is grunting in awkwardness.

"It's been calming down." Sinon sees the environment soothing.

"Of all this arguing before it's settled." Mike added.

Dustin turns to Lucas, "Remind us of our first thoughts of Eleven and searching for Will?"

Lucas snaps at Dustin, "As if!"

Gondul sits with the boys, "Hello."

"Whoa, it's one of the Valkyrie Maidens!" Mike cried out.

"Holy shit, it's the black one!" Dustin exclaimed.

"My name's Gondul." Gondul smirked and turns to Lucas.

Mike elbows Lucas, "Hey, she's a black Valkyrie!"

"H-Hey, uh you're like sitting right here." Lucas nervously asked.

Gondul answers in reminded Lucas of Anuli, "Yeah, I am. So, what do you think of a black woman like me as a Valkyrie?"

"Like holy shit, I never would've seen this coming!" Lucas commented.

"Talk about progress." Dustin added.

Freya interjects, "I was reminded the YYGDM-01 realm showed the original Valkyrie team differently as a full out Norse Goddess team instead of diversity in our realm."

"Indeed, my YYGDM counterpart is the leader with her teammates consisted of your counterpart, Hela, Skadi, and Idunn." Frigg took notice while she herself seems like an adaptational wimp, "My counterpart had even accused YYGDM!Freya for being too free-spirited and irresponsible with her duties."

"Yes, you can say that again, Frigg." Freya chuckled before announcing, "But at least the theater screen is showing something happening in YYGDM-01."

"What is it, sister?" Frey asked.

Freya informs to everyone, "YYGDM!Philippe's soul is at my counterpart's realm of Folkvangr."

Most of the guests are surprised to hear this. This revelation is revealed as the last scene of Ch. 8. 

"What?! My counterpart's soul is in Folkvangr?!" Philippe cried out in big surprise.

Brunhilde reminds her cousin, "Hey, they've barely entered the Nine Realms. Geez, I hope my counterpart and her friends can get Philippe's soul back!"

"Oh we'll see how they fare." Mist smirks, "My counterpart's been taking care of that business with Loki."

"Aye, now we get to the interesting parts." Loki said about the juicy parts.

"While the other Loki continues to hijack my body." Takato cried out.

"Don't forget us!" Henry and Himura reminded Takato.

"Hopefully they can get Philippe's soul back sooner than later." Rika can hope.

"They better damn do." Brunhilde agreed.

 **(End theme)**

Then, everyone senses two Aesir presences arriving, they turn to see none other than Odin's brothers: Vili (known as Hoenir) and Ve (known as Lodurr).

"Brothers?!" Odin exclaimed in surprise.

Brunhilde, Mist, the Valkyries, and the Erinyes all shout, "Huh?! Your brothers?!"

"Greetings, we meet again at last." Vili introduced.

"It's been so long to visit Asgard again, brother." Ve greeted Odin.

And then, the screen fades black.

xxxxx

 _"I know what you're thinking. How did this happen? Well, it's a long story..."_

-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)

xxxxx

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil –** _ **Hyperfast**_ **)** (...A YouTube user even commented this song "The beginning always reminds me of a dragonball z movie ending. "...)

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **77\. Cartanica**_ **)**

 **Ford1114's A/N** : We have more guests coming such as Kozmo Farmgirl and her friends, Farmgirl is like the Akane Tsunemori of YYGDM. Penny is ticked upon seeing Rota. The dancing scene is good as well in tributing YYGDM Gaiden of the Moon Kingdom's party.

So yeah, Corner!Mist and Gunnar are still siblings after all like their YYGDM selves, a difference is that Corner!Gunnar also endured and escaped from Grimhilde's abuse. Volcanicdramon appearing to become Corner!Mist's Digimon partner serves as a counterpart of Brunhilde's Seadramon. Volcanicdramon reminds me of Alduindramon (an old Digimon expy of Alduin I created) becoming an official character, alongside if Fafnir were to be a Digimon. Mist's Digimon partner VA is be Chris Sabat and imagine the voice feels like Ddraig from _High School DxD_. Word of God: Corner!Alberich is voice by Darin De Paul (imagine hearing Ardyn Izunia from that Duergar) while Hagen is voice by Adrian Bouchet. Both of their YYGDM-01 selves (which they are mainly referred as Andvari and Hogni) have different voice actors.)

Thanks to Kanius watched that awesome Netflix show, The _Stranger Things_ boys have come to the party via time travel, and looks like they are having quite a culture shock. Oh yeah, Season 2 of _Stranger Things_ is coming this Halloween, two days after the author's birthday.

Yeah, even though the Corner Valkyries appear before their main YYGDM selves, this serves almost like an 'inverse adaptation' of what if the Corner!Valkyries outside of YYGDM-01 can have these specific things/origins. In YYGDM, Sigrun's ancestral mother is _not_ going to be remarried to Magni.

(Sigh) Okay, Tuxedo Norse compared to Venom's last minute addition. Alec _wasn't_ even suppose to appear in VA at all, but he's imposed to be put. Unlike YYGDM!Mist's miasma vibes that it's intentional that we got plans for her 'torture' post-VA, Alec is not intentional as we and the author don't even know of him nor Lazer did not even tell him flat out before VA is uploaded. These types of 'fanfic secrets' are no longer relevant in life. He's actually the main reason why VA becomes a mix bag, and I would have enjoyed VA a little if it weren't for him… I now compare VA and VH to _Spider-Man 3/Amazing Spider-Man 2_ and _Spider-Man Homecoming_ respectively. To be honest, I did have nightmares and can't stop thinking about specific wrenches even if I tried to let go (Especially Jessica becomes unique that she _doesn't even belong_ in YYGDM-01 in the first place. Instead of me feeling excited of YYGDM!Skogul appearing like Belle, I am actually a little nervous. For me of the talks of 'proper canon appearance' in fanfic, I still do not see them as 'official characters' in 'official canon appearances'.). Even if VA will be complete and look forward to see some good moments, the damage is already done despite me and the author have back ups to help (another reason why it has the lowest amount of favorites in all of YYGDM fics). Yeah, I think Ken (XLR-8) is shown to be at least _reasonable_ compare to Alec. I'm ending this topic since me and K would rather keep private opinions to ourselves. But, sometimes looking back, I wonder if Arashi could have been Helgi's reincarnation, even if in Corner I have Helgi reincarnated as a normal civilian and ironically now Reginleif's love interest. And also, the author should have thought of something for Gram differently instead of allowing it to be use for Tuxedo Norse. I would rather see Kanius do his own interpretation of Helgi outside of YYGDM as better received instead of Lazer's portrayal. Because Tuxedo Norse is _**not**_ going to work in an official setting (that the author is glad that he won't exist, knowing he understands how readers will feel).

Furthermore, the two Intermissions (Brunhilde/Siegfried and Ragnarok) for Valkyrie Advent, they weren't suppose to be put in the story, I thought of them as just flashbacks (even some parts like the Ragnarok are long) in main chapters (and I can imagine the author's understanding), but Lazer suggested the author to do these separately. K did admit he wanted to do an Intermission of some sort and I even support that it should be just one long Intermission chapter halfway through a fanfic instead of two when discuss on email, but two are planned to be put anyway. Looking back at the Brunhilde/Siegfried intermission, it feels like it retells the origin almost like Spider-Man movies retelling origin stories too many times. I've read Norse fiction books that don't even _**outright**_ show this, only in backgrounds while focusing on their own stories. Seeing how YYGDM-01 retells this tale in an intermission questions that while it tries to 'introduce' Norse Myths/Myths to readers, outside of their universe, most of pop culture (and even the Cornerverse of all people) already know about Norse Myths/Myths use often, which is sad how it's a waste of time in life (Even if Lazer said to the author of wanting to put everything together, what good would it come outside of fanfics?). It's not the author's fault, it's another reason why Valkyrie Advent has the biggest amount of executive meddling..

In-between, I'm sure you people already know of rumors that Venom will get his 'own' marvel universe thanks to Sony without a Spider-Man, not to mention Sony remains greedy in wanting to take back Spider-Man. Upon knowing this, I honestly almost cried. Because Spider-Man and its lore is so important to the Marvel Cinematic Universe that Sony makes a bad move, it'll destroy their business. Well, me, Lycosyncer, and many people want Sony to go bankrupt anyway due to the controversial decisions post Spider-Man 3 and why Spider-Man's film rights will return to Marvel to fully do justice. I mean, wouldn't you guys love to see Venom's creepy awesomeness in MCU instead of Sony's? The 'rights' of comparing to Marvel rights of different companies, it can also remind Kanius that he uses OCs from his contributors (Belle, Lazer for examples) in his fanfics, it's likely that since the author will create his own characters based on these OCs serves another example of freedom, best to do it sooner than later.

And I know myself that I can be impatient when it comes to certain things, which is justified due to the obvious email spamming from Chaos before that affects my patience and sanity, since again it holds me and Kanius back for the real world. It shows a reminder that since I'm waiting for another job, you can understand how it feels that way for the job competition, it goes for everyone too. Sometimes, even if I'm the youngest and have a mature mindset at such an early age (that I stand up of speaking out of what's my mind), I am honestly still learning, obviously one day as I grow older, I can be wiser. Perhaps if my mind is up to it, I might do my own 'special commentary' in Defiants to write details of my growth and flaws, I know I did that in my Shinnen's final chapter A/N, but it'll go deeper. Such as I remember past events like school that nowadays I wish I don't want to go back thinking about the past (Even if I graduated from college, I recall specific dreams of being forced to take a course that I didn't signed up in real-life), but I have to when I'm going to write it.

This ends when Odin's two brothers arrive to the homecoming. This is going to be an interesting turn of events. The next Segment will show it alongside a magnificent backstory. After which there will be three more segments that showcase the Second Ragnarok, totaling up the chapters to 13. There will be specific scenes in the 11th Segment that'll be the _**same copy/paste scenes**_ for _Valkyrie Advent_ , two of which are YYGDM!Suzaku's revival (shown in the theater screen) and the climactic battle against Loki/Dragon-Loki (that one will actually be a Corner flashback three years ago, because this will have some differences in YYGDM though the format from the Corner version such as dialogue and such will remain the same). Like the author always plan ahead, these I suggested will help the author to save time/prepare early (and in case to prepare of Lazer's 'demands'), to be fair, Kanius mentioned he planned the Yami Houou scenes in advance back in _Invasion of the Rajita_. I'm looking at this fic will end early at July 2017 just in time for the new Spider-Man movie in the MCU before Valkyrie Advent is finish.

 **Lastly, I'd like to show an analysis of comparisons between VA/Intermission - Brunhilde/Siegfried and VH Segment 8 Flashback since ever since I saw the early preview in google docs, both are Disneyfied versions, but there are lots of differences between YYGDM and Corner.**

-YYGDM!Mist never became a Valkyrie to begin with and only become one at the end of the intermission by Loki. Corner!Mist trained to becoming a Valkyrie as a child (serving as an Adaptational Badass), but is banish and later become an Erinye. Corner!Mist met Loki much earlier at Asgard while becoming a Valkyrie. (I remember last year, Kanius told me that Lazer came up the origin story of Gudrun in YYGDM-01)

-For Brunhilde's banishment by Odin with two different songs. In YYGDM, 'Thor - _Banishment_ ' and 'Thor - _Forgive Me_ ' plays. Corner, 'Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV - _Prologue_ ' and 'Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV - _Luna_ ' plays, Mist and Reginleif are seen in Odin's throne room.  
-Corner!Gunnar escaped from Grimhilde's abuse.

-Corner!Siegfried met Grani much earlier and without Gudrun/Gunnar's presences before meeting Brunhilde. Corner!Siegfried has Odin's guidance when fighting Fafnir while his YYGDM self doesn't.

-YYGDM, Gudrun uses her powers to make Siegfried forget Brunhilde and Gunnar planted Siegfried's memories to his head, this is before Brunhilde is rescued. Corner, taking place after Brunhilde is rescued, Mist instruct Gunnar for his potion for Siegfried to drink and make him forget (which implies to be temporary as he fully recovers and remembers Brunhilde during Ragnarok and freeing himself from being a Lokar soldier).

-In YYGDM, Gudrun/Gunnar failed to take Andvaranaut and Siegfried. Corner, they both succeeded, Corner!Brunhilde and 'Siegfried' briefly fallout of the betrayal due to Gunnar's potion trickery.

-YYGDM, Gudrun failed to defeat Brunhilde in combat (before Ragnarok). Corner, Mist overpowers the mortal Brunhilde (during Ragnarok), making this a much losing battle and Mist being successful (another example of Adaptational Badass) than her YYGDM self.  
-Corner!Brunhilde, Siegfried, and Gunnar are 'Spared by the Adaptation' for Ragnarok that they all died here. These three were not involved in YYGDM-01.  
-Corner!Gunnar briefly helped Brunhilde by returning to Asgard, but not before Brunhilde grabs his balls for submission. :D  
-Corner!Siegfried briefly became a Lokar Soldier for Ragnarok. YYGDM!Siegfried is killed by Mist. Corner!Siegfried is killed by Hagen. YYGDM!Gunnar is killed by Brunhilde, Corner!Gunnar is killed by Hagen.

- _"Siegfried… my love… I'll be joining thee. Nothing will keep us apart."_ In YYGDM, Brunhilde said that before marching to the pyre (with only Grani witnessing), the song 'Thor - _Can You See Jane?_ ' plays. In Corner, Brunhilde said that after tossing herself to the pyre (with Mist and various people witness it), the song 'Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV - _At Struggle's End_ ' plays, and since it took place towards the end of Ragnarok, it intensifies the tension and emotion.

Take it away, partner.

 **(Cue Johnny Cash -** _ **Hurt**_ **)**

 **Kanius' A/N** : I guess you're giving me a lot to say then, Ford? I hope these commentaries and analyses aren't frequent. This isn't some college analysis paper I'm writing here, but whatever let's get this over with.

First, I'll provide my brief analysis on the comparisons of the VH Segment 8 Flashback and VA Intermission (Brunhilde/Siegfried).

-For starters, I do prefer the VH Segment 8 take on Mist/Gudrun and Reginleif's backstory. Gudrun is shown to be humanized than Gudrun in VA Intermission. In VA Intermission, Gudrun comes off as a selfish and immoral brat with no morality. -Mist/Gudrun in VA Segment 8 Flashback still has her selfish desires for Siegfried and wanting Brunhilde dead, but ultimately Mist moves on from pursuing Siegfried's love and focuses on her rivalry with Brunhilde. I greatly prefer Mist/Gudrun (Corner) by far.

-I much prefer Mist (Corner)'s origins than her YYGDM counterpart.

-Brunhilde (Corner) and Brunhilde (YYGDM) are more or less the same to me. Their banishments are not too different. I don't have a preference for this one.

-Gunnar's backstory is different in both Corner and YYGDM Story. Gunnar (Story) was a king while Gunnar (Corner) was not and escaped Grimhilde's abuse. I prefer Corner's take on Gunnar.

-Siegfried (Corner) received Grani much earlier than his YYGDM counterpart. There was no Gunnar and Gudrun to meddle in Siegfried (Corner)'s affairs until later. I guess I prefer Siegfried (Corner).

-For Gudrun/Mist vs Brunhilde's final confrontation, while I think Gudrun (Corner) became an adaptational badass who greatly overpowered mortal Brunhilde, I did prefer Brunhilde getting one over Gudrun in YYGDM. So, YYGDM takes this one.

-Last, I prefer the Corner take on Brunhilde saying her last words after throwing herself in the pyre with Siegfried. Though, I don't dislike how I wrote the YYGDM version. I feel the Corner version does it better.

As already started earlier, things are slightly moving forward for me. I've caught up on _Cross Generations_ updates and taking a break from that. VA and VH have only fallen behind, moreso with VH. The next VA release has been pushed to next month. I've been focusing on preparing to write my first novel (writing anything on paper) will do. And work got a little busy this past month, plus I've been exercising more on my recreational time. That's led to less time to write than I wanted to, but more beneficial for my health awareness.

My official emails have started to progress ever slightly. However, I'm going to do my best with time management and focus more on my Original Novel-related emails instead. Sorry, Chaos, Lazer, and Ford, but don't get too upset if I take long to respond to fanfic-related mails. I'll get back to your inquiries and ideas when I'm ready. This goes out to Lazer, I know you haven't responded to my proposed Original Novel plans. That tells me you have little to no interest in that, which I won't hold against you. Just say so instead of not responding to Ford's message. Oh well, no slight against me. But if you are interested, I'll let you know what I have planned so far (and may need to ask about using/basing characters on the West Coasters). However, since these are my Novels, I'll have all the say on what goes into my stories (unless you wish to be my editor, but I think I'd like to find my own editor for my novels while you can still be the beta of my YYGDM works (Ford1114's words: Honestly looking back, it'll be a better idea for a different editor instead of Lazer to not repeat same 'filter mistakes'. Actually, it's possible to have two editors, one of which is myself since I'm the main reason/contributor that inspire you to do original works since we discuss a lot of ideas/concepts and I love to develop more career skills to be recognized in society.)). Naturally, I'll still have to answer to an editor, but that's their job. And yes, I understand writing a novel won't be nearly as easy as fanfiction. I understand the processes and difficulty to get a work recognized. However, I think that's the beauty of writing a novel. The logistical and creative processes will be difficult, but being able to write and develop my own characters in their own world without being confined to sharing a world with actual tv/movie characters in a fanfiction setting.

The longer I keep holding off on my Original Novel related mails and finally write something, it'll be too late. I can't always have my fanfics on my mind. 'The sooner you do your dream, the better' will have to be my mantra from now on.

(Ford1114's words: Here's what my friend has to say in declaring this, "The novels would be _**another chance**_ for me to write my stories as if Chaos and Lazer _**never**_ interfered. Since those two (as far as I know) have no investment in my novel writing, I can write peacefully and comfortably. _**It's all about starting fresh here**_.")

As far as how I'll prioritize emails, I'm not fond of overly long ones and don't like being spammed. So, my 'priority' emails will primarily be based on my ongoing Novel discussion and response mails with contributors (Ford1114's words: Especially Alisa Yang since she's helping out a lot and remind of 'bad habits' in fanfics.) to my Original Novel discussions. My fanwork and fandom discussions will be become secondary priority. I ask please don't send me long winded emails (Ford, if you work on your long email habits that would be a great first step, remember 'less is more').

Moreover, I may just eventually replace my _Gaiden_ updates with my Original Novel writing. Does that means Gaiden is cancelled? No it's just on another extended hiatus until I (or someone) can come up with one. But, don't expect another Gaiden release for a while longer.

I do often ask myself, 'What should I do? It's my fault for letting too many people influence me.' That's why I've decided to do me and not anyone's time. This past year has taught me what happens when certain 'creative differences' occurs and when 'creative wrenches/ideas' are thrown at me last minute. YYGDM lately has proven to be a little difficult, especially _Valkyrie Advent_ , which explains why VA hasn't been seen an update since mid-March (and not counting the Intermission chapter, the last update was late-January). Doesn't help that VA (so far) has the least review and view count. Only _The West Coasters_ has less views, but only because that's an OC-exclusive. That doesn't really inspire too much confidence to keep writing (but who's to say that won't change later? I've been good with finishing YYGDM stories so far). However, my creative juices have been going to _Cross Generations_ , Corner, and DFK-related stories, because I have more freedom and creative liberties with those. I'll just keep focus on the fanfics I want to keep writing and feel comfortable with. I've just been hesitant to bother with VA these last months.

Really if my psyche could be compared to anyone at this point? It would be Samurai Jack's. Having watched this latest season on Toonami, I see a depressed and broken man, who's now having to take action against adversity. That's where I've been since last year. The constant email spam and creative differences over fanfics have put me at odds with people. However, I can't let obstacles no longer stand in the way of my novel writing process. This is where I must forge my own path with that endeavor. If anyone wants to support or help me in anyway, then that's great.

I do need to take more self-responsibility. Could it be my own fault for letting too many people influence and try to drive the direction of my fanfics? Possibly. That means I'll really need to be more strict with what goes into my stories. If I don't take more self-responsibility, then I'm letting too many folks walk all over and take advantage of me. That can't happen anymore.

It's time I start reevaluating about my writing future. If I wish to pursue a writing career, I'll need to think outside the box and avoid being just a fanfic person. I need to expand my writing horizons. Not to say I'll stop fanfic writing, I still plan to reconstruct and create my own personal canon of my favorite fandoms. I hope to continue fan projects if my writing career does take off, because I consider that part of my identity. Maybe some form of YYGDM will continue, or maybe I'll get involved in a new fandom that inspires new ideas. I wish for my writings to inspire some creative writers to create their own projects or reconstruct their favorite fandoms (much in vein to TeamFourStar). For anyone reading these commentaries, thank you.

And furthermore, Segment 10 shouldn't take nearly as long to be released.

Until then, send a review and see you again!

 **(End themes)**


	10. Enuma Elish

**(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Aesir**_ **)**

 **Kanius' A/N** : Next segment didn't take long to come out. Hope you like an extended flashback with a bunch of mythological characters bundled together. Enjoy!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Here is the next segment, which covers a mythological tale in ancient times.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

" _Once there was a sea deeper, emptier than any sea. I, born from chaos. Protected by the flow of silence I the water, sea that I am. I rest in silence. Waiting for the time to come. Where vanity and sea meet, I saw truth. In the eye of truth nothing can be deceived. Man disgraced the place that I rest. As if he ruled the world. Wrath of I, shall summon the winds and storm shall tear the sea. The 5 monsters that I have created each live, in their own sea. Whatever encroaches on my territory I shall destroy. All shall return to chaos."_

-Rahab, The Ocean Hunter (1998)

xxxxx

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **Unspoken**_ **(Acoustic))**

xxxxx

 _ **Valkyrie Advent Segments: Valkyrie Homecoming**_

 _ **Arc III: Tiamat**_

 _ **Segment X: Enuma Elish**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Adrian von Ziegler –** _ **Vandraren**_ **–** _ **Nordic/Viking Music**_ **)**

It is another turning moment for that Odin's brothers have arrived to the party. They are reunited, even though Odin recalled the issue when his brothers had an affair with Frigg.

"Will you look at that, our uncles." Vali sees them.

"Yeah, I never knew they showed up." Vidar added with his brother.

Oberon takes notice and said, "That is a splendid moment, never see them much when me and the Aesir have council meetings."

Alberich interjects, "Ah, but there's a hidden fact that Ve's alias as Lodurr, the Jotunn with Farbauti and Laufey gave birth to Loki in naming him after Odin's brother to make him stand out and well, the rest is marvelous history."

Vali gives a scornful smirk to the Dwarf, "Feh, you got that right."

"We gotta see how it plays for our father." Vidar said.

Back with Odin reuniting with his brothers. As the audience can tell, the Valkyries, Aesir, and the others never see Vili and Ve much a lot, besides the fact they returned back in Ragnarok before slain by Loki. Odin and his brothers have quite a history together.

"My brothers, you've come!" Odin is surprised to see Vili and Ve.

"Greetings, we meet again at last." Vili greeted.

"It's been so long to visit Asgard again, brother." Ve said to Allfather.

"Mind if we sit with you in the dinner table?" Vili asked him.

With the brothers are allowed to be seated, Odin interacts with his brothers he hasn't seen in ages.

"Uncle Vili and Ve?!" Thor shouted in surprise.

"It took them so long to reunite?" Loki questioned their tardiness.

"I've only heard about them, father." Hela said to the trickster god.

"Yes, they're not around often." Loki concurred to his daughter.

"Vili and Ve look very well." Freya said about Odin's brothers.

"This is my first seeing them." Sif said about them.

Thor explains to Sif, "They've strayed far from Asgard for a long time."

Odin introduces Vili and Ve to everyone.

"Vili and Ve, thou may already know my son."

"Aye, Thor the Odinson." Vili said to Thor.

"We know about your reputation. And how can we forget Loki the trickster?" Ve turns to the offspring of Laufey.

Loki scoffs, "Well, I'm flattered."

"Brothers, let me introduce you to the biggest guests of honor." Odin escorts Vili and Ve toward Brunhilde and the Maidens.

"And you must be Odin's Valkyrie Maidens." Vili said to the Valkyries.

"Aren't they also reincarnated?" Ve asked.

"You're Odin's brothers? Well, nice to meet you, I'm Kotori!" Brunhilde casually introduced to the two.

"Couldn't you be any less formal?" Mist furrowed.

Brunhilde bows and politely act like her past self, "I apologize, sirs. I'm Lady Brunhilde."

Hela points to Skuld, "And this is my daughter, Skuld."

"Flattered to meet you." Skuld calmly greeted.

"Glad it's Sasha speaking and not Skuld." Brunhilde said in relief.

"Hello, sirs." Gondul stated.

"We're honored." Skogul greeted.

"Hello." Sigrun said.

Vili comments to their introductions in a gentleman manner, "They're all polite, except Brunhilde needs to learn manners."

"I'm working on it!" Brunhilde cried out.

"You better try harder then, Brunhilde." Mist scoffed.

"However, we must acknowledge Brunhilde, Skogul, and Gondul as the Odin Triad." Ve announced.

Gondul wonders, "Us?"

"The Odin Triad?" Skogul questioned.

Vili explains to the three, "Well, yes. Brunhilde is the adoptive daughter of Odin. Skogul inherited his ravens, Huginn and Munnin. Gondul has an eye patch similar to his alongside inherited his wolves, Geri and Freki."

"Huh, yeah that makes sense. Guess you can also say we're equivalent to the Ascendant Triad." Brunhilde begins to compare two groups.

"You mean Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X?" Takato mentioned these three.

"Sure, I guess so." Brunhilde answered to the Tamer.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST –** _ **Cosmogony**_ **)**

Vili then switches to another historical topic, "Then, allow us to tell you all an interesting and complex tale."

"Ever know and those remember the Mesopotamian tale of Tiamat?" Ve asked them all.

The Aesir and some of the audience have known it. Thor, Loki, Sif, Freya, and Hela (which she already mentioned in Segment 8) have heard of the story before by Allfather. When the Corner!Valkyries regain their memories, they seem to recall the stories told as well.

"Why yes we do." Freya answered.

"Yeah, I think I remember being told about that Tiamat story." Brunhilde said when she remembered as a child in the past.

Skuld admits, "The memories of that story are mostly hazy."

"I fully remember about it." Skogul acknowledged.

"I remember the events were before our time." Mist stated.

"Can tell us about these accounts to remind us? Some of us do need reminders." Gondul suggested.

Sigrun cheers, "Oooh, I love listening to stories!"

"Before we explain more, you know the concept of Cosmos and Chaos major creations: The Cosmosastra and Chaosastra respectively." Vili announced background, "Cosmos/Chaos are the Aether, yet individually, Cosmos is Light and Chaos is Darkness."

"There are big differences in both this dimension and YYGDM-01." Ve gives a difference of cosmic and chaotic backgrounds, "In _**YYGDM-01**_ , there are four each with pairs and elements: Ma'at/Isfet (Egyptian) (Fire), Yggdrasil/Ginnungagap (Norse) (Wind), Pangu/Hundun (Chinese) (Earth), and Amenominakanushi/Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Japanese) (Water). In _ **Cornerverse**_ , there are five each: Ma'at/Isfet (Egyptian) (Fire), Yggdrasil/Ginnungagap (Norse) (Wood), Pangu/Hundun (Chinese) (Earth), Amenominakanushi/Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Japanese) (Metal/Wind), and Abzu/Tiamat (Mesopotamian) (Water)."

"Back to the point here." Vili interjected, "Many eons ago, there was a war against Tiamat the Water Chaosastrum and her army to eradicate Marduk and the Anunnaki. Various gods such as ourselves and Odin were involved in helping the war. Tiamat also created the first dragon known in recorded history, Kur, known as Kingu and Bahamut. Kur is armed with the three Tablets of Destiny in serve as Tiamat's commander and another of her consort."

"It parallels Ma'at/Isfet = Abzu/Tiamat that Kur is like Apep in some way, only that Bahamut is not a megalomaniac evil like Isfet's hellspawn." Ve brings forth the comparison.

"Those three Tablets of Destiny are like the Sumerian's own JOEs. One reason why fire of the Egyptians and water of the Mesopotamians oppose one another with differences in our dimension." Vali muttered.

"I remember the Bull of Heaven and the first husband of Ereshkigal, Gugalanna, known as Kujata, once summoned by Inanna to go after Gilgamesh as punishment." Tyr commented.

"Not to mention that legendary lion bird, Anzu (known as Zu and Imdugud) stole the Tablets of Destiny before slain by Ninurta." Heimdall added.

Nidhogg quietly growls, "I was involved as well and fought Kur with my might to get rid of one competition of my resume to gnaw Yggdrasil."

"Hold it! Me and my friends know about Tiamat and Bahamut in _Dungeons & Dragons_! Tiamat was that five-headed dragon goddess." Lucas brings forth his boarding game knowledge.

Lann Cosplayer then speaks out, "And that both appear in the _Final Fantasy_ franchise. Bahamut and his _**Mega Flare**_ attack in all. Not to mention Bahamut from that _Rage of Bahamut_ anime."

"And it's why Midgardians love to uses these characters based on the myth source materials." Vili said to both.

The audiences are absorbing much knowledge and have deep thoughts before giving their responses. In Cornerverse exclusively, this recently makes Kur part of a 'dimensional trio' similar to SliferGiga, ObeliskMega, and RaPhoenix: They are Super Shenron, Numerondramon (look like Number 100: Numeron Dragon), and Kur. Just that the Greek gods were fresh of defeating the Titans and Typhon, and Odin and his brothers defeated Ymir, fighting against Tiamat proves to be just as onerous. A fridge brilliance, the deities involved against Tiamat are a past generation, to which in the modern world, history repeats in Shinnen two years back when the united forces of the next generation fought Canon!Mana/Inkarnierte Mana that played the role/steal the appearance of the primordial goddess. Canon!Mana's Inkarnierte form referenced Tiamat's image of the original myths such as the ocean (when Inkarniete Mana's scream is heard throughout the universe, the deities (alongside those fought Kriemhild such as Thor (YYGDM), Sif, and Loki (YYGDM)) hearing the voice sounds similar to Tiamat they once fought.

"Ok, yeah now I'm starting to remember." Brunhilde is getting it.

"Tell us more. No, tell us everything you know." Mist requested.

"Looks like we're in for a long tale." Geirskogul whistled.

Skogul mentions the knowledge in history, "I remember the Tiamat War was among the largest in scale. Without it, none of us would be here."

"Indeed, the Tiamat War as brutal as it was, it was a crucial battle would ultimately helped shape the Nine Realms and the entire cosmos." Odin answered to the Time/Space Valkyrie.

"The battle helped shape our futures." Hela commented.

"Aye, that's for a fact true." Thor nodded.

"It was a battle between the forces of Chaos and Cosmos." Freya commented.

"Fascinating." Sif couldn't believe it.

"So, can we get on with the story?" Brunhilde urged.

Moon becomes mesmerized, "You know, that whole war we had with that giant Mana and Da'ath. That seemed similar to the Tiamat War."

"Yeah, that was our Tiamat War!" Takato exclaimed.

"Man, I never thought about that." Brunhilde seems surprised.

"Yes, we were fighting a war on a grand scale. It even eclipsed the Ragnarok battles on Asgard." Thor said.

"No doubt, brother. And we're all here alive to tell about it." Loki agreed.

"Inkarnierte Mana does remind me of Tiamat from what I know." Ford compared the two goddesses.

"That scream of Inkarnierte Mana reached across the vast reaches of the universe." Sif dreadfully said.

"Maybe now we'll see how the Shinnen war compared to the Tiamat one in the past." Skogul said.

"Lord Odin, Vili, and Ve, we're ready to learn about the Tiamat War." Brunhilde becomes intrigued.

Odin speaks to Vili and Ve, "Very well. Let's show them, brothers."

With that said, the theater screen is about to show the Tiamat War right now.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Earth and its atmosphere**_

 **(Cue Immediate Music -** _ **Pandora´s Heaven**_ **)**

It flashbacks in ancient times to the war against Tiamat. Nibiru (besides use for Planet X) is mentioned in Babylonian astronomy meaning 'crossing/point of transition' and especially of rivers.

During the war, the sky/spacial atmospheres throughout the galaxies and the Solar System feel similar to the oceans due to Tiamat's presence. Transparent background creatures of jellyfish (like Moon Jellyfish, Cannonball Jellyfish, and Blue Jellyfish) are seen. Almost like a discovery of 'cosmic' luminous jellyfish in real-life March 2017.

Floating in the skies is a large female figure. This is Tiamat. Tiamat's colossal appearance and taller than Mount Everest is shaped like a young woman similar to Inkarnierte Mana. Her mineral skin and long hair (which at the end of the tip is shaped like a sea dragon's tail) are made out a mixture of ocean floor and salt water. She observes her dominance spreading throughout Earth and the universe.

In the ground shows Tiamat's army forces. One are humanoid soldiers that worship the goddess called Tiamites. Another group are Mesopotamian dragons called Ushum, to which each having different looks have traits of Manta rays, Thresher sharks, Goblin sharks & _Scapanorhynchus_ , sawfish & _Onchopristis_ , _Edestus_ , _Desmatosuchus_ , _Postosuchus_ , _Stethacanthus_ ' dorsal fins on foreheads, and _Ptychodus_. Tiamat also has sea serpents with different looks have traits of Sea Snakes, Moray Eels, Frilled Sharks, Angler fish, Viperfish, Oarfish, Dragonfish, Gulper Eels, _Helicoprion_ , and _Scapanorhynchus_. And there's Scorpion Men, whose bottom halves are shaped like prehistoric sea scorpions: _Pterygotus_ and _Pentecopterus_. Tiamat's forces are fighting off Anunnaki and allied deities' forces.

The Nidhogg is seen, temporary stops eating Yggdrasil's roots due to ridding of the competition. Her sole opponent is the first dragon ever to exist in history, Kur (known as Kingu and Bahamut, who is Tiamat's recent consort). Kur's appearance takes cue from Bahamut (Rage of Bahamut). He has large elephant tusks from his mouth alongside leafy seadragon scales and traits throughout his divine body and four huge wings hence referencing more of Bahamut in the original source material as a legendary fish. He is bipedal and his size is the same as the Nidhogg's or perhaps even greater, Kur is also armed with the three Tablets of Destiny in giving him greater power and commanding Tiamat's forces. Both Nidhogg and Kur furiously fight each other with equal strength and not feeling tired.

 **(End theme)**

Then, a group of Anunnaki arrives to the scene. One is the future ruler of the Mesopotamian pantheon named Marduk, whose physical appearance reminds of The Prince (Prince of Persia (2008 video game)). Another is his future wife, Sarpanit, whose physical appearance reminds of Elika (Prince of Persia (2008 video game)). Five more figures appear: Nergal, Enki (Ea) (who is Marduk's father), Inanna (Ishtar), Ninurta, and Ereshkigal.

"Are you ready for this, prince Marduk?" Ereshkigal questioned the future Sumerian king.

Marduk answers to the Underworld goddess, "Yeah, Tiamat will stop nothing to destroy us. It's my destiny to reclaim what is mine."

"I'll be with you, love." Sarpanit assisted Marduk.

Enki speaks to Marduk, "We have deities from various pantheons to assist us, my son. The other Anunnaki are focusing on their defenses."

"While we're handling the main threats." Nergal smirked.

"Then let's do it already!" Inanna shouted out.

"Agreed." Ninurta said.

"Let's get this over with then." Marduk said with boredom.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Merchant Prince**_ **)**

The seven Anunnaki takes charge in fighting off Tiamites, Ushum and sea serpents by killing most of them. Marduk is seen slashing some Tiamites with his sword and mace, then unleashes pyrokinesis and aerokinesis at some Ushum and Tiamites. Sarpanit backs up her lover by slashing energy waves at some sea serpents and Tiamites.

Ereshkigal fires dark spheres at some enemy mooks. Then, the Mesopotamian underworld goddess summons a three-headed spinosaur, which is a cross between a Saluki (Persian Greyhound) and each of the three heads shaped like an _Oxalaia_ , _Sigilmassasaurus_ , and _Ostafrikasaurus_. Acting like her guard dog like Cerberus, his name is Ersetu. Ersetu bites down Tiamites and then fights off an Ushum. The Mesopotamian Underworld goddess then summons a group of vampire demons called the Rabisu and command them to kill Tiamites in bloodshed.

Out of the blue, Marduk confronts one of the most notorious Duel Monsters: the Five-Headed Dragon (something that was inspired by Dungeons & Dragons/Final Fantasy's interpretations of Tiamat), controlled by Tiamat. Roaring with its five heads, Tiamat's evil energy transforms it into the Malefic Five-Headed Dragon with black/white armor from its heads and wings.

Marduk groans with boredom. "You're dragging me for a challenge? Fine by me."

Marduk runs fearlessly in evading most of the Malefic Five-Headed Dragon's breath attacks and streams of dark energy, two of the dragon's heads try to bite him down as the Anunnaki leaps up, but Marduk uses his mace to smash one head to pieces and beheads the other with his sword, then Marduk combines his fire and wind powers in forming a sphere to obliterate the Malefic Five-Headed Dragon.

"You sure take care of that Duel Monster, Marduk." Inanna commented.

Nergal chides, "Don't tell me you're heading off to face Tiamat on your own?"

"I'm heading there, if my answer says yes." Marduk glared.

"Just let my lover do what he wants, Nergal." Sarpanit interjected.

Enki warns, "Don't do any rash movements, my son."

"Yeah, yeah." Marduk doesn't care about his father's warnings.

Afterwards, Marduk rides his chariot drawn by four horse-like creatures with venomous mouths and traits of komodo dragons/ _Megalania_ such as their facial structure, scales, clawed hooves and tail. The deity is armed with thunderbolts from Zeus and his signature bow (inspired from Ma'at's bow). He takes the fight to the skies as he's heading to the Nidhogg/Kur/Tiamat's location.

Ereshkigal rolls her eyes, "What a showoff."

Agreeing each other, they can see Marduk's behavior as unorthodox in close to what people refer in modern pop culture times as a 'marty stu'.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Planet Sumer**_

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen –** _ **Colors of Love**_ **)**

Bulgarian chanting is heard throughout the war. On a planet based on the Mesopotamian myths, there are various battles seen besides the deities' soldiers are fighting Tiamat's mooks. Let's imagine a Planet Uruk where Gilgamesh lives. Throughout the galaxy, the specific deities are fighting Tiamat's main monsters called the Tiamat XI.

At the ground, Hades and Shiva are fighting Lahmu and Kusarikku.

Laḫmu has the head of a bearded man a red sash-usually with three strands- and four to six curls on his head, and the body of a Sphinx.

Kusarikku is a giant minotaur-like beast with his head shape like a _Bison antiquus_ and carries a Monk's spade as a weapon.

Lahmu roars in leap forward to attack Hades, but Hades slashes at the Sphinx monster with his scythe. Lahmu lands safely and about to pounce again with blazing red energy streaming through, but Hades then unleashes green fire to counter, then slashes at Lahmu again to defeat him as the monster's body explode.

Kusarikku bellows in attempts to smash Shiva with his weapon, but the Hindu god leaps onto the weapon and runs toward the minotaur beast's shoulder in delivering kicks and punches to his face, then Shiva powers up in delivering a destructive wave to obliterate Kusarikku.

In the skies, both Zeus and Brahma are fighting Uridimmu, who has the body of a human, head of a ferocious lion with canine teeth, wears a horned tiara, and holds a staff with an uskaru (lunar crescent).

"Unleash my power onto you!" Uridimmu summons a lot of thunderbolts made out of moon energy from his staff at Zeus and Brahma, but both gods quickly evade.

Zeus boasts, "Try my thunderbolts for size!"

Zeus throws some thunderbolts, only that Uridimmu counters with his.

Uridimmu laughs, "You're such an arrogant god of coming fresh of defeating Kronos and Typhon!"

Brahma gives a look (from his four heads) for a lecture to the Tiamat general, "I think you are the arrogant one here." He unleashes four energy beams in four sides surrounding Uridimmu to quickly injure him.

"Damn you-!" Uridimmu yelled, only to be punch a few times by Zeus' fists and breaking his staff.

"This will finish you!" Zeus unleashes a thunderbolt at Uridimmu's neck in zapping him till he's obliterated, "Never insult the king of Olympus."

Brahma sarcastically jokes, "But you are a hypocrite here."

"Hey!" Zeus exclaimed at the Hindu god.

At the ocean, Poseidon is seen riding Kairyu and alongside Vishnu are facing Kulullu and Umu dabrutu.

Kulullu's appearance is the upper body of a shirtless young man, long hair pulled to the back of his head with clams alongside bangs, lower body/tail of a _Pteraspis_ (alongside small bone spikes from his back), but his left arm is a shield/head spike of the _Pteraspis_ like a hook/weapon.

Umu dabrutu is a huge female sea monster that looks like a _Livyatan melvillei_ whale, fins and teeth of a _Basilosaurus_. Some reminded it of the legendary whale monster called Lyngbakr.

Kulullu smirks at Vishnu, "You feel the beauty from Tiamat? She will rule the universe with glistening might."

"Yes I do, but it is corruption that I will not allow!" Vishnu exclaimed.

Kulullu then charges by using the _Pteraspis_ arm to strike at Vishnu many times, but the Hindu god blocks them all with his weapons. Kulullu unleashes torrent columns of water at him, but Hindu evades as he strikes at Kulullu, only that Tiamat's general blocks his attack. Vishnu never gives up and uses his spear from one of his arms to stab Kulullu's left arm and uses his sword to stab his chest.

"Is this the end of me?" Kulullu gasps in pain and looks at the 'ocean skies', "Forgive me that I failed."

And with that, Kulullu's life force is gone as his body disappears.

Meanwhile, Poseidon and Kairyu are underwater in facing the mighty Umu dabrutu which the whale-like monster moans.

Poseidon is thinking, _"By the gods, this leviathan is a danger."_

Kairyu telepathically responds to Poseidon, _"And more of a challenge to my turf, master."_

Poseidon telepathically replies, _"Then let's kill it for the pride of the seas!"_

Poseidon riding Kairyu charges at Umu dabrutu, who the whale unleashes a moan of torrent stream breath at the Greek sea god, but Poseiden evades and uses his trident to fire an ice blast at her huge fin, it does some damage, only that Kairyu fires water breath to damage it more. Kairyu then unleashes slashes made out of aquatic energy at Umu dabrutu, in which the whale cries out in pain. The wild monster becomes enrage in instinct that she opens her big mouth in swallowing Poseidon and Kairyu whole, but she made a big mistake, as Poseidon inside uses his trident to destroy the whale's heart, instantly making Umu dabrutu explode. Her remains and parts are floating surrounding the victorious Poseidon and his steed under her watery grave.

xxxxx

 _ **Planet Assyria**_

Meanwhile at an ancient temple, a younger Ma'at (before becoming Sailor Galaxia) who is riding the sacred heron named Bennu and Nuwa are standing face to face against two monsters. One is Mushussu, who is a scaly wingless female dragon (She is originally Marduk's sacred animal before corrupted by Tiamat into betraying him and willingly became Usumgallu's wife) with hind legs resembling the talons of an eagle, feline forelegs, a long neck and tail, ram horns, _Madtsoia_ head structure as she hisses, and a crest. The other is Girtablullu, a scorpion man who obviously has upper body of a human and lower body of a _Brontoscorpio_.

"You two are looking nice to enjoy the spills." Mushussu hissed.

Girtablullu snaps with his pincers, "I look forward to snap you meals apart."

"Are you ready in bringing down these two beasts?" Nuwa asked Ma'at.

Ma'at nods, "I am, if it means I will eventually be the ruler of Planet Luxor's civilization."

And so, Nuwa fights of Mushussu while Ma'at fights Girtablullu. Mushussu attempts to bite, but Nuwa slithers away in delivering an energy blast at the monster with little damage. Ma'at uses her short swords while Bennu slashes with his talons at the scorpion man, Girtablullu smacks Ma'at down to a temple column and swipes his tail to swipe away Bennu. Girtablullu rushes to grab Ma'at with his pincers, but Ma'at recovers and evades of the scorpion man grabs the column. Ma'at scans his weak points and uses her mystic bow and arrows to shoot the scorpion man's botton hide and forehead to weaken him. Girtablullu roars in about to charge, but Ma'at leaps and decapitates the scorpion man with her swords to kill him.

"Don't underestimate the Egyptian cosmos." Ma'at turns to the fight between Nuwa and Mushussu as she holds her bow, "Let's go."

Nuwa casts a forcefield in slowing down Mushussu, but the she-dragon resists and is about to strike, only that she's hit by Ma'at's arrows.

Mushussu hiss and glares at Ma'at, "You!"

"You miss one spot, beast." Ma'at smirked.

Mushussu then uses camouflage to make herself invisible in stealth like a chameleon and a snake. Nuwa and Ma'at attempts to sense, only that Mushussu reappears quickly slashes at both deities with her claws and fires an energy beam at them, only that they dodge. Ma'at uses the early senses of Cosmos to locate Mushussu's scent before founding her as the monster is about to strike again. Ma'at nods at Nuwa for the Chinese goddess to use her magic in firing at Mushussu in losing her stealth ability, allowing Ma'at to fire arrows in weakening the monster before Nuwa delivers the finishing blow to Mushussu by destroying her with a blast.

Ma'at pants a bit and seeing Bennu recovering, "That was close, but the war is far from over."

xxxxx

 _ **Planet Babylon**_

At an open battlefield, the Three Pure Ones (Yuanshi Tianzun/The Jade Emperor (riding a Longma), Lingbao Tianzun (riding a Chollima), Daode Tianzun (riding a Tianma)), alongside the Four Heavenly Kings (Vaisravaṇa (known as Bishamon), Viruḍhaka, Dhṛtaraṣṭra, Virupakṣa), are seen mowing down more of Tiamites, Usum, and sea serpents. Eros is seen assisting them as well.

Both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi are fighting Ugallu, who is a large monster that has the head of a lion, a humanoid body with Papuan eagle wings and talons. Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi unleashes sun and moon sphere blasts at Ugallu, but the Tiamat general quickly evades them.

"Is that the best you gods can do?!" Ugallu mocked.

Ugallu uses his powerful physically moves in grabbing both Japanese gods' heads and bash them before throwing them, then Ugallu kicks Tsukuyomi to the ground while delivering the elbow joint strike at Amaterasu to the ground. Both Japanese gods get up and glares at Ugallu.

"We are not going to lose to you." Amaterasu said.

Tsukuyomi speaks to his sister, "Do you think fighting him will eventually patch our differences?"

Amaterasu gives her brother a stern look, "I don't care to be honest, even though this battle gives us some understanding."

Both Shinto deities power up with support from the solar rays and moonlight.

Ugallu chuckles below, "Whatever you two are doing, it won't make a difference-."

Suddenly, the Shinto deities disappear before the Tiamat general's eyes as Ugallu felt a lot of swift blows from Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi appear out of nowhere due to their power boost. Ugallu tries to counter, but Tsukuyomi grabs hold and throws him in the atmosphere. Amaterasu unleashes a solar ray while Tsukuyomi fires moon-like starts at Ugallu to destroy him.

"That was a close one." Tsukuyomi muttered.

xxxxx

 _ **Planet Akkad**_

 **(Cue Dwayne Ford -** _ **Air Support**_ **)**

Finally in Planet Akkad, the younger versions of Odin's two brothers are facing Basmu (a giant coral reef snake with horns and coral-like wings) and Musmahhu (a seven-headed serpent with lion manes and avian wings).

"Two serpents, that is a taking." Vili commented.

"While our brother is facing the head of these monstrosities." Ve said.

"It's best we let Odin handle this for a while." Vili allowed.

Then, Basmu strikes and is about to bite Ve, but he evades and strikes with an axe to slash the coral serpent. Basmu flies to charge at Ve in headbutting him, but Ve then leaps to land on the snake and keeps hitting in range by switching to a bow in firing mystical arrows. Vili is seen taking the defense in blocking Musmahhu's seven bites with his shield, he then pushes through that Vili smacks the multi-headed serpent with his mace to ward him off.

In another area, a younger version of Odin is seen wielding a sword. He has dark brunette hair, small facial hair, both normal eyes, and have a younger voice. Standing beside the future ruler of Asgard are his animal companions: Huginn & Muninn, and Geri & Freki.

They are now about to face the leader of the Tiamat XI, Ushumgallu. He looks like a European dragon the same size of Fafnir with feathered wings, feet, and head feathers of a Philippine eagle; liger stripes, front arms (with _Megalosaurus_ claws), and mane; and head structure and tail of a _Teratophoneus_. The Sumerian dragon's strength level is said to be more powerful than Fafnir. It is a generational trend of dragon opposition: Odin – Ushumgallu, and Brunhilde/Siegfried – Fafnir.

"It is a kismet to face the proclaimed king of the Aesir. Let's see how you fare against me!" Ushumgallu bellowed.

Odin readies, "Bring it, monster!"

As the great dragon gives a transfix roar, Geri & Freki charge as both leap to bite down Ushumgallu's neck, while Odin's ravens flew to distract the dragon. Ushumgallu viciously shakes them off as he swipes Geri with his left claw while biting Freki to throw him aside. Ushumgallu flies up and fires an energy beam called _**Ushum's Breath**_ from his mouth at Odin, but the warrior evades from the devastating radiation.

Basmu is seen spraying venomous breath at Ve, but he evades and wanting to end this as possible, Ve switches weapons in enhancing his axe to instantly beheaded Basmu. Vili is seen crippling Musmahhu's necks in slowing the monster down, before switching back to his mace to dive under and pierce through Musmahhu's chest before swinging it through that rips apart the monster's heart, killing it.

"Now we have to assist our brother." Vili stated.

Ve walks towards him, "Yes, we shall do so."

Meanwhile, Odin and his animal companions hold off Ushumgallu, till the Sumerian dragon unleashes an energy wave to blow his opponents away to the ground. Odin is about to get up, but Ushumgallu pins him down with his front claw.

"Time to end you!" The Sumerian dragon roared.

As Ushumgallu is about to bite off Odin's head, he felt arrows unleash that pierce his body, alongside a grievous blow that makes the dragon let go and back off. Odin gets up quickly in meeting his two brothers.

"Thou are safe here." Ve asked.

"I could use a little hand you two." Odin stated.

Vili replies, "Indeed, just like the first times we work together to defeat Ymir and his forces."

Odin holds his sword, "Like always, if I am to be king."

"Then, come bring it!" Ushumgallu roars and stomps.

Then, the Aesir brothers give valiant battle cries as they and Ushumgallu charge at each other. Ushumgallu fires his _**Ushum's Breath**_ and stomping to create energy mines that explode from the ground, but the Aesir evades as Ve jumps in using his axe to slash at Ushumgallu's back. Vili backs him up by hitting the dragon with his mace. The Ushum shakes both Vili and Ve off, only that Geri  & Freki jumps to bite the dragon's neck. Ushumgallu flies upward in throwing the wolves aside, but he's distracted by Huginn & Muninn as they clawed his face, Ushumgallu roars in firing another _**Ushum's Breath**_ to which the ravens dodge, only that the Sumerian drake is bit by a bombardment of Ve's arrows. Ushumgallu becomes berserk in unleashing a gust of strong wing from his feathery wings at Ve, but Odin shields his brother while gives a gesture in having Ve to shoot at the dragon's wings. This causes Ushumgallu to loose a bit of his balance, as Odin rushes in slashing at Ushumgallu with his sword. Ushumgallu slashes at Odin with his claw and attempt another _**Ushum's Breath**_ , only that Odin recovers and dives his sword through the Ushum's neck. Ushumgallu screams in pain as the beam is blowing apart himself from the inside. Odin releases his sword.

 **(End theme)**

Ushumgallu spews blood and roars in his last words, "You may have won. Even if you become king and as Allfather, how much prosperity will last in your rule? Fate has written that all three of you will die in the coming Ragnarok, for there is no prevention to change it!"

After saying his final words, Ushumgallu dies as his body collapse, eyes become lifeless, and disappears from the living realm. The last of the Tiamat XI is killed. The Aesir watches as they recover and are regrouping.

Odin mutters while learns of Ushumgallu's words, "Fate? Am I doubting myself of ruling Asgard? I can't prevent it, even if I were too."

"Lets not worry about it just yet, we still have a war to be finished." Vili helped.

Odin nods, "Right."

However, fate is right of a Book Ends for the Odin Triad. When they first unite, they successfully slay a dragon (Ushumgallu). When they unite the final time for Ragnarok, they fight a dragon (Dragon-Loki), but failed to defeat him together leaving Odin alone to finish the job.

xxxxx

 _ **Earth and its atmosphere**_

 **(Cue Hiroyuki Sawano –** _ **KABANERIOFTHEIRONFORTRESS**_ **(2:24 – 3:59))**

Back at the area of Earth, it shows Marduk flying on his chariot assisting the Nidhogg against Kur. Marduk throws Zeus' thunderbolts and arrows from his signature bow at Kur to hit him many times, Kur gives a wrathful roar and fires a huge energy flare called _**Zagros Flare**_ from his mouth at Marduk, only that he and his chariot dodge the destructive attack. The Nidhogg keeps hitting Kur and bites the first dragon's neck, but Kur easily uses his strength to free himself and slashes at Nidhogg. Marduk allows his storm-chariot to go 'auto pilot' while jumping down to Nidhogg's forehead. Tiamat alters her size to human size as she floats down to land on Bahamut's forehead, glaring at her sole challenger.

"You are Marduk, aren't you?" Tiamat stared at him.

Marduk scoffs, "So what if I am? You sought to destroy us will be a big mistake."

"There is no mistake, I only done what's right for all the children and creations I gave birth from my limitless womb." Tiamat explained, "I even created Thalassa of the Greek pantheon for Pontus to mate with my creation in giving birth to more tribes of fish and Telkhines. However, my former husband, Abzu, believe some of my children will overthrow him, and so I want to avenge their deaths and drive all the Anunnaki to extinction. There is no good and evil from our actions. Today, me and Kingu will come out victorious and untouched."

"Or, Nidhogg here wants to rid of that dragon of yours, but not if I want to kill it first to reclaim the Tablets of Destiny, alongside you." Marduk sighed, "Just fight me already."

"I will leave you in a quietude state for denigrate my motives!" Tiamat snapped.

 **(4:00 – 5:18)**

And so, the Nidhogg and Kur charge in bashing their heads for another round, while Marduk and Tiamat leap forward from the dragons' foreheads in delivering a punch at each other. Tiamat fires spheres of water energy at Marduk, but Marduk slices one off with his sword and evades the rest. Tiamat rushes to deliver a combo of punches and kicks before grabbing Marduk's throat, but Marduk cuts free with his fire/wind powers only that Tiamat immediately regenerates her wound. Tiamat unleashes chaos tidal waves and beam attacks, but Marduk evades and keeps attacking the goddess.

The fight between Marduk and Tiamat alongside the eldritch dragons goes on throughout and around Earth/Earth's atmosphere, until they landed on a place that will eventually be the location where Dubai is built.

Nidhogg and Bahamut unleash devastating mega beams from their mouths (Nidhogg - _**Nastrond Beam**_ , Kur - _**Zagros Beam**_ ) in a beam struggle that shakes the planet, galaxies, and even the other Nine Realms.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Present**_

Briefly returning to the present, all the audiences are beyond awestruck that the mega-beam struggle shown in the theater screen is even felt in this timeline as a way of remembrance.

xxxxx

 _ **Dubai, United Arab Emirates/Present**_

At the global city of Dubai, Setsuna Meioh and John Smith are seen wandering with Homura Akemi. The tall Burj Al Arab hotel is seen in distance. The three are not alone, as they are accompanied by Hotaru and Dimitro alongside their future daughter visiting named Sailor Unborn Saturn, her civilian name is Honami Tomoe-Lesvaque. Unborn Saturn's partner is seen, who is an _Indominus rex_ named Clear (though there are civilians seen initially in panic at the dinosaur, till Pluto's group urges them to calm down since it's domesticated).

Sailor Unborn Saturn looks like Sailor Saturn with her hairstyle. Her hair is white with two white bows on each side and white spiky-hair decorations and a tri-spike decoration in the middle that covers her yellow sailor tiara. Her white bodysuit covers all through her arms (with white lines seen) and legs, has shoulder pads with two spikes each, has a green chest bow with a spike emblem instead of heart-shaped, her skirt is white with green and gray lines, has a white back bow in the back, and green leggings with white decorations. Her wardrobe closely resembles a gijinka-version tribute of the _I. rex_.

They just already come back from the _Nioh_ timeline, not only that, but they once visited the alternate timeline of _Horizon Zero Dawn_ where they briefly help Aloy destroy some Corrupted Machines controlled by an unknown source (the same source that revived Orochi in Nioh). It is revealed that Setsuna/John secretly used their time powers to send the _Stranger Things_ boys to the present in getting acquainted with Asgard. Both Setsuna/John have then sense a remembrance back in the ancient past, to which Setsuna and John recalled visiting the timeline of Sumeria, the era where the Tiamat War took place, yet again the event and myth figures don't exist in YYGDM-01 despite humans wrote these stories. And that site is the same place that Marduk and Nidhogg fought the Water Chaosastrum and Kur.

xxxxx

 _ **The Past**_

Returning to the past, both legendary dragons neither give up in pushing their mega beams forward. Marduk is seen punching Tiamat off, and uses his advantage in powering up and uses his newly founded energy to dive through Kur through the chest and heart. Kur screams in pain as Marduk receives something in his hand, the Tablets of Destiny. Nidhogg takes the advantage in pushing her beam that engulfs Kur's head, yet Marduk uses the three Tablets to support his power in unleashing a devastating fire/wind wave to engulf the rest of Kur, killing the first dragon.

"Kingu!" Tiamat cried out in shock.

 **(End theme)**

Of course the Nidhogg feels miffed that she didn't land the actual killing blow. Marduk rides his chariot again in facing Tiamat.

"Your top commander is gone, and I got the important item needed to win this war." Marduk said in showing off.

Just then, the deities have arrived beside Marduk: Sarpanit, Nergal, Enki, Inanna, Ninurta, Ereshkigal & Ersetu, Odin & Huginn/Muninn/Geri/Freki, Vili, Ve, Zeus, Brahma, Poseidon & Kairyu, Vishnu (who now rides/resting on the nagaraja (king of all nagas) named Shesha), Hades, Eros, Shiva, Ma'at & Bennu, Nuwa, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi,Yuanshi Tianzun/The Jade Emperor (riding a Longma), Lingbao Tianzun (riding a Chollima), Daode Tianzun (riding a Tianma), and the Four Heavenly Kings (Vaisravaṇa, Viruḍhaka, Dhṛtaraṣṭra, Virupakṣa).

"Looks like I got _all_ the help." Marduk gave a smug smirked at Tiamat, "And _you_ got nothing."

Tiamat refuses to believe this and mutters, "No…all Annunaki and deities must die."

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Across the Blood Water**_ **) (1:59 – 3:41)**

The mad primordial goddess screams out that is heard throughout the universe, giving a future reference to a certain yandere back in _Shinnen:New Year_.

" _ **ALL SHALL BE ONE TO MY WORLD!"**_

The breakdown from the Babylonian goddess has arrived. Tiamat quickly expands her height to galaxy size, she is as big as Super Shenron and Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Her cascade body unleashes a lot of floods and torrents, to which Marduk and the deities are fighting off the destruction relentlessly. Tiamat's floods continue to spread throughout the universe, to the point they are affecting dimension YYGDM-01.

xxxxx

 _ **Mount Olympus/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

In the Greek Gods' place at YYGDM, Zeus and the Olympians are doing the usual rule since the end of the Titanomachy and Typhon's rampage. Just then, unexpected rainstorms and thunder appear in the sky. The gods thought it was Zeus who did it, but he honestly said he didn't do it and said that the source is somewhere not from this dimension.

xxxxx

 _ **Cairo, Egypt/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

Many of Egyptian settlers starting their rural civilization are seeing the unusual rain and storms pouring down to create floods. They thought it was the Egyptian gods, but in truth it wasn't.

xxxxx

 _ **Planet Luxor/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

A young Ma'at is seen in-training to become the eventual ruler of the alien Egyptian civilization. She and the inhabitants see the torrential rain storms. Ma'at senses that they are not from this universe.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

The foundations of Asgard have felt the unnatural storms. Valhalla is yet to be conceptualized.

xxxxx

 _ **Vanaheim/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

is seen which will later be Folkvangr, to which many centuries up to April 2011, a group of Japan's heroes alongside the Valkyries will venture to that realm to meet Freya and Philippe's soul, leading to the outcome of Idun's golden apples. An Easter egg reference.

xxxxx

 _ **Jotunheim/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

The unnatural rains are pouring down in the icy realm of Jotunheim. Just like the Corner version, the rains landing on the snow created new frozen lakes that affect climate changes. Giants have witness the storm. Many centuries later up to April 2011, a group of Japan's heroes lead by Brunhilde will venture to Jotunheim. It'll be indeed an Easter egg reference.

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Space/Dimension: Character Corner**_

The deities continue to fend off many floods, but for how long since Tiamat is planning to wear them down before finishing them off.

Tiamat is showing off her nightmare face, "DROWN THEM ALL UNTIL THEIR FLESH AND SOULS ASSIMILATES TO _**MY WATER!**_ "

(…wow, that last part of her line feels narmy…)

 **(End theme)**

Just then, everyone hears a screeching noise. More like the mystical sounds of an avian. Ma'at senses the primordial creation of the ashes has come.

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen -** _ **Always Mine**_ **(0:56 – 3:24))**

That's right, a blazing firestorm is clearing out the floods and torrents. The source reveals to be the phoenix herself, the Houou, alongside her original host, Lady Morrigana. Standing besides her are the Chinese Symbols: Ouryu, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu.

"THE HOUOU WILL BE ENGULF BY ME!" Tiamat screamed.

" _ **You're wrong.**_ " The Houou spoke.

"And as the Houou's container, we shall assist the future king of the Annunaki." Morrigana declared.

The Houou's size grew bigger until it's close to Tiamat's size for her cosmic flames to clash through Tiamat's torrents of water. The five Chinese Symbols are seen assisting the deities of holding off the waves and such. As Marduk makes a clear path towards Tiamat, Morrigana assists him in empowering his mystical net he's carrying, to which Marduk throws the net in making it so big that it ensnares and traps the primordial goddess. Tiamat screams out as the net is filled with Houou's fire thanks to Morrigana's assistance. With the help of the Tablets of Destiny, Marduk eventually powers up his bow in firing a single arrow at Tiamat's heart/nucleus, blowing her up on the inside with winds and fire as Tiamat screams loudly. Tiamat's glistening body crumbles until she is gone and her screams fade away. The effects of 'jellyfish seen in the skies' have disappeared.

Tiamat's essence in the aftermath create things such as the eyes are the river source of Tigris and Euphrates, her hair helped out the Milky Way, and her body supported the Earth and heavens.

The deities are seen victorious and to which Marduk is satisfied that the war concludes.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

In distance without anyone suspecting, Isfet spies on the events.

"Tiamat has failed her spreading dominance. No matter since it doesn't interfere my business. I'll give plenty of time for many years before I send my Isfites (the human assassins that worship Isfet) to murder Ma'at." Isfet smiles evilly, "Like you and Apsu did it Tiamat to gave birth to the Annunaki you sought to eventually destroy, it is my turn before we copulate of both Cosmos and Chaos together to give birth to sons, one of them will be my greatest servant for power.."

With that, Isfet disappears back to the chaos as he gives a sinister chuckle.

xxxxx

 _ **Esagila**_

 **(Cue John Dreamer -** _ **Becoming A Legend**_ **)**

In a temple called Esagila, it is a place dedicated to Marduk who has been the one that slain Tiamat. The aftermath of the war shows the celebration of Akitu, the Babylonian meaning of New Year, that's another coincidence that time passes to the modern world of Shinnen for history repeats.

Marduk is seen sitting on his throne (with the three Tablets of Destiny are worn around his neck like a necklace) as the new king of the Annunaki. The rest of the deities are seen celebrating. Sarpanit, now Marduk's wife, approaches with an egg.

"I'd figured Ushumgallu and Mushussu left behind an egg." Sarpanit announced to him.

Marduk replies to his wife, "If we have a child, then this creature we can raise to be the companion, raising well to not make the same mistakes as its mother."

"How about we can name the egg Sirrush, honey?" Sarpanit suggested.

"Works for me." Marduk shrugged.

Then, the three Aesir are seen.

"Now that's a good celebration. What's next, Odin?" Ve asked.

Odin answers to his brother, "If I were to properly rule as king, I must go to Mimir's spring for advices of wisdom, and to learn what fate waits for the Nordic pantheon."

"Speaking of 'wait', Frigg is waiting thee back in Asgard." Vili reminded his brother.

"Thank thee for remind me, it's a proposal to her." Odin replied to Vili.

Ereshkigal is seen talking to Hades.

Hades chuckles, "Heh, I might have guess Ersetu and Musmahhu (alongside Basmu) inspired Echidna to gave birth to Cerberus and the Hydra respectively?"

"Correct, the Mesopotamian myths are some the first pantheons before the Greeks." Ereshkigal explained to the eccentric Greek Underworld ruler.

"I'm sure if Cerberus and your pet can meet?" Hades wondered.

"We'll see. In other news, the souls of the Tiamat XI are sent to my realm, Irkalla. Kur's essence is a different case as he's sent to a void dimension." Ereshkigal said about their fates.

"We're all still happy we can help out." Hades is glad.

"Of course, for an unorthodox person Marduk was." Ereshkigal sarcastically commented.

"Oh, I really agree." Nergal interjected.

"Hey! You two give it a rest!" Marduk barked at the two.

Sarpanit playfully smiles, "Lighten up, honey."

And so, the celebrations continue on that day before the screen fades white.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Present**_

Flashforward back to the present, the audience are impressed by this mythical story. No wonder why this event doesn't exist in YYGDM-01.

"All I can say is, wow. Mesopotamian myths is really complex, the war against Tiamat was intense." Ford gives his words, "Oh and Bishamon I remember the _Noragami_ version as a lady. Even Canon!Gai that people told us especially his wyvern form does compare to Kingu."

"That was all quite cinematic, Ford. I think we can agree to that." Skogul said to him.

Geirskogul comments, "Too bad for the YYGDM-01 world. These events never happened to them."

"Not bad, considering I'm a half-human born from one of The Morrigan sisters from Irish Myths." Sanngrior stated.

Hagen speaks to the female Lokar general, "We remember you traveled from Ireland to Jotunheim in wanting to join our ranks. You prove to be a great asset to the Lokar since you once trained Siegfried."

Sanngrior shrugs, "Eh, I'm doing this for the freedom of choices."

Wyrm mocks Fafnir with a mordant smirk, "Looks like this Ushumgallu proves to be hell for your throne."

"He will be quite the challenge." Zmey/Medium added.

"And even you are _afraid_ of Bahamut's wrath." Wyrm further taunts Fafnir.

Fafnir breaths fire and bellows at Wyrm, "Silence, you insolence! I no longer fear them!"

"Hey, don't breath over here!" Zmey/Dexter cried out.

"You almost burned us!" Aerialvern warned.

Fafnir amicably turns to Nidhogg, "With due respect to you, it's amazing to have seen you battle Kur."

"Yes, to which it takes this deviated event from me back many eons that you have my thanks in reliving my confrontation." Nidhogg replied to the Drakar leader.

"And unlike others who don't believe I don't have a chance..." Fafnir glares at Wyrm and Zmey, "I'd like to contest my power against Ushumgallu."

"Good luck with that." Wyrm sardonically could care less.

"Silence, insolent Wyrm!" Fafnir roared at the Beowulf Dragon.

"Behave yourselves, Drakes. I'm astounded by all that happened. The Tiamat War truly was an event the universe will never forget." Loki impressed.

"I'm kinda glad I wasn't around then." Mist said in relief.

Brunhilde feels so amaze, "Like whoa... that puts all the wars we've seen to shame!"

"Aye, father has seen it all." Thor respectfully nodded.

"Indeed, I have, Odinson. Not only have I've seen but participated in it." Odin stated, "Tiamat was not only stopped, but those who were terrorized by her power have been liberated."

Moon could not believe it, "My gosh, that was incredible. It almost felt like a movie!"

"But a movie that really happened." Takato compared with awe.

"Gee I wonder if will give Hollywood any ideas." Rika rolled her eyes.

"Let's not tempt them." Renamon rather not do so.

Inumon agrees with his wife, "Yeah after the failure that is _Gods of Egypt_!"

"Amen to that. What we've seen puts any idea of a movie to shame." Himura agreed with his Digimon partner.

"And the special effects here were real and happened in real time." Kouichi commented.

"Ya just can't beat real!" Terriermon smirked.

Brunhilde chuckles, "No you can't."

Jupiter is surprise, "I can't believe that was really Galaxia from ages ago."

"I know! She was a badass even before she became the Golden Queen." Venus impressed.

"This reminds me when my YYGDM counterpart reunited with Galaxia during the Apophis event." Mars remembered.

"Most surprising that the Houou was involved in the turning tide of the Tiamat War. What do you think of that Mars?" Mercury turns to the raven-haired Senshi.

"I'm beyond shocked by this revelation." Mars replied to Mercury.

Kairyu turned to Mercury. "Want to know something fascinating? Besides being Poseidon's ally, I knew the actual Psyche, whose name your children have used to call their cyborg."

"You knew the real Psyche?"

"Yes, Mercury and her actual name is Psykhe."

Venus blinked. "That doesn't sound any different."

Kairyu added. "Indeed, and by the way Venus, Psyche earned the ire of Aphrodite due to her breathtaking beauty."

Venus chuckled. "Well, I'd be ticked too if another pretty lady wooed all the cute guys from me! Us goddesses of love won't stand for competition!"

Urd interjected. "It's too bad I'm your competition, blondie."

Venus sneered at Urd. "Watch your mouth, Saya."

Mercury sweatdropped. "Ok, this spiraled out of control fast."

Kairyu sighed. "I do apologize for bringing up Psyche."

"Oh no, don't be hard on yourself, Kairyu," Mercury patted him.

Houou telepathed with Mars, _**"I would've told you sooner about my involvement in the Tiamat War, but I wanted you to see it yourself."**_

"It was incredible to see Lady Morrigana bond with the Houou and defeat Tiamat!" Moon happily exclaimed.

Just then, the Beast Spirits appear and interact with the Tamers.

" _ **That woman was Lady Morrigana. It was thanks to her that we were given life.**_ " Suzaku explained.

"She was amazing." Takato replied to the Vermillion Bird.

"And to think she was the Houou's vessel before Mars." Henry stated.

Genbu respond, " _ **It's true, and arguably Morrigana was a more powerful vessel than Mars.**_ "

"Well it's not surprising since Morrigana and the Houou stopped Tiamat." Rika see it coming.

" _ **The battle did drain Morrigana.**_ " Seiryuu stated to Rika.

" _ **Vanquishing Tiamat was no easy feat.**_ " Byakko added.

"From what we saw, I wouldn't doubt it." Himura agreed.

"And from what we've seen, it was an incredible war." Takato commented.

" _ **Now you've seen it all occur before your eyes.**_ " Suzaku overall said.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **22\. The Hunters**_ **)**

A rock theme song is played in the Aesir atmosphere, giving a rock band's vibes showing the Odin brothers' glory times and for being bros on the road.

"So what do you all think of the Tiamat War as of looking back?" Vili asked the rest of the audience.

"A turning event for Asgard's foundations since the war against Ymir." Ve added.

Vili and Ve then summon their respective partners: the female goat named Heidrun and a hawk named Habrok. They are honored to stop by in the party and are chatting with Sleipnir, Thor's goats, Odin's wolves and ravens, and Chilali. Heidrun flirts at Thor's goats to see which one can be her mate.

Ve turns his attention to Brunhilde, Skogul, and Gondul, "Once again, you three are somewhat the successors as the 'Odin Triad', especially when you will have Sleipnir very soon in this homecoming, Brunhilde. Your reincarnated selves are not Caucasian, yet filled with diversity in today's world in Midgard. To remind of the Ascendant comparison:-." He faces Brunhilde in representing Allfather, "Omega X, known as Taichi Kamiya." He faces Skogul representing Ve, "Angemon X, known as Dimitri Ishida." He faces Gondul representing Vili, "And Dramon X, known as Kensuke Rainer."

"I don't know what to think to be compared to Omega X. I mean, we're both reckless warriors and we love to fight strong opponents." Brunhilde said about comparing to the Ascendant.

"I guess I could be compared to Kensuke since we're both berserkers. We get extremely hostile and violent towards evil. We're also wielders of the light element." Gondul admitted.

Skogul begins to understand, "I think it's obvious why you'd compare me to Dimitri. We both deal with the power of time. Though, he's just a time traveler and I manipulate time."

"Now I can see why you'd call us the Odin Triad." Brunhilde understands.

Odin speaks to the newly formed Odin Triad, "I'm glad you're seeing why my brothers call you as such."

"It's something to get used to." Gondul admitted.

"But we like it nonetheless." Skogul accepted it.

"If you two are fine with it, then I'm cool with it.' Brunhilde said to Skogul and Gondul.

"I know I'd compare Skuld to Metalla X." Gondul figured out, "Why? Because Kensuke's opposition is Metalla X, is he not?"

It's especially true of Garm killed Tyr in the original source material is like Yamato killed Brave.

"That's right! Both Skuld and Metalla X have dual personalities, too." Brunhilde adds further.

"Seems we have much in common with some of the Ascendants than we realized." Skogul stated.

"Compare me to that arrogant Metalla X? That's mean." Skuld pouted.

Inner Skuld telepaths with Skuld, " _ **I'm nothing like that asshole! Yamakins is child's play compared to me!**_ "

Sigrun interjects, "Well, guess I'm the odd one out. Well, I could compare myself to Orcus. I mean, Kensuke and Orcus are an item just like Gondul and me."

"Yeah, that's another way of putting it. Or, Gondul could also be compared to WarAngemon! You'd be compared to Celesta X." Brunhilde speaks out the last minute.

"Hmmm, I have no objections to that." Sigrun replied.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Owari No Seraph OST -** _ **13.**_ _ **脱出行**_ _ **(Escape Line)**_ **) (0:00 – 2:19)**

Later on, as the audience are watching Chapter IX and X of Valkyrie Advent: The Nine Realms World Tour, Parts I and II, they already saw a scene showing YYGDM!Mist summoning the Erinyes. They have finally showed up, in time for them to recruit more reinforcements from the Nine Realms. Rota (YYGDM-01)'s group goes to Muspelheim to recruit Surtur. Geiravor (YYGDM-01)'s group goes to Nidavellir to recruit Brokk & Eitri. Reginleif (YYGDM-01)'s group goes to Alfheim to recruit Mab & Puck (Who are Dark Elves/Unseelie in YYGDM-01, unlike their Corner selves who are Light Elves). Geirskogul (YYGDM-01)'s group goes to Svartalfheim to recruit Skoll & Hati.

Geiravor said in a snarky tone, "Well, our YYGDM selves finally show up."

"Three of them are no different except my counterpart has no connections to Stolas and is slightly sympathetic." Geirskogul commented.

"Alongside that my counterpart is the leader of the group." Rota smirks, "Wicked. I'm still my own fucking person though."

On the other hand, Reginleif is in deep shit Sherlock shock. Even Mist begins to be more appalled at her YYGDM self's immoral actions unlike other villains such as Charon, Burizalor and Ghidorah (to which Corner!Mist recall seeing these three back in House of Madoka) with similar personalities of both Story and Corner. Reginleif sees her YYGDM-01 self's completely different appearance and a different title name on the theater screen: A young woman with long auburn hair, freckles, grayish black full-body knight armor with spikes on her shoulder pads, grayish black armored gauntlets with claws on each fingertip, and wears no spiked crown, named Reginleif, the Berserker Erinye. Her eyes are shown to be under control presumably by Mist, and she gives a low growl like a berserk dog on a leash and behaves in a manner similar to Berserker (Sir Lancelot) from _Fate/Zero_. YYGDM!Reginleif then roars that blood spews out of her mouth like a Red Lantern.

"Shit, I take back what I just said of I recall my YYGDM self would have been simple mind-control and retain her voice, this is not happening upon seeing the final version." Reginleif commented, "The YYGDM me is as tall as Sigrun, while I'm at the same height as Mist. This is more than just mind control, no, YYGDM!Reginleif is like a raging animal. I feel before being controlled, that Reginleif acts like a princess while I'm some pauper."

Mist snaps herself out of it and turns to Brunhilde, "This reminds us of a unique memory three years back. We have a battle royale with our full teams."

"How can I ever forget! That's before the Second Ragnarok!" Brunhilde cried out.

"And it was something exclusive we never forget." Mist recalled.

The screen fades white as it segue to the flashback.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/Tokyo, Japan/Kaiba Manor/Year: Fall 2014**_

 _Three years back at the Kaiba Manor, after Skuld's awakening to save Philippe, the background shows Japan's heroes fighting of Lokar forces such as Lokar Soldiers, the Four Great Drakes, Drake Knights, and possessed Tamers (with Ymir's armor seen thanks to the Erinyes' early retrieval in eventual timing to recreate Loki and his sons' real bodies). Rika/Seirika, Jeri/Byari, and Sara/Genra using their respective Beast Spirits (and Rika using Suzaku and even using Byakko and Genbu borrow from Jeri and Sara) are desperate to save their boyfriends (Takato/Lokato, Himura/Fenmura, and Henry/Jormunry). Tamers' Digimon, Moon & Sleipnir, Lyn, Seto, Jupiter, Pluto, and Norse Knight are seen assisting against Lokar forces._

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **Loqi / Aranea BossBattleTheme(Invidia)**_ **)**

 _At the center of outside of Kaiba Manor is a stand-off between two opposing teams. Earthly cracks caused by Skuld's scythe attacks and hellfire are seen._

 _One side is the Valkyries: Brunhilde & Grani/MetalSeadramon, Skuld & Garm, Skogul & Huginn/Muninn/Chilali, Sigrun & Tanngrisnir/Tanngnjostr, and Gondul & Geri/Freki._

 _The other side is the Erinyes: Mist & Gullinbursti, Reginleif & Duneyrr of the Summer, Geirskogul & Durathror of the Winter/Dark Chilali, Rota & Dainn of the Autumn, Geiravor & Dvalinn of the Spring._

 _Invidia meaning envy represents the Erinyes once cast out of Asgard and siding with the Lokar, like Odin is God to the Valkyrie's angels and Loki is Lucifer to the Erinyes' fallen angels. With that, both sides charge at one another for their first battle royale of full teams. The intensive song plays out loudly with Latin voices, rock, and pianos from a certain video game release two years later._

 _Brunhilde and Mist continue their first acquaintances of rivalry and renewing their age old differences of clashing akin to Ryuko and Satsuki (unlike more of Nui Harime in YYGDM). Grani and MetalSeadramon are seen fending off Gullinbursti._

" _Let's fight with our resolve!" Mist declared._

" _I'm not surrendering to you!" Brunhilde exclaimed._

 _Mist and Brunhilde clash head-on. Brunhilde's blade collides with Mist's sword. Brunhilde sends blue flames toward Mist, who dodges said flames. Mist imbues blade with green energy and blocks Brunhilde's sword strikes. Brunhilde lunges forward and aims for Mist's chest. Mist blocks and kicks Brunhilde back. Brunhilde flies at Mist and pushes her through a wall. As Mist stands up, Brunhilde points her sword at the Erinye's direction._

" _Don't get up if you don't wanna get your ass kicked!" Brunhilde taunted._

 _Mist retorts, "The only 'ass' I'm going to kick is yours!"_

 _Skuld and Rota clash with their respective weapons: Skuld wielding a wicked scythe and Rota wielding Dainsleif. Garm is seen biting down Dainn's neck, but the deer uses his horns to repel back despite the differences of their sizes. Skuld then sends chains with swords on the tips to go after Rota, but the Carcass Erinye dodge and pounces on Skuld in delivering a fatal bite to her right arm before throwing her away by crashing through one of Kaiba Manor's windows._

" _Itsy bitsy Skully! Flying up the top!" Rota turns to the outer battlefield with a twisted smile of seeing Philippe fighting of possessed Himura, "Now to find and resume gutting that Philly Cheesesteak. His intestines are like beef."_

 _Rota is licking her lips in feeling hungry._

" _You leave Philippe out of this!" Skuld charges and sends chains at Rota's way._

 _Rota dodges the chains and grabs one. This proves to be a fatal mistake as it spins and tears into Rota's hand. As Rota gets distracted by her bleeding hand, Skuld flies up and forms a scythe. She then hacks off Rota's left arm off. Skuld turns around wearing a similar but eviler twisted grin on her face. Rota picks up her severed arm and scowls. Rota uses her energy to reattach arm. Rota readies her scythe and charges at Skuld. The two exchange quick blows. Skuld spins around and slams scythe into Rota's back, sending her flying back._

" _That 'Philly Cheesesteak' belongs to me!" Skuld yelled._

 _Both Skogul and Geirskogul are seen using magic symbols from their hands made out of Space/Time and Antimatter respectively in mentally striking one another. Neither one directly strikes a hit. It becomes literal when their Nephilim as half angel and fallen angel compare to their YYGDM counterparts. Chilali and Dark Chilali are seen flying around and firing laser eyes for a beam struggle, Huginn and Muninn are seen clawing at Durathror's face, but the deer head butts the ravens to the mansion wall. Skogul and Geirskogul then charge to grapple one another with their hands as a power struggle (Yes, an example of physical prowess compare to their YYGDM-01 selves), emerald and peridot auras appear on Skogul and Geirskogul respectively._

 _Geirskogul gazes at her Gemini counterpart. Her expression is yanderish unlike her YYGDM-01 self._

" _Do you like to see me complete?" Geirskogul leans closer to Skogul's left earlobe and whispers, "I feel that you love me, so let me open your heart. Yet, I wonder we will fight over a man you will find to see who our mate is?" She then lick Skogul's left earlobe in making the Navajo Nephilim feel shuddered._

" _Get off!" Skogul kicks Geirskogul off and blasts her away. The dialogue later reference a year later in Shinnen when Skogul greatly yells at Geirskogul of saying "GET OFF HIM!" while saving her future husband._

 _As she hit the ground, Geirskogul lands on all fours, Geirskogul sees Skogul flying at her. Geirskogul and Skogul punch each other. Skogul gains an upperhand and punches Geirskogul's face. As Geirskogul goes sliding back, Skogul fires emerald-colored blasts at her counterpart. Geirskogul counters with peridot blasts._

" _You're relentless!" Geirskogul cried out._

" _I have to be with you." Skogul stated._

 _Geirskogul forms a magical circle and summons antimatter. Skogul counteracts with her own magic circle that summons time magic. Skogul reverses Geirskogul's antimatter attack. Taken aback, Geirskogul gets punched into the air. Skogul flies up and kicks Geirskogul into the ground._

" _Damn..." Geirskogul grunts as she gets up ready for more._

" _You're better off giving up." Skogul warned._

 _Geirskogul glares at the Valkyrie, "To you never."_

 _Sigrun and Reginleif strike with their thunderbolts (_ _ **Thunderclap Flash**_ _) and drought flames (_ _ **Drought Rays**_ _) respectively, the weather affects nearly destroy the rooftop of Kaiba Manor. Tanngrisnir & Tanngnjostr and Duneryrr headbutt each other with Reginleif's deer hold off on his own at Thor's goats._

 _Reginleif taunts with a cocky smirk, "Too bad for you, Australian shithole._ "

 _Then, Reginleif summons a fiery Woolly Rhinoceros familiar for it to charge at Sigrun with its flaming horn. Sigrun narrowly dodges the Woolly Rhinoceros familiar. Sigrun flies up and unleashes her thunderbolt attack and takes out the Woolly Rhinoceros. Reginleif takes advantage of the distracted Sigrun. She brings down drought flames to incinerate Sigrun. Sigrun summons a thunder cloud and drowns out the flames with water._

" _You're good!" Reginleif commented._

" _Thanks, but I don't need praise from you!" Sigrun blasts Reginleif with a thunderbolt._

 _Reginleif barely dodges the thunder attack. Reginleif attempts to fight close quarters with Sigrun. Sigrun proves to be a physical superior and kicks Reginleif away. Sigrun flies at Reginleif and kicks her through a tree. Reginleif grunts and hits the ground hard._

 _Sigrun ironically taunts, "See? I know I'm good."_

 _Reginleif slowly gets up and grins._

 _Gondul and Geiravor strike each other with their spears (_ _ **Light Spear**_ _for Gondul and_ _ **Specter Spear**_ _for Geiravor), with Geiravor give a cheapshot kick to Gondul. Gondul then shapeshifts into a lioness to lunge at Geiravor, only that Geiravor shapeshifts to a snow leopard in striking at her rival, the felines claws and bite one another. Geiravor shapeshifts into a Black Widow spider in retreating, only that Gondul transforms into a tarantula in firing spike hair at Geiravor, Geiravor responded in turning to a condor in trying to catch Gondul, but Gondul becomes an African hawk-eagle as they aerial fight. Geri & Freki are seen lunge and bite at Dvalinn, yet the deer shakes them off and tries to stomp Geri._

" _Give up!" Geiravor goaded._

" _Never!" Gondul yelled._

 _Geiravor grabs Gondul and prepares to tear her with her claws. Gondul slips out of Geiravor's claws and stabs her beak into Geiravor's left wing. Geiravor turns into a black leopard. Gondul becomes a spotted leopard. The two claw each other and trade blows. Gondul lunges at Geiravor and knocks her away. Geiravor turns into a rhinoceros and charges at Gondul. Gondul becomes an African elephant and collides with Geiravor. Gondul picks up Geiravor and slams her down. Both turn back into their human forms. Both conjure their respective spears and throw them. Their spears explode on contact. Gondul catches Geiravor with a kick to her face. As Geiravor stumbles back, Gondul kicks her back._

" _Looks like I win!" Gondul shouted._

 _Geiravor is slowly standing, "Keep dreaming."_

 _As the battles reach their decisive ends, Brunhilde and Mist are the last warriors standing. Brunhilde and Mist, both covered in battle scars and dirt, charge at each other. Both bring down their swords simultaneously. Brunhilde and Mist notice their blades have been cut in half. Their blades' pointed ends pierce and hit the ground._

" _Our blades might've been broken, but our duel hasn't been decided." Mist said._

 _Brunhilde nods, "You're right. Let's duke this out."_

 _The Valkyrie and Erinye clench their fists. Both land punches to each other's faces. Mist and Brunhilde collapses at the same time. The Valkyries and Erinyes watch as Brunhilde and Mist continue to wail at each other. Brunhilde and Mist can't seem to defeat each other until Loki/Lokato and Erinyes intervened to break them up. The Valkyries pull Brunhilde away._

 _Brunhilde and Mist have an intense staredown, signifying their heated rivalry, despite not being as personal as their YYGDM-01 counterparts._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Present/Asgard/2017**_

Returning back to the present.

"Good times." Mist stated.

Brunhilde rolls her eyes, "Right…"

 **(Cue Stephan Baer -** _ **Sirens of Pandora**_ **)**

Then, the eleventh chapter of VA, Prelude: Second Ragnarok, is shown on the movie screen. Suddenly, all of the audience hear some kind of an ethereal song coming from the sea, a mist briefly appears before disappearing in revealing three figures appear to the courtyard. They are the Sirens (Known as the Rhinemaidens. Note: Their separate beings in YYGDM-01.) that look like alluring European girls. One is the leader named Aglaope (Woglinde) who has strawberry blond hair and light-tanned skin. Another named Thelxipea (Flosshilde) has dark brown hair and fair skin. The third named Pisinoe (Wellgunde) is light brown hair and has tanned skin. The three dress up as the Weird Sisters (Gargoyles).

"Ah, they have come at this moment." Alberich stated.

The Aesir and Norse figures have remembered the Rhinemaidens well. As the Sirens sing, most of the girls cover their boyfriends/husbands' ears. Kazu is about to be seduced until Verdandi quickly saves him.

Geirskogul is covering Ford's ears and territorially hisses at the Sirens, "Keep your hands of my man!"

"You best not make any moves on Tsukimaru!" Urd warned.

Venus speaks to Urd, "Protective of your guy as always, Saya."

"Come near me and you're dead." Rika glared at the Sirens while covering Takato's ears.

Renamon covers Inumon's ears, "You didn't hear any of that, Inumon."

"The hell is your problem?!" Brunhilde yelled at the Sirens while she covers Kouichi's ears.

The Sirens stop singing and give their foreboding warning. The Stephan Baer song continues playing.

"Welcome, we give you all foreshadowing of what's to come." Aglaope smiled.

"The winds of Fimbulwinter as if winter is coming." Thelxipea described in comparing Ragnarok's prologue to _A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones_.

"Trust our luck." Pisinoe stated.

Aglaope concludes the warning, "With that, the coming of the Second Ragnarok of YYGDM-01."

"What? Oh no." Moon gasped.

"Great, looks like that time for the final arc of this story." Takato awaits the biggest moment.

"The final arc already?" Guilmon asked.

"Now this I have to see unfold." Loki smirked.

"Now we'll get to see the similarities and differences from our Second Ragnarok event." Ford announced.

"Well, I just have a vibe my YYGDM-01 counterpart's gonna do something deplorable that makes me look good." Mist mentioned a wham foreshadowing.

Seadramon turns to his partner, "What do you think, Kotori?"

Brunhilde answers Seadramon, "The big shit is about to hit the fan now. Anything goes from here on out. I'm excited but nervous. Guess we're all going into this blind."

"Indeed, now let us see for ourselves." Odin announced to everyone.

"YYGDM-01 Second Ragnarok, here we come." Brunhilde concluded this segment, and onto three more segments of this story.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _"Are you afraid? ... Good. You're in the great game now. And the great game is terrifying."_

-Game of Thrones, Season 6 (2011)

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **18 - Mhysa**_ **\- Game of Thrones - Season 3 – Soundtrack)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen -** _ **Into Darkness**_ **)**

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Here it is, Vili and Ve join the party in reuniting with Odin and meets the Valkyries. There's also the new Odin Triad successors (Brunhilde, Skogul, Gondul) in comparing with the Ascendant Triad (Omega X, Angemon X, Dramon X).

Then, the main event shows the Tiamat War of the war between the Anunnaki and Tiamat's forces. I fully write the event down. I'd say it's one of the best things done for the author, and how Tiamat's natural disaster even affects the YYGDM-01 dimension. You'll see Easter eggs once the fanfic reaches the Nine Realms World Tour arc.

After two stories (House of Madoka and Shinnen) of the Beast Spirits had no speaking roles, we finally see them speak again as an Author's Saving Throw. :)

Just for fun, here is a comparison between the origins of Apophis (Apep) and Tiamat.

 **Here are songs use in Ch. 1 of YYGDM: Apophis Rising showing the backstory of Ma'at/Galaxia, Isfet, Apophis & Ra's conflict, and the JOEs.**

-The Mummy – _My Favorite Plague_

-Sailor Moon Sailor Stars – _The Light of Hope_

-Sailor Moon Sailor Stars – _Golden Queen Galaxia #1_

-Stargate (1994) – _Ra – The Sun God_

-Stargate (1994) – _The Eye of Ra_

-Stargate (1994) – _Battle at the Pyramid_

-The Mummy – _Imhotep_

-Stargate SG1 – _Apophis_ (Apophis' theme)

 **And all the songs use for the backstory of Tiamat & Abzu, Marduk, Kur/Kingu/Bahamut, and the war itself. **

-Immediate Music - _Pandora´s Heaven_ (Tiamat's theme)

-Two Steps From Hell - _Merchant Prince_

-Thomas Bergersen – _Colors of Love_

-Dwayne Ford - _Air Support_

-Hiroyuki Sawano – _KABANERIOFTHEIRONFORTRESS_

-Two Steps From Hell - _Across the Blood Water_

-Thomas Bergersen - _Always Mine_

-John Dreamer - _Becoming A Legend_

-They have seven songs each (well I added an eighth of Stargate SG1 – Apophis for the chaos serpent's theme to compare Tiamat's theme). The songs used for Apophis are created in the 1990s, while those used for VH's Tiamat story are created in the 2010s.

 **Here are also planets used for Apophis Rising's prologue.**

-Planet Luxor

-Planet Mehetweret

-Planet Helios

-Planet Necros

 **And planets used for the Tiamat war.**

-Planet Sumer

-Planet Akkad

-Planet Babylon

-Planet Assyria

-Both events have the planet Earth involved.

Yes, the YYGDM!Erinyes will make their debuts in the Nine Realms arc. We have a Corner exclusive flashback showing a battle royale between the Valkyries and Erinyes before their Second Ragnarok. Just an idea to expect before YYGDM-01 shows it differently.

It ends when the Sirens show up in revealing the audience that the Second Ragnarok is coming in YYGDM-01. Yeah, three more segments to go by revealing unmarked spoilers from VA since it's just no longer relevant.

 **Kanius' A/N** : Enjoyed that long Tiamat War flashback? I bet seeing all those deities was a lot to take in. This Tiamat War is exclusive to the Cornerverse. I have no immediate plans to implement it into _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ continuity. Credit goes to Ford for writing the whole Tiamat War for me since I've been preoccupied with other writings.

There are familiar faces, who later would survive into modern times and celebrate with the Cornerverse heroes (namely some of the Norse folk, Ma'at/Sailor Galaxia, Kairyu, etc). Ford mentioned Easter eggs when _Valkyrie Advent_ reaches the Nine Realms World Tour arc. Yes, this includes appearances of a couple of deities (good and evil) starting with the Nine Realms World Tour arc.

Unmarked spoilers: Hades, Hela, and Anubis will appear in the Underworld chapters for _Valkyrie Advent_. There's a chance Izanami in the Underworld. Expect some Norse and Greek deities/legends in the Nine Realms World Tour arc (NRWT arc), too. This includes Odin (as a spirit), Eros (as Sailor Venus' past father), Hercules (as Sailor Jupiter's past brother), Freya, and the Erinyes (who're mostly different from the Cornerverse counterparts). Notable evil Norse gods to appear in the Second Ragnarok: Nidhogg (of Niflheim), Surtur (of Muspelheim), Skoll  & Hati (of Svartalfheim), Utgard-Loki (of Jotunheim), Brokk & Eitri (of Nidavellir), and Mab & Puck (of Alfheim). There will be a slew of other evil gods/goddesses from various mythologies.

YYGDM!Philippe's revival will be the result of Idun's golden apple (given to Brunhilde by Hela), and his spirit will be found in Folkvangr, the paradise home of Freya.

Wow, that's a lot of unmarked spoilers for the upcoming _Valkyrie Advent_ chapters. I do apologize for the lack of VA updates (not counting the Intermission flashback chapter, the last update was January). I will resume VA soon and release the next chapter around or after Memorial Day (at the earliest).

Did anyone catch that Sailor Unborn Saturn and her partner Clear? For anyone who read the recent _Cross Generations_ chapters (specifically those _Nioh_ Corner segments), you were introduced to them as they accompanied Sailor Pluto, John Smith, and Homura on a few space-time adventures. Honami/Unborn Saturn is the daughter of Sailor Saturn/Hotaru and Dimitro Lesvaque (my OC Warrior of Metal wielder). As of now, she and Clear are Corner-exclusives until they eventually debut in YYGDM.

With the arrival of the Sirens, the next chapter will start to show some unmarked spoilers for VA's Second Ragnarok arc. I didn't want to wait any longer to show tidbits for VA's final act. Because of that you've been warned. Tread carefully.

See you next segment!

 **(End theme)**


	11. Ragnaremembrance

**(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Blackheart**_ **)**

 **Kanius' A/N** : Three segments left before we put this Cornerverse tale behind us. There's lots of cameos and the characters will witness the events of YYGDM-01's Second Ragnarok. So, you've been warned regarding spoilers for that story.

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Here we are, three more segments to go. This takes place during the audience watches the Second Ragnarok happening in YYGDM-01.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **New York/Manhattan/Time Square**_

 **(Cue Joris de Man -** _ **Main Theme**_ **(Horizon Zero Dawn Soundtrack) (feat. Julie Elven))**

It has been two years since the events of _Shinnen:New Year_. People are walking in the busy crowd and a lot of vehicles driving in their daily lives. Just then, the screens of Time Square show the coming Second Ragnarok of YYGDM-01 much to their surprise in showing some special daily news.

Apparently, the city has headlines of a legendary hitman named John Wick is around. Two years ago, he secretly helped out the united forces against Da'ath in killing enemy mooks in bloody headshots.

xxxxx

 _ **New York/Bronx**_

In one of the apartments, a group of African American young men are seen watching TV.

"Man, we gotta rewatch something on Netflix, yo!" One African American said.

"What about _The Get Down_? They just showed the second half of Season 1." Another said. "Too bad it got fucking cancelled for no reason!"

"Or _Stranger Things_ , I hear that's a pretty good show." Another one said.

As they decide which ones they want to pick, the TV screen automatically shows YYGDM-01 showing the Second Ragnarok. One person cried out.

"What?! What the fuck is that?! The wrong with this stupid TV?!"

xxxxx

 _ **Wheeler Residence/Hawkins, Indiana/Year: 1983**_

Nancy Wheeler, Mike's older sister, just recently finds out in shock that her younger brother and his friends are missing. As she is about to call the phone, the TV screen surprisingly pops out in revealing the Second Ragnarok in YYGDM-01, something she sees and doesn't even know about in why? Could it be that the four boys are transported to Asgard in this dimension?

xxxxx

 _ **Sydney, Australia/Summers Residence & Animal Shelter **_

Kara's widowed father is seen taking care of the animals such as: few rock wallabies, platypuses, Tasmanian devil, an Emu, and a male red kangaroo named Kickboxer. This is old times when Kara showed Kotori and Group A of this place.

In YYGDM-01, Kara's mother is alive. In this universe, her mother died of a rescue mission when attempting to save people from a fire alongside her Tasmanian devil partner (that's why the family has another to tribute her passing).

xxxxx

 _ **Great Rift Valley, Kenya**_

Herds of zebras, wildebeests, and antelopes are grazing in the savannah grass. An elephant herd is seen, this was the same one that Kotori and Group B saved three years back from Aerialvern and Geiravor's forces before Gondul's awakening. The same hyena pack possessed by the Lokar before freed are seen doing their usual lives.

Ayanna's family such as her grandfather (the village elder) and mother are seen, alongside Anuli, to which the village is doing well in defending from poachers and bandits. They are sure that Ayanna is okay with her comrades.

xxxxx

 _ **Nightwind Residence/Navajo County, Arizona/United States**_

Jessica's parents are seen in their house in sure that their daughter is okay residing in Asgard. There is a picture frame hanging on the wall showing Jessica in her college graduation attire alongside her parents and grandmother, something that her YYGDM-01 self never had that experience, Jessica even showed it to Kotori and Group C back then alongside knowing that Chilali was Skogul's third partner of speaking sagely to the heroes unlike YYGDM/VA as a normal animal.

xxxxx

 _ **Paris, France**_

Sasha's parents are seen getting a lucky chance to see and briefly talk to two local superheroes: Ladybug and Cat Noir. At the same time, they hope that their daughter is alright. Ladybug sees on her phone in YouTube showing live that YYGDM-01 is at the Second Ragnarok, which comes as a surprise for her and Cat Noir.

xxxxx

 _ **Duel Tournament**_

At an overseas duel tournament, the audiences are seeing Kensuke Rainer dueling against Yuya Sakaki (Arc V). Of course, a new Yugioh anime is shown called Yugioh VRAINS, to which they have introduce Link Summoning to Duel Monsters. So, card games on surfboards then?

Ken's Duel Monsters are seen: Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon. Yuya's Duel Monsters are seen: Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Part of the audiences is Christina Denton, Kirito & Asuna of SAO in their Ordinal Scale attires, Digimon Universe Appli Monsters characters (Haru Shinkai & Gatchmon, Eri Karan & Dokamon, Astra Torajirou & Musimon, and Rei Katsura & Hackmon), Puddin (the daughter of Dumplin/Mr. Popo and Towa, she was involved in the events of _Xenoverse 2_ when Towa escaped from Sedna's icy prison after Shinnen for these to happen (alongside Towa controlled Dumplin). Towa and the revived Mira were once again defeated.), an Abridged version of Red named Lakigr (Teamfourstar's LeafGreen Nuzlocke) alongside his Charizard named Striker and a Raichu named Buttdork, an Abridged version of Ethan (Teamfourstar's SoulSilver Nuzlocke) named Tantor alongside his Meganium named Mr. Stake.

During runs on TV screens, the audience became surprise when the screens are showing YYGDM-01 of the Second Ragnarok's coming.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department**_

Just as the three came back from Dunkin Donuts; Natsuna Sakurada, Toshio Wakagi, and Officer Daigo in their daily work have wonder if Kotori and Himura are okay in their break session.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo National Museum**_

As Karin Osaka is finishing up her job duties for the day with Dimitri & Faith and Athena & PinkPatamon appearing, she and her friends senses that some events from the YYGDM-01 dimension are coming concerning the Second Ragnarok, recalling they and the Kuipers were involved in their own two years back.

Karin and Dimitri are planning to visit Dimitri's timeline soon to see Future Mimi again, but they will be unexpected for a _shocking_ surprise.

xxxxx

 _ **Shibuya/Tokyo, Japan**_

In the streets of Shibuya show the cast of _Persona 5_ (The main protagonist (Akira Kurusu), Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Morgana, Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, and Haru Okumura).

xxxxx

 _ **Monster Island**_

Four Kaijuu Duel Monsters are seen: Dogoran the Mad Flame Kaiju, Gadarla the Mystery Dust Kaiju, Radian the Multidimensional Kaiju, and Thunder King the Lightningstrike Kaiju.

xxxxx

 _ **Fields**_

At the fields with rocky areas, Virus is seen with a smug expression with his renewed plans for a _#WarGamesII_. He might decide to move the arena to somewhere more festive.

Before his event begins, he has challengers coming by to visit and/or battle him: BanchoLeomon and the Bantyo Team, Yaramon/Reapermon/Imperialdramon PM, Po the Pandamon, CresGarurumon & BlitzGreymon, Saitama/Genos/Tatsumaki (One Punch Man), Yusuke/Kuwabara/RJ/Neo Moon, Yugi/Tea/Joey/Tristan/Duke/Mai/Makemake/Haumea, Taiki & Shoutmon, The Rock, TMNT (2012 Series), Sailor Senshi (Crystal), Gon & Killua (Hunter x Hunter), Voltron Legendary Defender, and Sora/Donald/Goofy (Kingdom Hearts)

Looks like Virus has his hands full than Cell.

xxxxx

 _ **Mount Olympus/Council of Gods/Ilios, Greece**_

Just like what YYGDM-01 did their scene, the Cornerverse are having a meeting about the YYGDM-01 events. Two years ago, they have a similar meeting of their own event of their Second Ragnarok such as the Norse Gods appeared, alongside Beerusmon/Whismon and all of the Puella Magical Girls/Kyubey (instead of only Madoka and Homura in YYGDM-01). In the Corner version of Second Ragnarok, the Puella Magical Girls were involved in fending off Nidhogg besides their preparation for that Halloween night in House of Madoka (while the GCLK group faces Nidhogg in YYGDM-01). The roster shows:

Greek/Roman Gods: Zeus/Jupiter (also known as Jove in Italian) (costume: Zeus (Smite)), Poseidon/Neptune (costume: Poseidon (Smite)), Hades/Pluto (costume: Hades (Smite)), Athena/Minerva (costume: Athena (Smite)), Ares/Mars (costume: Ares (Smite)), Hera/Juno, Aphrodite/Venus (costume: Aphrodite (Smite)), Hermes/Mercury (costume: Mercury (Smite)), Apollo (costume: Apollo (Smite)), Artemis/Diana (also known as Jana in Italian) (costume: Artemis (Smite)), Persephone/Proserpina, Eros/Cupid, Morpheus, Hephaestus/Vulcan (costume: Vulcan (Smite)), Dionysus/Bacchus (costume: Bacchus (Smite)), Demeter/Ceres, Hestia/Vesta, Thanatos/Mors, Amphitrite/Salacia, Nike/Victoria, Nyx/Nox (costume: Nox (Smite)), Iris, Eileithyia/Lucina.

Egyptian Gods: Ra (costume: Ra (Smite)), Anubis (costume: Anubis (Smite)), Horus, Osiris (costume: Osiris (Smite)), Set, Isis (costume: Isis (Smite)), Bastet (costume: Bastet (Smite)), Nephthys, Sobek (costume: Sobek (Smite)), Geb, Thoth (known as Babi), Anhur, Sekhmet, Hathor, Wadjet, Serqet (costume: Serqet (Smite)), Neith (costume: Neith (Smite)), Nekhbet, Bes.

Japanese Gods: Izanagi, Izanami (costume: Izanami (Smite)), Susanoo (costume: Susano (Smite)), Amateratsu (costume: Amaterasu (Smite)), Tsukuyomi, Kushinadahime, Fujin, Raijin, and Ryujin.

Chinese Gods: Sun Wukong, Guan Yu (costume: Guan Yu (Smite)), Nu Wa (costume: Nu Wa (Smite)), Ao Guang of the East Sea, Zhong Kui, Hou Yi, Chang'e

Hindu Gods: Brahma, Vishnu, Shiva, Ganesha, Agni, Kali, Krishna

-The Devas: Mihira, Andira, Anila, Sandilya, Indra, Pajra, Mahoraga, Kinnara, Catura, Vikarala, Kumbhira, Vajra

Celtic Gods: Lugh the Long-Handed, The Morrigan sisters, Dadga, Epona

Aztec and Mayan Gods: Quetzalcoatl, Tezcatlipoca, Chaac, Awilix, Mictlantecihuatl

Mesopotamian Gods: Sarpanit, Nabu (Marduk and Sarpanit's son), Ereshkigal, Nergal, Enki, Inanna (Ishtar), and Ninurta

Italian Gods: Anteros, Aradia, Carmenta, Fortuna, and Umbria.

Other Gods: Ormazd (Ahura Mazda) (Zoroastrianism), Sedna (Inuit Mythology), Sudsakorn (Thai Mythology), Estsanatlehi (Navajo Myths), Pele (Hawaiian Myths), and Oshun (Yoruba Myths).

xxxxx

Outside of the council, the solitary Marduk, the Mesopotamian god that slew Tiamat and the deities view him as a marty stu, looks up in the sky in pondering what the other deities discuss of current events.

xxxxx

 _ **Duzakh**_

In the Underworld of Persian Mythology, Ahriman (Angra Mainyu) resides there observing the YYGDM Ragnarok event, he sits on his throne with a bored look on his face. He sees potential evil within YYGDM!Mist and wonder of the immoral results.

xxxxx

At another area, an imprisoned demonic figure is seen that looks like Monster X from Godzilla Final Wars, having three heads, the middle head lacks eyes, but the right and left heads have one eye and Brahma horn each side. Also has wings. He is the son of Angra Mainyu named Zahak (Azi Dahaka).

xxxxx

 _ **Feudal Japan/Year: 1614**_

At a dojo, the main protagonist of _Nioh_ , William, alongside his Guardian Spirit, Saoirse are seen. Hanzo Hattori and a female ninja named Okatsu are seen. Hanzo's white nekomata with a black eyepatch covering his right eye is seen. They are resting that their timeline is visited by Setsuna/John's group and teamed up to stop a revived Yamata-no-Orochi. Before that special event, William and Hanzo were involved in the events of Date Masamune, and his benefactor from Spain named Maria. They haven't seen the last of Maria as an inevitable war (Siege of Osaka) is coming in the future.

xxxxx

 _ **Horizon Zero Dawn/31**_ _ **st**_ _ **Century**_

In a futuristic, post apocalyptic world with machine-like dinosaurs and animals as part of the wildlife, a long auburn-haired tribal woman named Aloy is observing the skies standing on the rocks in the plains. Aloy has once received assistance from Setsuna/John's group to destroy five Corrupted Machines that are customized from the Beast Spirits (Tallneck - Ouryu/Kirin, Stormbird - Suzaku, Behemoth - Genbu, Ravager - Byakko, and Snapmaw - Seiryuu).

xxxxx

 _ **Central Planet (Universe 10)**_

At Central Planet of DFKai's Universe 10, Zamasmon and Gowasmon are watching the Second Ragnarok happening at YYGDM-01 in GodTube on TV. Previously, they already watched the Cornerverse's Champamon Tournament such as Omega X (and combining Super Ascendant Blue/Fury Blitz) vs. Hit the Hitmon. Even before that tournament, Omega X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Beerusmon, and Whismon visited Universe 10 of Omega X had that sparing match with Zamasmon (and fuel the latter's grudge).

Something tells that there's more to Zamasmon than meets the eye, for this is the coming of the Renegade Guardian.

xxxxx

 _ **Zenomnimon's Palace**_

At the palace that interconnects the 12 universes of DFK, the center shows a small figure sitting, it is the Omni King: Zenomnimon. He is with his two attendants and Whismon & Vadosmon's father that serves as the great priest named GrandWhismon. Since the Champamon Tournament, Omega X becomes Zenomnimon's friend in not feeling lonely. In the Cornerverse, they are now observing the Second Ragnarok of YYGDM-01. Zenomnimon is sure that his Story counterpart is observing as well.

The Digiverses with their pairs of Digital Gods of Destruction and their Angel attendants seen are:

-Beerusmon, Whismon (Digiverse 7)

-Champamon, Vadosmon (Digiverse 6)

-Rumsshimon, Cusmon (Digiverse 10)

-Belmodmon, Marcaritamon (Digiverse 11)

-Genemon, Matinumon (Digiverse 12)

-Iwenmon, Awamomon (Digiverse 1)

-Hellesmon, Sourmon (Digiverse 2)

-Moscomon, Camparimon (Digiverse 3)

-Quitelamon, Cognacmon (Digiverse 4)

-Arakmon, Cukatailmon (Digiverse 5)

-Liquirmon, Kornmon (Digiverse 8)

-Sidramon, Mojitomon (Digiverse 9)

xxxxx

 _ **?**_

In a dark space within the nexus, where the only source of light are glowing orbs and the glares of visual screens. The unseen villain observes the events, he has appeared in _Cross Generations_. Another antagonist is R. Homura (an alternate Homura from Guilty Crown: The Lost Rebellion).

Besides the unseen mystery villain and R. Homura, there are three figures that are dark versions of the Ascendants called the Black Ascendant Triad (BAT in short).

One looks like Omega X, except with black spiky hair and black/gray battle suit modeled after Omegamon Zwart. He is Black Omega X.

Another looks like Angemon X, except with black spiky hair and black/gray battle suit modeled after BlackSeraphimon. He is Black Angemon X.

The third looks like Dramon X, except his AlforceVeedramon/Exia Gundam-like armor is black/gray. He is Black Dramon X.

Very soon, these three will be sent to a 'field test' in the Cornerverse first in a matter of moments.

xxxxx

 _ **Yggdrasil**_

The area switches to the colossal, legendary tree that connects the Nine Realms called Yggdrasil (representing Norse/Wood). Inside the roots shows Ma'at/Sailor Galaxia (representing Egyptian/Fire) meditating with her eyes close.

Forming the outside of the Golden Senshi's mind are the essences of Cosmos' major creations, the Cosmosastra: Pangu (representing Chinese/Earth), Amenominakanushi (representing Japanese/Wind (Metal)), and Abzu (representing Mesopotamian/Water). Ma'at serves as the leader of the group.

"Lady Ma'at, are you feeling this?" Amenominakanushi asked.

Abzu adds, "What are the odds of YYGDM-01's own Second Ragnarok compare to the one our dimension had two years back?"

"I feel the balance of that universe is once again in disorder." Pangu muttered.

Galaxia answers to her cohorts, "Indeed so, fellow Cosmosastra. But, it's no different from past event such as my feud against my son, Apep and his jewels."

With that said, the Cosmosastra essences disappear, leaving only Galaxia alone inside the World Tree.

"Restore order from this Ragnarok, and also hope to thwart the immoral monster worse than The Lokar in this dimension, wherever _she's_ hidden." Galaxia stated while closing her eyes.

xxxxx

 _ **Ginnungagap**_

At the primordial dark void of Ginnungagap (representing Norse/Wood); the essences of Chaos' major creations, the Chaosastra, have been gathered to discuss a meeting. The leader of the group is Isfet (representing Egyptian/Fire), the divorce husband of Ma'at and the one corrupted Apophis (Apep). The other three are Hundun (representing Chinese/Earth), Amatsu-Mikaboshi, and Tiamat.

Hundun speaks in a quiet tone, "Ragnarok has started again in dimension YYGDM-01."

Mikaboshi smirks, "Heh, let's see how they play their fingers in their chess pieces for chaotic destruction."

"The living oeuvre at Asgard have even tell the story about me and my war. There's a reason I feel that both the Mesopotamian and Zoroastrianism religions don't exist in YYGDM-01." Tiamat deeply lets out her personal thoughts, "How foolish for them to not include them of showing their restricted expansion, to the point they have standards of my minatory existence."

"It matters not, fellow cohorts. Whether they bring destruction is up to them." Isfet calmly smirks, "And, we are intrigued to see interesting results when that _Mad Immoral_ shows up in putting her counterpart in our dimension to shame."

With that said, the four Chaosastra essences disappear within the Ginnungagap void.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Future is Wild/200 Million Years in the Future/Northern Forest**_

 **(Cue Harmony of Heroes -** _ **Edge of the Labyrinth**_ **(2:48 – 3:08))**

In a speculative future timeline, overall a separate world, showing 200 Million Years later, at a temperate forest, shows Squibbons and Forest Flish in the trees and vines. On top of one of the branches is the goddess Mnemosyne, who is guiding the Squibbons of their eventual future of sapience and civilization. Just then, Mnemosyne senses in her mind that the Second Ragnarok of YYGDM-01 comes, as she then teleports away back to Memoria.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Memoria/Skogul and Ford's House**_

 **(Cue Within Temptation –** _ **Memories**_ **)**

In the dimension of Memoria, with background similar to Memoria from _Final Fantasy IX_ , outside shows a huge mansion similar to the house from _Within Temptation's_ Memories' music video. This is the home of Skogul and Ford besides their normal house back in Massachusetts.

Inside is luxurious to see, it also reminds of various architectures from _Doctor Strange_ such as the mirrors. Mnemosyne is seen coming out from one of the mirrors. She is walking in the hallways, knowing that Ragnarok has come in YYGDM-01.

A picture frame in a table from Skogul and Ford's bedroom (and Geirskogul in making lovely room for their threesome sleep) shows a group picture taken in Shinnen (around Ch. 34) of: Canon!Shu Ouma, Canon!Ayase Shinomiya, Canon!Tsugumi, Fyu-Neru (the first four characters are in the middle with Canon!Shu as the sole center), Kirito, Asuna, LK!Shu, Inori Yuzuriha II, Ford Nightwind, Jessica Nightwind, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Usagi Tsukino, Yusuke Urameshi, Yugi Mutou, Takato Matsuda & Guilmon, Takuya Kanbara, Karin Osaka, Kotori Ayami & Seadramon, Tai Kamiya & Agumon (Kai), Dimitri Ishida & Faith, Kensuke Rainer & Veemon, Yui Tsubasa & DarkGabumon, Larry & Marty Stonebagel, Setsuna Meioh, John Smith and Takeru Cage. Hanging on the wall above the bed decorated is a jade dreamcatcher.

Finally, she reaches upstairs to the balcony and looks at the skies. She sadly remembers that argument with Sailor Pluto as she conjures an image in the sky with no audio sounds showing Sailor Pluto and Mnemosyne arguing with Skogul in the background of who gets to decide what guardian should she be. Mnemosyne grabs Skogul's arm and holds her tightly (nearly hurting her) in not caring for the Valkyrie's feelings, but Pluto stops the goddess to defend her student (and treated her as a human) in telling her to go away. It shows that back then, unlike Pluto who is patient and kind-hearted, Mnemosyne was originally shown to be a jerk and impatient.

"I remember… I remember that fallout when I referred you as having that pride of being time guardian." Mnemosyne sadly muttered. "But, it's already behind us that we're happy it sorted out. I can just remember that reunion."

With that said, Mnemosyne closes her eyes to recount that flashback.

xxxxx

 _ **Memoria/Flashback**_

 _In the castle area, the same area when Ford first met the Titan of memory, and not far from Skogul/Ford's new house. Mnemosyne is seen reuniting with Setsuna Meioh and first acquainted with John Smith. It is a day after the Shinnen events of that New Year._

" _You come to see me again, Pluto." Mnemosyne muttered._

 _Before addressing the memory goddess, Setsuna transforms into Sailor Pluto. Pluto walks over and meets Mnemosyne face to face.  
_

 _"It has been long, Mnemosyne," Pluto replied with a calm, serious exterior._

 _Mnemosyne scoffs. "What have you come here for? To remind me of my mistake? Look, I've heard enough of your lectures." She turned her back to Pluto._

 _"I didn't come here to lecture or remind you of your fallout with Skogul. I'm here to inform you Skogul's revival turned out successful. She's willing to forgive you. But there's another who's ready to forgive you."_

 _"Why? I insulted you and that caused our fallout. I let my shortsightedness end our relations. You and your friend can leave now."_

 _John remarks. "Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine, memory goddess. Please listen to Pluto. She's willing to let differences slide!"_

 _"And I should listen to what some pseudo-Time Lord has to say?" Mnemosyne scoffed, downplaying John's presence._

 _She walks up to Mnemosyne. "Please, Mnemosyne, I'm willing to forgive and forget," Pluto pleads to her. She dropped her Time Staff and grabbed Mnemosyne's hands._

 _"What are you doing? Let go," the Memoria ruler demands as Pluto smiles with tears. "Pluto, you're not angry with me anymore? I insulted you... don't you remember I insulted your time guardian pride when Skogul died with the rest of Ragnarok?"_

 _"Yes, but that was ages ago. Skogul has been reborn with a chance to live a new life."_

 _Mnemosyne starts to calm down. "Will she forgive me?"_

 _"I think enough time has passed for there to be reconciliations," Pluto stated, sharing a tearful smile with Mnemosyne._

 _"Then, I'm ready to renew our relations. I'm deeply sorry for breaking our relations all because of my own pride."_

 _As Pluto and Mnemosyne reconcile, John smiles watching the two._

 _"Don't you see, Mnemosyne? By forgiving each other, you're both breaking down those barriers. And if I remember that quote from that Ant-Man movie... ah, didn't it go, 'breaking down walls, you're healing, it's important!" John recalled the movie quote, which fit in this situation._

 _Pluto and Mnemosyne both smiled to each other and turned to John._

 _"Just know that Skogul is happy where she is now," Pluto reassured Mnemosyne, who nodded._

 _"Did you get that quote from those fortune cookies, pseudo-Time Lord?" Sardonically asked Mnemosyne._

 _"Not I just plainly said I got it from a movie..."_

 _"Relax. Ever heard of sarcasm?"_

 _"Oh, I walked right into that one!" John shook his head shamefully._

 _"So, what's his story, Pluto? You finally settled down with a good-looking man," Mnemosyne smiled to John._

 _"Yes, we're about to journey through time and space soon after, but I wanted to come see you first and mend our differences. John is indeed part-Time Lord."_

 _"And you're also Volodramon, Ancientmon's most trusted warrior. How did you gain the Doctor's likeness?"_

 _John explains. "I was assigned a mission by Lord Ancientmon to investigate a dimension. There, I encountered not just the Doctor, but the Digi-Destined named Marcus Daimon and his father Spencer. Unfortunately, my timing couldn't be any worse. I was ambushed by villains sent by two mad scientists. One was if you can believe it a giant brain in a water tank and the other was Marcus' old enemy, Kurata."_

 _"Uh huh, and so you met the Doctor," Mnemosyne nodded. "What happen next?"_

 _"I was getting to that point. You see, when I was captured, I happened to be sharing the same containment as the Doctor, who was still in his David Tennant phase. So, when Marcus and his friends came to confront the villains, they came to save Mr. Spencer Daimon. They didn't expect to be rescuing the Doctor and myself."_

 _"During the battle, an accident occurred in the lab we were sealed in. Both of us received damage. I recall us getting wounded and our blood bonded, fusing his Time Lord DNA with me. Then, my body changed. His genetic makeup altered my digitized being, mutating me into what you see today."_

 _Pluto turned to Mnemosyne. "What he says is true. This accident resulted in John becoming who he is now."_

 _"Additionally, I've gained the memories of the past Doctors and working knowledge piloting a TARDIS. Heck, I've even taken on his civilian alias for me. Although, while I've gained some Time Lord attributes, I didn't inherit all of his qualities."_

 _"Oh, in other words, you have the Doctor's memories and qualities, but you aren't technically the Doctor. You're half his copy." The memory goddess reviewed John's story. "Intriguing. but that doesn't explain how you two mingled."_

 _"Well, our first encounter came on that fateful Halloween night at the House of Madoka," Pluto said, genuinely smiling to John. I'll never forget that night."_

 _"And the first time I laid eyes on her. We had a lovely dance and then I forewarned her of the Da'ath threat."_

 _"And since the fall of Da'ath and their machinations now, we're ready to go on an extended vacation," Pluto said._

 _"I see, and who have you selected to guard the Gates of Time in your place, Pluto?" Mnemosyne inquired, to which Pluto vaguely smiled._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Adventures of Gillock**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Valkyrie Advent Segments: Valkyrie Homecoming**_

 _ **Final Arc: Second Ragnarok**_

 _ **Segment XI: Ragnaremembrance**_

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

 **(Cue Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **02\. Under Siege**_ **)**

Back at Asgard, all of the audience are watching the movie screen already showing the middle of YYGDM-01's Second Ragnarok. The Second Ragnarok arc happens after Chapter 10-11 and showed the Ragnarok Intermission. There are a lot of battles fighting enemy commanders and Lokar/Evil Myths forces. They even see the three Bijuu (Kyuubi no Youkou, Ichi no Shukaku, and Yamata no Orochi), which they fought them three years back and all nine of them appeared in Shinnen.

The Sirens giggle when they see their counterparts attempting to seduce Vega, Sam & Max while fighting (alongside Scylla & Charybdis) Mercury, Blue Mars (YYGDM!Thelxipea, Sam, and Blue Mars even have an erotic threeway kiss at one point), and Cyber Mercury.

Dustin hollers to his Stranger Things friends, "Now that is an epic movie we got! I never saw any special effects like this!"

"Duh, the CGI thing is the real deal happening in that other dimension!" Lucas pointed out to his chubby friend.

"I agree, our teacher mentioning other parallel universes theory is already surreal real!" Mike cheered on.

"Me too!" Will added.

Geirskogul sees a big difference. In YYGDM/Second Ragnarok, Herbert Fairhair as Haakon's reincarnation didn't appear unlike back in Corner when she attempted to kill him before Skogul saved him.

Dark Chilali inquires, "See another difference, Geirskogul?"

"Yes, that scene is not use. Therefore my counterpart is just teaming up with Berserginleif here." Geirskogul answered.

Reginleif scoff in defending her YYGDM-01 self of the nickname, "Hey, not funny!"

Geirskogul ignoring Reginleif and talks to Dark Chilali, "Well, you don't always talk a lot, so it's nice that your social."

"Perhaps." Dark Chilali stated.

Rota turns to Skuld and her group with an evil smile, "Hey Skully, remember three years back that we fought and that Tarasque Kaijuu is involved?"

Skuld is briefly silent for the moment as her mind takes back to what her Erinye rival said.

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/Paris, France/Eifel Tower/Year: Fall 2014**_

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **Not Enough**_ **)**

 _Throughout the streets Paris, buildings are seen destroyed and areas in flames. Tanks and fighter jets are seen destroyed. Most of it is caused by the Tarasque, a mythological Kaijuu that looks like a 240 ft tall_ _bipedal Armadillo girdled lizard with four arms._

 _It then showed a scene from the Cornerverse's Second Ragnarok, a huge battle is shown in the Eifel Tower in Paris. The Tarasque, roaring loudly similar to Togera from War of the Monsters with Godzilla and Anguirus elements, is seen fighting Skuld & Garm and her group (Philippe & Jaguarmon, Urd, and Tsukimaru). Backing the 'French Godzilla' in its mighty wake are Rota & Dainn, Zmey Gorynych (which Rota and her partner ride on), Brokk & Eitri (who are riding Skoll & Hati), and a flock of Guivres which are parasite-like oxpeckers spawned from the French Kaijuu armor insides._

 _Philippe & Jaguarmon, Urd, and Tsukimaru are fighting off the Duergar brothers, Fenrir's sons, and Guivres outside of the tower. Inside the Eifel Tower at one of the upper floors, Skuld and Garm are tearing apart Guivres with the Tarasque's eye and huge head seen outside of the background. Then, the Tarasque's claw breaks through in destroying parts of the tower in trying to grab and crush the Valkyrie, but Skuld dodges and jumps onto the kaijuu's hand as she runs outside in giving a evil smile at Rota/Zmey flying towards her._

 _Skuld uses her chains in trying to pierce Rota and Zmey, but Rota and her deer partner jumps to escape in not caring for the dragon's safety, which Zmey is gravely injured and falls down to the ground. While the Tarasque tries to shake Skuld off, the giant monster accidentally steps on Zmey like a draconic pancake, brutally killing him. Rota lands on the Tarasque, as she and Skuld run towards each other in clashing with their swords briefly. Skuld uses her chains, but Rota evades while the Tarasque is ensnared by the chains, only to easily break free. Leaving Skuld and Rota leap on top of the Eifel Tower._

 _With the Tarasque roaring, and Skuld and Rota stare in giving evil smirks for another round, the rivals charge with their swords clash, and the screen fades white._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Present**_

Rota evil chuckle to Skully, "Gee I forgot, how did you kill that Frenchzilla, crybaby?"

Skuld grins evilly as Inner Skuld takes over, "Heheh, how else? I went down his mouth and unleashed my hell fire inside his internal body. We couldn't do anything to his armor body on the outside, so I thought 'he should be vulnerable inside.' "

"Oooh, you wanted to test your theory?! Good thinking! I should've thought of that!" Rota cried out.

"You come up with a creative idea? Pfft please." Skuld scoffed, "So, once inside his belly, I lit his whole organ system on fire. Not even his protective armor protected him what we do inside of him."

Rota scoffs, "Hey, I was there tearing up his insides, too. Don't take all the credit!"

Skuld counters, "But, I did most of the work. So, I I should take the credit!"

Rota growls, "You bitch."

 **(Cue Persona 5 OST 46 -** _ **Sunset Bridge**_ **)**

The Reynn & Lann Cosplayers (the sister (Reynn) is named Eiko while the brother (Lann) is named Eikou), a half Frost/Fire Giant (who is the son of one of the male Friendly Frost Giants and a female Fire Giant. His name is Fice.), the lipstick Light Elf (She is named Ellen), the butch Dark Elf (She is named Nicolle), and a Dwarf who is half Rock Giant (named Rowan) are all seen chatting.

"Whoa! You see that, bro?!" Eiko asked.

"Yeah, the battles are mad intense!" Eikou exclaimed.

"Aye, children. All of our family ancestries were involved in the past Ragnarok." Rowan stated and speaks to the younger Eiko and Eikou, "Your great great grandparents survived to tell the tale."

Eiko nods, "Yeah, our grandmother tells us a story about it. Kinda like Kairi's grandmother telling about the Keyblade War!"

"Well, now that the past racism begins to behind us. My parents' consort, alongside Rowan's parents, begin to diversify the Nine Realms." Fice experienced the change.

"That's when I already met my true love." Nicolle mentions of her Light Elf lover.

Ellen nods and smiles at Nicolle, "Yeah, no racism between Light and Dark Elves can stop us."

"This year is the 5th anniversary of _The Avengers_." Eikou reminded everyone, "The Valkyries are like that team in their big moment in facing Loki, me and sis thought of a team that'll be like The Defenders. Call ourselves The Nine Realm Defenders."

"You except to lead a team like that?" Rowan questioned.

Eiko grins, "We're gonna try making a name to ourselves, nothing is going to stop us! Me and bro represent Asgard as the leaders."

Eikou talks to his sister, "Are we like some kind of _Lion Guard_ for some king, or queen when Brunhilde will be one? Because I can ask Carmen to be an honorary member representing Midgard."

"Yeah, we are some kind of Lion Guard in a way. Besides us cosplay as the main characters from _The World of Final Fantasy_ , we're like Gimmy and Darry Adai from _Gurren Lagann_ , and 2B & 93 from _NieR: Automata_." Eiko compared to other fictional works.

"Me and Nicolle represent Alfheim and Svartalfheim respectively." Ellen stated as she is drawing sketches of Brunhilde x Seirika, Kotori x Rika, Kotori x Jeri, Brunhilde x Mist (with Mist groping Brunhilde's breast armor, just like DE!Brunhilde did that to her YYGDM-01 self), and Seirika x Mist, "Plus, I'm a good artist and also like to draw Yuri pictures like fanart ones!"

"That's my Ellen for you." Nicolle smiled.

"Some of you may know my background. I'm not someone from a royal family, but a commoner who is a magic student." Ellen shows them a wand, "I have the ability to create drawings of constructs like a Green Lantern and Velvet (RWBY)'s camera from my wand. I even can create the mighty Gram that I'm not even afraid of challenging Fafnir to a fight! But, all of my constructs' powers are only half the strengths of the real deals."

"So what you mean about Gram is that you'll make a 'pseudo-Gram'?" Eikou asked.

"Exactly." Ellen answered.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm Jotunheim and Muspelheim." Fice declared.

"You know thee, I'm Nidavellir and Utgard." Rowan stated.

"Guess that we need a team guide that'll represent Niflheim." Eikou sees of needing one more.

"How about we can ask Skuld's dad?" Eiko suggested her brother.

"Guess we can ask him." Eikou replied.

 **(Cue Nioh OST -** _ **William meets Okatsu**_ **)**

Back with the main audiences. They are then talking about one of Koei-Tecmo and Team Ninja's best selling games called Nioh. The Guardian Spirits in that game reminded of YYGDM's spirit partners, one of which is Suzaku who appears late in the game. One thing is for certain is the connection of showing YYGDM!Suzaku's revival in Valkyrie Advent. Back in 4/30/2017, Toonami even make a review about it.

"That eye-patch Nekomata reminded loosely of Himura." Rottweilermon discussed that topic.

"You're right, Rottweilermon, I did see the connection between that cat and Himura." Alice stated.

"That eye-patch kitty was so cute!" Suzie squealed.

"Aww, cuter than me?" Lopmon pouted.

Suzie pats Lopmon, "None cuter than you and Terriermon."

"Eheheh, that's right! None are cuter than me!" Terriermon exclaimed.

Lopmon snorts, "And what am I? Chopped chocolate rabbit?"

Cyberdramon licks his lips.

"Just don't mention chocolate to Cyberdramon. He craves that stuff." Ryo warned.

Cyberdramon growls, "Mmmm, chocolate..."

"Say Takato, since Suzaku appeared later, you thinking of playing Nioh? I imagine you using him all the way through the final main mission." Ford said to the Tamer.

Takato answers to Ford, "Since you mentioned Suzaku appears in the game, that's all the I need to go by to get the game. I've working my way through Nioh and so far so good!"

"Isn't it good?" Ford asked.

Takato answers, "Yeah, it's great so far. I even honored my Suzaku by playing the in-game version all the way through that last mission."

"That eye-patch cat did remind me of you, Himura." Jeri smiled.

Himura smirks, "I thought that was a surprise."

"I did think of you when I saw that feline." Inumon said about it.

Terriermon snickers, "Bet you'd be jealous if Himura took him as a third spirit partner."

"Nah, he's got me and Byakko. There's no need for another cat to go with Byakko." Inumon admitted.

Yui comments, "I like how the mythology of our culture was integrated, including the four Beasts."

"I know, I immediately thought of our Beast Spirits when the four were revealed in the game." Aoshi stated. Suzaku and Genbu appeared in Nioh. Byakko (Nekomata) and the Blue Dragon (Seiryuu) are put in the first DLC (Dragon of the North).

"Yep, I was already thinking about my brother, Takato, Rika, and Henry." Yui said about the Beast Tamers.

Philippe comments, "And when that eye-patch cat appeared, I was reminded of Jaguarmon."

Jaguarmon growls, "What? I'm nothing like him!"

"I mean, since you're both cats." Philippe corrected his partner.

"Oh yeah." Jaguarmon stated.

"I should give Nioh a try." Brunhilde wanted a shot.

"Be warned, it's hard." Himura warned Brunhilde.

Kouichi adds, "He's right. I gave it a go and it took me some time to play it."

"Or, maybe y'all need more practice. How hard can it be?" Brunhilde pondered.

Philippe chuckles, "You won't know until you give it a go, Kotori."

"Our spirit partners are just like the ones in Nioh." Henry reminded.

"Good luck with beating this game, Takato." Rika smiles coolly, "Even I'm having a hard time beating it."

"Oh geez, Takato, you're going to _**die**_ a lot." Ford joked.

"Whoa, and you hardly have trouble with any games!" Takato cried out.

"You can do it, Takato!" Guilmon cheered on.

 **(Cue Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **19 Missing Princess**_ **)**

Ford then brings forth another subject, "Hey, since we're on the subject of Mufasa and Simba. Thoughts on The Lion King live-action remake?"

"Excited!" Jeri cried out.

"Really? I'm conflicted." Rika hesitated.

"How so?" Renamon asked her Tamer.

Rika explains to the kitsune Digimon, "James Earl Jones coming back as Mufasa is great, but I'm still not sure these live-action remakes are still needed."

Kozmo Farmgirl interjects, "Suzaku has the same voice as Vader and Mufasa, and you know, we should refer him as Phoenix Vader. OMG Fridge Brilliance, Takato is also like Simba with Suzaku as his father figure!"

"I get it. A lot of us still hold the animated Lion King dear to us." Takato commented.

"I always cry when Mufasa dies." Guilmon saddened.

"I can hardly contain myself when that scene happens. It hits ya right in the feels." Terriermon agreed with Guilmon.

Henry truthfully said, "I think a lot of us are going to go into the movie with moderate expectations."

"But hey, let's all look forward to it. Not all of these live action Disney remakes have been bad." Takato lightened the mood.

Jeri agrees with Takato, "Yeah, let's all going have a group watch over it like we did with Beauty and the Beast."

"Sounds like a plan. How about it, Jess?" Ford asked.

Skogul nods, "Count me in."

"Y'know what Nioh reminds me of?" Kazu wondered.

"What?" Kenta asked.

Kazu answers, "Ninja Gaiden. Dude, I lost count how many times I died playing that!"

"I think I set the record dying the most between us." Kenta commented.

"Y'all just suck." Rika said to both Kazu and Kenta.

Kazu replies back, "Pfft, please you probably died a lot in Ninja Gaiden."

"Well, I can admit I couldn't beat those games." Takato honestly stated.

"Ninja Gaiden happens to be made by the same creators and Koei." Henry explained.

"Whoa that's cool." Takato said in awe.

"God, are games y'all talk about?" Skogul groaned.

Ford admits, "But I like my games."

"I play games, too, but I'm not overly obsessed." Skogul stated.

"Just take healthy doses of gaming. No need to overdo it like this dork." Rika refers to Kazu.

"You talking about me? Kiyoko, are they talking about me?" Kazu confusingly asked.

Verdandi answers to Kazu, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to them."

Kazu puts arm over Verdandi, "Forget them. As long as we're spending time together."

Skogul finishes reading a message. As she smiles, she gets Ford and the Tamers' attention.

"Hey everyone, I just got a message from Setsuna and John." Skogul announced.

"They said hi to all of us!" Gao Pluto cried out.

Skogul smiles, "Yes, and they just left the Nioh dimension."

"Ah, they met the Nioh characters?! They're lucky!" Takato exclaimed.

"I would've killed to go to Nioh with them!" Brunhilde stated.

"I think we should let them enjoy their vacation without us." Himura said.

Henry learns, "They did take a few guests with them. I recall Homura going with them."

"Yes, and even Sailor Saturn's future daughter went with them." Renamon added.

"Can't believe Hotaru and Dimitro end up having a daughter." Yui commented.

"No surprise since Ami and Vega ended up with twins." Aoshi said to Yui.

"I know, but never thought we'd meet their future daughter, Honami." Yui replied to the Lycan.

 **(Cue Hiroyuki Sawano -** _ **Ace and Arms**_ **)**

Brunhilde and Takato scan through their upcoming plans.

"Are we still doing the Power Ranger group cosplay?" Takato brings up.

Brunhilde answers, "Yep, and they'll be based on the 2017 film costumes."

Rika turns to Mist with disgust, "And I understand you're gonna cosplay as Rita Repulsa?"

"Yes, isn't that just delightful?! We're going to have so much fun. And I know I'll enjoy being Rita!" Mist smiled.

Brunhilde eye rolls, "I'm sure you will. With that green armor you already wear, you're already in Rita (2017) cosplay."

"Hey, didn't you use to be voiced by a Power Ranger actor, Kotori?" Himura asked.

Brunhilde answers, "Yeah for a very short time by Erika Fong, who I think played the Pink Ranger in _Power Rangers Samurai_ or something. Now I'm voiced by Erica Mendez."

"Hey, you were voiced by an Erika and now an Erica. Get it?" Seadramon comment a coincidence.

Brunhilde sighs, "Yeah, I get it."

"Did you happen to see those Power Ranger game review by AngryJoeShow and that Goku Saiyan Ranger?" Terriermon asked them.

"Who didn't?" Yui asked.

"That _Power Rangers Mega Battle_ game was craptastic." Himura commented.

"Just like most of the recent Rangers shows." Rika compared.

"Even Super Sentai's gone downhill." Philippe compared as well.

"Good thing we still have Kamen Rider!" Himura exclaimed.

Jeri agrees, "Yeah, I'm getting into that thanks to Himura and Kotori."

"Kamen Rider Black is great." Kouichi said.

Takato then mentions, "And that Goku Saiyan Ranger video, I mean whoa... who would've thought Chichi would be Rita and wear her old childhood outfit."

"Like, Chichi went from grouchy housewife to hot babe again! I'd call that an upgrade!" Terriermon grins.

Henry agrees, "Any woman in a hot revealing outfit is an upgrade to you, Terriermon."

"I bet you'd look good in that, Renamon." Inumon smiled.

Renamon sighs, "Not happening."

"At least that was cool. And it didn't ruin our childhoods." Takato said.

"I don't think that was the intent. It was a parody video." Henry corrected him.

"Yeah, and Goku Black became the Pink Goku Ranger!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"And all formed the Mega Oozaru. Five Gokus form into one giant Oozaru." Takato said in awe.

"Man, they beat me to it! I thought of making Goku Saiyan Rangers!" Kazu thought of it before.

"Too late for that, dude." Kenta regretfully said.

"Should've thought of it sooner." Rika stated.

"MetalSeadramon is already my Zord. Right, buddy?" Brunhilde said about her partner.

"Got that right!" Seadramon nodded.

Kouichi then mentions, "Curious, what if you and Seadramon met the actual MetalSeadramon?"

"But, I am the actual MetalSeadramon." Seadramon said.

"I mean the _canon_ one.' " Kouichi clarified.

"But I am the _canon_ one!" Seadramon whined.

"I mean..." Kouichi sighs, "Never mind."

"Now that you mention it. We haven't thought of that." Brunhilde wondered, "Though seeing MetalSeadramon in the latest tri. movie, I do wonder how a meeting with us and him would go."

"I'd like to meet me." Seadramon said of meeting his actual self.

"Maybe one day, buddy." Brunhilde answered to her Digimon partner.

Just then, Ellen and Nicole stop by to Brunhilde and her whole group.

Nicolle introduces, "Sorry to bother you, but my girlfriend is here to properly meet you people."

Ellen bows, "It's nice to see you all! I'm also a great artist out there."

"Wait, that sounds familiar, are you that person that drew Skogul, Yui, Carmen, and Canon!Mana as Jurassic World dinosaurs back in Shinnen?" Ford begins to realize the connection.

"Yep, I go by the pen name Alfheim-Julia." Ellen properly introduced, "I'm the one that sent that piece to the commissioner so that he gave to you and showed them at that concert. As of today, I've done pics like YYGDM!Mist in giving her that fan-name (shown in Segment 9), and now have done Tarot Cards based on the author's fanfics!"

The lipstick Light Elf then shows the audience the whole artistic set of Tarot Cards.

1\. The Fool – Takato Matsuda and Guilmon. Behind them is the Houou.

2\. The Magician – The Dark Magician

3\. The High Priestess – The Digital Priestess

4\. The Empress – LK!Inori. Background above shows Ultimate Madoka.

5\. The Emperor – LK!Shu Ouma sitting on his throne like Game of Thrones. Background shows swords of the Singer's Sword, Omega X's Gaia Breaker, Angemon X's sword, Dramon X's Star Breaker, Kirito's sword (the Elucidator), and Asuna's sword (Lambent Light).

6\. The Hierophant – Gozensomon

7\. The Lovers – Brunhilde & Siegfried, background shows Andvaranaut, behind Brunhilde shows a faint image of Kouichi, behind Siegfried shows a faint image of Jeri

8\. The Chariot – Golden Kirin & Susanoomon

9\. Strength – Ma'at and Winged Dragon of Ra. Background shows JOEs.

10\. The Hermit – Dramon X

11\. Wheel of Fortune – Yugi Mutou with cards, Millennium Puzzle, and Dungeon Dice Monsters. Background in a casino.

12\. Justice – Angemon X. Background shows a desolated city. Behind him are silhouettes of Future Jax & Sonja, Imperfect Virus in the middle, and above them all is Zamasmon.

13\. The Hanged Man – Lance possessed by EvilPharaohmon

14\. Death – Botan

15\. Temperance – Marty Stonebagel

16\. The Devil – YYGDM!Mist ensnaring Takato and Rika. Based on ukyoluvr's fanart of 'Major Arcana XV J-Reaper' as The Devil.

17\. The Tower – Legend HQ

18\. The Star – Sailor Sedna

19\. The Moon – The Moon Kingdom with Okami in his Lycan form

20\. The Sun – Omega X

21\. Judgement – Beerusmon & Whismon

22\. The World – Sailor Cosmos with the Triad Dimensions

"Whoa, these cards look incredible!" Takato exclaimed in amazement and said to Ellen, "You did great work on these!"

Guilmon points to The Fool card, "Look, Takato! It's us and the Houou!"

"The Fool, huh? Yeah that kinda suits you, goggles." Rika smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Takato said to his girlfriend.

"Surprised I'm not the Fool considering how much Rika loves grilling me and Kenta." Kazu stated.

"Yeah, but this card looks neat. I like the Houou background." Takato enjoyed.

Mars looks over The Fool and the other tarot cards, "These look very pretty. I used to play with tarot cards when I was younger."

"I especially like these two." Moon points to The Moon and The World.

"I'm not surprised. The Moon has the Moon Kingdom." Jupiter commented.

"And Mr. Okami as a Lycan." Mercury added.

Moon smiles about Okami, "I know he looks so majestic in this picture."

Mars eyes The High Priestess, "It's my sister, Cammy, guys."

"She looks very beautiful, Mars." Moon positively said.

Mars nods and smiles, "Yeah, I wish she could be here to see this."

Venus points to Strength, "And it's Galaxia as Ma'at with her benevolent son, Ra."

"Look, guys! It's me and Himura as Siegfried!" Brunhilde points to The Lovers, "Heh, looks cool, huh?"

"There's me in the background. Kouichi, do you see yourself behind Brunhilde?" Jeri asked him.

Kouichi answers, "Yeah, both of us are kinda faded in the background."

Himura explains, "Let me remind you, Kotori, the lovers are our past selves."

"I know, but you can't deny this artist's work." Brunhilde said.

"Yo, check it out! Yugi and the Dark Magician!" Kazu holds up the Wheel of Fortune and The Magician tarots.

"How much are you willing to part with these?" Kenta asked Ellen.

"We'll even trade with some of our rare cards." Kazu added.

"You idiots!" Rika yelled at them.

"I doubt she's willing to part with them, dorks." Brunhilde stated to Kazu and Kenta.

Ellen answers to both, "I appreciate the offer, but these are not for sale."

"Awww!" Kazu and Kenta groaned.

"Yep they're just for show, guys." Takato said.

Mist checks out The Devil card and smirks. She picks it up for Takato and Rika to see.

"Well, look at this. I do love how the artist depicts me." Mist grinned.

Rika looks disgusted, "Ugh, I'm sure that one is your fave."

"I have to admit it's a nice design. She has all three of us down." Takato commented.

"Bah, my card's better than yours." Brunhilde said to Mist about The Lovers.

Mist gives a snooty response, "Oh yeah? Do you wish to duel me?"

"If these weren't for show, I'd be happy to!" Brunhilde goaded.

Ellen interjects, "Wait, they're not Yu-Gi-Oh! cards!"

"I was just kidding." Mist said.

Seto and Lyn glance over the Magician and Wheel of Fortune cards.

Lyn coyly grins, "Jealous? There's none of you."

"Damn you, Yugi." Seto muttered in jealousy.

"Now these cards are badass!" Brunhilde points to The Emperor, The Sun, Judgement, and Justice.

"It's Omega X!" Takato eyes The Sun gleefully.

"LK!Shu looks very dominant." Henry sees this.

"Check out all those swords around him!" Terriermon pointed out like Game of Thrones.

"Makes sense Beerusmon would be on Judgement." Himura sees about the card.

"He and Whismon look cool together." Inumon said.

"Of course they do." Renamon added.

"Justice looks the best to me." Skogul said about the Tarot card.

"No kidding it has Dimitri with his worst enemies." Ford sees this.

"Hey, who is that?" Geirskogul points to Zamasmon silhouette.

Ford answers and figures, "That shape looks like Zamas."

"Isn't it Zamas _u_?" Takato asked.

"No just Zamas. Although we'll see how the English dub pronounces his name." Ford corrected him.

Skogul wonders, "So, an enemy based on Zamas is waiting in Dimitri's future?"

"I suppose so." Ford answered.

Moon comments, "I really like The Empress one, too."

Venus agrees, "That one is pretty. LK!Inori and Ultimate Madoka look great together."

"Oh, there's another art piece I wanted to show!" Ellen exclaimed.

The light elf then shows a group picture of the Valkyries and Erinyes as Lantern Corps: Brunhilde - Green Lantern, Mist - Sinestro Corp, Reginleif - Red Lantern, Rota - Orange Lantern, Geiravor - Blue Lantern, Skogul & Geirskogul - Indigo Tribe, and Sigrun - Star Sapphire. Above them are two opposing forces: Skuld as a Black Lantern and Gondul as a White Lantern.

"Wow, that's us as multi-colored Lanterns! I knew I'd be Green!" Brunhilde cheered.

"So, I'm a Sinestro Corp? No surprise." Mist smiles coolly.

Reginleif sees the similarity, "I'm a Red Lantern? Well, I do have pitted anger swelling in me."

"Are you gonna be coughing up blood anytime soon?" Brunhilde asked the auburn-haired Erinye.

Reginleif answers, "I hope not."

"Yay, I'm an Orange Lantern!" Rota squealed.

"You are greedy for that Nick boy." Mist pointed out.

Geiravor states, "I like that I'm a Blue Lantern."

Ford smiles to Skogul and Geirskogul, "And I'm pleased you two are Indigo Tribe members."

"Our outfits are quite revealing." Geirskogul commented.

"Are you two ok with this?" Ford asked his Gemini wives.

"Yes, we are." Skogul answered and smiles to Geirskogul, "And anything to please him, huh?"

"Yeah." Geirskogul smiled back.

"Heck yeah, I'm a Star Sapphire! And you wanna talk revealing outfits? Look at mine." Sigrun smirked.

"No complaints how much and how little we wear." Brunhilde stated to her.

Skuld and Gondul turn to each other after viewing their Lantern outfits.

"Well, look at that. I'm a Black Lantern." Skuld commented.

Gondul adds, "And I'm a White Lantern."

"I mean, we are the opposing forces, aren't we?" Skuld reminded.

"That's right. That shouldn't change even if we were Lanterns." Gondul answered.

"You want to see who'd win a Lantern fight?" Skuld asked.

"Anytime you're ready." Gondul replied.

Reginleif interjects, "Now now, you two. Let's not start a fight now."

"Great work on the art piece, Ellen!" Brunhilde exclaimed to the Elf artist.

"These are pieces to be proud of." Takato smiled.

"Thank you, you're all too kind." Ellen smiled and bowed.

 **(Cue Audiomachine -** _ **Deep Heart**_ **(Phenomena))**

Later, the theater screen shows YYGDM!Sigrun gaining access to her Dai-Valkyrie form in clashing against Dai-Valkyrie YYGDM!Reginleif.

"Oh man, I know YYGDM!Sigrun is going to free my counterpart, even if it means she has to die." Reginleif tears up.

Duneyrr responds to the Erinye, "If you want to ease up, there's always Horizon Zero Dawn you wanted to play. I hear you wanted to meet Aloy in person."

Reginleif nods to her partner, "Yeah, her hair and daredevil adventurous attitude remind me of myself. If only I could ever meet her."

Sigrun witnesses YYGDM!Sigrun transform into Dai-Valkyrie status.

Sigrun has hearts in her eyes, "I look incredible, don't I?"

Gondul smiles and pats Sigrun's hand, "You sure do."

Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr are mesmerized by YYGDM!Sigrun's Dai-Valkyrie transformation in her fight with YYGDM!Reginleif.

"So sorry my YYGDM counterpart has to kill you." Sigrun apologized.

"No hard feelings." Reginleif replied.

Afterwards, they did see YYGDM!Gondul, Skogul, Skuld, and Brunhilde becoming their Dai-Valkyrie forms thanks to divine intervention to defeat the Erinyes (Geirskogul is spared and offered to merge her conscious with Skogul) and Dai-Valkyrie Mist.

With that in mind, Kotori's group is eager to await the climactic battle against Loki in Valkyrie Advent. Before that said, they recollect in looking back a past reminder of it. Brunhilde, Rika, and Takato are the trio that remembers it the most as they remember…

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/Tokyo, Japan/Legend HQ/Year: Fall 2014**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **The Ring of Winter**_ **)**

… _Taking back to the climatic and pivotal moment of the Cornerverse's Second Ragnarok. The Valkyries and specific heroes of Japan, lead by Brunhilde as the Silver Valkyrie, are in their final battle against the Lord of Realms._

 _LoR Loki cackles wickedly, "Well now, Brunhilde. Why don't you show me this power of the Silver Valkyrie?!"_

 _LoR Loki channels the ice powers of Jotunheim. He sends a powerful sheet of ice toward the Valkyries and their allies._

 _As the Valkyries prepared to stop it, Brunhilde countered with a silver blast of mystic energy. She then used this silver light to hit LoR Loki with it. LoR Loki is taken aback by the pain the light caused him._

 _Moon and Sleipnir witnessed in awe._

" _Incredible! Queen Serenity's Moon Force Crystal gave Kotori all this power?!" Sleipnir said in amazement._

" _She's really did a number on him!" Moon said in awe._

 _StormSakuyamon calls to Brunhilde, "Will it be enough to purge Loki out of Takato's body for good?!"_

" _I would hope so."_ _Norse Knight concurred._

 _Moon reminded her friends, "She's already removed the wolf and the snake out of Himura and Henry. So, we're just down to removing Loki!"_

 _The Valkyries gathered around Brunhilde, who concentrates and sends silver light energies to them. The Maidens feel the pure light healing their battered bodies and replenishing them with new powers. LoR Loki slightly cowered away, hissing and baring his fangs toward the Moon Force Crystal's light._

 _As LoR Loki attempted to attack Brunhilde, the Maidens intercepted and attacked him. Sigrun struck him with a kick to the face. Gondul followed up with a punch to his back. Skogul used time stop to hold him place, allowing Skuld to slash him with multiple strikes._

 _As the Maidens overwhelmed him, LoR Loki was knocked away. He stopped halfway being thrown back._

 _LoR Loki grunts and hisses angrily, "That cursed Moon Queen. Never did I think she'd pass that over to you. It was meant for Odin."_

" _Because she knew you might stir up trouble. Odin was too soft letting you off easy." Brunhilde retorted, "Now are you going to give up Takato's body or not?"_

 _Brunhilde beckoned the Maidens over as they floated around her._

" _And even with that armor, I doubt you can take me and my friends on by yourself. Face it, trickster, your ass is toast."_

 _Sigrun nods, "Better do what she says, mate."_

" _You wouldn't want to push us any further."_ _Skogul warned._

 _Gondul glares, "Not even that blonde whore can help you."_

 _Skuld smirks evilly, "What's it going to be grandfather? Give up that boy's body or we'll take it from you by force. Either way, you're fucked."_

" _C'mon, Takato! We know you're still there, buddy! Fight that creepy little bastard!"_ _KaiserGreymon cheered._

" _Yes, we've finally freed Himura and Henry!" Jeri cried out._

 _Jeri/Byari arrives flying up using her psychic power. She carried Himura in a psychic bubble._

" _See?" Jeri showed proof._

 _Just then, Sara/Genra was lifted up on YoukaiInumon's shoulder. On the opposite side is Henry and Terriermon._

" _Heya! Henry's looking good as new!" Terriermon grinned._

" _Takato, we're all free now!" Henry exclaimed._

 _LoR Loki shouts_ _, f_ _labbergasted, "What?! Where are Jormungand and Fenrir?! My sons?!"_

" _Well about them." Himura looked back with a smile._

 _xxxxx_

 _Floating unconscious in a large body of water, Jormungand groaned after meeting his defeat at the hands of Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter and Mjolnir. Jupiter gazed down over the World Serpent, who fell to Thor's mighty hammer._

 _Jupiter wipes sweaty brow, "Whew that was hard. Glad I was here to knock him out before he decided to take Henry back."_

" _Yeah, you're telling me? Kotori must be having more fun than we are."_ _MetalSeadramon said._

 _On land, Fenrir is seeing roosters cockadoodling over him. Shaka (Yui/DarkGabumon's Tenyou form), Cammy, MagnaGarurumon, and YamiLeomon stopped Fenrir from taking Himura's body again. Shaka frowned over the defeated Fenrir._

" _You'll never have my brother's body again."_ _Shaka glared at the wolf._

" _At least we finally defeated him. What a fight." Cammy said in relief._

" _He was a tough son of a gun. And it took a lot out of me."_ _MagnaGarurumon admitted._

 _YamiLeomon encourages, "Brother, it's ok. Let it out. Call him a son of a bitch."_

" _Really?"_ _MagnaGarurumon asked._

 _YamiLeomon explains, "Sure, we're not constrained by PG ratings just to appease to the PC standards."_

" _Aw what the hell?"_ _MagnaGarurumon shrugged before he then yelled into Fenrir's ear._ _"_ _ **YOU'RE A TOUGH SON OF A BITCH! HOW DO YOU LIKE TO HEAR THAT?!**_ _"_

" _NOT THAT LOUD!"_ _Shaka and YamiLeomon pleaded._

 _Cammy backs off, "Um, I think you busted both of his eardrums."_

 _Fenrir whined painfully, "...don't worry I still got a dozen of them…"_

 _xxxxx_

" _Damn you all! You've defeated my children?!" LoR Loki growled, seething with unbridled rage._ _"You're all going to pay for this!"_

 _His frown turned into a wicked grin as the Ymir armor produced a healthy dark green light that enveloped his whole body._

" _Shit, what now?!" Brunhilde cried out as she used her Moon Force Crystal's light to shield her and the Maidens from LoR Loki's green flames._

 _Moon does the same, utilizing her Silver Crystal to protect her and the others from the trickster's flames._

 _Sleipnir warns everyone, "Now he's going for broke! My mother's about to utilize the full extent of Ymir's power! He's going beyond the Lord of Realms stage!"_

" _Into what now?! Lord of Dimensions?!" KaiserGreymon commented a comparison._

" _That's kinda the same thing." StormSakuyamon answered._

" _Yeah, same thing." Henry added._

 _Brunhilde gets their attention, "Um, he's definitely changing into something! Something big!"_

" _He wouldn't be changing into a dragon?!" Skuld gapes in shock before she quickly grins, "That's great. Now that he's bigger, I can slice him up!"_

" _That's not great! This is terrible!" Sigrun shouted at Skuld._

" _Get back y'all! He's getting bigger… holy no… he's getting humongous!_ " _Brunhilde yelled._

 _As the heroes move away from the green flames covering him, the Lord of Realms' humanoid size scaled up to a gargantuan size. LoR Loki's body frame now transformed into a large dragon. As the green flames washed away, Dragon-Loki was unveiled to all._

 _Dragon-Loki emerges as a black four-legged dragon with spike armored hides, Lich horns, and the symbols of the Nine Realms embellished on the center of his chest. Despite his growth into a dragon, the Lord of Realms armor grows with Dragon-Loki. His wingspan is so immense it's twice as large as Fafnir's. Dragon-Loki roars and casts his sights on his enemies._

" _Shit."_ _Brunhilde muttered._

" _Yeah, you were saying, Skuld? You still want to take him on by yourself?" Gondul glared at her._

 _Skuld growls back, "Yeah, why not?"_

" _So this is the form you've chosen, mother? The armor has granted what thee wanted." Sleipnir see it coming to Loki._

" _Remind me why you keep calling him mother?"_ _KaiserGreymon asked that odd question._

" _That doesn't matter now! He's about to attack!"_ _Pluto changed the focus here._

" _No!" Moon said in fear._

" _Like hell I'm going to let you tear up my world!" Brunhilde said in anger._

 _Dragon-Loki roars and belches flames around, keeping his enemies at bay._

 _Dragon-Loki telepaths with his fallen soldiers, "Lokar, send me your life energies straight to me! Thou shall crush Brunhilde and her cohorts in one fell swoop!"_

 _Upon transforming to Dragon-Loki,_ _he has already absorbs the souls of the fallen Lokar and Evil Myths to boost himself._ _He then breathes green flames in rage by devastating the battlefield._

 _Dragon-Loki belches and laughs, "NOW TO BURN ALL OF MIDGARD TO THE GROUND!"_

 _As the heroes evade Dragon-Loki's flames, Brunhilde and StormSakuyamon make their stand against him._

" _You two get out of there!" Moon warned both._

 _StormSakuyamon replies, "Not until he hands us back, Takato!"_

 _Just then, Houou Mars arrives carrying Guilmon._

" _We've made it!" Houou Mars cried out._

" _Takato!" Guilmon growls toward Dragon-Loki, "Give me back, Takato now!"_

 _Dragon-Loki laughs between loud draconic roars, "You want to see that foolish boy? Well, here he is!"_

 _Suddenly, the top of Dragon-Loki's back bubbled up and swirled. A body poked out of the bubbly black flaps of Dragon-Loki's skin. Everyone, especially the Tamers, recognized the body._

" _That's…!" Moon said in shock._

" _TAKATO! IT'S YOU!" Guilmon shouted._

" _Takato!" Henry yelled._

" _He still has Takato?!" Himura said in shock._

" _Takato, can you hear us?!" Jeri pleaded._

" _Takato, we're all here!" Houou Mars shouted out._

" _TAKATO! WE'RE HERE!" StormSakuyamon greatly shouted._

" _C'mon, Takato! Wake up!" Brunhilde yelled._

 _As he slowly came to, Takato's blurry vision cleared. He heard the voices of his friends call for him._

" _Huh? Where…? Henry, Himura, Jeri? Takuya? Guilmon? Sailor Mars? Sailor Moon?" Takato's eyes looks around._

" _TAKATO!" StormSakuyamon yelled._

" _Rika…?" Takato gasps as he sees StormSakuyamon, "RIKA!"_

" _Stay there! We're gonna get you out of there!" StormSakuyamon yelled._

 _Dragon-Loki cackles and taunts them telepathically, "I'm afraid you have bigger issues at hand. My flames are spreading over your home."_

" _C'mon, let's stop these flames!" Brunhilde announced._

 _With that, Brunhilde and the Maidens flew off to calm and weather Dragon-Loki's flames away from Tokyo. However, Dragon-Loki expelled more green flames that cut them off. Dragon-Loki flapped his wings hard, knocking away the Valkyrie Maidens._

" _Kotori!" Moon dives in with Sleipnir._

 _Grani quickly dives in and catches Brunhilde._

" _Thanks, Grani." Brunhilde said._

" _No problem." Grani nodded._

 _StormSakuyamon eyes Takato, "That does it. You're giving us back, Takato!"_

 _As the Tamers headed over to rescue Takato, Dragon-Loki belched green blasts that stopped their path._

" _Nothing's stopping us from getting back our friend!" Henry said in determination._

 _Himura rebels, "We were freed from your sons, we're going to do the same freeing Takato!"_

 _StormSakuyamon dowses some green flames with rain, "You can hold us back, but we'll keep going!"_

 _Dragon-Loki telepaths, "Um, yes that's nice and all, but are you forgetting your home is about to be set ablaze?"_

" _Crap, our home's gonna be barbecued!" Terriermon cried out._

" _No, this is terrible!" Jeri shouted._

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Riders**_ **)**

 _Green flames are spreading around Tokyo like wildfire. Watching afar from the top of Tokyo Opera City Tower, the same area that Sasha and Garm had their performance before Sasha's unconscious in her discovery as a Norn, are the Erinyes: Mist, Reginleif, Geirskogul, Rota, and Geiravor. Mist smiles evilly, yet desperate of cheering Loki to destroy the heroes._

" _They're in for it now, sisters._ " Geiravor watched.

" _Indeed so._ " _Geirskogul said._

 _Rota yawns, "I'm bored, I want to eat some fries to watch this."_

" _Hey, Loki's doing the fun." Reginleif shrugs sees Sigrun holding off, "And Kara.." She shouts out while giving the middle finger, "_ _ **SCREW YOU!**_ _"_

 _Hearing afar, Sigrun ignores her estranged former friend and unleashes thunderbolts from the sky in damaging Dragon-Loki, Dragon-Loki responds by flying down in stomping Sigrun with his foot to the ground. As Dragon-Loki presses down to crush the Storm Valkyrie, countless_ _ **Light Spear**_ _and chain attacks arrive to injure the dragon caused by Gondul and Skuld. Skuld's chains try to ensnare her grandfather, but Dragon-Loki frees himself and breaths green flames at Skuld and Gondul only they evade. Sigrun uses her physical strength to lift up Dragon-Loki's foot before throwing him upward. Gondul is seen helping out Sigrun as they share loving looks. Skogul is seen in the sky conjuring a temporal beam from her magical circle that damages Dragon-Loki, only that the Lord of Realms recovers in flapping his wings in the middle of Tokyo and perches on top of a skyscraper. Then, Brunhilde/Silver Valkyrie wearing the Moon Force Crystal and Dai-Valkyrie Moon riding Sleipnir charges forward at the draconic trickster god._

" _We're coming, Takato! Hang on!" Moon approaches._

" _Yeah, and don't you dare fall off!" Brunhilde threatened with concern._

 _Houou Mars uses her phoenix cloak to stop and absorb Dragon-Loki's green blasts. StormSakuyamon summons storm clouds and pours rain over the flames spreading over Tokyo._

" _I think you better go and get Takato, Rika!" Houou Mars requested._

 _StormSakuyamon replies after casting her storms, "These rain clouds should be enough! Ok, I'm going!"_

 _With that, StormSakuyamon beelines straight for Dragon-Loki. She sets her sights on Takato, who is stuck on the behemoth's back. She sees the Tamers are quickly blown away by Dragon-Loki's wing flaps. YoukaiInumon gets thrown into StormSakuyamon._

 _StormSakuyamon in Renamon's voice, "Inumon!"_

" _Go! You must get Takato before he gets pulled back in by that thing!"_ _YoukaiInumon ordered._

 _StormSakuyamon in Rika's voice responds, "Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice!"_

 _As StormSakuyamon sets YoukaiInumon aside, she flies by Jeri and Sara, both of whom transform into Byari and Genra._

" _He's become too powerful for us!" Byari stated._

 _Genra declares, "We need to break him down so we can retrieve Takato!"_

" _There may be a way. It's risky and the Beasts Spirits advised against it, but…" StormSakuyamon figured out._

 _Suddenly, StormSakuyamon's blue aura fades as flames form and bath over her. This splits Seirika from Sakuyamon. Seirika screams in pain as she calls upon Suzaku, who she managed to procure and save after Takato became possessed by Loki. Suzaku's flames envelop over Seirika, changing her Seiryuu motif into a Suzaku-like outward appearance. Her hair becomes wild and reddish while tied in a long ponytail. She gains Suzaku's feathered wings and bird-like feet._

" _Rika, you have to be careful!" Byari exclaimed._

 _Genra agrees with Byari, "Yeah, even with the training, your body's not used to using the other Spirits!"_

" _And neither are yours, but you two did well for yourselves." 'Ruzuka' commented._

" _But you're asking us to give you Genbu and Byakko? You're already housing Seiryuu and Suzaku!" Byari shouted in worry._

 _Ruzuka turns to Byari, "It's a shot I'm willing to take! Now give me! There's no time to waste!"_

 _Byari and Genta both concede to Ruzuka's wishes. Byari powers down and passes over Byakko's spirit, which detransforms her back to Jeri. Genra powers down and concedes Genbu's spirit to Ruzuka. Ruzuka gathers Genbu and Byakko. The two Spirits enter her body. Ruzuka writhes in pain as the four Beast Spirits coalesce and fill Rika's body with endless spirit power._

" _Rika! What is she doing?!" Henry yelled out._

 _KaiserGreymon realizes, "No way, she's taking in all four Beast Spirits?!"_

" _No, but that's dangerous! Her body can't contain all four Spirits!" Pluto gasped._

" _Rika, you have to stop this!" Himura pleaded._

" _RIKA!" Sakuyamon shouted._

 _Takato witnesses Rika taking on all four Beast Tamer forms. She transforms into Seirika and then into Ruzuka. She then takes on Genbu's motif and becomes 'Genka'. She finally gains Byakko's features and becomes 'Rukyakko'. Finally, her body undergoes another transformation. She gains the features of all four Beast Spirits._

" _I've got to contain… have to…" Rika grits as the Beast Spirit energies flow inside her, "I'VE GOT TO CONTAIN! FOR TAKATO!"_

 _Rika gains the winged feathers and feet of Suzaku. Her hair becomes blue and gains Seiryuu's long tail. Her upper body becomes Genbu complete with the shield on the back. She gains the eyes, facial features, teeth, and claws of Byakko. The four Beast Spirits struggle to maintain an equilibrium in Rika, but after a few moments of struggle, the Beasts settle on Rika's body and make a one-time pact to use one body to perform a miracle._

 _Seiryuu telepathically to Rika,_ _ **"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Rika?"**_

" _ **Understand this may destroy your body."**_ _Suzaku warned._

" _ **There's no going back if you decide to do this."**_ _Genbu stated._

" _ **Don't say we didn't warn you."**_ _Byakko shrugged._

 _Seiryuu concludes,_ _ **"A human body cannot handle the combined power of all four Beast Spirits."**_

 _Rika puts on a fierce and determined glare, "For Takato, anything! Bring it on!"_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **My Freedom**_ **) (1:23 – 3:56)**

 _With that, a golden sheen of light forms over Rika. Everyone observes this dramatic event unfold. Sakuyamon, the Tamers, Moon, Brunhilde, the Valkyries, and among others watch as Rika emerges from the golden light. She becomes a female Gijinka Kirin._

 _Rika looks over herself. She is covered in white armor trim with gold. Her skin is entirely gold and some areas (mostly the arms, legs, cheeks, and feet) covered in scales. She gains a golden mane that replaces her hair. Her eyes are now blood red. In place of her finger and toenails are claws. Two long Giraffe-like horns protrude through her head. She drops into a battle stance and summons a staff with the four Beast Spirit symbols._

 _Sakuyamon in awe, "R-Rika?!_ "

" _She's successfully incorporated the four Beast Spirits into her?!" Henry's eyes widened._

" _Unbelievable! Somehow I knew she could do it!" Himura said in amazement._

" _Hey, our Rika's evolved into a Gijinka Pokemon thing!" Terriermon commented._

 _YoukaiInumon sighs, "C'mon, she's become a Gijinka Kirin! Get it right!"_

" _Whoa, she's beautiful." Jeri stared in awe._

" _Hopefully this is enough." Sara commented._

" _Can she beat Loki's dragon form?" KaiserGreymon wondered._

 _Pluto answers her thought, "Perhaps, but that's not really her true intention now, is it?"_

" _Go get him, Rika." Houou Mars cheered._

 _Guilmon supports her, "Go and save Takato!"_

 _Wasting no time, Gijinka Kirin!Rika sets her sights on Dragon-Loki, who is fighting off Moon w/Sleipnir, Silver Valkyrie Brunhilde w/Grani, and the other Maidens. She flies over and casts a golden beam that cuts through Dragon-Loki's hide. Roaring loudly, Dragon-Loki looks up and gets a silver beam in the face by Brunhilde. Sleipnir descends toward Dragon-Loki, allowing Moon to jump off and drive her sword into Dragon-Loki's hide. Dragon-Loki roars in pain, sending more green flames toward Tokyo._

 _As stray green flames head for crowds, among them is Arashi. The other Maidens, minus Skuld, decide to take responsibility and protect the bystanders._

" _Go on! Get away from here!"_ _Sigrun crowd controls one group of civilians._

" _It's dangerous! Get moving!"_ _Gondul leads a second group of civilians._

" _This way! Follow me!"_ _Skogul has another group of civilians to order._

 _As Skogul guides the crowds away, a few bystanders are too late to flee. Then, Arashi leads some of these bystanders away. Sigrun briefly glances over Arashi's heroic acts, but then turns attention toward putting out the green flames._

 _Gondul yells to Arashi, "Hey, you! Get out of here! It's too dangerous to be around here!"_

 _Nodding, Arashi takes Gondul's warning to heart and guides people away to safety. As she finishes putting out the fire with rain, Sigrun convenes with Gondul._

" _We got everyone out of here."_ _Sigrun said to her comrade._

" _Ok, let's find Skogul and then head back to the battle." Gondul replied._

 _Meanwhile, Moon casts a beam from her Silver Crystal that blasts a hole through Dragon-Loki's shoulder. The trickster dragon roars in pain as green blood spills from his wound. As Skuld unleashes her hell chains to restrain Dragon-Loki, the beast knocks her away with his tail. He reaches up, grabbing both Moon and Brunhilde._

" _Rika!" Moon yelled._

" _Now!" Brunhilde yelled._

 _GK!Rika turns into a golden beam of light and goes through Dragon-Loki's chest. As Dragon-Loki takes damage, Brunhilde and Moon combine silver light energies as they forge a large silver javelin called the_ _ **Silver Gungnir**_ _._

" _Ready, Brunhilde?!" Moon offered._

 _Brunhilde shouts to Dragon-Loki, "HEY, LOKI! SHOVE THIS UP YOUR PIEHOLE!"_

 _Moon and Brunhilde yell together and drive the giant_ _ **Silver Gungnir**_ _through Dragon-Loki's chest. The silver light energies purify Dragon-Loki's giant form and suppress his power. His gigantic form quickly regresses to LoR Loki's humanoid size. LoR Loki finally relinquishes Takato, shoving him out of his body. Once separated from LoR Loki, Takato falls into GK!Rika's waiting arms. GK!Rika's form quickly burns out as Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko pop out of her. Rika turns back to normal and falls holding Takato in her arms._

" _RIKA!" Sakuyamon cried out._

 _As Sakuyamon dives to catch them, Rika is already kissing Takato. Takato opens his eyes, finding himself in the arms and being kissed by his girlfriend._

" _Yay, you saved Takato!" Guilmon happily cheered._

 _Rika sighs, "Of course I did, he's my guy."_

" _Thanks, Rika." Takato smiled._

 _Suddenly, Suzaku enters Takato's body._

 _Suzaku telepaths with Takato,_ _ **"Missed me?"**_

" _You don't know the half of it, Suzaku." Takato chuckled._

 **(End theme)**

 _Byakko returns to Himura. Genbu goes right back to Henry. After the Beasts returned to their respective holders, LoR Loki falls to his supposed death… until Mist flies in and catches her master._

" _My enchantress…" LoR Loki muttered._

 _Mist answers, "I've got you. And as long as we still have Ymir's armor, you'll have another chance to defeat them."_

 _LoR Loki powers down to his normal self, "Yes, next time… Hey, jerks, don't celebrate long! Because there's always the rematch!"_

 _As Mist flies off with Loki, the Erinyes take off and depart with the Lokar duo. Any remaining Lokar soldiers and Evil Gods flee/teleport/whatever transport means to fight another day._

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Companions**_ **)** **(1:22 – 2:33)**

 _Brunhilde's Silver Valkyrie status peeters out and turns back to normal Valkyrie form._

" _We sure kicked butt, didn't we?" Grani nodded at Brunhilde._

 _Brunhilde pats him, "Oh, you know it."_

 _Moon walk towards the Valkyrie leader "Great work, Brunhilde."_

" _Thanks. So, am I worthy enough to lead my team?" Brunhilde asked the Senshi leader._

 _Moon smiles, "The way I see it? You're more than overqualified."_

" _All right!" Brunhilde raises her fist in the air with a happy expression._

 _As the heroes settle and reconvene, Takato thanks Brunhilde and the Valkyrie Maidens. The Senshi, the Tamers, the Spirit Detectives, the Duelists, and the Legendary Warriors gather to recognize the Valkyries' heroic acts._

" _If it weren't for you ladies, I'd still be Loki's vessel and puppet." Takato said in thanking them._

" _We can't thank you enough." Moon said._

 _Houou Mars said to Brunhilde, "Thank you for bringing Takato and the others back for us."  
_

" _You'd do the same for us. I mean… this… I can't believe I really have my own team." Brunhilde nearly tears up._

" _You deserve to lead them, Kotori." Himura appreciated._

" _We're proud of you." Jeri smiled._

" _We're all happy for you, cousin!" Philippe cheered for her relative._

 _Pluto gives her congrats, "Now take your place in the spotlight, Valkyrie Maidens. You've earned it."_

 _The public amass to greet and cheer for the Valkyrie Maidens. Brunhilde and the Maidens get together for pictures. During the fanfare, Gondul and Sigrun hold hands behind everyone's backs._

 _Brunhilde waves to the crowd, laughing genuinely, "Let the world be known, the Valkyrie Maidens are here to stay!"_

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Present**_

Returning back to the present.

Takato states upon remembering the past, "Man, with my counterpart freed and his Suzaku coming back, they're ready to face Loki to prove that!"

"Totally agree, my counterpart and her maidens are having this big moment!" Brunhilde agreed with the gogglehead.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, a portal made out of hellish flames and darkness burst out to the audience's surprise. Coming out of the portal is Lucifer himself. Everyone is shock and gasp at the sight of Satan.

Brunhilde shouts in surprise, "Who are you?!"

"Hello Asgardian monkeys, room for another?" Lucifer greeted.

And then, the screen fades black.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 OST -** _ **Titanic Struggle**_ **)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Red Tower**_ **)**

 **Ford1114's A/N** : So here's Segment 11. We have a prologue showing a lot of cameos, one of which is Virus who is preparing his _#WarGamesII_ (He plans to move it for the Champamon Tournament segments). The other half of the prologue shows a flashback of Sailor Pluto and Mnemosyne patching up.

Back in Asgard, the audiences are in the middle of watching the Second Ragnarok shown in Valkyrie Advent. As you expect, you can see unmarked spoilers mentioned in the YYGDM fanfic.

We have the Nine Realm Defenders formed as Norse Myths' answer to The Defenders much like the Valkyries are like The Avengers (2017 is the 5th anniversary of the movie since both face Lokis). Ellen showing artwork to the audience is an interesting touch. The name of Julia coming from 'Alfheim-Julia' I inspire it from an Elven character named Julia in this game called _Age of Wonders_. Plus, Ellen's abilities and appearance also remind of Arisia from _Green Lantern_.

We show the Corner flashback of the heroes vs. LoR Loki/Dragon-Loki, which is one of the best moments that we actually see Rika fusing with the four Beast Spirits to become the Golden Kirin Gijinka. This format/template that we did in advance serves as the same copy/paste scene for YYGDM/VA despite some differences. Our plan is working, as I know what to expect in this preview. For one thing, I come to realize in VA, Suzaku's revival is going to take place during the battle against Dragon-Loki, meaning once that's settled, Takato becoming Guilkatomon will take over the Kirin Gijinka's place before the same copy/paste of Moon & Brunhilde finishes off Loki. Plus in VA, this will show how Varuna (YYGDM-01) will wield Thor's hammer from Jupiter (YYGDM-01). In YYGDM-01, instead of the scene where Mist and the Erinyes observe the climatic fight, it's going to be _only_ Mist who survives after defeated by Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde, YYGDM!Mist watching gives an evil expression that she'll reveal her true colors.

This ends when Lucifer shows up in the party, the next chap will see more of it.

 **Kanius' A/N** : So many cameos. This also marks the first time the other Digital Gods of Destruction are shown. Other cameos: John Wick (titular character of the same movie name), _Persona 5_ , _Stranger Things_ , _Nioh_ , _Horizon Zero Dawn_ , the Council of Gods (including the various mythological deities), _Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V_ (w/mere mention of _VTRAINS_ ), _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir_, Puddin' & other TeamFourStar character references, the participants of #WarGamesII, Zamasmon & Gowasmon, Zenomnimon, and many others too long to list. However, keep an eye on the Zamasmon, the mysterious group with Rebellious Homura, and Karin leaving with Dimitri for the future. These are the seeds being planted for an impending conflict in the Cornerverse (and will ultimately tie into _Cross Generations_ ).

As usual, I helped co-write scenes, but the one that stood out to me is Pluto and John meeting Mnemosyne. I liked writing Pluto and Mnemosyne's interaction.

Yes, say hello to the Nine Realms Defenders and Ellen. Indeed, Ellen is quite the artist, isn't she?

Speaking of spoilers, time for unmarked spoilers. As you may have noticed in the Cornerverse flashback, Corner!Loki turned into Dragon-Loki and Rika merged all four Beast Spirits to become a Golden Kirin Gijinka. What you have seen here will largely be what plays out in the final battle with YYGDM!Loki. The characters fighting against him will be mostly the same, except in the YYGDM version, there'll be additional warriors including Sailors Jupiter and Varuna.

Additional tidbits differentiating the Corner and YYGDM final battles

-In the YYGDM/Story version, Jupiter and Varuna's participation will lead to the former losing Mjolnir and Varuna gaining it. This will establish Varuna as the next worthy Mjolnir wielder. The two will trade Mjolnir until Varuna largely inherits it until Umi/Battle Jupiter is ready. In the Cornerverse, Jupiter retains Mjolnir and then passes it over to Sigrun as you've seen happen in this fic.

-In the YYGDM/Story version, Rika will not merge with the four Beast Spirits. As a result, she will not become a Golden Kirin Gijinka. Since Suzaku is still dead (as of this post) in YYGDM/Story version of _Valkyrie Advent_ , he will revive once Takato breaks loose out of Dragon-Loki and the bird spirit comes to life within Takato. This will lead to Takato becoming Guilkatomon in place of the Golden Kirin Gijinka. Additionally, Rika's alternate Beast Spirit forms are Corner exclusive. However, Jeri and Sara will use Byakko and Genbu's spirit powers in the YYGDM/Story version until the end of Second Ragnarok. They still become Byari and Genra respectively.

-Also in the YYGDM/Story version, the Erinyes, for the most part, will be dead (Ford1114's words: Except Geirskogul, whose conscious merges with Skogul's) by this point. In the Cornerverse, they live and flee to fight another day.

Thanks to Ford1114, I've written the final fight with LoR/Dragon!Loki for the most part. It's just copy, paste, and make any additional/cuts to format/template to create the YYGDM/VA version. This works best as it allows me to plan and write scenes ahead of time (and it's a technique, which will come useful when I start novel writing).

Next time, Lucifer crashed the party and he sets his sights on the Valkyrie/Erinye group. What does he want from them? You'll see in the next chapter of _Valkyrie Homecoming_.

 **(End theme)**


	12. Devil's Lady Luck

**Kanius' A/N** : Winding down to the final two segments. For this segment, it's Lucifer vs. our protagonists. Enjoy.

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Two more segments. This one deals with the arrival of Lucifer.

xxxxx

 _"I am the dragon, Dracul! I am the Prince of Darkness... I am and will be, forever, a thorn in His side! That... is my vengeance!"_

-Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 (2014)

xxxxx

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Inferni**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Valkyrie Advent Segments: Valkyrie Homecoming**_

 _ **Final Arc: Second Ragnarok**_

 _ **Segment XII: Devil's Lady Luck**_

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

 **(Cue Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 -** _ **Satan's Arrival**_ **)**

Asgard is surprise isn't it?

This is the arrival of Lucifer, known by many names: Satan, the Devil, the Morning Star, the Light Bringer, Helel, and Satanael. The Digimon cast is surprise to see the real deal since they once remember Lucemon.

"Now this is a party you Asgardian monkeys have." Lucifer scans around the area with his gazing eyes, "Nothing personal, but there's this movie that's showing the end of it, the Second Ragnarok in the dimensional realm of YYGDM-01."

"Who are you here?!" Takato demanded.

"Yeah, we don't remember giving you an invite!" Brunhilde yelled.

Rika states, "He doesn't look anything special."

Moon talks to Odin, "Do you know him?"

The former Asgardian king stares in aghast at Lucifer, who has all the deities petrified and on edge.

"Judging by the silence, I think they do." Kenta realized.

"But who the heck is he?" Kazu asked Kenta.

"Well, Kazu, you just gave a hint who he is." Verdandi said to him.

"What did I say?" Kazu asked.

" 'Heck', as in 'Hell'." Urd answered.

"Wait, you're telling me this guy is…" Kazu figured out.

"Satan?" Kenta answered.

Inumon said in surprise, "THE Prince of Darkness?!"

"He's not who I expected." Himura said in caution.

"The Devil himself?!" Sailor Venus cried out.

Sailor Jupiter notices Thor on edge, "No wonder the big guy is freaking out."

"Yes, it makes sense why the gods are being so apprehensive now." Sailor Mercury said in seriousness.

"He was already giving ominous vibes the minute he appeared. The Houou immediately knew who he was." Sailor Mars sensed.

Terriermon sees the appearance, "This is Satan? But he ain't a red horned guy with a pitchfork!"

"Don't mistaken him for the Red Guy from Cow and Chicken." Henry mentioned about that Cartoon Network show.

"Yeah we have different variations of Lucifer if I recall." Lopmon visualized.

"No my friends, this is the true Lucifer." Odin speaks out.

"He totally wasn't who I expected." Brunhilde admitted.

"Me either. He looks so normal." Gondul agreed.

"Well, yes normal as a Prince of Darkness can be." Skogul described him.

"Looks like he's got his eye on Loki." Ford sees this coming.

"And me." Skuld added.

The Devil then turns to Loki, Hela and Skuld.

"A touching family reunion you folks have. Yes, I was the one that disrupt the Underworld with that Janemba creature for fun, boredom, and attention." Lucifer personally talks to Loki, "We are similar, while these Christians back then are inspired from you as one inspiration to create my existence, I already became stronger. Heh, you couldn't even lead a parade rather than leading the Lokar." Lucifer personally talks to Skuld, "I thank my gratitude of using my and Baphomet's hell powers at one point (reference Shinnen Ch 19), admit it, you show more respect to me than your ignoble grandfather."

"You're the one who messed with the Underworld?!" Brunhilde figured out.

"I'm not surprised. He possesses powers beyond our own." Mist said.

Skuld responds to Lucifer, "Touching family reunion? Oh please."

Hela lectures to Loki, "What do you have to say?"

Loki genuinely and fearfully looks at Lucifer, "I-I-I-I…" He tries to regain composure, "Yeah, I'd be a fool to challenge thou where we stand."

Lucifer smirked at Loki, "That's a good trickster. Know your place."

Brunhilde thinks, _"Damn he's got Loki almost pissing himself scared."_

"I know all your trickers before you can even make them. So don't waste your time using your parlor tricks on me." Lucifer evilly smirks at Loki.

Skuld talks to Lucifer, "I didn't borrow yours and Baphomet's hell powers to impress you. I only wanted to scare the shit out of Rota."

Rota yells from afar, "THAT DIDN'T SCARE ME WORTH A SHIT!"

Skuld ignores Rota, "Either way, Loki lacks the courage and resolve like I do to borrow your powers."

Lucifer smiles, "And you have my respect for that. Your dear grandfather has nothing on you."

Skuld shoots Loki a smug grin.

"Humph, show-off." Loki scoffed

"Lucifer, what thou reason you have being here?!" Thor demanded.

"No good if he's crashing our celebrations." Sif glared.

"And you come here after you deliberately altered the Underworld and reviving that monster." Hela mentioned about Janemba.

Brunhilde cries out, "Hey, jerk! Answer Goldilocks' question! What are you doing here?!"

Lucifer grabs a wine as a nod of Ghidorah's act back in YYGDM Gaiden Ch 20, "What do you think I suppose to do? Save Christmas?"

Then, Lucifer sits on Odin's throne, Hlidskjalf, with his wine as a way to intentionally taunt the whole audience. His posture is similar to Dracula from the Castlevania series.

"That's Odin's throne thou on!" Thor rushes over to seize Lucifer.

"Stand down, Odinson!" Odin warned.

"Idiot, you'd best leave him be!" Loki warned.

"Hey Thor! Stop!" Jupiter cried out.

With a flick, Lucifer sends Thor flying back.

Lucifer yawns, "Asgardian ruffian, time out for you."

Brunhilde said in shock, "Whoa, he blew him off with a flick!"

Sigrun senses Mjolnir trembling in her clutches, "The hammer's getting shakened over Thor getting flicked like a bug."

Takato suggests, "What if we try gang up on him?"

"I'd advise against that lest you want to live." Mist said to Takato.

"If what he did to Thor is anything to go by, let's not mess with Lucifer." Rika warned.

"This isn't good." Moon stated.

"Maybe he'll accept a challenge to a duel." Seto said of card games.

"I doubt he'd go along with that, Seto." Lyn answered to her husband.

Odin questions to Lucifer, "What do thou want, Lucifer?"

Lucifer answers, "Here's what I want to offer. I want to test my strength against the Valkyries and the Erinyes. I am bored, and like to see what Allfather's 'choosers of the slain' and Loki's 'furies' can handle upon their personal growth."

"Um, come again?" Brunhilde pondered.

Skogul questions, "You wish to fight all of us?"

Reginleif yells, "You think fighting us will relieve you of your boredom?!"

"Yeah, who do you take us for?" Gondul agreed.

"He think less of us?" Geiravor asked.

Skuld grins, "Oh you want to fight all of us? Sure, I'm game."

"Ladies, I think you should reconsider this." Kouichi reassured to them.

"Yeah, Kotori, this isn't worth it." Himura said.

"Just turn down the challenge." Seadramon helped out.

Brunhilde scoffs and shows her fist, "No way, he crashes our party and now he wants to fight us? I'm giving him what he wants!"

"We're in agreement on something." Mist said to Brunhilde.

Satan then turns his attention to Skogul. Knowing that Lucifer's voice actor is Benedict Cumberbatch, the same as Doctor Strange, it's quite obvious.

Ford whispers to Skogul, "Why is he looking at you?"

"Soul Shadow, or should I call you Mary Skogul." Lucifer introduced with Skogul remains calm.

"I can give you my respects for being relating to me and God himself, a Nephilim standing out of these Asgardian monkeys. Compare to you as the redskin savage, the YYGDM Skogul is such an amateur. You think you are some 'messiah chosen one' that can help your counterpart? Her life is such wasted as a civilian, remain in the Oregon forest like an animal with her penury family and that Coyote cur, never been an open opportunist to explore personal goals like higher education unlike you."

Skogul's fists begin to clench and glares as Lucifer arrogantly smirks.

"She is too afraid that the 'prideful' fanfic universe is controlling and holding her back. Overall, the Skogul of YYGDM-01 is nothing more than a _ **loser**_."

 **(Cue Game of Thrones Season 5 Soundtrack 03 -** _ **House of Black and White**_ **)**

"Ooo, that's gotta sting." Rota whistled.

"Who are you calling a loser?!" Geirskogul defended.

Brunhilde notices Skogul shaking, "Oh crap."

"That's so mean." Jeri said.

Rika yells to Skogul, "Are you going to take that from him?!"

"I think we're about to find out, Rika." Renamon answered.

Takato nervously glares at Skogul, "Hey, Ford, you might want to calm Skogul down."

Ford approaches Skogul and embraces her behind, "Honey, please calm down, he's not worth it."

Despite his plea, Skogul lightly chuckles under her breath, sending unsettling vibes toward her friends.

"Is she giggling?" Moon questioned.

"Dude, creepy." Kazu commented.

"I'm scared, Takato." Guilmon whimpered.

"Me, too." Takato added.

"Ford, do something to calm her down!" Brunhilde shouted.

"I don't think it's working." Sigrun said in worry.

"Heheh, I like this side of her." Rota stated.

Skuld agrees for once, "Me, too. I didn't know she had it in her."

Skogul raises her head and meets Lucifer at eye levels. A calm but malignant smile adorns her features.

" _ **You want to call me a loser? I show you who's a loser once we… no, I'm done with you. Before I'm done with you, I'm going to make you suffer agonizing pain. One you've never felt in your entire existence. I shall age you until you're nothing but bones and then dust. Do you hear me, Prince of Darkness? You shall know true real pain."**_ Skogul gives off a _**terrifying**_ smirk toward Lucifer; her eyes become cold and lifeless to match her sadism.

Everyone else is taken aback by Skogul's calm sadist behavior. Most become scared, including Ford, who trembles while gripping her. This enough to make Skuld genuinely wet herself and unnerve Gondul.

"Oh gosh…" Moon muttered.

"I didn't see this coming." Brunhilde stated.

"I expect this from our resident psychopaths." Mist refers to Skuld and Rota.

Geirskogul pleads, "Ford, do something before this gets ugly."

"Skogul, calm down, honey. Don't let him get you further under your skin!" Ford exclaimed.

Lucifer is barely fazed, "I'm quite impressed."

"Jessica, I know can you hear me. JESSICA!" Ford yelled.

Skogul finally snaps out of it and comes to her senses. She turns to Ford and hugs him.

"I'm sorry, Ford… I didn't mean to scare you." Skogul responded in worry about herself.

Rota laughs at Skuld, "Hahahah, she made you pee! Look you've pissed yourself scared! Crybaby Skully peed herself!"

Skuld blushes over her wet dress, "Oh shut up!"

"Thank goodness you've calmed down, Skogul. You scared us." Geirskogul admitted.

"I'm sorry, my friends." Skogul apologized.

"Just don't do it again, ok?" Brunhilde asked.

Takato agrees, "Yeah, being scary isn't you."

Ford kisses Skogul's cheek, "We're all here for you, the Valkyries, and Erinyes, honey." 

**(End theme)**

"Okay then." Lucifer throws the cup of wine to the ground, "Why don't we all move to a bigger area?"

With a snap of his fingers, Lucifer uses his reality warping powers to transport himself and most of the audiences to a different location.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Vigrid**_

Which then, the group arrives on a large field area. This is Vigrid, the field that was part of Ragnarok's battlefield. The movie theater screen is briefly moved to here in case the audience wants to continue seeing the final battle.

"Okay, make as much preparations before our battle, maidens." Lucifer declared.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Stallion**_ **)**

"Whoa, where are we?!" Takato asked.

Moon points out, "Look, Brunhilde and Mist's groups are out on a field!"

"Looks like we're the viewing audience?" Rika said about this.

"Well, Lucifer didn't challenge us to fight him." Mars said to Rika.

"This is not just any field. We've arrived in Vigrid." Odin announced the place.

"Vigrid?" Venus asked.

Urd sighs at Venus, "It was a field where a part of Ragnarok was fought, blondie."

"Lucifer couldn't have picked a better fighting ground, huh?" Jupiter wondered.

Loki scoffs, "Lucifer, you sly devil, you couldn't have picked a better place to settle a duel."

Sif shakes Thor, "Hey, you're going to mess a big fight, Thor! Thor!"

"...huh? What? Last I checked Lucifer flicked…" Thor gets up and sees the Valkyries and Erinyes assemble against Lucifer, "This is Vigrid, but why are we here?"

"They're about to settle a duel." Freya answered to Thor.

The Valkyries and Erinyes survey the field as memories of Ragnarok resurfaced.

"This is where part of Ragnarok was fought on?" Sigrun asked herself.

"It is. This is Vigrid." Reginleif answered.

"Memories are coming back." Gondul sensed.

"I remember this field too well." Skogul recalled.

"I don't. Then again, I didn't fight on this field during Ragnarok." Brunhilde said.

Jeri yells out, "C'mon, Kotori! We're all behind you!"

Himura cheers, "Don't let this creep beat you!"

Kouichi cheers, "This is your fight to win!"

"You've got this, Kotori!" Sinon cheered.

"Go and kick his butt, Brunhilde!" Ruby Rose cheered on the Valkyrie.

"You tell her, Ruby! Go for it, Sigrun!" Yang hollered.

"Skuld's pretty amazing, isn't she?" Weiss smirked.

"You've got this, Gondul," Blake added, smiling.

"Sasha! Show him the power of the Underworld!" Philippe cheered.

Ford quietly nods and claps for Skogul and Geirskogul.

Lucifer scans the area again and turns to his ten opponents, "I think this field makes the perfect battleground for our fated duel, Maidens and Erinyes."

"You want to try humble us on our home turf? You've got some nerve." Brunhilde ticked.

"Don't worry. We have a chance to defend our honor." Mist assisted Brunhilde.

"Honor? I'll crush your honor in one fell swoop." Lucifer declared.

"Let's get this over with." Skogul sighed.

"Very well. So, are we ready to settle this?" Lucifer asked.

"One moment." Odin interrupted.

Suddenly, Odin and Moon stand up among the audience.

"Brunhilde, for this battle, thou will require Gungnir." Odin lifts his hand and summons Gungnir, which he tosses to Brunhilde.

Brunhilde catches Gungnir, "You want me to use your weapon?"

"You've earned the right. And it's yours to keep." Odin said.

Moon helps out as well, "And Kotori, Sleipnir has convinced me to let you fight alongside you."

"If you don't mind, Brunhilde." Sleipnir offered.

Brunhilde smiles, "Whoa, you're letting me borrow Sleipnir for this fight?! I...I don't know what to say!"

"Let's fight our hardest, Brunhilde." Sleipnir glides over to Brunhilde's side.

"I won't let you down, Sleipnir." Brunhilde hugs Sleipnir's face.

"Mist, thou shall require supplementary aid." Loki offered.

Suddenly, Eikpyrnir materializes next to Mist.

Mist smirks, "Look at this, Brunhilde. I have support of my own."

"Aww, good for you. You wanna give yourself a pat on the back?" Brunhilde joked.

Before the fight starts, the Valkyries and Erinyes' love partners come over to give them good luck. Kouichi kisses Brunhilde. Skuld and Philippe share a kiss. Ford, Skogul, and Geirskogul share a three-way kiss in front of everyone. Sigrun and Gondul share a hot, sexy kiss (to put it bluntly, Gondul's lips are kissing and sucking Sigrun's tongue).

"Wow, look at all this hot kissing going on!" Nick sees them.

Rota giggles, "Ehehe, you don't wanna miss out, don't ya, Nicky boy?"

"Sure why not?" Nick answered.

"Close your eyes." Rota smirked.

As Nick closes his eyes, he expects a romantic kiss, but his tongue seems to taste differently. He's tasting a nasty stench normally not meant for his mouth. As it turns out, Nick's tongue is licking Rota's bare, dirty feet.

"Hey, bro! Open your eyes!" Penny shouted.

Carmen covers her mouth, "Oh gross, poor Nick."

As Nick opens his eyes, his face turns green with disgust. A devious grin adorns Rota's face as she's seemingly enjoying this.

Nick yanks tongue away and cries, "UGH! YUCK!"

"Ehehehe, careful what you wish for, Nicky boy. You'll never know what you'll get from me." Rota wiggles the toes Nick licked and winks, "Your saliva should give me the good luck I need!"

Nick runs to find some water.

"Well, that was an unorthodox way to show affection." Kouichi commented.

"That was gross." Brunhilde disgusted.

Skuld talks to Philippe in honesty, "Aren't you glad I don't do that to you?"

"Thank goodness you don't go to those disgusting lengths." Philippe said about her standards.

Mist explains, "That's Rota's way of showing her affection to a guy. You see it as unorthodox, or even 'gross', but we all have our way of expressing our love."

"Squick. You think she has a thing for Nick?" Brunhilde asked in disgust.

"She wouldn't let him lick her feet if she didn't." Mist said.

"But she didn't let him. She told him to close his eyes." Skogul observed.

"How was he supposed to know he'd lick her feet?" Ford questioned.

Mist shrugs, "He should've known what he was getting."

Lucifer clears his throat as the Valkyries and Erinyes turn to face him. "Can we get this over with? I didn't come here to hear about foot fetishes."

On the left side has Brunhilde & Sleipnir, Skuld & Garm, Skogul & Chilali/Huginn/Muninn, Sigrun & Tanngrisnir/Tanngnjostr, and Gondul & Geri/Freki.

On the right side has Mist & Eikthyrnir of the Seasons, Reginleif & Duneryrr of the Summer, Geirskogul & Dark Chilali/Durathror of the Winter, Rota & Dainn of the Autumn, and Geiravor & Dvalinn of the Spring.

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Halcyon Symphony**_ **)**

"Yes, ten against one. I like the challenge." Lucifer complimented.

"We'll show you." Mist glared. She shows a necklace she's wearing that looks like an orb, shaped like the Dragon Orb from Valkyrie Profile, a counterpart to Brunhilde's Moon Force Crystal.

Brunhilde asks, "What is that you're wearing?"

Mist snorts at her rival, "If you must know, this is made by the Dwarves called Fafnir's Orb. Ever since in the afterlife I saw you and the Maidens have your 'titled forms' last New Year, I'd figure I want to go even the next time we fight. So, me and my sisters are going to show off our own 'titled forms', something that does not happen in YYGDM."

"Great, you wanna catch up like Veggie and Yamakins do? Not surprising." Brunhilde responded.

Lucifer interrupts the two leaders, "Let's stop your arguing and show me these 'titled forms' whatchamacallit?"

Brunhilde and Mist briefly stare at each other a bit, before turning to Lucifer.

"Yeah, we'll kick your ass!" Brunhilde answered.

Mist deadpan and recalling her past quote from Segment 5, "I'll follow no bounds with profanity."

With that said, Brunhilde and Mist uses the Moon Force Crystal and Fafnir's Orb to power up. A feel in embracing the neuro-modern world is here like Mega Evolutions.

First Brunhilde uses her crystal to become the Silver Valkyrie. Brunhilde's appearance gave a drastic change thanks to the Moon Power Crystal. Her blue hair changed to platinum blond with rainbow traits at the end of the hair's tip, the feathered helmet is replaced with a small golden headdress crown, her armor changed to a silver-platinum build with a white dress that have blue silhouettes of Sleipnir, Grani and Seadramon. Brunhilde's dark blue wings have expanded and covered in fire/ice. She righteously holds both the Gungnir spear in her right hand, and her own sword in her left. 

Due to her Maidens already receive their forms last year, they transform on their own.

Sigrun's pink hair had some parts of her blond hair appearing as if her human and Valkyrie hair color somehow merged. The lower part of her body had an amethyst dress with pink silhouettes of Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr. Her helmet is replaced by a pink diadem mixed with an Australian ceremonial caramel headdress shaped like kangaroo ears. She courageously holds the Mjolnir in her right hand. She is called the Amethyst Valkyrie.

Skogul's blond hair gained distinctive streaks of dark green highlights. She also gained native face dark green tattoos on her cheeks. The lower part of her body has an emerald dress with black silhouettes of Huginn & Muninn and a white silhouette of Chilali. Her helmet is replaced by a Native American war bonnet with white & golden feathers and dark green at the end of each tip. The yellow highlights on her white owl wings are replaced by dark green. She firmly holds the Quern-biter in her right hand. She is called the Emerald Valkyrie.

Gondul's white hair gained distinctive streaks of yellow highlights. She also gained African light gray tattoos on her face. The lower part of her body has a topaz shaman dress with brown silhouettes of Geri and Freki. Her helmet is replaced by a tribal taupe cheetah mask with yellow spots on the left side on her face. Her white wings have yellow artistic cheetah spots. She valiantly holds the Tiwaz javelin in both hands. She is called the Topaz Valkyrie.

Skuld's red highlights in her albino hair are replaced by blackness. Her helmet is replaced by a black circlet with a small red gem on the middle. The skull-faced gem on her neck choker morphed into a female visage that looks like Lady Hela. The lower part of her body has an obsidian dress with a red silhouette of Garm. The covered chains from her black wings are released and are dangling with sharp blades at the end of each tip. She holds both the Hela's Sword and her scythe. She is now called the Obsidian Valkyrie. 

The Erinyes' turn.

By touching Fafnir's Orb in her necklace, Mist's dark blond hair changed to white with negative rainbow traits at the end of the hair's tip, the spiked crown is replaced with a small iron headdress crown, her armor changed to an iron-platinum build with a black dress that have golden silhouettes of Eikthyrnir and Gullinbursti. She wears earrings that are shaped like Gullinbursti's tusks. Mist has green feathered wings with lindworm spikes that are expanded. She has become the Iron Erinye, to which the meaning is compared to The Iron Age. She starts holding two energy blades.

"Wow, I'm impress." Geiravor gave a snarky tone.

"Tehehe, I want one." Rota snickered.

Geirskogul cries out, "All that power jumped up! I recall my conscious inside Skogul feels that connection."

"Kay, so we're going to get them right?" Reginleif asked her cousin.

Mist answers to her team, "You're correct, so prepare to receive them!" 

Then, Fafnir's Orb begins to glow. Four beams of light from the orb burst to bathe the four Erinyes, granting them the same boost.

The Erinye's long auburn hair have fiery bolts at the end of each hair tip. Bright flaming wings sprout out of her back. The lower part of her body had a jasper dress with a burgundy silhouette of Duneryr of Summer. She wears a persimmon diadem. Reginleif is called the Jasper Erinye. She bravely holds Surtur's Laevateinn greatsword on her right hand, while holding a kite shield with a fire salamander insignia on her left hand of being seen as a fiery shieldmaiden.

Geirskogul's navy blue hair gained distinctive streaks of light green highlights. She also gained native face light green tattoos on her cheeks. The lower part of her body has a peridot dress with a black silhouette of Dark Chilali and a white silhouette of Durathror of Winter. Her spiked crown is replaced by a Native American war bonnet with black & navy blue feathers and light green at the end of each tip. She has light green highlights replacing blue on her black owl wings. She holds an inverse version of Skogul's sword called the Anti Quern-biter. She is called the Peridot Erinye.

Rota's blond hair let loose her pigtails to become long and has red highlights. Her spiked crown is replaced by a ruby circlet with a small lilac gem on the middle. She wears a neck choker with the Nidhogg's visage. The lower part of her body has a ruby dress with a lilac silhouette of Dainn of Autumn. She sprouts out flayed wings that the skin muscles morphs into demonic human visages baring sharp teeth. She is now called the Ruby Erinye. She holds her Dainsleif sword. 

Geiravor's long black hair becomes gains distinctive streaks of pale blue highlights. She also gained light gray tattoos on her face. The lower part of her body has a sapphire dress with a yellow green silhouette of Dvalinn of the Spring. She wears a necklace with a gem shape like a redback spider. Her spiked crown is replaced by a slate gray zebra mask. Her pale blue wings have artistic zebra stripes. She is called the Sapphire Erinye. She holds a double bladed spear that can split to two rifles that fire astral projectile bullets.

Indeed, the audiences are surprise with similar reactions after seeing the Valkyries' titled form transformations.

"Whoa! These are our ultimate forms?!" Reginleif cried out of her new look.

"Thank you, Mist!" Geirskogul mimicking Skogul's dialogue in Shinnen Ch 31.

"Just like Skully's necklace is Hela's, mines is the Nidhogg." Rota stated.

Geiravor ask to herself, "So I am a gun wielder huh?"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **91\. Hellfire**_ **(0:00 – 2:05))**

With that said, the battle is ready.

"Now, let the games begin." Lucifer announced.

Brunhilde responds, "No. Now they end."

Brunhilde and Mist makes the first moves by flying and swinging down their weapons at Satan, but Lucifer uses his sword that looks like the Void Sword from _Castlevania: Lords of Shadow_ to block the attacks. The Devil grins and uses his sword to move the Valkyrie and Erinye leaders out of the way.

Next, Skuld summons a few Einherjar and uses Baphomet's gate that the demon head summons a few of her paled zombies and horned demons in backing her up. Rota summons a flayed monstrous, centaur-like creature with a full horse body and head and upper humanoid body called the Nuckelavee armed with a lance and a few flayed zombies. The armies charges to attack and lunge at Lucifer, only that Lucifer unleashes shadow whips to destroy them a lot easily, one of which trips down the Nuckelavee and constricts its legs, then throws it at Skuld's demons before unleashes an inferno sphere blast to obliterate them.

Just then, Lucifer receives slight damage from his back. He calmly turns in slight annoyance to see Geiravor already had her spear split into two rifles with good marksmanship in shooting the Devil. The rifles then quickly convert into large familiars of the Lou Carcolh: One looks like a feminine snail only with a bigger shell armed with a sniper. The other is a masculine snail with carnivorous teeth, a single leg reminded of the Desert Hopper (Future is Wild) with tendrils beneath its body and a cannon attach to its shell. The mythical French snails fire their artillery that Lucifer evades them all with immense dark speed, while out of the blue; Gondul, Sigrun, and Reginleif charge and attack Lucifer with their weapons. Lucifer uses his sword to block Reginleif's sword, but Gondul backs her up in unleashing a flurry of _**Light Spear**_ attacks and briefly change to an extinct Atlas bear in mauling Lucifer with her claws before changing back to her titled form. Sigrun then uses Thor's hammer summoned _**Mjolnir's Strike**_ for a massive thunderbolt on the Devil to damage him, but Lucifer is slightly unfazed with most of the receiving attacks. Satan unleashes an energy freeze wave in countering attack the four maidens to damage them (though Reginleif covers herself with her shield).

Lucifer flies above only to see Skogul and Geirskogul flying towards the Devil with their swords. The Gemini maidens clashes a few times with Lucifer's sword, before Geirskogul fires an antimatter sphere at Lucifer in sending him downward only that he recovers mid-air. Skogul swoops down and slashes Lucifer by unleashing a spatial wave from her sword, Lucifer summons an asteroid to blast at Skogul, but Skogul uses _**Temporal Liquidation**_ , the same technique use to kill the Mana Clone II back in Shinnen, to fossilize and turn the meteor into dust. Skogul summons small comets called _**Asteroid Rays**_ that fire temporal beams in damaging Lucifer, but the Devil evades the rest and uses his shadow whips for the comets to reflect back at Skogul, only that Geirskogul saves her secondary lover by conjuring an antimatter shield, backing up by Hopkinsville Goblins the Erinye briefly summoned, to dissolve the lasers.

Lucifer lands safely to the ground and gives his compliments, "Not bad for the first round. But can you expect this?!"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **91\. Hellfire**_ **(2:06 – 3:57))**

Lucifer transforms into a colossal, seven-headed crimson dragon called the Dragon of Revelation with horns, pale yellow crowned symbols above his foreheads, four-legged, dark red manes going through his necks on through his tail, and has two large feathered dark red wings with various smaller ones. Dragon-Lucifer gives an eldritch roar that shakes the heavens as infernal fire bursts from his body for devastating effect. The audiences are surprise of seeing this, and the Valkyries/Erinyes are ready for another tough round.

"Look at that, it's where Lucemon got his Satan Mode from!" Kouichi pointed out.

Loki admits, "Even my dragon form is a pansy compare to him, I'm doubtful if the Valkyries and Erinyes call pull this one off."

Back in the battlefield. The Valkyries feel the reminder of they and their allies fought Dragon-Loki three years back, only this time they are still facing the Devil himself instead of a Norse god.

"Team, I think we got a neat twist to show the audience, something that our YYGDM counterparts don't have." Brunhilde stated.

Sigrun turns to her, "You think what I'm thinking?"

Brunhilde answers, "Uh huh. The Beast Tamers and Legendary Warriors are in for a 'slide' surprise."

"Showoffs. We can do these as well if you so please." Mist stated. 

For 'rule of cool', the Corner!Valkyries' aura glows in slide changing their appearances to their beast modes similar to the Beast Tamers' beast modes and Legendary Warriors' slide/beast forms.

Brunhilde becomes a silver alicorn with kirin features. She still wears her headdress crown. Her dark blue fire/ice wings are retained. Silhouettes of Sleipnir, Grani and Seadramon are seen in her silver body. As tributing the Golden Kirin, this form is called the Silver Kirin.

The other four Valkyries' slide forms pay tribute to Daniel's Four Beasts in the Bible.

Skuld becomes a winged black panther. Her sharp chained wings are retained, her albino/black highlights hair moves down up to her tail. She still wears her circlet. The silhouette of Garm is seen in her body. A tribute to Philippe's Black Panther form, she is the Obsidian Panther.

Skogul becomes a feathered _T. rex_. She wears a white snowy owl plumage coat up to her head with dark green stripes and silhouettes of Huginn  & Muninn/Chilali, while her own body is bronze scales. Her blond hair/dark green highlights move up to her tail. She still wears her white & yellow feathered war bonnet. She has an upper black owl beaked carnivorous mouth, and black claws from her fingers and legs. Thanks to _Shinnen/Jurassic World_ tribute, a tribute to 12th Doctor's interactions with a _T. rex_ , and LK!Shu Ouma had Speckles the _Tarbosaurus_ as his spirit partner, she is the Emerald _T. rex_.

Sigrun becomes a bear-like creature that the appearance is a reminder of a Drop bear koala, and has Kangaroo ears. She still wears her diadem. Her pink/blond hair moves down through the end of her body. The silhouettes of Tanngrisnir & Tanngnjostr are seen in her body. She is the Amethyst Koala. 

Gondul becomes a winged brown-skinned Barbary lioness that has white tufts of hair with streaks of yellow highlights reaching up to her tail (not a mane like a male lion), her body has silhouettes of Geri & Freki, the wings still has cheetah spots. She is the Topaz Lion.

The Erinyes' auras glow in slide changing their appearances to their beast modes as well.

Mist becomes a large drake that the body structure is a lindworm physique. She retains her feathered wings as her front arms akin to Skyrim's Dragons and has lower legs just like a wyvern has. The head structure looks like Cynder (Legend of Spyro) and Dragon Charmcaster (Ben 10) with Lich horns, and she still wears her headdress crown. Her white hair moves down up to her tail. The silhouettes of Eikthyrnir and Gullinbursti are still seen in her body. Breathing spring green flames, she is called the Iron Lindworm.

Reginleif becomes a Markhor-like creature. Her fiery hair moves down to her lower body. Her horns are covered in flames. She still wears her diadem. The silhouette of Duneyrr is seen in her body. She is the Jasper Markhor.

Geirskogul becomes a dark feathered _T. rex_. She wears a black sooty owl plumage coat up to her head with light green stripes and silhouettes of Durathror/Dark Chilali, while her own body is bronze. Her blue hair/light green highlights move up to her tail. She still wears her black  & blue feathered war bonnet. She has an upper white owl beaked carnivorous mouth, and white claws from her fingers and legs. She is the Peridot _T. rex_.

Rota becomes a reddish pit bull with flayed wings. She still wears her circlet. Her blond/red highlights moves down up to her tail. The silhouette of Dainn is seen in her body. Reminded of Glasya Labolas, she is the Ruby Canine.

Geiravor becomes a winged, large pale clouded leopard that the body structure looks like a _Panthera blytheae_. Her spots are pale blue, and body has the silhouette of Dvalinn. Her hair moves up to her tail. She is the Sapphire Leopard. 

"Holy moly, Kotori just becomes a Kirin just like us Beast Tamers!" Takato cried out.

"She reminds the fact that I once became the Golden Kirin Gijinka." Rika stated.

"And their beast forms are paying tribute to ours." Henry explained the relation.

"This is surreal." Himura can't believe it.

"My cousin is sure to surprise us." Philippe said.

Freya sees this and speaks up, "Will you look at that, Allfather?"

Odin nods, "Yes, that is indeed surprising."

"This is what to remind why the animals of Midgard are friendly to the Maidens as demi goddesses alike." Vili explained the connection.

Ford smirks, "My wives become _T. rexes_. I remember two years back when me and Jessica, alongside Kara went to _Jurassic World_ before that incident. Besides the aviary, while me and Jess went to the _T. rex_ Kingdom, I think she had future inspiration."

Lucifer's heads leer down to his opponents and chuckles.

"Let's see if your filthy animal forms can handle me."

Lucifer then starts breathing devastating nova flames from his mouths at the Valkyries and Erinyes, but all of the battle maidens dodge the attacks. Skuld and Geiravor leaps to Lucifer's back and run towards his neck to claws and charges at his weak spots, such as Skuld uses _**Blood Claws**_ in dealing major damage with extremely fast combos, making her beast form faster than Sigrun and Gondul's human forms, Lucifer then shakes both off. Skuld reassembles her chains to ensnare two of Lucifer's heads, only that the crimson dragon breaks free of the constrictions. Gondul lets out a mighty roar in sending out _**Light Spear Storm**_ in unleashing light spears like shockwave arrows in damaging Lucifer in front, while Sigrun jumps to another of Lucifer's heads in slashing him with lightning effects called _**Lightning Swipes**_ , only that Lucifer bites Sigrun and throws her off, yet took little damage since her body defenses increases. Reginleif uses her _**Flare Blitz**_ in bashing down Lucifer with her fiery antlers, while Rota unleashes devastating bites.

Geirskogul, out of the blue, stomps the ground that an antimatter field below Lucifer drags him down to a spatial dimension, where Skogul awaits to let out a roar in slowing down the Devil with her time powers and bashes in biting down Lucifer's main head before both reach back to the surface, and Skogul uses her physical strength to throw Lucifer to the sky. Lucifer recovers and flaps his feathery wings, only that Brunhilde and Mist approaches him in the sky and circles him around. Lucifer fires his devastating flames at both leaders, only that they evade and Mist breaths spring green flames to repel Lucifer's. Brunhilde fires a silver beam from her horn at Lucifer to damage him.

 **(Cue Castlevania Lords of Shadow -** _ **Final Confrontation**_ **(4:55 – 6:08))**

During the fight against Lucifer, the movie screen shows the YYGDM!Valkyries and their allies fighting Dragon-Loki in their climactic battle, mirroring the Corner selves' motivation. This reinforces when Dragon-Lucifer's seven heads roar at the Valkyries/Erinyes, much like YYGDM!Dragon Loki roars at the YYGDM!Valkyries and their allies on the big screen.

The maidens are determined to defeat Dragon-Lucifer.

Huginn and Muninn are summoned that due to Skogul's beast form, their appearances are altered in looking like black _Dakotaraptors_ with their size increases in the same as these raptors. Skogul roars in commanding her raptor ravens to lunge and slash at Dragon-Lucifer's back, with Geirskogul slamming at Lucifer with an antimatter force.

Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr are summoned that thanks to Sigrun's beast form, their appearances become large in looking like _Charonosaurus_ with the goat horns charged with lightning retained in their heads. Dragon-Lucifer fires an infernal blast, but Thor's goats charge their horns and electricity strikes to Sigrun in powering up her muscle defenses to endure the Devil's blast. Reginleif backs her up for her fiery blasts to repel at Lucifer.

Geri and Freki are summoned that thanks to Gondul's beast form, their appearances are altered in having traits of _Kaprosuchus_. Odin's wolves charges to bite Lucifer, yet the Devil swats them away. Gondul and Geiravor take over from here in unleashing light and specter bites in pouncing at Lucifer's heads. Rota backs them up in flying and biting down another of Lucifer's heads. Garm's appearance is altered to look more like an _Andrewsarchus_ thanks to Beast!Skuld's influences, as he fires green flames from his mouth at Lucifer. Skuld runs and flies in immeasurable speed that the white-haired black panther keeps striking at Satan many times front and behind with her glowing red _**Blood Claws**_ before unleashing chains underneath to ensnare the crimson dragon. Lucifer unleashes a garnet explosive wave from his feathered wings to sweep his opponents away.

Finally, Brunhilde and Mist combine their silver beam and spring green flames at Dragon-Lucifer, before the slide-change back to their human forms.

Brunhilde summons four _**Cyan Symbols**_ that the circle-like projectiles summoned blue flamed constructs of a bird, sea serpent, sea turtle, and a cat. The four are launch to burn and damage Dragon-Lucifer.

Then, the Silver Valkyrie and Iron Erinye combine their energy beams from the Moon Force Crystal/Fafnir's Orb in firing at Dragon-Lucifer as Lucifer breathes inferno beams from his mouths for a beam struggle. Eventually, Brunhilde/Mist's attack breaks through in damaging the Dragon of Revelation. Satan eventually backs off.

 **(End theme)**

"Okay! Halftime!" Lucifer turns back to his normal form, "There's something twisted going on in the screen."

The Valkyries and Erinyes turn back to their human titled forms (because of this Odin's ravens & wolves, Garm, and Thor's goats turn back to normal from their 'prehistoric appearances' before disappear as they dismiss), to which they comply to the Devil's request as they and the audience are watching what has happen in Valkyrie Advent.

The screen shows the YYGDM!Valkyries and their allies defeated Dragon-Loki as the trickster god turns back to normal with Ymir's armor removed. However, it one of the most shocking moments in fanfic history, YYGDM!Mist has assassinate the weakened Loki and with a change of her voice, reveals her past ancestry as none other than Grimhilde.

Frigg seriously gasps, "No, it can't be. How is this possible?!"

"Their Mist just betrayed Loki?!" Moon said in shock.

"What the hell?! She just backstabbed him!" Takato yelled.

Rika gapes, "Ok, I sorta didn't see this coming."

"We should've seen this coming miles away." Renamon said to Rika.

"Yeah, this Mist was far too deceitful to ignore." Himura agreed.

"And she now officially makes our Mist look decent in comparison." Henry answered.

Terriermon agrees with Henry, "Man you aren't kidding! This Mist is like the queen bitch of the multiverse!"

Loki is taken aback by his YYGDM counterpart being betrayed by the immoral backstabber known as Mist (YYGDM-01). He quickly turns to Mist and points to the screen showing Mist (YYGDM-01) revealing her true colors.

"Do you not see this?! Mist, are you planning to betray me?" Loki questioned.

Mist answers to him, "Don't be a fool, Lord Loki. My loyalty with the Lokar is strong!"

Hela speaks to Loki, "She's right. Your enchantress' undying loyalty to your commitments should be proof of that."

"But this immoral witch on the screen is a backstabbing traitor!" Thor bellowed.

Mars said to Moon, "We're not one to take the villains' side, but this is wrong."

"Yeah, I agree!" Moon exclaimed to Mars.

Skuld scowls, "That bitch dares to backstab grandfather?!"

Gondul speaks to Mist, "Your counterpart's already makes you look like a saint."

Mist watches curiously as her YYGDM counterpart revealing her true colors.

"That immoral witch! She's making me look bad!" Mist glared at the screen.

The other Erinyes share their anger with their leader.

"She used and brainwashed my counterpart to do her bidding!" Reginleif yelled.

"And we were nothing but disposable to her!" Geiravor growled.

Takato said in relief, "I'm just glad she did this after I got pulled out of Loki!"

"Yeah, or she would've put her hand through you." Rika said to her boyfriend.

Takato and Rika hold each other's hands as they watch Mist (YYGDM-01) commit to her traitorous actions.

The screen then shows Mist (YYGDM-01) shoving her hand out of Loki (YYGDM-01)'s chest. Loki turned and faced his enchantress, who had committed the most treasonous act. Mist (YYGDM-01)'s calm exterior twisted into the most psychotic grin she's ever put on. Her grin widened into a twisted grin. Her eyes show she's became unhinged and her insatiable thirst for power. She's gone beyond great lengths to conceal her true self from everyone, but most notably Loki, who had been blind to her deceitful character.

"That bitch! She's going too far!" Brunhilde angrily yelled.

"Calm down. Use that anger on Lucifer." Skogul said to her leader.

"Yes, use this to take your frustrations on me." Lucifer stated.

Loki (YYGDM-01) briefly questions Mist (YYGDM-01), but the enchantress's hand glows as she absorbs the Armor of Ymir's power into her. Loki screams in agony as the armor's energies get sapped from him. The armor's powers quickly get incorporated into Mist (YYGDM-01). Her physical appearance takes on a dramatic transformation as a result. Loki is naked and weakened. Without the armor, he lost the power to maintain his physical corporeal state. Mist (YYGDM-01) laughs maniacally on screen as her end goal finally became realized. Now donning Ymir's armor, Mist (YYGDM-01) became the Lord of Realms Mist.

Suddenly, the skies are filled with black clouds, these clouds have faces shaped like YYGDM!Mist similar to Zamas' final cloud-like form that threatened Future Trunks' multiverse timeline, these faces give out insane laughs.

"What is this?!" Skogul surprisingly cried out.

"Oh gosh, this looks all familiar!" Venus gasped.

"This is straight out of the finale episode of the Future Trunks arc!" Jupiter pointed out.

"SCARY!" Kazu and Kenta both shouted.

"Don't worry we're all in this together!" Takato urged his friends.

"Don't let these clouds scare you!" Himura exclaimed.

Rika shouts, "Man, this Mist can somehow affect our world?!"

"When she's wearing Ymir's armor, she can!" Thor answered.

"She's utilizing it with greater potential than my counterpart ever did!" Loki said in fear.

"Her hatred for Brunhilde and the others was stronger than his." Hela analyzed.

"So this is the end result of my counterpart's hatred for Brunhilde?" Mist questioned.

"Gee, am I sure you don't harbor this much hatred for me?" Brunhilde rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ignorant." Mist scoffed.

Ford becomes freaked out by these shocking turn of events.

"This… this… this is too much to bear. It's driving me insane!" Ford takes a step back. 

Skogul calms her husband, "It's ok, Ford. This is all going to pass!"

"Yeah, no need to flip out on us!" Geirskogul added.

"Thanks, we need to stay focused!" Ford nodded to his wives.

Philippe gets shaken up by the ghastly faces covering the sky. Jaguarmon, Jeri, and Himura do their best to comfort him.

"This is too much… can't handle all this darkness." Philippe frightened.

"Philippe!" Jeri cried out to him.

"Don't worry, Philippe! We've got this!" Brunhilde said to her cousin.

Skuld cheers to Philippe, "Stay brave, Philippe. We're going to get through this!"

Philippe lifts his head as he took Skuld's encouraging words to heart.

"Brunhilde, Mist, we're counting on you." Odin said to both.

Brunhilde nods at Allfather, "Right. Let's get it together 'cause half time's about to be over."

Mist shudders at the laughing YYGDM!Mist faces, "We're not going to let up! I can't believe my counterpart has gone off the deep end!"

Lucifer stares at the sky, "Do you all feel it? YYGDM!Mist's immorality is affecting our universe. There's nothing we can do to stop it since only YYGDM!Brunhilde is the one to clean up this mess." He then turns to the Valkyries/Erinyes, "Let's not have this distraction bothering us, we have a duel to finish up."

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **91\. Hellfire**_ **(3:58 – 5:30))**

Lucifer then gives another altered change in combining his base and dragon form. Lucifer's black clothing is now covered in dark red armor with three dragon heads in the center, his two arm and two leg pads are shaped like dragon heads each (a total of four heads). His black wings have dark red highlights. Satan's black hair has dark red highlights, while his horns on his forehead are dark red. He is Shin Lucifer.

"Alright maidens, we're gonna end this!" Brunhilde said to both teams.

All of them shout out in unison for battle cry. The final round begins. The Valkyries/Erinyes are going all out. 

Shin Lucifer summons a blood rain storm that sends blood rain-spikes at his enemies, but Sigrun and Gondul unleashes their thunder and light rays to destroy them, even combine them to form _**Solar Thunderbolts**_ at then and Shin Lucifer. Sigrun rushes behind Lucifer and does a _**Thunder Butt Smash**_ at his back for fanservice and paying tribute to the 'butt sports' anime called _Keijo!_. Skogul and Geirskogul avoid Shin Lucifer's crimson beams from his hands, as Skogul unleashes a dark green temporal wave from Haakon's sword to swipe at Satan, while Geirskogul unleashes a light green temporal wave from her anti-sword as well. Shin Lucifer evades both as he flies up to the sky, but Skogul teleports and punches Lucifer in the face in full force that reminds of Hit/Hit the Hitmon's _**Time-Skip**_. As the Devil is falling down, Skuld unleashes more chains to ensnare Satan, but Satan quickly senses and feels annoyed that he grabs the chain in throwing Skuld away while freeing himself. This leaves Rota about to lunge at Satan behind, only that Lucifer punches Rota's face to the ground. Geiravor and Reginleif charges with astral blasts and Surtur's sword respectively, only that Shin Lucifer unleashes an inferno earthquake to damage them. Brunhilde and Mist charge at the Devil directly in delivering a flurry of sword attacks and punching combos, then Shin Lucifer blocks them and blasts them away. 

The Valkyries/Erinyes recover. The theater screen shows Brunhilde/Silver Valkyrie (YYGDM-01) fighting LoR Mist (YYGDM-01) who has transformed into the goddess form called Dea Mist. Then, the Valkyries begin to power up with their auras: Brunhilde – blue, Skuld – black, Skogul – green, Sigrun – purple, and Gondul – white. They are about to do their Limit Breaks, as the five charge at Shin Lucifer.

Skogul is the first that she unleashes something tributing Noctis' Armiger Arsenal and Sora's Final Form Drive (KHII) as her _Tempus Limit Break_. Representing the four Tempus Guardians, she holds the Quern-biter sword (symbolizing Mnemosyne) in her right hand and magic symbol (symbolizing Yog-Sothoth) on her left. The staff (symbolizing Stolas) that was use on Wyrm back in House of Madoka, alongside the spear (symbolizing Cassiel) use against Geirskogul in Shinnen are seen floating behind her back. Her four weapons are enhanced with emerald green glowing (with her sword glows akin to Future Trunk's Spirit Bomb blade and a lightsaber). The Nordic Nephilim charges in delivering devastating, warp striking combos at Shin Lucifer, Lucifer tries to block, but he keeps getting injured.

This leave Sigrun next in using _Tonitrus Limit Break_ , by powering up Thor's hammer to the fullest and with a thunderstorm created, Sigrun unleashes blue and purple thunderbolts at Shin Lucifer. Lucifer flies to keep evading these lightning strikes, only that a thunderbolt strikes him, following another, and another like heavy rain, until Sigrun charges in whacking Lucifer with the Mjolnir many times till she casts a huge thunderbolt at Lucifer. Gondul's turn now that she casts forth the _Luminous Limit Break_. First, she calls forth white and silver holy rays from the sky (and briefly holding off YYGDM!Mist's cloud faces) to blind Lucifer as the Devil covers his eyes. Gondul charges with high speed in delivering many spear attacks and holy blasts, even summoning countless _**Light Spears**_ floating to throw at Satan as if to skewer a wild game animal many times. Shin Lucifer destroys some of the spears, only more keep damaging him.

Skuld cackles loudly that images of the four Underworld rulers: Hela, Hades, Anubis, and Izanami with the background of Tartarus are briefly seen behind her before disappearing. It is time that she calls forth her _Umbra Limit Break_. Skuld uses a lot of chains in bombarding Lucifer in feeling like punches from the shadows. Then, Skuld fires spheres of light purple surrounding Satan in all sides to damage him, that as the smoke clears, Skuld uses her scythe and Hela's sword in dealing devastating combo strikes before finishing with chains and sphere blasts akin to Anima's _**Oblivion**_ from FFX.

Finally, Brunhilde is surrounded by an aura of blue flames as her sword and Odin's spear briefly extends to huge weapon auras akin to the Bladecharge of KH Birth by Sleep. Brunhilde's sword is covered in blue flames, while the Gungnir is covered in ice with these larger than normal weapon auras. With the Moon Force Crystal glowing, Brunhilde charges with her _Exalt Limit Break_ , she then delivers a countless number of slashing combos with good enough range to get close at Shin Lucifer similar to the _**Omnislash**_. Lucifer tries to defend, only that Brunhilde uses her sword to destroy Lucifer's sword, then strikes him with Odin's spear and continues slashing him out. Lucifer then escapes in no time.

 **(Cue Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 –** _ **Satan**_ **(4:43 – 5:58))**

Backing off with injuries, Shin Lucifer's eyes glow red and immediately powers up to the fullest.

"Enough." Lucifer muttered.

Then, Satan unleashes an ultimate attack based on the _**Demonic Megiddo**_ straight from _Castlevania_. This crimson huge explosive wave damages the Valkyries and Erinyes with no time to react as they are worn out (especially the Valkyries' Limit Breaks that tires them the first time) in sending them flying to the ground with grievous injuries. The maidens turned back to normal from their titled forms with all the five Valkyries and five Erinyes laying on the ground unconscious, turning back to normal from their titled forms. The audience cannot believe that the maidens have lost.

 **(End theme)**

Shin Lucifer then turns back to his normal form. Eventually, the black clouds caused by YYGDM!Mist subsides, symbolizing that YYGDM!Brunhilde has defeated the immoral witch.

 **(Cue John Dreamer -** _ **True Strength**_ **)**

Slowly, the Valkyries and Erinyes get up to recover and are speechlessly surprise to find out they lost.

"I must say with the end result, despite your losses, I give praise at true strength and teamwork that give me quite the challenge." Lucifer complemented and turns to everyone else besides the maidens, "Until then, and thanks for the party." 

With that said, Lucifer summons a portal in heading back to his realm before the portal disappears. After which, Michael arrives with a concern look.

"I sense that Satan is causing trouble again, yet he is gone?" Michael asked the Aesir.

Frey answers, "Yes, Michael. You just missed him."

"But don't worry, he's not doing anything bad this time." Freya stated.

"I see." Michael said before he then returns back to Paradiso.

"So I guess it's about to end, huh?" Brunhilde figured.

Odin answers to the Valkyrie, "Yes, my adopted daughter. The theater screen is about to show the final chapter."

"What good way to wrap up the homecoming." Freya said those last words leading to the final segment.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV –** _ **Magna Insomnia**_ **)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **88\. Homecoming**_ **)**

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Here is Lucifer making a scene with many comments from his presence. Wow, Lucifer cross the line here of insulting Skogul (YYGDM-01), and that we see Skogul (Corner) showing a different kind of sadism like never before to defend her counterpart and identity (the way she said 'I'). Thankfully Ford calms her down.

I'm glad that I wrote all of the fight against Lucifer that we get to see the Valkyries and Erinyes teaming up with their titled forms. Their slide-beast forms pays tribute to the Beast Tamers' beast forms, to which they are exclusive to Corner, not happening in YYGDM-01 for the YYGDM!Valkyries (Meaning the YYGDM!Valkyries will have titled forms, but not having beast forms.). In the end, Lucifer still wins against ten maidens, at least he has a good fight before he leaves.

We look back of how we're glad to give Gondul development since VA Ch. 4, especially shape shifting to animals (even extinct ones) like Beast Boy (And using animal auras remind of Vixen). Though, when Gondul becomes any type of animal, she generally uses the attributes from these animals and cannot use her own light-based powers to remind of balancing her abilities. It inspires me ideas of other animal forms, heck, I suggested the author that for the Second Ragnarok in VA (And it does happened in Corner/Second Ragnarok before) that Gondul becomes a _T. rex_ while Geiravor becomes a _Spinosaurus_ (She even rudely throws Aerialvern at her foe by her jaws). The animal forms, eventually become a hilarious hindsight that the Valkyries (Corner) in their titled forms can use slide-beast forms (pretty much that the maidens inspired from their Light Valkyrie teammate in becoming 'animals' themselves) that are mythical creatures and not real animals. It's also a reminder of how Ken/Dramon X gain higher Ascendant forms like Level 3 and Level 4/Ascendant God early before Omega X and Metalla X gain their forms, alongside Dramon X used Courageous Armor and Giga Fist before teaching these techniques to Omega X.

In-between, we get to see a big unmark spoiler in Valkyrie Advent. After our heroes defeated Loki (YYGDM-01), Mist (YYGDM-01) backstabs her master to kill the god and steal Ymir's armor, alongside revealing her past identity as the Mad Immoral, Grimhilde. Despite the revelation, most of the characters still refer to her as Mist (YYGDM-01), because looking at a deeper interpretation, Grimhilde (YYGDM-01) and her mindset is already 'permanently dead' upon slain by Frigg and her team that leads her to create her reincarnation akin King Piccolo (ability use only once) (And also remind how Bibidi and BlackMagimon created their doppelgangers), but even if YYGDM!Mist will recover her true Grimhilde body in the future, she is _**still**_ Mist (YYGDM-01) in mind and spirit inside of showing why she's a completely different being from other versions of Mist (such as her Corner self) and more unbelievably insane than Grimhilde herself (And even her Corner version, who is her own character) to succeed her 'mother' in surpassing her immorality. Do you recall back in VA Intermission – Brunhilde & Siegfried A/N of K's words: _Additionally, I have different plans for a different character with that same name (as implied when she's mentioned in the opening narrative fighting the previous Valkyrie Maidens)._ ? Well, this is it. Gunnar (YYGDM-01), is actually a male clone of Gudrun created by Gudrun (YYGDM-01) herself. I see there's no dialogue, but Kanius wrote the scene of what's going to happen as same copy/paste in advance. Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) as the Silver Valkyrie is bestowed by her friends some energy to power up in facing LoR Mist/Dea Mist (YYGDM-01) in equal level for their one-on-one showdown in outer space, which Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) wins and removes the armor out of the immoral bitch. Well, YYGDM!Mist lost all of her powers and becomes a mortal survivor and is on the run like a homeless nobody.

Can't believe it, one more segment to go to end this story.

 **Kanius' A/N** : Ok, not to repeat much of what Ford said, we've utilized Lucifer's character where he isn't the typical evil villain. That cliche (much like with Hades) is overused and decided to Lucifer should have more personality. His taunts toward Skogul show he likes to tease his victims. He's also quite charming and charismatic fallen angel, huh? And not so typical climatic fashion, he actually beats our heroes, but leaves satisfied knowing he had a good fight. This is a nod to the _Battle of Gods_ end battle with Goku and Beerus.

Thoughts on the Valkyries and Erinyes' Slide Beast forms? These forms will not be featured in YYGDM for the YYGDM!Valkyries. They will be Corner exclusives. Speaking of YYGDM, yes, we get another spoiler scene for _Valkyrie Advent_. In a surprising (or not-so-surprising depending on your perspective) turn of events, YYGDM!Mist backstabs YYGDM!Loki after the latter exhausts his powers and options. Then, she takes the Ymir armor and becomes the new Lord of Realms, ultimately achieving her final form: Dea Mist. But most of all, YYGDM!Mist reveals herself as the reincarnated Grimhilde. The spoiler scene contains no dialogue, but in VA's final version there will be added dialogue. Brunhilde will also be due for another power-up (the Silver Valkyrie) in order to combat Dea Mist. Naturally when it's all said and done, Dea Mist will fall and be reduced to a shell of her former self. It'll be a while before VA reaches this final battle and ending, but I will get on VA again.

Ford wrote the whole Lucifer vs Corner!Valkyries and Erinyes battle for me. It saved me plenty of time to write my other stories and lifted that burden off my shoulders. It's always nice to have collaborators. Thanks again, Ford.

And this is it. One segment left to go and we'll close the book on this Cornerverse tale. It's been a fun and wild ride in Asgard. See you in the Homecoming finale!

 **(End theme)**


	13. Asgardian Wrap Up

**(Cue Hiroyuki Sawano –** _ **HomecOming**_ **)**

 **Kanius' A/N** : This is it. The final chapter is completed. The homecoming event draws to a close. Yeah, while it sadly deviated from _Valkyrie Advent_ halfway through, but that's ok. VH evolved beyond being a tie-in and became its own Cornerverse entity. In the long run, it worked out best for all of us.

We may update Segment 8 as time passes along and VA continues forth. Other than that, there won't be any reason for us to update this story anymore than it should.

And with, let's finish this out!

( **Update (8/26/17):** With the last minute alterations Lazer made to Valkyrie Advent Chapter 9 and the group swapping for Alfheim/Svartalfheim, I've added Sigrun and Skogul making reference to the Alfheim and Svartalfheim adventures to reflect their YYGDM counterparts' adventures. There's already unmarked spoilers that reveal Puck and Mab.

 **Ford1114's A/N** : It's finally done. What was originally a _Valkyrie Advent_ tie-in, but because it's no longer has updates simultaneously, alongside the fact that VA becomes a mixed bag (Which you all can understand I'm tired of latching on with VH due to this, and just want to get it over with.), it's going to be finish early. It has now become a _Cross Generations_ tie-in, that me and Kanius are glad to enjoy this while it lasted. There's going to be post-credit scenes that connect to _Cross Generations_ ' storyline.

Next month, July 7th, 2017, will be _Spider-Man: Homecoming_.

I know that the Ragnarok Intermission for VA has yet to be release, once its release likely after Chapter 10, we might update VH Segment 8 once more.

Enjoy the final chapter.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Alfheim/The Past**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Elven Princess**_ **)**

Alfheim, the realm of the Light Elves (known as the Seelie, Liosalfar, White Elves, and Fairies). The Elves are notorious for their enchanted light that shines their realm, and are one of Asgard's prominent allies in their council. Recently, they were involved to see the coronation of the Valkyries led by Brunhilde.

 _Every elf and fairy sprite_

 _Hop as light as bird from brier;_

 _And this ditty after me_

 _Sing, and dance it trippingly._

 **William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream**

However, there is one Light Elf who is not content.

Her name is Quedesha, one of the Elven kin of Queen Mab and King Elegast raise in a royal family. Both Mab and Elegast rule their own kingdom and are retainers of Oberon and Titania (who are the central powers of Alfheim). Quedesha, being her name origin as an Egyptian goddess (Her name is based on the actual Egyptian and Mesopotamian goddess named Qetesh (Kadesh)), she is gifted yet is shown to be quite arrogant. Wanting to stand out of the crowd of Elves and the Nine Realms, she once participated in the Valkyrie Orientation to become a Valkyrie. Valkyries are like warrior goddesses, and Quedesha's name convinces her as a sign. But, despite her abilities, she is remove out of the candidate, due to a hidden sociopathy inside Quedesha.

That's right, it's her own arrogance and narcissism that develop her own well-being. It's no secret that she believes that Light Elves are superior, yet in fact she cares about herself and believing her own beauty transcends all the Nine Realms. The resentful Quedesha did not take part of the coronation, and thus she has plan an assault on Oberon and Titania to draw the Valkyries' attention out of mere spite.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Alfheim/Midsummer Palace/The Past**_

 **(Cue Odin Sphere Leifthrasir OST -** _ **Back Alley in Titania - Final Chapter**_ **)**

In the throne room of the Elven royal palace. Most of the Elven palace guards are unconscious and/or paralyze by the corrupted Liosalfar.

Quedesha's appearance has fair skin, long mauve (pale lavender-lilac) hair with streaks of platinum blond, white furred earplates above her pointy ears, wears a white dress design like a wood leopard moth, and barefooted, she is mainly reminded of Quinella (Sword Art Online in the Underworld arc that the anime has yet to adapt). Two figures backing her up are a mind-controlled Leanan sidhe and a Huldra.

Both Oberon and Titania sit on their thrones leering down at Quedesha. Both are a bit surprise as to why the daughter of Mab and Elegast came to disrupt their turf.

"I felt a surge of bitter jealousy." Quedesha calmly grinned in a venomous tone. "I consider wanting to take thee thrones for thyself and patricide thy family, but also to draw out Allfather's harlots."

Then, a beam of light appears that got the Elves' attention. The light reveals to be the Valkyries: Brunhilde, Mist, Skuld, Skogul, Gondul, Sigrun, and Reginleif.

"Just in time." Quedesha sneered in turning her attention at the maidens, to which the Valkyries begin to recognize a familiar face in their academy years.

"Wait, we seem to remember thee." Skogul muttered in slight surprise.

"Why art thou doing this?!" Reginleif asked.

"Because I loathe all of thee that's what!" Quedesha shouted in feeling the Valkyries stole her credit. "Asgard chooses seven of thee instead of me, for what reason, to be superiors in becoming special guardians of Asgard?! I was supposed to be the one! The one that surpasses all in the perfectionism of Elves! Not some half-human execrations!"

"What hateful words coming from a Light Elf." Sigrun shook her head in disbelief. "I thought they were part of the good forces."

"That makes thou becoming like a foul servant of the darkness." Gondul fiercely glared at Quedesha.

"Thou hast what it takes against all of us?" Brunhilde goaded at Quedesha.

"Of course I am." Quedesha answered to the Valkyrie leader. "I'll prove that I shalt dost so."

"Be careful now." Skuld grimly stated.

"For all the haughtiness, thou nothing but big talk coming from a mere Elf." Mist taunted. "We dare thee to strike us anytime."

 **(End theme)**

"Enough! We fight right now!" Quedesha angrily yelled as she charges up devastating magic. The Leanan sidhe and the Huldra back her up.

 **(Cue Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale -** _ **Delete**_ **– Yuna)**

And such, the Valkyries are facing their first opposition as heroines of justice. Brunhilde, Skuld, and Mist are fighting off Quedesha.

The Leanan sidhe is firing psychic and ice barrages at Skogul and Reginleif, but both dodge with Reginleif melting the ice with her fire powers. Skogul uses her time powers to push the Leanan sidhe to be hit to the wall in easily knocking her out.

The Huldra tries to use hand-to-hand combat at Sigrun and Gondul, but both Valkyries easily dodge. The Huldra uses her cow-like prehensile tail to ensnare Sigrun's leg, but she easily breaks free in kicking the Huldra with Gondul throwing her to the ground to knock her out.

Skogul then turns to Titania, "Thou highness, can thou heal these two back to normal?"

"Certainly." Titania answered as she arrives to heal the Leanan sidhe and the Huldra from Quedesha's control. She and Oberon have the Valkyries' support by also helping out the unconscious/paralyze palace guards.

Back at the main battle against Quedesha, the sociopathic Light Elf is holding well on her own by parrying Brunhilde's sword attacks. Skuld tries to fire her chains, but Quedesha grabs them with her bare hands and breaks them apart, she then fires a bright maize energy sphere to hit Skuld. Mist then appears behind Quedesha and touches her left shoulder.

"Don't thou touch me thou damn dirty Valkyrie!" Quedesha lashes out in attempting to fire a bright maize energy wave at Mist, only she dodges as Mist unleashes an energy blade to directly hit Quedesha.

"Dirty? Thou just miss the blind spot." Mist smirked.

Then; Skogul, Sigrun, Gondul and Reginleif arrive to the main battle. It's already a seven out of one match. Quedesha sees this and growls.

"Hey, why don't thou just give up?" Reginleif stated.

The corrupted Quedesha snarled in refuse as she fires a barrage of prismatic laser beams at the Valkyries, but each one of them evade them easily. Sigrun delivers a _**Thunderclap Flash**_ to shock the Elf. Gondul pierces her with a _**Light Spear**_ in sending her mid-air before she shape shifts into an _Allosaurus_ in biting Quedesha in throwing her to the ground, Gondul turns back to normal. As Quedesha gets up and recovers, Skogul charges in delivering a flurry of punches before force push away with her temporal circle. Skuld uses her scythe in dealing damage, while Reginleif delivers _**Drought Rays**_ to burn the Elf.

Quedesha endures each one of their attacks, her expression turns in shock to see Brunhilde and Mist approaching in close range. But then, Quedesha forms a twisted smirk as she fires prismatic sword beams in surprise to pierce through Brunhilde and Mist!

 **(End theme)**

"Brunhilde!" Sigrun, Skogul, Skuld and Gondul shouted in unison.

"Mist!" Reginleif shouted.

"I hast thee." Quedesha muttered with a cold smile.

It seems Quedesha get what she wanted. But then, 'Brunhilde' and 'Mist' suddenly disappears, and out of the blue, an illusion reveals behind the renegade Light Elf that Brunhilde and Mist sucker punch her to the ground. The Valkyries and Oberon/Titania are surprise.

"How didst-?!" Quedesha shouted while frantically getting up.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile –** _ **Take a Flight**_ **)**

Mist interrupts by answering, "Remember that I touch thee left shoulder? That was the work of thy _**Illusion's Touch**_ to mess thee mind."

"Thou out of tricks." Brunhilde stated while floating above Quedesha, like an angel bringing divine retribution to a sinner. "Thou may be special, but thou give a disgrace to all Light Elves. Thou always _never_ been a good person back in the Orientation. For that decision, we shalt punish thee."

Quedesha screamed as she fires more prismatic beams and bright maize energy spheres at Brunhilde and Mist.

In the background, the other Valkyries and Oberon & Titania dispels Quedesha's magic. Brunhilde fires powerful blue flames and ice that dispels Quedesha's magic, while Mist swiftly delivers sword slashes at the Elf in leaving her a bloody mess. Injured, Quedesha tries to swipe Mist with her arm, but Mist evades while Brunhilde rushes forward to stab through Quedesha with her sword.

Quedesha coughs out blood that some smear through Brunhilde's cheeks, but the Valkyrie summons blue ember in removing the 'dirt' out while coldly staring at the Elf's eyes. Quedesha faces Brunhilde in widened fear.

"Fell in the name of Asgard, monster." Brunhilde stated.

With that said, Brunhilde's sword ignites with blue flames that quickly burn Quedesha.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Quedesha screams until she is completely burned. The renegade Light Elf is dead. The Valkyries easily emerge victorious that they save Alfheim.

 **(End theme)**

The screen fades to white.

xxxxx

" _I'm home…I walked tall…And though it took me a while, I'm ready now. I love you all. Luna, guys…Dad…The time we had together…I cherish. Kings of Lucis…Come to me!"_

-Final Fantasy XV (2016)

xxxxx

 **(Cue Enya –** _ **Lothlorien**_ **)**

 **(Cue Dwayne Ford –** _ **Blue Sky Day**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Valkyrie Advent Segments: Valkyrie Homecoming**_

 _ **Final Arc: Second Ragnarok**_

 _ **Final Segment: Asgardian Wrap Up**_

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Present/Real-Life: 2017**_

 **(Cue Horizon Zero Dawn OST -** _ **Meridian (Day)**_ **)**

Everything is wrapping up. All the audiences have already watched the final chapter of _Valkyrie Advent_. Some of the folks are leaving Asgard. One of the revelations shown in VA is that Loki (YYGDM-01) is reincarnated as a child with no memories alongside Fenrir and Jormungand as children, Asgard (YYGDM-01) is watching over the three.

The Sirens are seen giving seductive smiles.

"That went well, everybody is departing." Thelxipea said.

Pisinoe smiles, "I wish I like to do amazing things in bed with a man."

Aglaope beckons, "Come sisters, let us leave the Aesir realm in good note."

With that said, the three Rhinemaidens disappear under the watery mist.

With another group still sitting in the theater chairs.

"Wow, it was a blast seeing the movie!" Eikou cried out.

Eiko grins, "Yeah, seeing Brunhilde fighting Mist in outer space is cool!"

"I guess this is it." Sinon stated, "This is what Brunhilde came here for. Both our Brunhilde and the YYGDM-01 one. They learn their purpose."

"Say, where are Brunhilde and some others anyway?" Kozmo Farmgirl wondered.

Eikou recalls, "Wait, the last I check, they are selected by Ellen and Nicolle in heading to the hallways."

"I wonder what for?" Kozmo Farmgirl asked regardless.

Then, Geirskogul, Rota, and Geiravor are seen chatting while Mist and Reginleif are with the Valkyrie group.

"The aftermath of YYGDM's Second Ragnarok shows the fate of our counterparts. Reginleif is at the afterlife, whereas my counterpart got reincarnated as an Okapi living peacefully." Geiravor stated.

"Feh, my counterpart just brought back as a pit bull." Rota mentioned that part in VA.

"I'm really unique to see that my counterpart is the only one actually survives." Geirskogul said. "Her conscious inside YYGDM!Jessica reminds the fact that YYGDM!Molly is the only one of the YYGDM!Rogues who becomes a good guy as a West Coaster."

"Speaking of Rogues alongside I have a relationship with Tunnel to remind, I am going to call it if Neuromancer and our Mist are going to be together as a couple." Geiravor predicted since both Dirk and Corner!Mist are similar in leading rival teams.

Then, with Oberon, Titania, and Puck.

"My dear, I know exactly where the maidens are going." Oberon said to his wife.

Titania smiles, "Yes, we remembered that day a millennia ago."

Puck smirks, "Oh boy, they are in for a surprise!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Hallways**_

At the hallways, Ellen and Nicolle are leading a selected group of people to walk through the place inside.

The selected people are: Brunhilde, Skuld, Skogul, Sigrun, Gondul, Mist, Reginleif, Urd, Verdandi, Himura (who is holding Gram), Odin, Loki, Thor, Sif, Hela, Freya, Frigg, Vili & Ve, and Fafnir.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile -** _ **Valhalla**_ **)**

Along the way, they wander to see huge antiquity pieces in the walls of traditional artwork of past events such as: Odin and his brothers facing Ymir, Thor's uncanny adventures, Svadilfari mating with Horse-Loki, Brunhilde and the two kings (Hjalmgunnar and Agnar), Siegfried killed Fafnir, Baldur's death and memorial, and Ragnarok.

Mist says. "My, look at all the collection of antiquity pieces."

Reginleif adds with astonishment. "This is what I call a gallery!"

Sigrun notices an art painting of Alfheim. "Yeah, this reminds me. My group were in Alfheim briefly. I was surprised when my YYGDM counterpart's group discovered the Light Elves/Seelie and Dark Elves/Unseelie co-existed in Alfheim."

Ellen adds. "I know. In our Alfheim, the Seelie and Unseelie live in separate realms. Interesting how our Puck and Mab are Light Elves, but their YYGDM-01 selves are associated with the Dark Elves."

Skogul looks at a Svartalfheim painting. "Looking at this reminds me of seeing those Hexenwulfen and Berserkers in YYGDM-01's Svartalfheim."

Ellen interjects. "In comparison, Cornerverse's variations of Nordic werewolves are Infected Dark Elves turned to Svartalf Wargs. They pretty much fill in the niches of the Hexenwulfen and Berserkers since these groups don't exist in our universe."

Skogul nods with interest. "That's very intriguing."

Thor eyes the artwork depicting Odin and his brothers battling Ymir. "Father, is this not you?"

Odin nods. "Aye, Odinson. They are me and my brothers."

Loki adds. "You three battling Ymir."

Thor smiles proudly, "And there's pieces and art telling about my countless adventures! Don't I look handsome?"

"Want my opinion, brother?" groans Loki.

"Honest opinion?"

The trickster pauses and stammers. "...never mind. Forget it."

Skogul, Gondul, and Sigrun admire the Norse art and antiquity pieces.

Skogul smiles admirably. "These are beautiful. They take me back to those days."

Gondul smirks. "A part of me wishes we could relive those days."

Sigrun adds. "Perhaps we can?"

Gondul blinks. "Really how?"

"Well, there's talk that Brunhilde has been given a choice to rule the new Asgard," Skogul points out.

Gondul gapes with shock. "Really?!"

Skogul nods and replies sagely. "But it's ultimately up to Kotori. Can she balance being Asgard queen and a police officer?"

Hela gawks at Horse Loki mating with Svadilfari. "Father, tell me this isn't you?"

Loki chortles. "Oh, that… well, that's how your brother Sleipnir came to life."

Skuld snickers. "You gave birth to a horse, grandpa!"

Loki scowls. "Hey, it wasn't that bad!"

"Still, the image of you giving birth to a horse just sounds funny."

"Now I know it's you Skuld and not Sasha that's teasing me." The trickster growls frustrated with his granddaughter's cruel taunts.

Skuld evilly smirks, replying sarcastically. "Oh gee, figured me out already, grandpa."

Brunhilde covers ears. "Ok, I didn't need to hear details."

Himura adds. "But, this you'd be proud of."

Brunhilde stares at the art of her with the two kings.

Brunhilde smirks. "Heh, it's coming back to me. I was told to side with Hjalmgunnar."

Odin interjects. "And thou deliberately disobeyed me."

Brunhilde scoffs. "Disobey? C'mon, we know Agnar was far cooler than lame-ass Hjalmgunnar!"

Himura sighs and steps away. "I'm not getting in between you two." He then bumps into Fafnir's large frame.

Fafnir growls. "Ah, but you'll recall this."

Fafnir points to the art depicting Himura's preincarnation, Siegfried, slaying him.

"Do you not remember killing me with Gram?"

Himura corrects the Drake. "That was Siegfried. Not me."

"Makes no difference to me. He was you. One day, we need to settle this."

"You're challenging me, big guy?"

"I'll be waiting anytime you're ready. Bring that tiger spirit because you'll need him!"

Himura balks. "I'm not fighting you unless there's a reason to!"

Mist and Reginleif gossip in a corner.

Mist chortles. "How cute, Fafnir wants a duel with Himura to relive the glory days."

Reginleif adds. "And Brunhilde's arguing with Odin. Doesn't this remind you of the good old days."

"Not something I want to relive. The only thing I care for is renewing my duel with Brunhilde," Mist says as she eyes Brunhilde. "That much we owe each other."

Everyone then bows and pays their respects to Baldur's death and memorial paintings. After that, they stare silently at the Ragnarok art and statues.

Brunhilde sighs. "And Ragnarok was the end of that golden age."

Loki adds, admiring the apocalyptic art. "To think we set off those chain of events, Mist."

Mist nods. "In hindsight, it makes me feel bad."

Reginleif addresses Mist. "Something that your YYGDM counterpart will never admit."

"Aye, Ragnarok marked the end of Asgard's classical age, but these antiquity pieces pays tribute and celebrates our best days." Thor comments on the post-Asgard period.

"Indeed, Odinson. And the future generations can gaze upon and learn of our history," Odin concurs.

Himura adds. "Hopefully humanity can learn from this, but I doubt it with how many Earth civilizations have fallen since Asgard."

Brunhilde recalls. "Y'know speaking of which… I wanted to discuss my future here."

"Hold that thought," Ellen and Nicolle interject Brunhilde from finishing.

They then stop once the lesbian elves shows them a certain art piece.

 **(End theme)**

This artwork shows the seven Valkyries (Brunhilde, Skuld, Skogul, Sigrun, Gondul, Mist, and Reginleif) at the Midsummer Palace in Alfheim, fighting their Starter Villain, the renegade Light Elf, Quedesha.

 **(Cue Yuki Kajiura -** _ **Historia**_ **)**

"Do you remember this?" Ellen closes her eyes, "Back then, I read the story of the Valkyries' encounter with one of my kind." She opens her eyes in a serious expression, "The truth is, Quedesha is my ancestor."

The Valkyries being reincarnated begin to remember this memory of why the maidens became Asgard's defenders in the first place. The Norns reincarnated feel the same way. Himura is learning about it. The Aesir and Fafnir already remember the event. They all compare Quedesha's moral agency to the likes of Grimhilde (Corner) and Mist (YYGDM-01).

Brunhilde frowns as she recalls the events. "It's starting to come back to me! Yeah, Quedesha's that narcissistic elf bitch!"

Mist adds, recalling their conflict with Quedesha. "I remember our last battle with her."

Skogul concurs. "She desperately wanted to kill us for not allowing her to join the Valkyrie rankings."

Odin asserts. "For good reason. She didn't possess the fine qualities to become a Valkyrie Maiden."

"She's as dangerous as the YYGDM version of you, Mist," Reginleif reminds Mist.

"Father, you chose not to take the gamble with Quedesha. You knew she had a corrupted heart," Thor states to Odin.

"Aye, and I chose Brunhilde because she possessed the good qualities to be a Valkyrie leader," the Allfather replies passionately.

"As soon as she went rogue and attacked us, we had to put her down," Gondul states.

"I cannot believe this is the same Quedesha," Urd says in disbelief.

"I know that this is a hard pill to swallow." Ellen begins to shed tears, "I hide my secret that my ancestors were originally part of the royal bloodline as High Elves. But, because of the sadistic, delightful and relentless destruction caused by Quedesha, Queen Mab's heritage is debased to commoners. It's too late for me to restore royalty to my heritage, I'm already in a different path. Do you all understand why I desire to be a great artist in the first place? Giving out a happy expression on the outside while feeling harsh and regretful on the inside?! That's why me and Nicolle as part of the Nine Realm Defenders will definitely ally with you Valkyries and Erinyes of wanting to come together." She then stops crying in opening her heterochromia and valiantly shouts, "I am that Historia!"

There is a brief moment of silence with people are hearing well from the Light Elf's speech. At times, it reminds Ellen the fact that back in her childhood, she is sometimes bullied by her fellow Elves due to her commoner status and her past ancestry with the vainglorious monster herself. This can understand another common relation between Ellen and Kotori is that both endure bullying in their childhoods, only that Nicolle is the one who protects Ellen as kids and both elves became closer with Ellen standing up to herself, while Kotori is the bully hunter that fights back alongside that protecting Philippe is similar to Ellen's.

"We appreciate your offer to aid us," Skogul says gratefully, accepting Ellen's assistance.

"Nine Realm Defenders, huh? I'd like to meet them," Brunhilde adds with anticipation.

"I think we will," Himura adds. "And you've earned our trust revealing to us who you really are."

"You don't need royalty to be considered important," Brunhilde acknowledges Ellen's commoner status. "Whether you're Historia or Ellen, you're able to make your own path. You're just like Philippe." She then turns to Nicolle. "And you're like me. It'll be great when we team-up with you and the Nine Realm Defenders."

"Thank you, Brunhilde. Same to you, Maidens," Ellen gives gratitude to the Maidens and Erinyes.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

 **(Cue Audiomachine -** _ **Transcendence**_ **)**

As Ellen & Nicolle are leading the Valkyries and others back outside, they sense outside forces coming.

A dull gray TARDIS with a bunch of '0's and '1's all in white inscribed and smeared all over this box as binary codes from the Digital World. The police box opens in revealing none other than Sailor Pluto and John Smith.

Three portals appear from the ground in brought forth three figures: The blue portal reveals Skogul's father, Cassiel, he is also riding a Native American dragon that looks like a feathered wyvern with deer horns and a bearded human-like face called the Piasa Bird. The red portal reveals Geirskogul's father, Stolas. The green portal reveals Mnemosyne. A fourth portal reveals in the sky, but it's more of a huge image as that particular deity cannot venture to this dimension since he's restricted to his own realm, Yog-Sothoth reveals himself. These four are the Tempus Guardians exclusive to the Cornerverse that their 'top rulers' above them are Lord Chronos and Ananke/Sailor Pluto I, the quadru-rulers are also the ones that Corner!Skogul has connections with much like Milla Maxwell (Tales of Xillia with Ford as her Jude Mathias) is to the Four Great Spirits.

"Ah, this is Asgard?" Stolas inquired, gazing at his new surroundings.

"Yes, we are here," Cassiel replied, scanning for his daughter.

Arriving are another group that join Pluto and John's side: Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, The Ascendants (Omega X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Metalla X, Celesta X, and Max), Kuipers (Sedna, Orcus, Athena X, Varuna, Quaoar, Ixion, Eris, Luci & Desi), Yusuke, Yugi, Larry, Marty, Madoka, LK!Shu, Kirito, Asuna, and Tai/Matt & Omnimon (tri./canon).

Needless to say, everyone in Asgard are surprised to see these 'Legendary Celestials' and their allies arriving to this realm. Sailor Varuna becomes fascinated that since she's a big fan of Norse Mythology, it is a dream for her to finally travel to Asgard.

"Ladies and gents, welcome to Asgard!" John announces to the group.

"Wow, this is Asgard?! Look at all this!" Omega X exclaimed.

"Can't you ease down, clown?" Metalla X scoffed at Omega X's overly excited behavior.

"Hell yeah, look at all these Norse gods! Some opponents for me to fight!" Yusuke yelled out.

"We're not here to fight anyone, you two punch jockeys," Yugi reminds Omega X and Yusuke.

Marty adds, awestruck by Asgard's realm. "This is like a dream come true."

Celesta X gazes in awe. "This place is amazing! Look at the beautiful architecture!"

Max surveyed the halls and interiors. "They've really done a lot of restructuring since this place fell ages ago."

Sailor Pluto stands beside John and scans around. "Asgard certainly looks better than being in ruins. Such a beautiful place."

"Look! I see Sailor Moon and the others!" Sailor Saturn points to Moon and the Inners across from them.

"Yo, bunhead!" Sailor Uranus waved to Moon. "Sorry we're late!"

"We got sidetracked by tons of sight-seeing," Sailor Neptune smirked.

"You're all here!" Moon cried out, delighted to see the Outers and John.

Sailor Venus coyly smirks. "Ooo, Pluto brought her Time Lord boyfriend."

"He's only part-Time Lord," Sailor Mercury interjects.

"Sedna and her team are here, too!" Sailor Jupiter notices the Kuipers.

"Hey, glad we could make it!" Sailor Orcus called out to the Inners.

"Seems you had a party without us!" Sailor Sedna said.

"The party may be winding down, but there's still plenty of room for last minute guests!" Takato welcomed everyone.

"Yeah, just because some guests are leaving, doesn't discourage anyone else to come in!" Brunhilde shouted.

Lucy and Desi head off to explore Asgard while greeting some of the spirit animals.

Sailor Eris looks around and becomes enamored by Asgard's beauty. "I can't believe we're really in Asgard!"

"The gardens are magnificent," Sailor Quaoar touches the flowers.

"We can explore the gardens together," Varuna offered Quaoar.

"That'd be good, Varuna," Quaoar smiled, taking Varuna's hand as they explore the gardens.

Along the way, Varuna notices Thor.

"No way, that's Thor!" Varuna gazes in awe at the Norse god.

"He's a lot taller than I expected him to be," Quaoar noted.

"I mean, my name Tyra is linked to Thor," Varuna explained. "It's the feminine name for Thor!"

Sailor Ixion interrupts. "Yeah, tell us something we don't know. Excuse me while I go find and chat with Gondul."

Angemon X turns to Sedna. "We can look around if you want."

"Well, how about we meet the people first?" Sedna suggested.

"Yeah, let's meet the Asgard people!" Athena X added.

"Hey, look it's Odin, Thor, and Loki!" Sailor Orcus noticed the Norse figures.

"Humph, Loki," Dramon X scoffed at the trickster's presence. As soon as he faces Mist, his eyes burn with fury. "YOU!"

Mist blinks in confusion. "Huh? What's your problem with me?"

"Ken, calm down. This is the wrong Mist. The one you want to project your hate and anger towards is the YYGDM one!" Sedna reminded him.

"Yeah, this is just plain ol' Mist and just a rival character for our friend, Kotori," Orcus explains. "It's (M)otherfucker(I)mmoral(S)hi(T) that we want to kill."

Dramon X withdraws from confronting Mist. "Sorry, my mistake."

Mist rolls her eyes. "Please don't mistake me for that _shit-stain_."

"Yes, our Mist is a saint compared to that immoral monster," Reginleif defended her Erinye cousin.

Mist sighed. "C'mon now, I'm hardly a goodie-goodie saint, Reginleif."

As Athena X looks around, she spots Gao Pluto in the garden talking to Ratatoskr.

"Hina!" Athena X called out to Gao Pluto.

"Athena, you're here!" Gao Pluto waved to her.

Gao Pluto and Athena X embrace.

"You're in Ascendant mode?"

"Yeah because we came back from something important," Athena X said. She notices Ratatoskr. "Oh hi, Ratty!"

"It's Ratatoskr," the Norse squirrel corrected her.

Athena X picks up and kisses Ratatoskr's forehead. "Sorry, but your name's hard to pronounce. It's Rata-to-s…"

"You almost had it, Miss Athena. So, you're merged with PinkPatamon?"

"Yeah, I did," Athena X said as she and Gao Pluto reflect on their first meeting and being involved in Skogul's awakening like their YYGDM-01 counterparts did.

Just then, the Ascendant group approaches the Valkyrie Maidens. Omega X walks forward to meet with Brunhilde.

"Taichi," Brunhilde acknowledges Omega X and gives him a firm handshake.

"Good to see you, Kotori," Omega X replied. "It's been a while. The last time we fought alongside was when we fought the D-Reaper."

"Crap, it has been a while!" Brunhilde recalled. "I mean, we briefly interacted and fought together against Da'ath and giant Mana, but yeah the last we really fought together was against the Majin D-Reaper!"

"What a team we made," Omega X smirked.

Metalla X and Skuld came face to face. Neither budged an inch.

Metalla X scoffed. "Are you going to just stare or talk?"

Skuld smirked evilly. "I was just waiting for you, Yamakins."

Metalla X scowled. "Little brat."

"I maybe small, but I have enough power to make you piss yourself scared."

"Try me," Metalla X challenged her.

"Nah, that's ok. I'd love to, but we're on neutral grounds and I'd rather not ruin the party," Skuld said. "But another time."

"I'll put you in your place," Metalla X growled as he and Skuld turn their backs to each other.

Suddenly, Sasha resurfaced and briefly takes over Skuld's mind.

"Sorry, Mr. Yamato, but Skuld can be mouthy," Sasha apologized on Skuld's behalf.

Angemon X and Skogul interact.

"You're the time traveler similar to Future Trunks?" Skogul inquired.

"Yes, and you're a Time Guardian?" Angemon X asked Skogul.

"I am. Well, I substituted for Pluto while she's been away, but I'm in Memoria," Skogul said.

"I've only heard legends of Memoria, but to know that you actually went there is astounding," Angemon X said.

"I could tell more, but there's a confidentiality clause. I'm not permitted to reveal much or anything at all. Sorry, Dimitri."

"Hey, I get that, Jessica," Angemon X said. "But tell me how it's like guarding the Time Gate?"

"Lonely and boring," Skogul sighed. "I don't know how Pluto does it."

Sigrun and Celesta X both sit to have a friendly chat. Sigrun signs an autograph for Celesta X, who presses it against her chest.

Celesta X genuinely smiles. "I can't believe I got an autograph from the Kara Summers, famous Olympic swimmer!"

Sigrun winks. "Looks like I made your day, Miss Kari Kamiya."

"Wait until I tell my friends about this!"

"Tell me, Kari. Have you decided if you want to continue being an Ascendant warrior or will you pick up on your teaching career?" The Australian Valkyrie asked the Bearer of Light.

Celesta X answered plainly. "I really don't like fighting much at all. I only have so much power because I'm the wielder of light and bring balance to the Digital World. I only fight when I have to, but I generally want to live a normal life to the fullest. My brother wants to continue the warrior's path to protect all of us."

Sigrun nods. "I understand. Then, follow your heart, Kari. Do what makes you happy."

"Thanks for the encouraging words, Kara."

"My pleasure, Kari. It's what I do, especially for my fans!" Sigrun replied happily.

Gondul and Dramon X have a brief chat.

"So, you also have an affinity to the light like me," Gondul said. "And you have contempt toward the darkness just like me."

Dramon X adds. "We also have our issues with certain team members." He and Gondul both turn to Metalla X and Skuld.

Gondul corrects him. "It's Inner Skuld I have issues with. I adore Sasha and hate having to see her struggle internally with that monster."

Dramon X sighs. "Yeah, Matt's an ok guy. It's the Yamakins character that gets under my skin. By the way, you and Sigrun together remind me of TK and Kari."

Gondul said. "TK is that WarAngemon warrior, right?"

"Yeah, you two remind me of TK and Kari."

Gondul smiles. "Then, I'm like TK since we both hate the darkness and we're wielders of the light. I'm hope and Sigrun is my light. Sigrun is my Kari."

Elsewhere, Yusuke interacts with Sailor Moon while discussing their brief confrontation with the Artificial villain Virus.

Moon gasps. "Wait, so you, Kuwabara, Neo Moon, and RJ competed in that #WarGamesII?!"

Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah, well we didn't really fight him. We just had a chat with him. Yugi was there, too."

Yugi turns around. "Huh? What?"

Yusuke sighs. "Hello? Anyone home, Yugi? We had a brief encounter with the Cell-wannabe, Virus."

"Oh right, that guy… he was a blowhard and insulted us," Yugi grumbled. "The nerve of him to make fun of Duel Monsters."

Mars interjects. "Guess Hiei didn't show up?"

Yusuke nods. "Nah, he and Kurama skipped out."

Mars nods. "Smart choice. My guy may be stubborn and proud, but he isn't stupid."

Yusuke grunts. "You implying I'm dumb?"

Moon chuckles, getting in between Mars and Yusuke's heated glares. "Ok, let's not get hostile here, guys."

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII -** _ **To The Place Of Gods**_ **)**

Madoka is amazed at the sight, "Wow! Look Shu, we're at the real Asgard!"

"I know, remembering our time at the alternate one, it is surreal." LK!Shu recalled.

Fun fact, since LK!Shu has Kirito as his admirer, turns out LK!Gai has a crossover admirer going by Alain (Pokemon). Yes, both Kirito and Alain have Charizards that Mega Evolve to Mega Charizard Xs.

Sinon sees Kirito & Asuna and smiles, "Guys!"

Kirito smiles, "Sinon! Glad that you're hanging there."

Cassiel sees Skogul as he lands to the ground from his steed, "My dearest daughter."

Stolas sees Geirskogul, "And my offspring."

Yog-Sothoth is flying around in his realm, "Woohoo! I can feel the euphoric joy of being invited to the party!"

"Huh? Who the heck is that?!" Moon exclaimed.

"Skogul, I think this is a friend of yours?" Brunhilde pointed to Yog-Sothoth.

"Yes, I know him," Skogul replied.

"Yog-Sothoth, welcome," Ford addressed Yog-Sothoth's presence.

Yog-Sothoth then communicates with an announcement.

"Say, I sense that somewhere outside of our layer (Fandom Layer), there's an unborn universe yet to be born, must be that the author has grand plans for it, I can imagine a different counterpart of myself will exist as well." Yog-Sothoth announced.

Ford crosses his arms, "Really, this catches my interest of hearing this."

Yog-Sothoth turns to Skogul, "I imagine something special coming from a counterpart from that unborn dimension." He then jokes, "I wonder if that counterpart's anger is enough to scare dear Skuld?" Then becomes excited, "All beyond unbridled! And an overdrive power enough to surpass Brunhilde and the other Valkyries?!"

Skuld quickly interjects, "Wait! What did you say?! You mean there's someone scarier than me?! Nah, you're lying!"

Philippe wonders, "Who could be scarier than you, Skuld?"

Rota chuckles. "Well, there's me."

"Nah, scarier than both of you!" Yog-Sothoth boasts. "Now, Skogul, isn't there you want to share with these folks?"

Skogul smiles, "Everyone, I just realized and must tell you an announcement. I'm pregnant."

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Evergreen**_ **)**

As soon as the Space & Time Valkyrie said that, everyone's surprise.

"Oh god, then that means I'm a dad!" Ford said in surprise and turns to Skogul, "Honey, I gotta wonder if your going through the labor without swearing?"

"My gosh! Congratulations!" Geirskogul called out.

"We're very happy for you and Ford, Skogul!" Sigrun squealed with delight. "Looks like we're gonna be aunties, Gondul."

"Yep, it seems that way," Gondul smiled.

"Congratulations, Skogul," Pluto approached the Time & Space Valkyrie.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" John inquired.

"Not yet, but Ford will help me decide a name," Skogul said as she and Ford embraced one another.

"This is so awesome. And don't you worry, we're going to throw the biggest baby shower you can ask for, Skogul!" Brunhilde promised.

"Thank you, Kotori," Skogul said, hugging Brunhilde.

The Tempus Guardians: Mnemosyne, Cassiel, Stolas, and Yog-Sothoth stand before Valkyrie Skogul.

"Father," Skogul acknowledges Cassiel.

"It's you, father," Geirskogul addresses Stolas.

"First of all, congratulations on the child, my daughter," Cassiel smiled to her. "However, we came here to deliver a message."

"What is it, father?" Skogul asked curiously.

"We come to bid you a rescript." Stolas declared.

"Your next step is to assist your YYGDM-01 counterpart." Yog-Sothoth calmly said.

"I know that this destiny is approaching. That is why we summon a familiar." Mnemosyne stated.

The Tempus Guardians then summons a light teal green peacock named Mayura. In personal canon of this dimension, Mayura is known as Tengen Kujaku, Oda Nobunaga's Guardian Spirit in Nioh. Pluto and John have recognized this peacock back in the Nioh timeline.

"Look, Pluto! Do you not remember that peacock?" John asked her.

Pluto nodded. "Yes, I remember. We saw it from the Nioh dimension."

"Oda Nobunaga is an ambitious human who bonded well with Mayura from the stars." Stolas explained the symbolic connection.

Mnemosyne offers, "Please touch the heavenly peacock, it will not grant you a new power, instead it will give you a uniform change to stand out as a liaison once you enter dimension YYGDM-01."

Skogul and Ford both nod to each other, coming to terms with the offer given to them.

"You ready for this, Jessica?" Ford asked her.

"Ready for anything," Skogul replied earnestly.

Skogul touches Mayura's tip of his beak, causing the peacock to disappear. With that said, a pillar beam of emerald shines through Skogul inside. In her mindset, Skogul sees an image of none other than her ancestral mother and Cassiel's wife, she looks like Skogul herself except wearing a traditional Native American dress and long black hair. Skogul's ancestral mother smiles in giving prayers before disappearing.

As the emerald light is cleared, Skogul (Corner)'s Valkyrie attire is given changes. The triforce symbols are _**removed**_ since it's not important to her well-being anyway, the purple loincloth is removed in place for a purple bodysuit inside her armor, the weight of her dark green armor is now lighter. Skogul retains her tiara, but it and three feathers each are now fully green with the emerald retained. The white dress is removed and change to four white streamlines with the yellow diamonds/black lines retained (similar to Inori's orange lines and flower shapes on her leotard). Her earrings change from yellow to dark green.

Likewise, the connected influence also affects Geirskogul (Corner)'s Erinye attire to have that new appearance similar to Skogul's. The triforce symbols are _**removed**_ since it's not important to her well-being anyway, the light purple loincloth is remove in replace for a revealing light purple bodysuit inside her armor, the weight of her light green armor is now lighter. Geirskogul has a light green tiara with a peridot and three light green feathers each. The black dress is removed and change to four black streamlines with the blue diamonds/white lines retained. She has light green earrings.

This is another reason why Skogul (Corner) became a time guardian early, to later have spiritual guidance to Skogul (YYGDM-01) as her own guardian angel (and literal since Corner!Skogul is half-angel herself) to reach her real destiny.

"Wow, your outfits changed!" Brunhilde exclaimed.

"That's what I call a makeover," Moon said.

Geirskogul gazes in shock over her outfit change. "It's happened to me, too. I guess it makes sense since Skogul and I are connected now."

Mist nodded. "You look better than ever, Geirskogul."

Skogul turns and faces Ford. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always, my love," Ford said, leaning to kiss Skogul.

Geirskogul steps in. "Don't forget me."

Skogul, Geirskogul, and Ford have a quick three-way kiss as everyone watches. Various couples, especially Uranus & Neptune, Varuna & Quaoar, and Sigrun & Gondul, are delighted to see this.

"Man this after-party is turning out better than I expected," Brunhilde said. She then clears her throat. "Ok, everyone! I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone quiets down. Brunhilde calls Kouichi up. Kouichi walks up and stands beside Brunhilde.

"On behalf of all the Asgard people and myself, we'd like to thank you all for coming to this Valkyrie Homecoming!" Brunhilde said as she took out and raised her sword. "With Asgard rebuilt, I have declared that starting now, I will be the new ruler of Asgard!"

"That's great, Kotori, but what about… y'know being a police officer on Earth?" Philippe asked his cousin.

Takato nodded. "Yeah, you'd have to quit one for the other."

Rika added. "Yeah, and you're just living your dad's dream of being a police officer. You want to give that up?"

Brunhilde smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I'm still going to live my dad's dream. I've decided I'll somehow balance being Asgard queen and continuing my police career. Think of it as balancing two careers. I'll be performing my civic duties either way, but in two different realms."

"Moreover, Kotori and I are announcing our marriage!" Kouichi revealed to everyone's surprise.

"Congrats, you two!" Takato called out.

"Where's the wedding going to be?" Moon asked.

"We'll let you know," Brunhilde winked.

"Yay! Does that mean I get to be the best man?!" Philippe asked them.

"I was going to ask if you, Himura, Inumon, and Seadramon would be my best men?" Brunhilde offered.

"It'd be our honor, old friend," Himura bowed.

"And I'll be the bridesmaid," Jeri offered. "Rika, do you and Renamon want to be bridesmaids, too?"

"We'd be happy to," Renamon replied.

"Sure, count me in," Rika accepted.

"And I'll be joining with bridesmaids, too!" Jaguarmon said. "Or maybe I can be the flower girl?"

"Sounds like we got everything covered," Brunhilde said. "We'll send the invites out."

Kouichi nodded. "No doubt my brother will be one of the groomsmen."

Skogul claps for Brunhilde. "So, we're both moving forward with our lives, Kotori. I'll be a mother and you'll be a newlywed."

"Isn't it just awesome?" Brunhilde said as she sits upon the high seat of Hlidskjalf, which grants her the ability to see into all the realms. Brunhilde has become the Allmother.

Reginleif whispers to Mist. "Feeling jealous?"

Mist shrugs. "Not really. Soon, I'll be ruling Jotunheim. We're going to be busy rulers in the near future."

Hela taps Skuld's shoulder. "And you'll be taking over after I step down. Niflheim shall be yours, my daughter."

Skuld grins fiendishly as she then faces her father, who smiles and nods to her.

"Niflheim is yours to rule, Skuld."

"Thanks, father. And yes, I shall rule Niflheim with absolute authority!" Skuld declares. She turns to Philippe. "But… not just yet... I'd like a little more time with Philippe."

"When you're ready, my daughter," Hela acknowledges Skuld's desires.

With that, Brunhilde officially announces herself new Queen of Asgard with Kouichi as her wedded husband. Likewise, Skogul and Geirskogul have taken over Memoria. Mist has declared her sovereignty over Jotunheim.

Skuld will eventually take over Hela's place as ruler of Niflheim. At some point, Skuld and Philippe will get married.

That's not all, the other Valkyries and Erinyes have their futures: Reginleif is going to be Muspelheim's guardian. After some thought from Oberon & Titania's words, Gondul decides to become Alfheim's guardian much like her home village. Sigrun is going to become Utgard's guardian. Geiravor is going to be Svartalfheim's guardian. And Rota is going to be Nidavellir's guardian. The Nine Realms and Memoria, each as a sole maiden as future ruler/guardian.

 **(Cue Hiroyuki Sawano -** _ **All in All**_ **)**

Omega X then gives a serious expression, "There's another reason why we came here. We're recruiting those to face a group called the Black Ascendant Triad."

"We first fought them thinking they'd just be regular villains to beat." Angemon X felt upset, "It's worse than we thought. They even destroyed my world, they killed my mother and erasing my timeline."

Everyone is shocked to hear the news.

"Yeah. Me heading toe to toe with my counterpart, I'm going to fucking tear a new one after what he attempted to do with my Christina." Dramon X scowled.

Orcus exclaims, "That Black Dramon X tried to control me, but I resist from that asshole! He's not my Ken!"

Dramon X smirks, "That's my Christina. Stubborn to the very end."

"They even have these forms called Super Ascendant Rose." Omega X warned.

Angemon X then mentions, "Not to mention at one point, they interrupted a campaign from Cain Bearer."

"But what's worse, we discovered that the BAT are connected to a Supreme Guardian of Digiverse-10 called Zamasmon, who is really the true identity of the trio." Max revealed the dark information, "Zamasmon tried to kill his master, Gowasmon, but we Ascendants alongside Beerusmon and Whismon stopped it from happening. But not before we already figured that Zamasmon's mind and soul are within the BAT, while the one Beerusmon killed is a body decoy."

Skogul took note about the mention of Zamasmon.

"Honey, we just figured, of that Justice Tarot card with Dimitri, that silhouette above is really Zamasmon." Ford asked in concern.

Skogul nods, "It's happening. Are we destined to fight that we're similar and different?"

"Yeah, but we're ready for him." Ford said to her.

"I helped fought against D-Reaper before, and we all even met the rest of the Kai baddies." Brunhilde stated to her team. "This Zamasmon blowhard thinks he's almighty, well he's gonna meet us soon!"

"Ease up, Kotori. We're still got each other's backs." Sedna reminded the Valkyrie leader.

"And besides, you never know what hit 'em." Kirito joked with a smile.

"So, are you guys all set?" Omega X casually asked the Valkyries and their friends.

Finally, Brunhilde nods at the courageous Ascendant of giving the obvious answer, she then faces the group of all of her friends and allies with the last line with a grin.

"Whatever happens and really ready for anything, let's walk tall."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

" _Hey, freak. That's the last time I let you use my body again. I hope you're ready to meet your own maker, because Kotori Ayami is back!"_

-YuYuGiDigiMoon: Dawn of Chaos, Ch. 53 (2010)

xxxxx

 _ **Credits**_

 **(Cue Tobu** _ **\- Roots**_ **)**

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Enchantress**_ **)** (Corner!Mist's theme)

 _Written by:_

Kanius

Ford1114

 _Voice Cast:_

 _Characters (In Order)_

Freya Njorddóttir – Jamie Marchi

Frey Njordson – David Vincent

Frigg – Jennifer Martin

Thor Odinson – Rick D. Wasserman

Odin Borson – Richard McGonagle, Christopher Dane (Young)

Sif – Nika Futterman

Hela Lokidóttir – Nika Futterman

Skuld's Father – ?

Kotori Ayami/Brunhilde Odindóttir – Erica Mendez

Grani – David Vincent

Seadramon – Doug Erholtz

Sailor Moon – Stephanie Sheh

Sleipnir Lokison – ?

Takato Matsuda – Brian Beacock

Jeri Katou – Bridgett Hoffman

Renamon – Mari Devon

Inumon – Travis Willingham

Guilmon – Steven Blum

Kazu Shioda – Brad MacDonald

Rika Nonaka – Melissa Fahn

Himura Tsubasa – Johnny Yong Busch

Philippe Sagara – Todd Haberkorn

Terriermon – Mona Marshall

Henry Wong – Dave Wittenberg

Yui Tsubasa – Caitlin Glass

BlackGabumon – Wendy Powell

Aoshi – Todd Haberkorn

Kouichi – Crispin Freeman

Sinon – Michelle Ruff

Brunhilde shieldmaiden cosplayer – ?

Erste shieldmaiden cosplayer – ?

Zweite shieldmaiden cosplayer – ?

Dritte shieldmaiden cosplayer – ?

Eiko the Reynn cosplayer – Amanda Leighton

Eikou the Lann cosplayer – Josh Keaton

Tyr Hymirson – Fred Tatasciore

Heimdall – J.B. Blanc

Vidarr Odinson – Jason Spisak

Vali Odinson – Austin Tindle

Baldur Odinson – Spike Spencer

Noctis Lucis Caelum – Ray Chase

Ignis Scientia – Adam Croasdell

Gladiolus Amicita – Chris Parson

Prompto Argentum – Robbie Daymond

Lightning – Ali Hillis

Loki Laufeyson – Troy Baker, Daniel Riordan (Dragon-Loki)

Adora Frost/Mist (Gudrun Grimhildedóttir) – Kari Wahlgren

Fafnir Hreidmarrson – Corey Burton

Fenrir Lokison – Troy Baker

Jormungand Lokison – John DiMaggio

Wyrm – David Kaye

Aerialvern – Tom Kenny

Zmey Gorynych – Bumper Robinson

Elle/Reginleif Svanhildedóttir – Ashley Johnson

Kara Summers/Sigrun Hognedóttir/Magnidóttir – Colleen O'Shaughnessey

Surtur – Isaac C Singleton Jr.

Wyrm – David Kaye

Utgard-Loki – Jamieson Price

Arachne – Michelle Pfeiffer

Marisa/Geiravor – Nina Fehren

Ayanna Nazawi/Gondul Tyrdóttir – Karen Dyer

Jessica Nightwind/Skogul Cassieldóttir – Annie Wood

Samantha Nightwind/Geirskogul Stolasdóttir – Annie Wood

Ford Nightwind – Jason Liebrecht

Hina Inuki/Sailor Gao Pluto – Emily Hirst

Ratatoskr – Holly Franklin

Carmen Santiego – Genesis Rodriguez

Coyote – Clay's VA from Pokemon Generations

Tyler West Stonebagel – Johnny Yong Bosch

Lauren West Stonebagel – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Ruby Rose – Lindsay Jones

Weiss Schnee – Kara Eberle

Yang Xiao Long – Barbara Dunkelman

Blake Belladonna – Arryn Zech

Sasha D'Anjou/Skuld Heladóttir/Inner Skuld – Karen Strassman

Saya Sagara/Norn Urd/Hnoss Freyadóttir – Kelly Sheridan

Kiyoko Sasaki/Norn Verdandi/Gersemi Freyadóttir – Erica Harte

Tsukimaru – Kyle Hebert

Vika/Rota – Lindsay Seidel

Nick Banks – TJ Miller

Nidhogg – Cree Summer

Smok – Jan Rabson/Carlos Alazraqui

Anansi – Joe Hanna

Gai Tsutsugami (Canon) – Micah Solusod

Enma Ai – Brina Palencia

Ragyo Kiryuin – Laura Post

Shogo Makishima – Alex Organ

Mana Ouma (Canon) – Alexis Tipton

Lucifer – Benedict Cumberbatch

Apep – Andy Serkis

Etheric Maahes – ?

Etheric Apophis – ?

Etheric Horus – ?

Brokk & Eitri - John DiMaggio

Gunnar Grimhildeson – Trevor Devall

Hagen Alberichson – Adrian Bouchet

Janemba – Kent Williams

Kaiser Ghidorah (Crystal) – Michael Ironside

Gamera (Crystal) – Mark Hamill

Gyaos (Crystal) – Scottie Ray

Kuiiza (Crystal) – Dee Bradley Baker

Nagah (Crystal) – Grey DeLisle

Morpheous (Crystal) – Phil LaMarr

Kujiko (Crystal) – Clancy Brown

Hades – Doug Erholtz

Izanami – Rachel Robinson

Oberon (SAO) – Todd Haberkorn

Grimhilde – Laura Post

Loviatar - Chloé Hollings

Skadegamutc - Teri Hatcher

Soucouyant - Nicole Scherzinger

Kalku - Susan Dalian

Sailor Mars – Cristina Vee

Sailor Venus – Cherami Leigh

Sailor Mercury – Kate Higgins

Seto Kaiba – Eric Stuart

Lyn Stromberg – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Scott Montgomery – Will Friedle

Penny Banks – Brittney Karbowski

Kozmo Farmgirl – Ashley Eckstein

Kozmo Tincan – R2-D2's sound effects

Kozmo Strawman – Anthony Daniels

Kozmo Scaredy Lion – Peter Mayhew

Oberon – Lee Pace

Titania – Victoria Harwood

Puck - Alex Ross

Volcanicdramon – Chris Sabat

Regin Hreidmarrson – Kyle Hebert

Alberich – Darin De Paul

Sanngrior Morrigandóttir – Kari Wahlgren

Mike Wheeler – Finn Wolfhard

Dustin Henderson – Gaten Matarazzo

Lucas Sinclair – Caleb McLaughlin

Will Byers – Noah Schnapp

Vili Borson – Mark Hamill

Ve Borson – Phil Parsons

Marduk – Jason O'Mara

Sarpanit – Morena Baccarin

Nergal – Jon Bernthal

Enki – Alan Tudyk

Inanna – Rosario Dawson

Ninurta – Kevin Michael Richardson

Ereshkigal – Julia Fletcher

Zeus – Steve Burton

Poseidon – Rick Gomez

Kairyu – ?

Brahma – Brian George

Vishnu – Daran Norris

Ma'at/Sailor Galaxia - ?

Nuwa – Stephanie Young

Tiamat – Alexis Tipton

Usumgallu – Keith Szarabajka

Mushussu – Scarlett Johansson

Kulullu – Aaron Roberts

Uridimmu – Vic Mignogna

Girtablullu – Paul Dobson

Ugallu – Idris Elba

Suzaku – James Earl Jones

Seiryuu – Oprah Winfrey

Genbu – Morgan Freeman

Byakko – Kevin Michael Richardson

Aglaope – Vanessa Marshall

Thelxipea – Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey

Pisione – Isabel Lucas

Pangu – ?

Amenominakanushi – Brina Palencia

Abzu – Micah Solusod

Isfet – Ralph Fiennes

Hundun – ?

Amatsu-Mikaboshi – Charlie Adler

Mnemosyne – Elizabeth Maxwell

Cassiel – David Wenham

Stolas – Joel Edgerton

Yog-Sothoth – David Lander

Sailor Pluto – Veronica Taylor

John Smith/Volodramon – David Tennant

Ellen the Lipstick Light Elf - Bryn Apprill

Nicolle the Butch Dark Elf – Elizabeth Maxwell

Fice the Half Frost/Fire Giant – Matthew Mercer

Rowan the Mountain Dwarf – Corey Burton

Norse Knight – Robbie Daymond

KaiserGreymon – Dave Wittenberg

Sara Shinobu – ?

Cammy Hino – Stephanie Sheh

MagnaGarurumon – Steve Staley

Michael - John Burgmeier

Quedesha Mabdóttir – Eden Riegel

Omega X – Sean Schemmel

Angemon X – Eric Vale

Dramon X – Brad Swaile

Metalla X - Chris Sabat

Celesta X - Lara Jill Miller

Kirito - Bryce Papenbrook

LK!Shu - Austin Tindle

Madoka - Christine Marie Cabanos

Sailor Uranus - Erica Mendez

Sailor Neptune - Laura Landa

Sailor Saturn - Christine Marie Cabanos

Sailor Sedna - Laura Bailey

Sailor Orcus - Luci Christian

Sailor Varuna - Stephanie Young

Sailor Quaoar - Tara Strong

Sailor Ixion - Caitlin Glass

Sailor Eris - Colleen Clinkenbeard

Yusuke - Justin Cook

Yugi - Dan Green

Marty – Xander Mobus

Max - Matt Embry

Athena X - Carrie Savage

R. Homura – Cristina Vee

Black Brunhilde – Erica Mendez

Black Skogul – Annie Wood

Black Gondul – Karen Dyer

Mist (YYGDM-01) – Kari Wahlgren

Sailor Specter – Shannon Conley

Yami Transcendent Mana – Alexis Tipton

 _OST_

Fever Ray – _If I Had A Heart_

Avicii – _Levels_

Smite - _Norse Lobby Theme_

Machinimasound - _Queen of the Night_

 _Celtic Music - A Celtic Tale_ – Adrian von Ziegler

Two Steps From Hell - _Big Sky_

Audiomachine - _Shadow King_

 _Celtic Music - A Celtic Lore (with Celtic Poems)_ – Adrian von Ziegler

Two Steps From Hell – _Sun Gazer_

Two Steps From Hell – _Northern Pastures_

Men at Work – _Down Under_

Eddie Money – _Take Me Home Tonight_

 _Safety Dance_ – Men Without Hats

-Final Fantasy XV – _Gratia Mundi_

- _Celtic Music_ – _Legend_ – Adrian von Ziegler

- _Celtic Music_ – _Wolf Blood_ – Adrian von Ziegler

-Romantic native American.-piekna melodia

-Time Machine – _Eloi_ – Klaus Badelt

- _Celtic Music – Where I Belong_ – Adrian von Ziegler

-Dubstar – _Anywhere_

-RWBY – _I Burn_

-Time Machine – _Godspeed_ – Klaus Badelt

-The Birthday Massacre – _Open Your Heart_ (Imagica 2016)

-Adrian von Ziegler – Emotional Music – _Nevermore_

-Thomas Bergersen – _Dragonland_

-Dance in the Vampire Bund – _Himitsu_

-Owari no Seraph – _OneZeroEight_

-Platinum Demo: Final Fantasy XV – _Farewell_ (Final Fantasy XV – _Love Lost_ )

-The Who – _Won't Get Fooled Again_

-Dubstar – _Just a Girl She Said_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Touch By Her Hand_

-Star Wars: The Force Awakens – _Rey's Theme_

-Adrian von Ziegler – Emotional Music – _Mea Requies_

-Jigoku Shoujo – _Ending 1_

-Adrian von Ziegler – _Emotional Music – Unique_

-Lacuna Coil – _A Current Obsession_

- _Emotional Music_ – Adrian von Ziegler – _Eternal Snow_

-Lacuna Coil – _No Need to Explain_

-Dubstar – _The Day I See You Again_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Hell's Gate_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Through Devil's Eyes_

-Final Fantasy XV – _Wanderlust_

-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV – _Luna_

-Final Fantasy XV – _ARDYN_

-Final Fantasy XV – _The Aggressors_

-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV – _Battle for the Crown City_

-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV – _At Struggle's End_

-Final Fantasy XV – _Horrors of the Night_

-Lacuna Coil – _My Spirit_

-Shin Godzilla – _Persecution of the Masses_

-Thomas Bergersen – _Femme Fatale_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Lament For The Lonely_

-Neurotech – _The Race to Recovery_

-Final Fantasy XV – _Somnus_

-Led Zeppelin – _Immigrant Song_

- _On Top of the World_ – Imagine Dragons

-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV – _Calling for Rain_

-Final Fantasy XV – _Starlit Waltz_

-The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug – _Thrice Welcome_

-Final Fantasy XV – _The Niflheim Empire_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Hold Me_

-Viennese Waltz – _Winter Waltz_

- _Send Me On My Way_ – Rusted Root

-Final Fantasy XV – _Broken Bonds_

-Lacuna Coil – _Honeymoon Suite_

-Final Fantasy XV – _Relax and Reflect –Pensive-_

-Lacuna Coil – _Hyperfast_

-Final Fantasy XV – _Cartanica_

-Johnny Cash – _Hurt_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Aesir_

-Lacuna Coil – _Unspoken_ (Acoustic)

-Adrian von Ziegler – _Vandraren_ – Nordic/Viking Music

-Final Fantasy XV – _Cosmogony_

-Immediate Music – _Pandora's Heaven_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Merchant Prince_

-Thomas Bergersen – _Colors of Love_

-Dwayne Ford – _Air Support_

-Hiroyuko Sawano – _KABANERIOFTHEIRONFORTRESS_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Across the Blood Water_

-Thomas Bergersen – _Always Mine_

-John Dreamer – _Becoming A Legend_

-Final Fantasy XV – _The Hunters_

-Owari No Seraph – _Escape Line_

-Final Fantasy XV – _Loqi / Aranea Boss Battle Theme (Invidia)_

-Stephan Baer – _Sirens of Pandora_

-Game of Thrones – Season 3 – _Mhysa_

-Thomas Bergersen – _Into Darkness_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Blackheart_

-Horizon Zero Dawn – _Main Theme_

-Harmony of Heroes – _Edge of the Labyrinth_

-Within Temptation – _Memories_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Adventures of Gillock_

-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV – _Under Siege_

-Lacuna Coil – _Not Enough_

-Persona 5 – _Sunset Bridge_

-Nioh – _William Meets Okatsu_

-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV – _Missing Princess_

-Hiroyuki Sawano – _Ace and Arms_

-Audiomachine – _Deep Heart_

-Two Steps From Hell – _The Ring of Winter_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Riders_

-Two Steps From Hell – _My Freedom_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Companions_

-Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 – _Titanic Struggle_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Red Tower_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Inferni_

-Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – _Satan's Arrival_

-Game of Thrones Season 5 – _House of Black and White_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Stallion_

-Neurotech – _The Halcyon Symphony_

-Final Fantasy XV – _Hellfire_

-Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – _Final Confrontation_

-Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 – _Satan_

-John Dreamer – _True Strength_

-Final Fantasy XV – _Magna Insomnia_

-Final Fantasy XV – _Homecoming_

-Hiroyuki Sawano – _HomecOming_

-Two Steps From Hell - _Elven Princess_

-Odin Sphere Leifthrasir OST - _Back Alley in Titania - Final Chapter_

-Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale - _Delete_ – Yuna

-Valkyrie Profile – _Take a Flight_

-Enya – _Lothlorien_

\- Dwayne Ford – _Blue Sky Day_

-Horizon Zero Dawn OST - _Meridian (Day)_

-Valkyrie Profile - _Valhalla_

-Yuki Kajiura - _Historia_

-Audiomachine - _Transcendence_

-Final Fantasy XII - _To The Place Of Gods_

-Two Steps From Hell - _Evergreen_

-Hiroyuki Sawano - _All in All_

-Tobu _\- Roots_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Enchantress_

-Valkyrie Profile - _Requiem to a Predicament_

-Persona 5 – _Freedom and Security_

-Dennis de Laat - _Sound Of Violence_ (Main Mix)

-The Birthday Massacre - _Without You_

 _ **(Music ends)**_

xxxxx

 _ **(Co-Authored between Ford1114 and Kanius of Corner fics: September 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 2014 (House of Madoka: Halloween Night) – June 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017 (Valkyrie Homecoming))**_

xxxxx

 _ **Far Distance of Asgard/Bifrost**_

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile -** _ **Requiem to a Predicament**_ **)**

In distance, there are three maidens hovering above the air see the Valkyries and their group of allies leaving Asgard in returning to Midgard. These trio of Valkyries are named Lenneth, Silmeria, and Hrist. They have hopes to meet Brunhilde and her maidens when the time comes before the _Valkyrie Profile_ trio departs.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

It has been many months. Things are at a relaxing break right now. In Yog's realm, the entity himself is just floating and flying around humming to himself of a usual day.

Just then, the entity encounters a young girl figure below him.

"Wait, are you Homura Akemi-?"

Of course, that's not Homura, but a parallel version called R. Homura. She wears a combination of her own magical girl attire, Shanoa (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia), Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria), and Miriam (Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night).

With no time to waste, R. Homura casts a gigantic glass sphere that traps Yog-Sothoth. The eldritch creature screeches in pain as he tries to get out, but no avail as the prison is impenetrable.

 **(Cue Persona 5 OST 102** **-** _ **Freedom and Security**_ **)**

"I'm sorry, Lord Yog-Sothoth." R. Homura sincerely apologized. "But, my benefactors order me to do this. Don't take this personal."

xxxxx 

_**Nexus Maximum Security Prison**_

At the Nexus prison, there's one specific cell that holds an insane Senshi wearing a straightjacket. That's Sailor Specter, the main antagonist of Cross Generations' Sojourner Travels that causes the Hero Keys mess. She rolls around the floor tirelessly and by then, it seems her speech pattern deteriorates.

Just then, she hears explosions that destroy a wall and guards are seen slaughtered. Three figures come out of the smoke in revealing dark Valkyries. They are called the Black Odin Triad (Black Brunhilde, Black Skogul, and Black Gondul), known in short as the BOT.

Black Brunhilde has long light rose hair, light skin, black armor with light gray trimmed, rose bodysuit underneath, black helmet trimmed with light gray edges and three rose feathers each, an axe shaped blade in the helmet, rose wings, black boots, rose eyes, and rose earrings. Her full name is _**Black Brunhilde - Codename: Asherah**_.

Black Skogul has long light rose hair, bronze skin, gray wings trimmed with rose, black armor with light gray trimmed, rose bodysuit underneath, four white lines attach to her lower body with four rose diamond shapes and black lines around them, black tiara helmet with three rose feathers each and a rose gem in the middle, black boots, rose eyes, and rose earrings. Her full name is _**Black Skogul - Codename: Astarte**_.

Black Gondul has long rose hair, dark brown skin, rose wings, black armor with white trimmed, rose right eyepatch, black metal helmet with metal wings attach, rose gloves, rose skirt, black boots, rose eyes, and rose earrings. Her full name is _**Black Gondul - Codename: Anat**_.

Sailor Specter stares in shock at her rescuers.

"S-S-S-Specter asks who are you?!" Specter inquired, her speech pattern sounding akin to Waspinator from _Beast Wars_.

"We found the prisoner, sisters." Black Skogul said, pulling Specter out from her cell.

"Took us long enough." Black Gondul leered at Specter.

"S-S-Specter demands to know where are we going?"

Black Skogul scoffs. "Out of here and taking you with us."

Black Gondul picks Specter up. "Hang on and don't let go."

"In any case, we're saving this damn mess." Black Brunhilde announced and turns behind, "And quit dawdling around you (M)otherfucker (I)mmoral (S)hi(T)!"

As she said that, a figure appears besides the Black Odin Triad reveals to be Mist (YYGDM-01).

"Hey, what did I say about calling _that_?! I have a name…!" As Mist (YYGDM-01) protested, she was quickly choked by Black Brunhilde, who lifts her effortlessly with one hand. The conniving enchantress coughs while being choked. "ACK! Ok...ok…!" She squeaked out a few pleas.

"Ok, what?" Black Brunhilde demanded, waiting for a polite response.

"Ok… ma'am...I'm sorry…! Can you please let me go?"

Black Brunhilde dropped Mist (YYGDM-01) like a bad habit and smirked. "That's a good, (M)otherfucker (I)mmoral (S)hi(T)-bag. Now come on!"

Black Skogul and Black Gondul pass by Mist (YYGDM-01) like she didn't matter to them. Mist (YYGDM-01) is too busy rubbing her throbbing neck.

"If I had my Dea status, I'd make you sorry…!"

"HEY! Are you coming?!" Black Brunhilde barked out.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Mist (YYGDM-01) follows them out of the prison. She turned and leered at Sailor Specter. "So, we busted in this place just to rescue this one? What's so special about her?"

"She was the one the Rebellious Witch sent to trap the heroes in these Hero Keys. She failed, but this is her second chance for redemption if she's willing to cooperate with us," Black Brunhilde answered plainly.

Specter smiled, giggling like a happy child. "Yay, S-S-S-Specter finally free! Yay! Freedom for S-S-S-Specter!"

Black Skogul mutters. "But we really need to rehabilitate her before we send her out for battle."

Black Brunhilde smirks darkly. "Leave that to us."

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

In a dark space within the nexus, where the only source of light are glowing orbs and the glares of visual screens, this is the headquarters of the main antagonist from _Cross Generations_. The main antagonist, Black Ascendant Triad, Nyarla, and R. Homura are not here for the moment.

But there is one figure who is seen. A pink-haired (with few streaks of black highlights) young woman wearing a feathered black crown with light golden tips, blood red eyes, a black and purplish-pink dress with black crystal shards as shoulder pads, black ballet slippers, and large black crystallize flaming wings with dark golden trims on the tips alongside two smaller black wings below her waist. She is the clone of Canon!Mana Ouma, now called Yami Transcendent Mana. She smiles as she senses her cohorts returning.

Portals coming out are Black Brunhilde, Black Skogul, Black Gondul, Mist (YYGDM-01), and Sailor Specter.

Black Brunhilde, Black Skogul, and Black Gondul are 'deactivated' as streams of energy come out of their artificial bodies, the energies merge together to form a single being. 

She is the renegade Light Elf that is the expy of Quinella (SAO) resurrected by CG's Big Bad, Quedesha, who she has a new appearance. She has golden skin, her body is almost nude wearing a white bra and loincloth designed like a wood leopard moth that covers her private parts except her revealing butt, white small furred necklace with a rose gem, long mauve hair with streaks of platinum blond stays the same, white furred earplates above her pointy ears remain same, three pale lilac irises shaped like a Valknut design together (similar to Princess Ahmanet's eyes in The Mummy (2017 film)), remains barefooted, and has a thistle tattoo/design in her back of a Sephirot shape of the Nine Realms and Memoria. Quedesha opens her eyes and smiles.

"Long time no see." Yami Transcendent Mana jokingly chirped to Quedesha.

"It isn't long ago, you know?" Quedesha replied. "We and the detritus whore (YYGDM!Mist) just brought back a prisoner."

"Ok, first I get to be called (M)otherfucking (I)mmoral (S)hi(T)! That's all I can stand, but now you call me a detritus whore?!" Mist (YYGDM-01) snapped at Quedesha. "Now that you're out of those dolls, I should easily kill you…!"

As Mist (YYGDM-01) reached for Quedesha, the Light Elf phases through the Immoral Witch. Mist (YYGDM-01) is taken aback by the Light Elf's trick. Mist (YYGDM-01) turns around and gets kicked in the face by Quedesha. Mist (YYGDM-01) goes down and falls facefirst.

Quedesha scoffs, grabbing Mist (YYGDM-01)'s hair. "That's no way to address me, witch. And how dare you try defiling my beautiful skin with your dirty hands."

Yami Transcendent Mana scans Sailor Specter. "Ah, you're the Hero Key collector? Impressive work capturing all those heroes, but failed to catch the YYGDM-01 and DF-616 warriors."

"S-S-S-Specter ready to redeem herself for you!" Specter offered her services to Yami Transcendent Mana and Quedesha. 

"Very good, you'll help us complete the Yami Heavenly Queens," Yami Transcendent Mana said as she pivoted to Mist (YYGDM-01). "If our disgusting and immoral friend here is willing to cooperate with us."

Mist (YYGDM-01) gets up, rubbing her face where Quedesha left a foot imprint. "I'll cooperate. Just don't insult me anymore." 

Quedesha chortled evilly. "Oh, we can't make any promises."

Mist (YYGDM-01) snorted. "I figure you say that. I better suck it up if I want my revenge on my Brunhilde and all of her friends later as promised." She walked over to convene with Yami Transcendent Mana, Quedesha, and Sailor Specter.

After some convincing, Sailor Specter stepped into a chamber. As the chamber doors closed, dark energies leaked inside and filled Sailor Specter. Specter feels her body changing with the dark energies consuming her. As her Yami purification process ended, Specter walked out in a Sailor Senshi uniform with colors and elements of Waspinator ( _Transformers Animated_ ).

"From now on, you will be named Yami Specter," Yami Transcendent Mana decrees Specter's initiation.

Yami Specter bows. "Thank you. S-S-S-Specter likes!"

Quedesha puts her hand out. "And with our fourth member recruited, this completes our unholy alliance."

Yami Transcendent Mana declared, putting her hand out. "This is only the beginning. From this forth, we are the Yami Heavenly Queens. Now let us strike the Cornerverse with furious vengeance!"

The Yami Heavenly Queens laugh together as they plot their attack on the Cornerverse.

xxxxx

The last scene shows an area that looks like the Garden of Assemblage from _Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix/2.5 HD Remix_. Covering the entire circular wall are thirteen crystal containers covered in crystallized vines. They are glowing in preparation for the organization's grand plan: _**Zero Dawn**_.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **To be continued in**_ _**Cross Generations: Black Rebellion arc/Fiction's Closure arc**_

After Cross Generations: _**The Wrath of the Defiants Segments (Series Epilogue)**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dennis de Laat -** _ **Sound Of Violence**_ **(Main Mix))**

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Without You**_ **)**

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Told you that this final chapter is game-changing. Asgard is wrapping up the homecoming party after Lucifer's involvement and finish watching the movie.

Meet Quedesha, a 'Last Episode New Character' for Valkyrie Homecoming. She's the 'Starter Villain' that the Valkyries faced upon their coronation. The main inspiration for her and her superior complex is a _Sword Art Online_ character named Quinella in the Underworld arc, to which it has yet to adapt for the anime and imagine so for the upcoming Season 3. She's the distant ancestor of Ellen (It reminds that Ellen is like Alice (SAO) since I learn that Quinella and Alice have contrasting differences), who tearfully tells the truth, and which Ellen reminds of Krista's true origins in royalty as Historia in _Attack on Titan_. She's the first Valkyrie/Norse-related antagonist in Kanius' works that wields light powers (LoR Loki does not count since although he uses Alfheim's powers, they don't count as natural born since he just used Ymir's armor). Asgard's hallways show the Valkyries an artpiece of them facing the renegade Light Elf, the maidens have come a long way since recovering their lost memories. I fully write the prologue of this final chapter, and it's nice that I added Old Norse dialogue fluency. Knowing that _Skyrim_ has Norse elements, and while Loki's dragon form reminds me of Alduin, Quedesha I based her of The Thalmor (Those Nazi High Elves). Who would have thought that Light Elves can be arrogant (especially the upperclassmen), yet their 'superiority' made a mistake in making Quedesha becoming more sociopathic than expected.

Looking back in Kanius' fanfics, we have the main trio of Norse villains: Loki, Mist (Though there are two separate versions (YYGDM-01 and Corner) with different origins), and Quedesha. Quedesha becomes the first 'Original Generation' villain in K's works that is not based off a Norse myth figure, her name is not Norwegian origin, and has elements of Egyptian/Mesopotamian. Looks like I'm writing an analyze list of comparisons and love to show to the author someday.

Setsuna/John, the Ascendants and others have come in a last minute celebration. Nice to see the Ascendants talking to the Valkyries, which brings symbolization why _Digimon Fusion Kai_ and _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ has mythology as part of their main influences/identity. Even remembering the _Dragon Ball_ franchise that the mythos expands for viewers with the introduction of actual gods besides the Kais/Supreme Kais, hence Battle of Gods with Beerus and Whis, alongside the multiverse. So to say why Dragon Ball does inspire DFK and YYGDM, for this case of Omega X and Kotori/Brunhilde. Hehe, Ken accidentally takes out his anger on Mist (Corner) that the Kuipers corrected him, it's thanks to Chaosblazer showing his anger on Mist (YYGDM-01) of the idea of Kanius wrote it. I see comparisons (Besides comparing the Corner!Valkyries to the five Ascendants, as they interact in this final segment) of why the Valkyrie-related in Kanius' fanfics admire the heroes in wanting to be just like them.

-Takato & Tai (Kai)/Moon/Sedna = Kotori

-Guilmon & Agumon = Seadramon

-Beast Tamers/Legendary Warriors/Senshi = Valkyries

-In Comparing the Valkyries/Beast Tamers to the Planetary Senshi: Brunhilde - Moon, Takato - Mars, Rika - Mercury, Henry - Jupiter, Himura - Venus, Skuld - Saturn, Skogul - Pluto, Gondul - Uranus, and Sigrun - Neptune.

-Victory Tamers = Nine Realm Defenders

-Tuxedo Kamen = Himura/Siegfried

-Queen Serenity = Odin

-Pegasus (Sailor Moon) = Grani/Sleipnir

-Silver Crystal = Moon Force Crystal

-Yamato (Kai) = Mist (Corner)

-Digital World/Virtual World/Spirit World/Makai = Nine Realms

-Moon Kingdom = Asgard

-Anubismon/Koenma = Hela/Hades/Anubis

-Queen Beryl (Manga) = Loki

-The Dark Kingdom = The Lokar

-Queen Beryl (1990's Anime)/Sailor Charon and her chaos = Mist (YYGDM-01) and her immorality

-The Shitennou = Erinyes (YYGDM-01)

-Beerusmon = Lucifer

-Zamasmon/Black Ascendant Triad = Quedesha/Black Odin Triad

Skogul is given a new uniform thanks to the Tempus Guardians, the next step is her going to meet her YYGDM-01 counterpart, to which we can see it in Cross Generations. Brunhilde has become the queen of Asgard, and all the rest of the Valkyries/Erinyes become future rulers/guardians. I should mention, originally, I would have suggested the author Sigrun (YYGDM-01) to become Utgard's guardian like her Corner self, but because of Alec's presence and conflicts with Lazer's ideas, that idea is scrapped, so I guess we save four of the Valkyries (YYGDM-01) future roles but sadly not YYGDM!Sigrun's.

Before that for her, Skogul is going to meet Zamasmon in the coming Black Ascendant Triad royale. This was hinted back in Cross Generations Ch. 13's post-credit scene of the BAT are now attacking the Cornerverse. It's the real reason why the Ascendants and the others are recruiting the Valkyries and their allies for the event. It's going to be shown as an Intermission Chapter between Chapter 2 and 3 of Champamon's Tournament, honestly, this intermission will be enjoyable to the author than VA's Intermissions. :P

So we have four post-credit scenes. The first one is immediately upon Brunhilde and her friends leave Asgard, the Valkyries from _Valkyrie Profile_ make cameos. Then, three of post-credit scenes taking place months later. Yog-Sothoth is captured by R. Homura (an AU version of Homura from my Guilty Crown: The Lost Rebellion, an alternate ending of my GC Lost Kingdoms fic. She also appeared in CG Ch 13's post-credit scene) for the next step of the CG Big Bad's _**Zero Dawn**_ (The name references in specific works, prominently _Horizon Zero Dawn_. It is going to step up from the Paradais duo's Dawn of Chaos in YYGDM and the Da'ath duo's Dusk of Chaos in GCLK.). Mist (YYGDM-01) status after VA is seen as a powerless, homeless figure in hiding for many months till she's captured by the main CG villain in forcing her to serve his organization. Besides that, we have the return of Quedesha (revive by the main CG villain before, knowing why her soul is not seen in Niflheim), who now has these dark Valkyries she controls like the Black Ascendant Triad/Zamasmon called the Black Odin Triad. I remember back in _Valkyrie Profile_ (references are still there like YYGDM), Elves are like vessels of the gods, here, its reverse for Quedesha for seeing the death goddesses as _her_ vessels. They (and YYGDM!Mist) have freed Sailor Specter and have converted her to a Yami Heavenly Queen. I just saw the new Mummy movie, it's not great (Now I remind why I remember liking _The Mummy/The Mummy Returns_ more than this), though Princess Ahmanet is the only thing that stood out (Like a good actor sadly being put in such a bad movie) in inspire me partly Quedesha's appearance post-revival such as the eyes (some of the back history such as Ahmanet denied to be pharaoh = Quedesha denied to be Valkyrie, and both have names based on goddesses), there's some Mesopotamian references at the beginning of the film that I feel hindsight for the BOT's creations, obviously I am making Quedesha/BOT much better than that Mummy reboot (which its like _Gods of Egypt_ bad levels).

Indeed, CG Ch. 13's post-credit scene features the BAT, while VH Ch. 13's post-credit scene features the BOT. Both have 13 chapters (Well CG's first arc). That means, both the Triad dimensions and Cornerverse are finally going to crossover in some way.

I should tell news of K's books. And, to support that I helped out Harvard's graduation commencement last month in seeing Mark Zuckerberg's speech. For starters, we have a new contributor named Alisa Yang, who I introduced her to Kanius of helping out, she has experiences in original writing at work. Lycosyncer is interested, and because of his open-minded personality and does movie reviews, we are happy for him to be on board. Around May 19th – 20th, turns out Lazer is interested as he and the author started discussing about it. At first, we're glad to see him involve, but in a condition and due to personal reasons (At the same time, I honestly admit I regretted the decision of his involvement, and I'm deeply sorry that it's my fault. I realize that even though we mature in doing official stuff, it is sad to say that some specific people's attitudes stay the same.) that I don't want history to repeat itself (See Segments 8 and 9 of VH to see A/Ns in detail) that we generally see him as a guest, and no longer the 'main beta/contributor' and 'contributor' since Kanius (Who already told Lazer to step back) is finding new contributors besides myself and Lycosyncer, Alisa Yang is one example. K did mention to me that he's glad and thankful that Lazer doesn't interfere with DFKai/CG (I know Lazer isn't interested in Corner, but I realize knowing if he did, his executive meddling would be the same anyway), the final time Lazer is the main contributor is Wrath of the Defiants. With the enjoyable success of Valkyrie Homecoming and Cross Generations by my help and less disagreements, I want to remind that I'm the main contributor of Kanius' books (While Lazer remains main contributor for YYGDM as fair share). It means I will also be a spiritual successor, I will prove this as the author's clean slate and already shown to be fair and open-minded. It is complicated, but we have to understand, doesn't help that we saw the final episode of _Samurai Jack_ that impacts us in mind and spirit. Me being the liaison and willing to make a difference to the general public (especially my family and friends (such as my high school)) and the world, is also compared to Skogul (Corner) being the 'chosen one' as the liaison in meeting her YYGDM-01 self.

I know that with VH concludes, gives a smooth transition to VA resuming. Seeing that the VP maidens made post-credit cameos, me and Kanius plan out a Corner sub-plot as 'Valkyrie Profile 3' for CG's Black Rebellion arc involving Quedesha/BOT (and we will get to see YYGDM!Mist again for us and readers to continue giving 'hate sink' torture). With VA still ongoing and Thor: Ragnarok coming in November, Valkyrie Profile 3/Black Rebellion arc (It will not be a separate fic since VH co-authored is the final time that does so, but a story seen together with the main story plot of BR written in literature instead of script format) serves as another VA-tie in to 'some way' despite being a CG plot at the same time. Valkyrie Profile OST use in this final segment, this is coming full circle of why the author and Belletiger inspires the Sailor Senshi's Valkyrie forms and the Maidens themselves from that video game series. 'Valkyrie Profile - _Requiem to a Predicament_ ' use for the VP maidens, it's a tribute when the song use for VA Ch. 1 of Philippe reunited with Sasha (The Advent) as the beginning alpha, this foreshadows the VP maidens being 'The Advent' in VH Final Segment as the ending omega. Just because Valkyrie Profile song(s) presence is downplayed in Corner unlike its prominence in YYGDM-01, doesn't mean it's use for this final chapter as something to 'regain', like combine both the old (Valkyrie Profile) and current (Two Steps From Hell and Game of Thrones). Also, VA Ch. 1 has FFXII songs used as the main OST, the last VH Segment features one FFXII song used as another bookends, knowing that FFXII The Zodiac Age is coming to the PS4 in July 2017. VA Ch. 2 features an Odin Sphere song before the Valkyrie Search, VH's last segment features a song from that game.

Here's a survey to fill.

 **Fave Male Characters** :

 **Fave Female Characters** :

- **Fave Corner!Valkyries In Order (From Most to Least)** :

- **Fave Valkyrie Slide-Beast Forms** **(In Order from Best to Least)** :

 **Fave Antagonists** :

 **Fave Characters You Love to Hate** :

 **Fave Awesome Moments** :

 **Fave Funny Moments** :

 **Fave Heartwarming Moments** :

 **Fave Tearjerking Moments** :

 **Fave Nightmare Fuel Moments** :

 **Fave Battles In Order (From Best to Least)** :

 **Fave Unexpected Twists** :

 **Fave Mythology** :

 **Overall Thoughts** :

 **Fave Male Characters** : Takato & Guilmon, Himura, Ford, Chilali (^v^), Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto, Fafnir, Smok, Akira (Persona 5 Protagonist), Ryuji, Morgana, Virus, Omega X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Metalla X, Kirito

 **Fave Female Characters** : Rika & Renamon, Brunhilde, Skogul, Gondul, Skuld, Geirskogul, Reginleif, Mist, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Nidhogg, Sinon, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Enma Ai, Bygul & Trjegul, Sanngrior, Pluto, Mnemosyne, Ellen, Anne, Makoto, Sedna, Asuna

- **Fave Corner!Valkyries In Order (From Most to Least)** **(Shinnen/Pre-VH)** : Skogul, Sigrun, Brunhilde, Skuld, Gondul

- **Fave Corner!Valkyries In Order (From Most to Least) (Post-Shinnen/VH)** : Skogul, Brunhilde, tie of Skuld and Gondul, Sigrun

- **Fave Valkyrie Slide-Beast Forms** : Emerald _T. rex_ , Obsidian Panther, Silver Kirin, Topaz Lion, Amethyst Koala

 **Fave Antagonists** : Lucifer, Janemba, Tiamat, Isfet, Kur (Bahamut), Ushumgallu, Quedesha/Black Odin Triad,Yami Transcendent Mana

 **Fave Characters You Love to Hate** : Oberon (SAO), (M)otherfucker(I)mmoral(S)hi(T) (YYGDM-01)

 **Fave Awesome Moments** : The Drakar clan's arrival (Ch. 6), Corner!Carmen being more assertive than YYGDM, Kotori calls it on DB Super/Kai Buu (YEAH!), The specific intense battles in Ragnarok such as Odin and his brothers vs Loki, "Enjoy eternity in this pit hole. It suits you." (Ch 8), Valkyries/Erinyes vs. Lucifer, Valkyries defeating Quedesha, Quedesha/BOT punishing YYGDM!Mist

 **Fave Funny Moments** : Adora playing with Takato/Rika (Ch. 2, "How can you be so mean?! I thought we were friends!" "You can cut the bullshit act."), Fafnir/Wyrm's Transformers snide remarks, Utgard-Loki reunites with Loki, Thor whining of his goats ("Odinson is truly sad and pathetic!"), Fenrir/Jormungand have no hands with Hela have hands that Loki offers to feed her only given a deadpan 'no', Chilali's funny faces, Bygul & Trjegul hiss at Mist and Mist hiss back, "Ooook, I think we're getting too meta here, guys." (Ch. 5), "Talking about me?" "Maybe." (Ch. 5), "What the fuck did I just watch?" (Ch. 6), Terriermon's Philly chees- "Inxay food puns", Ford writing :O :O :O on his phone, Skuld's rage is funny of what Belle said, Inner Skuld scenes ("More like no chance if she don't kill those fuckers!"), Brunhilde figures out family reunion, Rota: Skully the crybaby (gets punch) Skuld: Quiet, Apep's omniscient of the narrator, "Your dear loving and twisted Mist." (Ch. 8), Mention of Brunhilde grabbing Gunnar's balls, Geirskogul needing potty training ("Yes, thank you so much."), Rota/Inner Rota argues with Penny, MagnaGarurumon: _**YOU'RE A TOUGH SON OF A BITCH! HOW DO YOU LIKE TO HEAR THAT?!**_ (Can't wait to see the same copy/paste quote for VA), Mention of The Red Guy from Cow  & Chicken (Ch 12), Skuld wet herself ("Oh shut up!" Ch 12), The pic of Svadilfari mating Horse-Loki

 **Fave Heartwarming Moments** : Brunhilde's identity speech (Ch 5), Pluto and Mnemosyne patching up (Ch 11), Brunhilde being proud of having her team (Ch 11/Corner flashback), Skogul is pregnant, Brunhilde becomes Allmother, the last scene with Brunhilde telling to 'walk tall'

 **Fave Tearjerking Moments** : Skuld crying for the first time, Ford's breakdown and characters discussing VA's mixed reaction in Ch 9, Ellen's background

 **Fave Nightmare Fuel Moments** : Skuld's unbridled anger (Ch 6), Canon!Mana's torture, terrifying Skogul (Ch 12), YYGDM!Mist's cloud faces

 **Fave Battles** **In Order** : Valkyries/Erinyes vs. Lucifer, Valkyries vs. Quedesha, Heroes vs Loki/Dragon-Loki (flashback), War of Tiamat, Valkyries vs. Erinyes (flashback), Group vs. Janemba, Sigrun vs. Yang

 **Fave Unexpected Twists** : Coyote appears, The revelation of Taylor/Larry clones, Inner Skuld, a Valkyrie Orientation in flashback, Gunnar and Hagen's roles in the flashback, The Corner!Loki/Dragon-Loki flashback in what to expect for VA's climatic battle such as freeing Takato, The Valkyrie Profile maidens appear in post-credit, The Black Odin Triad (And Quedesha's presence in general for the final segment), The BOT freeing Sailor Specter, the 13 crystal containers (Zero Dawn)

 **Fave Mythology** : Norse, Greek, Egyptian, Japanese, Chinese, Christianity, Lovecraft, Mesopotamian, Zoroastrianism

 **Overall Thoughts** : Honestly overtime, I enjoy doing this more than the actual Valkyrie Advent (Though looking back, I feel bad for it if it weren't for creative differences, I would have love it equally as VH if it weren't for specific executive meddling. I just hope that the last segment, regaining some ideals from VA (such as the OSTs from that fic) combined, can renew my interest of VA for the transition to resume (even if VA remains mixed) since VH is done.). There are some interesting things that are shown throughout the story. The humor I enjoyed alongside what to expect in VA early since we can't wait anymore. Not to mention this is the last time I co-authored a Corner story, after which, the Cornerverse will finally crossover with the Triad dimensions onward.

Hope you all enjoy this fic overall!

 **Kanius' A/N** : The homecoming party is finally over. We can put this behind us. Yes, I understand this story gradually deviated from simultaneous updates with _Valkyrie Advent_. Several factors beyond my control happened. Mostly creative differences that Ford already addressed. It was best if this story cut ties from VA and became its own entity. We couldn't allow this story to drag on while VA falls behind. It was the best decision we made and allowed for better pacing.

Yeah, say hello to Ford1114's newest character, Quedesha. Now there's more reason for the Ellen character to appear. She warns them of Quedesha and the possibility of her being a future threat. She's not based on any Norse Mythological figure, which makes her the Valkyries Maidens' first and only original villain character. She's quite a fiendish character, isn't she? And surprise, she's created three Black Valkyrie artificial vessels to fit her essence into. She's not just herself, but she's also Black Brunhilde, Black Skogul, and Black Gondul. Thus, they're the Black Odin Triad (BOT). Yeah, it should be obvious (based on their rose hair and black clothing), they're based on Goku Black. Buuut, they won't be the only Black Triad. ;)

The Corner!Valkyrie and Erinyes have officially set themselves apart from their YYGDM-01 selves. The biggest example: Skogul's outfit change as she has fully matured and there's plans for her to meet her YYGDM-01 self. Stayed tuned for _Cross Generations_ for that.

Brunhilde becomes Asgard queen/Allmother. The others take up responsibility as rulers/guardians by taking over each of the other Nine Realms. Yes, even Mist (Corner) has fully set herself apart from her YYGDM-01 and retired her villainous gimmick. Comparing Mist (Corner) from Mist (YYGDM-01) would be like comparing _Kill la Kill_ 's Satsuki to Lady Ragyo.

The last scene with the Ascendants sudden arrival is a prelude to the next Cornerverse conflict: the Black Ascendant Triad royale. It will be posted in _Cross Generations_ labeled Chapter 13.5 and serve as an Intermission installment from the regular storyline. So, keep an eye out for that one since it'll be out soon. And you can find it in my _Cross Generations_ fanfic.

Four post-credits (one less than _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2_ ), but they serve a purpose and set up forthcoming events. Yes, Quedesha reveals herself, Sailor Spirit (the same one from _Cross Generations_ ) gets freed, captures Yog-Sothoth, and the _Valkyrie Profile_ cameos. And what of this _**Zero Dawn**_? That will be something to dread in _Cross Generations_.

With this story complete, I'll have a smooth transition back into _Valkyrie Advent_. I will have new inspired ideas to move forward with my novel. Yes, I've been in talks with another novel writer (Fanfic pen: Alisa Yang), and even an old fan of my fanfics (Lycosyncer) sounds intrigued with what I have planned. Though I haven't told them about my novel's plot and characters yet. They will with time once I get moving with the novel. Lazer's involvement will be minimal, although I have discussed some of my ideas with him and he's willing to contribute some input (but not much). So, now I have to figure out how to time manage my novel and fanfic writings. I will have to figure out which of my fics I'll have to eventually end soon or possibly put on hold. I could be _Valkyrie Advent_ since I estimate that story has 8-9 chs (not counting the second intermission) left (Ford1114's words: For my comments, VA is likely on hold, while we continue the enjoyment of CG since I'll help out to eventually end.). However, the novel will eventually take precedence over the fanfics.

From this forth on, any and all Cornerverse segments/arcs will not be separate fics. They'll be apart of my fanfics. Some will remain smaller script-format, such in the case of the segments in _Battle Supremacy_ (Ford1114's words: And _Wrath of the Defiants_ ). But, the upcoming Black Ascendant Triad royale and _Valkyrie Profile 3_ /Black Odin Triad (Ford1114's words: Alongside the involvement in CG's final arc.) will be incorporated in _Cross Generations_.

 **Fave Male Characters** : Takato & Guilmon, Himura & Inumon, Terriermon, Ford, Kouichi, Fafnir, Loki, Akira (Persona 5 Protagonist), Virus, Omega X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Metalla X, Yog-Sothoth, John Smith/Volodramon

 **Fave Female Characters** : Brunhilde, Rika & Renamon, Skogul, Skuld, Gondul, Geirskogul, Reginleif, Carmen, Mist (Corner ver), Hela, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Nidhogg, Sinon, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Enma Ai, Pluto, Mnemosyne, Ellen, Sedna, Varuna, Orcus, Eris, Lauren, Ma'at/Sailor Galaxia, Makoto (P5), Hina/Gao Pluto

- **Fave Corner!Valkyries In Order (From Most to Least) (Shinnen/Pre-VH)** : Brunhilde, Skogul, Skuld, Sigrun, Gondul

- **Fave Corner!Valkyries In Order (From Most to Least) (Post-Shinnen/VH)** : Brunhilde, Skogul, Gondul, Skuld, Sigrun

- **Fave Valkyrie Slide-Beast Forms** **(In Order from Best to Least)** : Emerald _T. rex_ , Silver Kirin, Obsidian Panther, Topaz Lion, Amethyst Koala

 **Fave Antagonists** : Lucifer, Tiamat, Janemba, Quedesha/Black Odin Triad, Isfet, Kur (Bahamut), Yami Transcendent Mana

 **Fave Characters You Love to Hate** : Mist (YYGDM-01), Oberon the Fairy King (SAO)

 **Fave Awesome Moments** : Corner!Carmen being more assertive than YYGDM, the arrival of Lucifer (Ch 11-12), the battles in Ragnarok namely Odin and his brothers vs Loki, "Enjoy eternity in this pit hole. It suits you." (Ch 8), Rika combining with the Four Beast Spirits and becoming a Golden Kirin Gijinka (Ch 8), Valkyries/Erinyes vs. Lucifer, Valkyries defeating Quedesha, Quedesha/BOT punishing YYGDM!Mist

 **Fave Funny Moments** : Kotori accurately predicts DB Super/Kai Buu, Taylor and Larry's disastrous genderswap accidents ("I woke up with a morning boner through my panties! And you, Larry, woke up a woman barely fitting in your man clothes.") before being split from their genderbent selves for good, Adora playing with Takato/Rika (Ch. 2, "How can you be so mean?! I thought we were friends!" "You can cut the bullshit act."), Fafnir/Wyrm's Transformers snide remarks, Thor whining of his goats ("Odinson is truly sad and pathetic!"), Chilali's funny faces, Bygul & Trjegul hiss at Mist and Mist hisses back, "What the fuck did I just watch?" (Ch. 6), Terriermon's Philly chees- "Inxay food puns", Skuld's overall rage moments, Inner Skuld scenes ("More like no chance if she don't kill those fuckers!"), Brunhilde figures out family reunion, Rota taunts Skuld, Mention of Brunhilde grabbing Gunnar's balls, Rota/Inner Rota argues with Penny, MagnaGarurumon: _**YOU'RE A TOUGH SON OF A BITCH! HOW DO YOU LIKE TO HEAR THAT?!**_ (Can't wait to see the same copy/paste quote for VA), Skuld wet herself ("Oh shut up!" Ch 12), The pic of Svadilfari mating Horse-Loki

 **Fave Heartwarming Moments** : Brunhilde's identity speech (Ch 5), Pluto and Mnemosyne patching up (Ch 11), Brunhilde being proud of having her team (Ch 11/Corner flashback), Skogul is pregnant, Ford's reaction to Skogul's pregnancy, Hina and Athena's reunion, Brunhilde becomes the Allmother, the last scene with Brunhilde telling to 'walk tall'

 **Fave Tearjerking Moments** : Ford's breakdown and characters discussing VA's mixed reaction in Ch 9, Ellen's background

 **Fave Nightmare Fuel Moments** : Skuld's unbridled anger (Ch 6), terrifying Skogul (Ch 12), Mist (YYGDM-01)'s essence spreads into Cornerverse and laughing at heroes

 **Fave Battles In Order (From Best to Least)** : Valkyries/Erinyes vs. Lucifer, Heroes vs Loki/Dragon-Loki (flashback), War of Tiamat, Valkyries vs. Erinyes (flashback), Valkyries vs. Quedesha, Group vs. Janemba and the Crystal!Rajita, Sigrun vs. Yang

 **Fave Unexpected Twists** : The revelation of Taylor/Larry clones, Inner Skuld and Rota, a Valkyrie Orientation in flashback, Gunnar and Hagen's roles in the flashback, The Corner!Loki/Dragon-Loki flashback in what to expect for VA's climatic battle such as freeing Takato, The Valkyrie Profile maidens appear in post-credit, _Persona 5_ cameo, The Black Odin Triad (And Quedesha's presence in general for the final segment), The BOT freeing Sailor Specter, the 13 crystal containers (Zero Dawn)

 **Fave Mythology** : Norse, Greek, Egyptian, Japanese, Chinese, Mesopotamian

 **Overall Thoughts** : This allowed me the freedom I possibly couldn't with _Valkyrie Advent._ There were no restrictions to hinder my creativity and most of all to have fun writing nonsensical scenarios, which could only happen in the Cornerverse. The chapters weren't anywhere as long and I had help to write most of the battles. Most importantly, this allowed me to write and reveal big unmarked spoiler moments for _Valkyrie Advent_ , which I plan to expound and expand upon. This also helps to spark interest back into writing VA once again after this story is done, and sparks my creative muse to work on my novel. It was fun doing this with Ford. Although I did go far with my two reflections/rants in Ch 8-9, I hoped I could get my message across. To those I've addressed (Chaos and Lazer), I don't want to have any qualms and we can all reach mutual understandings. I honestly wish to never have to do that again within a fanfic entry. Overall, a good and fun experience playing with Norse Mythology and crossing over with other mythologies and pop culture.

The survey is optional, but please do leave some feedback on the story (not the usual 'good chapter', 'good stuff' stuff) in your review. For instance, what do you think of the Corner!Valkyries and how they compare to their YYGDM counterparts. Heck, Mist (Corner ver), as seen in this story, is hugely different from the YYGDM-01 in VA. Tell me your opinion on the character version differences and if you'd like to see Mist (Corner ver) confront and kick Mist (YYGDM-01)'s ass. Or, heck just anything you find entertaining or intriguing (there's a ton of mythologies involved here). Please a little effort would be nice, but I won't stop you.

With that said, send and post your review. See you again for the next Cornerverse entries: the first will be a one-shot written by Ford1114, which I'll post on my page, and the other (the aforementioned Black Ascendant Triad Royale) will be posted within _Cross Generations_.

Until next time, see you soon!

 **(End themes)**


End file.
